Konoha no Kidou Senshi Gundam 00
by Gaim no Kaze
Summary: A better version of my previous Gundam fic(hopefully). What if Naruto awakened his heritage and met the Kyubi? What if he saved the Hyuga and Uchiha Heiress? What will this mean? NaruHarem (Hinata,FemHaku,FemSasu,FemKyu etc) Naruto/Exia/00 Gundams Rated M for safety. Warning bashing contained (Civilian council etc) Godlike Naruto. Warnings : Lemon on Chapter 45 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm sure some of you might notice, I've deleted my orginal Gundam fic, this the rewrite. Instead of mixing other Gundam, I've decided to make it where Naruto gets only one series of Gundams, he will have multiple forms, and the series is Exia's series. I can't guarantee it but I think this will be better than my previous Gundam fic. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If one looks up to the sky, he or she'd think it was a relaxing night. The peacefulness and serenity calming the mind, but if they were to look down, they would be met with the sight of a village in flames, a giant yellow humanoid being facing off the legendary Kyubi no Kitsune.

How did this happen? Several hours ago, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato was expecting the birth of his first child, a baby boy by his beautiful wife, Uzumaki Kushina. The baby was delivered safely, and everyone was joyed at the event, even though it was a secret to avoid enemies. But the joy was shortlived.

The people who helped deliver the baby, named Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, were killed by a masked man, taking the baby hostage. Minato had successfully rescued his newborn son, but at the cost of his wife. These series of events eventually led to the Kyubi sealed inside Kushina to be released, and Minato forced to quickly save his wife before facing the Kyubi. But how would he do that and protect his wife and son?

Minato had made use of his Kekkei Genkai and transformed into a yellow robot, the Kyrios Gundam. He placed his wife and son into the cockpit at his chest and started to battle the legendary beast. But even the Kiroi Senkou could only do so much, so he did the next best thing, he sealed the Kyubi into his newborn son, at the cost of his life and that of his wife's.

Years passed, young Naruto was now five, but he wasn't healthy nor was he happy. He was constantly beaten by civilians as he reminded them of their deceased Hokage and they believed he was the Kyubi incarnate, due to some rumors. But the shinobi were different, they knew the difference between a jail and the prisoner, a kunai and a scroll, ramen and its bowl and many more. They did nothing to harm him, but did nothing to help him either. Only the clan heads, friends of the boy's parents knew who he really was and protected him, but they could do only so much as they had their duties.

So little Naruto was mostly alone, but he had several friends, all the clan heirs and heiresses. The clan heads had urged their children to be friends with the boy, who was an heir to a nation himself. They did as they were told and Naruto had a small circle of his own friends.

But that did not stop the assaults on him, something even the Sandaime Hokage who retook the position after Minato died, could not protect the boy from as the civilian council was there to block any attempt to help the boy.

But on this very fateful day, everything would change. Naruto was running, his breath was ragged as his lungs worked hard to fulfill the body's need of oxygen. Unfortunately, the boy had run into a dead end, and behind him, were three civilian men, all holding broken beer bottles.

The boy whimpered as he backed to the walls, "Please, let me go. I did nothing, I swear!" The men, obviously drunk if just slightly, growled, "Shut up! You demon! You stand like you're one of us! You have the nerve after you killed so many people! We'll rid the world of filth like you, we'll avenge our people!"

As the men were about to drive the sharp glass into the boy, inside the boy's mind, where a sewer represented his mind and soul, with pipes covered in blue aura symbolizing his chakra network, one pipe with rainbow coloured aura with said aura dripping onto the wet ground, glowed. The light was so bright, that it woke the prisoner of the boy. Eyes widened as a female voice spoke, "SO its time, at such a young age. Its my fault, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Minato, Kushi-chan."

Outside, as the shards were about to make contact, a burst of chakra sent the three men flying, and Naruto was left standing. But there was a slight difference in the boy, gone was his cerulean eyes, in the place were eyes with infinite amount of lines coursing through the eyes. (Inovator eyes) Naruto had awakened his Kekkei Genkai, the Mobirusūtsu Kekkei Genkai.

But the awakening of the bloodline had caused Naruto to go unconscious, all that helped him stand and defend himself were the instincts awakened in him. As the men stood back up, determined to kill the boy, a blade appeared in Naruto's right hand, or rather engulfed it. (GN Sword) He flipped the blade on as he appeared behind the men, all three sliced in half.

As the remains fell to the ground, Naruto too fell to the ground, incredibly exhausted, with only the watchful eyes of his tenant to heal and protect him.

Meanwhile, with Sarutobi Hiruzen, he had sensed the spike of chakra, one that was normally a sign of battle. He quickly used his glass orb and located the source, and he was just in time to see everything that transpired with the boy. Sighing disappointed at the civilians' actions, he summoned a squad of Anbu to clean the mess and protect his surrogate grandson.

In Naruto's mindscape, he woke up to see the sewer that represented his mind. Curious, he walked forward until he came face to face with a huge cage. He slowly paced the place before two red slitted eyes suddenly opened and stared at him, startling the five year old.

Naruto shakily asked, "Wh-who are you?" Instead of a demonic voice like he expected, a melodious female voice answered, "I am the one sealed here by your father, Naruto-kun. I am the source the villagers hate you for, I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, Naruto-kun."

The now revealed Kyubi stepped forward, showing her beast form in all its glory. Naruto was scared for his life, even if there was a cage between them, he doubted it would keep her in. The Kyubi asked, "Do you hate me? Are you afraid of me?"

Naruto shook his head and asnwered shakily, "I'm afraid, but I don't hate you." The Kyubi raised an eyebrow, "I see, why?" Naruto once again answered in a shaky voice, "Jiji always said that we should never judge someone by just the things we know about them, but judge them after we know about the whole story. If you were truly evil, you'd have killed me when I came here."

By the time he ended the sentence, he had regained his confidence and spoke normally. The Kyubi smiled affectionately, "Arrigatou, I guess I'll change to a form to suit you, since this is terrifying." Swirls of red youki surrounded her before it shrunk and revealed a teenage girl wearing a crimson kimono. She had red hair, a shapely figure that was for a goddess, a face that was angelic and alluring, two red fox ears and nine red tails behind her.

The sight made Naruto blush as she walked out of the bars and hugged Naruto, pressing his head into her bosom and smiled as she felt him blush harder. She soon released him and conjured up two chairs. WHile it was Naruto's mind, overtime she had limited access to the mindscape and could make simple things like chairs and stuff.

She motioned for Naruto to sit and said, "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. But just now, those three men that attacked you, pushed you to activate your kekkei genkai."

This made Naruto's eyes widened, he had heard of these from the Hokage when he told him stories. Seeing Naruto's expression, the Kyubi giggled earning another blush from Naruto before she continued, "Your Kekkei Genkai is called the Mobirusūtsu Kekkei Genkai. I'm sure you've heard of it, from the Sandaime Hokage."

He nodded, he had heard of many bloodlines and shinobi stuff from the Hokage and it made him want to become a ninja. Then realization hit him, she mentioned he had the very same bloodline as the Yondaime Hokage. He snapped his head at her and asked, "Does that mean I'm related to the Yondaime Hokage?"

Kyubi smiled and nodded, "I guess you'll find out anyway, Namikaze Minato is your father, with Uzumaki Kushina as your mother." Naruto's eyes widened, "You're serious, Kyubi-sama?" Kyubi nodded, "Yes, and please don't call me Kyubi-sama, my name is Kasumi."

Naruto merely nodded as he took in everything, his parents were the strongest shinobi in history, the Kiroi Senkou and Aka Shi. He had the Mobirusutsu Kekkei Genkai that made the Yondaime so famous as it allowed him to execute his famed Hiraishin.

Kasumi smiled as Naruto's face morphed into that of joy. SHe then said, "Your parents were great people, they were my good friends. But it is unfortunate they had to die protecting this accursed village." This confused Naruto, "Whaddaya mean?" Kasumi smiled sadly and replied, "In due time, I'll tell you. But first, since you have to shoulder the legacy of your parents, and that you want to be Hokage, we need to start your training now. Okay?"

Naruto beamed at the thought of getting closer to his dream and nodded instantly. Kasumi's face then turned from the angelic smile to a sadistic smile, "Good, now, after you get back, we'll start from physical exercises with fifty push-ups, sit ups and a lap around the village."

And so the life of Konoha no Kidou Senshi Gundam began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
First chap of the rewrite, I'm changing things a lot, so I guess its not that much of a rewrite. Review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam or Naruto. Here's the second chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was official, Kasumi was a sadist. Soon after Naruto recovered, waking up back in his apartment given by the Sandaime Hokage, no doubt sent here by Anbu, the nine tailed fox made the boy train immediately.

She made him do physical training that was not for human, or rather a human child. She made him run laps around the village in a set amount of time, do insane amounts of push ups and sit ups that left him exhausted and would roar or did anything that annoyed him to keep him going. Though as inhumane as it sounded, it yielded results as Naruto was incredibly strong and built for a five year old.

To his kekkei Genkai, since he was young, he could only use it partially, like manifest the GN Sword, arms, legs, chests, head and just about any part of the kekkei genkai but at a time. Though he mostly trained in using the parts that held weapons and the backpack for flight. He also started training with the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, giving him a large arsenal of weapons.

Now to normal shinobi training, Kasumi was a living dictionary of jutsu and stuff. She taught him most E-D-C ranks of every element seeing he had them due to her presence. She decided to teach him the rest once he was older seeing as he was still inexperience and a child, even if he was a really cute one.

Kasumi also made Naruto keep his heritage secret. She wouldn't want him to become a target for enemies and that Hiruzen would tell him in due time and why he kept it secret, plus it was pretty easy to persuade him with the famous kinjutsu, the Puppy-Eyes no Jutsu.

Overall, Naruto was a low chunnin in the body of a five year old child, though he still played with his friends.

Now, Naruto was at the playground with those friends, the Hyuga, Uchiha and Yamanaka Heiresses, the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi and Nara heirs. As they played, the clan heads were sitting nearby chatting. Hiashi sighed, "I wished the villagers wouldn't see him for what he contains, it pains me to see Minato's son like this."

Fugaku nodded, "I know, and we can't adopt him as the damned civilian council keeps denying it since he's a civilian." Contrary to what everyone believed, the clan heads were all good friends, and Hiashi and Fugaku just acted like asses to keep up with their status.

Fugaku then said, "Someday, I will take the civilian council down." Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Shibi and Chouza nodded. They knew of Fugaku's plan of killing the Civilian Council and were planning to help as well, though the Uchiha clan were the main forces.

As the men talked, the women were watching the kids and chatting themselves. Hitomi smiled, "Look at them, they remind me of when we were kids ourselves." Mikoto nodded, "Yeah, Naruto really takes after his parents, even though we can't tell the village. I really wished we could help him more."

Tsume, Yoshino, Chen (Chouza's wife), Yuri (Inoichi's wife) and Aira (Shibi's wife) all smirked at the two women. Tsume said, "It wouldn't have to do with the fact that Hinata-chan and Tsuki-chan (Female Sasuke) like the boy right?"

Mikoto and Hitomi merely smiled back, it was obvious their daughters fancied the boy and they knew the boy would be placed under the CRA once he manifested his bloodline, not that they he had it already, but they certainly knew he was training since jounin and above felt how strong he was since he was still a child.

Then something caught the eyes of all the clan heads and matriarchs. As the eight children were playing happily, a group of children that were at least two years older approached them.

The leader of the group smirked, "Why do you play with that loser? My parents told me he's bad, you should all ditch him and play with us." The others behind him nodded in agreement. This made Tsuki and Hinata narrow their eyes, "We play with him because we want to, and he's not a loser! You're the loser!"

This made the boy mad as he growled, "Why you?!" He raised his hand to smack them, and before the clan heads could stop him, Naruto was already in front of the two girls and the boy was flying into his group, pushing his group back at the same time.

This surprised the blonde's friends as they never knew this side of him. The boy stood up steadily and yelled, "Do you know who I am?! I'm the son of a councilor!" Naruto merely replied calmly, "That doesn't matter, you were about to assault two clan heiresses, more importantly my friends, I believed I just saved you from a death sentence."

Naruto was actually more mature than he seemed, he was only childish when he was with his friends. And the act the boy pulled just now made him mad. The boy blinked before he glared, "I'm gonna beat you up for that!" The boy was actually an academy student, a third year student but a student nonetheless. (The academy starts at the age of 7 and ends at 16, so nine years, and Naruto's generation will start in two years)

The boy took an academy stance, but he was clearly a newbie since they only start teaching the practical stuff at the third year, Naruto on the other hand was already low chunnin level at age of 5, so it was clear who was to win.

Seeing his opponent take the stance, Naruto decided to humor the elder boy and took his own stance, one that made the clan heads and matriarchs eyes bulge out so much they came close at falling out. He stretched his left hand out and his right hand at near the side of his neck (Think Kamen rider OOO Tatoba stance), this was the Uzumaki stance, the one they always saw Kushina use, and Kasumi had taught Naruto all about it plus his father's personal fighting style and the boy was at intermediate level for both styles.

And intermediate level was more than enough for fighting an average chunnin, much less a newbie academy student. As the boy charged, Naruto quickly shot his right elbow forward, slamming it into his adversary's face and the momentum of the elder boy made the blow hurt much more. This also caused the boy to flip over before landing on the ground.

Naruto then kicked the fallen boy at the stomach and sent him sliding across the ground. The boy stood up shakily, coughing out spit before charging once more. Inside Naruto, Kasumi chuckled, "Persistent kid." Naruto smiled back mentally as he was about to punch the lights outta the boy before he noticed he was in a position where he could step on the boy's leg as said boy ran towards him.

He slowly raised his right foot and slammed it down just as the boy's fist reached his face but never made contact as Naruto had stepped on the boy's leg, really hard. This made the boy yell in pain as he jumped around while nursing his foot before falling over, his group rushing to help him before staring at Naruto in fear and ran away.

As soon as this happened, Naruto's friends all went to him as they saw the group retreat. Kiba said, "Dude, how did you do that?!" Before anyone could answer, the clan heads walked to them as Tsume said, "Intense training, Kiba. Am I right, Naruto?" Naruto could only nod as he bowed in respect to the clan heads. Mikoto and Hitomi then said together, "Though we must thank you for standing up for our daughters. Tsuki-chan, Hinata-chan, what should you say?"

The two heiresses blushed slightly in embarrassment before turning to Naruto and said, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun." The boy merely grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. This made everyone smile before Shikaku said, "Why don't you kids go play first, we wanna talk to Naruto for a second."

Ino asked, "Why? Can we stay too?" Inoichi shook his head, "No, this is important." Ino pouted but nodded anyway, the eight kids then ran to play. Once they left, Naruto stared at the adults expectantly.

Fugaku sighed, "Naruto, the fight just now was impressive, but we all want to know, where did you learn that stance?" Naruto stared at them calmly, but inside he was panicking, 'Holy shit! What do I do now? What do I do now?!' Kasumi sighed and said to him mentally, "Just tell them, I doubt they'll harm you after so long." Naruto decided to listen to her and nodded mentally.

He then started, "I learned it from the source of my sufferings." This made Kasumi wince as she was still guilty about that fact. The clan heads' eyes widened before Mikoto held Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto, you met it?" The blonde child nodded, "She, the Kyubi is a she." Hitomi, Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino, Chen, Yuri and Aira blinked before they fist pumped and yelled, "YES! Take that!"

The men sweatdropped before Fugaku asked, "Has she tried to control you?" Naruto shook his head, "We're friends, Fugaku-sama. She taught me most of the things I know, and she's the reason why I'm strong now." They all nodded, SHikaku then said, "Don't trust her too much, she's a fox, they're crafty." Naruto merely nodded, "Can I go play now?"

Chouza then said, "One more thing." He was still thinking whether to ask this question, they all were. After a moment, Shibi said, "Naruto, do you know who your parents are?" Naruto hesitated, but Kasumi said, "Tell them, it should be fine since they care for you." Naruto nodded, "Yes, I do."

The adults nodded with a sad look in their eyes. Fugaku said, "They were great people, Naruto. I hope you don't hate them." Naruto merely grinned, "I don't, while they aren't here to raise me, they gave me someone really important to me. So I can't really hate them, plus its not their fault the civilians are idiots."

This made the adults laugh and nodded approvingly. Hiashi then said, "Okay, you can go play now, but your heritage must stay a secret until the Hokage tells you." Naruto nodded and he went to play with his friends again.

As the boy went to play, Hiashi asked Fugaku, "You think the Kyubi is manipulating him?" Fugaku shook his head, "I don't know, but I doubt it. Why would it make Naruto this strong? And Kushina was its previous jinchurikii, they might have been friends so the Kyubi might be helping him, but on another hand, the Kyubi attacked our village, so I really don't know."

Hitomi then said, "Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact that the strongest of the Bijuu is female." The women all nodded, making the men sweatdrop. Inoichi chuckled, "We'll just have to hope for the best. Plus I think the kids all plan to enroll the academy your daughters, Hiashi, Fugaku." They nodded since it was no secret their daughters favored the boy, not that they didn't like it though, but they were simply a bit too young. But as Inoichi said, they would have to hope for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. The next chapter will be a timeskip. And the harem members so far,

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion 

There might be more, or less. And just to clarify, the Gundam Naruto will have isn't just the Exia series, but the ones Setsuna pilots. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. This chapter will be the first timeskip, well second actually. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years had passed, and Naruto and the heirs were nine. They were in their second year of the academy now and to Naruto, it was extremely boring since he knew everything the taught, courtesy of Kasumi. But it was the only way he knew he could become a shinobi. But on the bright side, Hinata and Tsuki always sat beside him. Now, he was sitting there dozing off, his class teacher, Umino Iruka, practically made everything about a shinobi boring with his incredibly long lectures. Although why his name meant 'Dolphin of the Sea" he will never know.

Naruto, now mid chunnin level, could also transform multiple parts of his body, better than he could do before, though the furthest he could go was all parts of his body without transforming the head, and that was pushing it. Though Kasumi and Naruto both planned to complete the transformation by the time Naruto is ten.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen was facing a problem. His three advisers, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo were the source of the problem. Danzo was saying, "We have proof, the Uchiha clan is planning a coup de tat. We must strike now."

Hiruzen knew they were lying, he knew the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the civilian council, but he didn't know they'd pull something like this. He was also unprepared for this, so he said, "Are you sure? They're the Police Department of Konoha, they can't possibly be planning a coup."

Danzo merely pointed at the files that contained the so called evidence, "These are the facts we found. They are building strength and the places they are surveying are all places where the members of the council live. I also have an agent placed in that clan and I have received info that they are planning to strike soon."

Hiruzen was panicking, he was calm outside, but he was panicking inside, 'What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!' He flipped through the files and found they were all legit and foolproof, there was no way he could deny this claim without revealing the truth but that would cause civil war, and Konoha was still recovering from the Kyubi's attack, so even if they won, other villages like Iwa and Kumo would target them, hell even Suna would seeing Konoha had taken most of their clients.

Seeing his hands were tied on this matter, he nodded gravely, "I see, then we'll have Anbu surround them and ask for them to surrender." Danzo shook his head, "No, the Uchiha will not negotiate. My spy has told me so, we will strike tonight, and we don't need more than one person."

Hiruzen was shocked, "What? Surely no one can take the Uchiha alone?!" Danzo, Homura and Koharu smiled, Danzo motioned to the door as he said, "I didn't say he won't have help though. I'll have several members of my personal force to place drugs around the compound to distort them and have him to kill them." Just then, the door opened to reveal one Uchiha Itachi.

The Sandaime stood up, "ITACHI?!" Inside he was in turmoil, 'What is this? What the fuck?!' Danzo smiled gleefully as he saw his former teammate in such a state, he could finally get his Sharingans and eliminate the cursed Uchihas, they dared stand up to them and this will be their downfall. Though he was quite happy he managed to cast the kinjutsu to control anyone.

(Flashback)

Itachi was just returning from Anbu duty when an Anbu stopped him to inform him Danzo wanted to see him. Seeing nothing wrong, he went to see the elder. As he reached the place, he was suddenly surrounded by Anbu, but not the regular ones, these were Danzo's so called personal force, the Root Anbu. Knowing what was about to happen, he pulled out his sword and started to attack them.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground as the Ne Anbu moved away for Danzo. The one eyed elder smiled, "A gravity fuinjutsu, I found this in Uzu when it fell, quite useful, no?" Itachi growled, "Danzo, what is this?" Danzo just smiled amused, "Not Danzo-sama anymore? I know of the Uchiha's plans to overthrow the Civilian Council, and we can't have that now, can we?"

Itachi shot back, "They are going to drain this village dry! I thought you wanted the village at its best!" Danzo nodded, "True, but they have their use for now. To be honest, once they have fulfilled their purpose, they will perish and I'll bring Konoha back to its peak. Unfortunately, you Uchihas stuck in too early. A pity you'll have to be eliminated. But whatever, I guess killing you is a waste. Hmm, ah yes, I have the perfect jutsu, have to thank Orochimaru for this."

He started going through handsigns and said, "Don't worry Itachi, once I'm finished, you won't feel anything, I might just leave your sister alive, she seems useful to keep the Kyubi Jinchuriki at bay. Kinjutsu: Kyokutan'na shoji."

Itachi's eyes widened as a huge chakra shroud engulfed him as he screamed. Soon, the shroud fully seeped into the Uchiha and he stood up. His eyes were now glazed and he said robotically, "I am your to command, master." Danzo merely laughed gleefully as one of the strongest Uchihas was under his control, "Welcome to Root, Uchiha Itachi."

(Flashback end)

Danzo smiled as he remembered how he got Itachi and said, "He's my spy and he'll terminate the Uchiha's tonight, that right, Itachi?" The Uchiha nodded, "Yes, Danzo-sama." Hiruzen was shocked, this was really, really unexpected. How did they do it?! He sighed in defeat and thought, 'I'm sorry, Fugaku, Mikoto, everyone. I've failed.'

He said, "Very well. But the children can be spared right?" Danzo shook his head again, "As much as it pains me, sparing the children will only make it worse. No, we must clear its roots, and tonight is the best time to strike. They need to be eliminated, Hiruzen, it pains me as much as it does you."

The old Hokage only gripped the desk hard but made no reply. He had failed, and a whole clan was going to be wiped out tonight.

At midnight, Itachi had killed many of his clansmen unwillingly. As he approached his parents, Fugaku asked, "What is the meaning of this Itachi?!" The controlled Uchiha only responded with glazed eyes, "My mission is to destroy the Uchiha clan. They must be eliminated."

Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes widened as they recognized the symptoms of the forbidden jutsu. Fugaku cursed, "He's under that jutsu. Why?! No one knows how to that jutsu as far as I know, its sealed in the Forbidden Scroll." Mikoto had a sad look in her eyes as she readied to face her son, "I guess there's no other way, we'll have to end him, Fugaku-kun." Fugaku nodded.

As they readied to fight, they suddenly felt weak and everything felt blurry. They both thought, 'Poison.' They then dropped dead as Itachi stabbed his sword into the two adults.

Just as the two Uchihas fell to the ground, a scream was heard. The controlled Itachi turned to see Tsuki standing there, tears and fear in her eyes as she watched her beloved brother kill her parents. She managed out, "O-onii-chan? Why?" Itachi merely replied monotonously, "My mission is to destroy the Uchiha clan. They must be eliminated."

He approached his sister, blade drawn and prepared to strike down. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he suddenly found himself flying before slamming into a wall. He recovered and shook his head to see Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of Tsuki, his arms, chest and waist transformed as he activated his Kekkei genkai. Tsuki stuttered out as she looked at her savior, "N-naruto-kun?" The blonde looked down and asked, "You okay, Tsuki-chan?"

Moments earlier, Naruto was having his weekly dose of ramen, after Kasumi made him swear to only have ramen once a week, he vowed to get his fair dose of it everytime. And today, he had trained a little late in the night but he still needed his ramen, so he stayed at Ichiraku's ,to the delight of Teuchi since he was getting a huge profit from Naruto and to Kasumi's slight annoyance, until midnight. (Note, Naruto gets allowances from the Hokage and he saves a lot so he can get that amount of ramen and in Konoha ramen isn't expensive.)

After he finished thirty bowls of ramen, setting a new guinness world record, he payed Teuchi and went home. As he approached the Uchiha clan compound, a place he'd pass every time he went home from Ichiraku's, Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, something's wrong. The chakra signatures in the Uchiha compound is dropping like flies." Naruto's eyes widened as he too sensed it, and he immediately transformed his arms, chest and waist before flying straight into the compound.

As he entered, he saw a man raising his blade ready to strike Tsuki and thought, 'Tsuki-chan!' He then slammed into the man and sent him flying. He turned to the girl as she stuttered, "N-naruto-kun?" He smiled, relieved she was safe but asked anyway, "You okay, Tsuki-chan?"

She blushed and nodded at her crush saving her. (Not sure if crushes start that early, but what the hell.) Naruto then looked back at the man and was surprised to see Itachi, "I-itachi? What is going on?"

The controlled Uchiha merely replied in the same monotone, "My mission is to destroy the Uchiha clan. They must be eliminated." Naruto narrowed his eyes at this and flipped open his GN Sword, "I don't know what do you mean, but I won't let you hurt Tsuki-chan."

Itachi stared at the boy and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi Jinchurikii, you are not my target. Move." Naruto merely charged, his GN Drive boosting him as he swung his E-carbon sword at Itachi who countered with his own steel sword. Naruto immediately drew the longer of his two other GN Blades and slashed at Itachi who jumped away and flashed through handseals before yelling, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fireball sped towards Naruto. But the fireball suddenly dispersed as three beams tore the flaming ball apart before heading towards Itachi. Being an Anbu, the controlled Uchiha dodged the beams, if only barely and drew a kunai before he charged again.

Naruto, with his GN Sword and GN Blade, charged as well, and both of them clashed blades. As the two struggled to overpower the other, Kasumi said to Naruto, "There's something wrong with him, he doesn't seem to be himself." Naruto was surprised by the sudden input and he slipped, allowing Itachi to kick him away. Fortunately the armor protected him from being damaged too much, but it still hurt.

He asked, curious, "What do you mean, Kasumi-chan?" The nine-tails replied, "His movements, they seem controlled, like he's not doing this on his own will. Try to keep him close for half a minute, I'll insert my chakra to see if I can free him." Naruto nodded and stood up. He then found Itachi suddenly in front of him as he swung his sword down.

On instinct, Naruto raised his arm as his 'sheathed' GN Sword blocked the blow. Pushing the blade away, he flipped open his sword and crossed slashed with his longer GN Blade, causing Itachi to jump away. He thought, 'I'll have to immobilize him first. What to do? Itachi's an Anbu and as far as I know I'm only chunnin level, I need something that can give me an edge to at least hold him at place for half a minute and that's a long time for shinobi standards. That's it!'

He then yelled out one simple command, "TRANS-AM!" His whole body was then shrouded light red as his chest glowed brightly. Naruto felt a slight strain on his body as he had yet to fully activate his kekkei genkai and so using the Trans-AM was risky, but it was enough.

He quickly blurred towards Itachi and knocked the Uchiha around before he grabbed the man from behind, binding his arms as he yelled mentally, "Now! Kasumi-chan!" The bijuu quickly sent her chakra into the Uchiha as she entered the man's soul.

Inside Itachi's mind, Kasumi slowly ventured the man's soul as she saw his memories of him, his family and his sister. Kasumi mused, "Never knew he was such a sis-con." She shook the thought and went deeper and found what she wanted. In the middle of the area was Uchiha Itachi, on a cross bounded by many chains. He was also beaten up by the looks of it.

Itachi groaned as he felt Kasumi, "W-who's there?" He opened his eyes and gasped, "K-kyubi?!" He saw a teenage girl with red hair and nine red tails waving behind her. But what gave it away was the vile chakra he felt. He asked, "What are you doing here? You should be sealed in Naruto!"

Kasumi tsked, "I'm here to help since you and your clan did care for my Naruto-kun, even though you couldn't do much. It seems your bounded here and can't control your body. Who did this?" Itachi thought for a while before he said, "Danzo. He called me to him before he caught me by surprise and he used the jutsu. Wait! Is my clan fine?!"

Kasumi shook her head sadly, while she hated Madara, she didn't really hate the clan, "Besides your sister, the rest are all dead. Naruto-kun managed to stop you before you killed Tsuki." Itachi sighed in relief before what she said sunk in, "Wait, I killed them?"

Kasumi shook her head, "Yes, and no. You weren't in control, Danzo's to blame. But after I free you, don't go after him. You'll just wind up dead. When you get free, leave the village. Spy for the village and send info to Jiraiya, don't get caught. That way you can protect your sister and the village. Danzo and the rest will get what they deserve, once Naruto-kun becomes Hokage."

Itachi hesitated, "What if he fails?" Kasumi chuckled, "He won't. He has the strongest Bijuu by his side, and I believe the rest of the clans will help him, Jiraiya too since that pervert is his godfather. Plus Naruto-kun has two of the strongest Kekkei Genkai with him, the Mobirusūtsu and the Uzumaki Chakra Chains Kekkei Genkai. He will not fail."

Itachi sighed and nodded, "Very well. I will do as you said. But how do you know so much?" Kasumi merely smiled, "I was sealed in Kushina before I got sealed into Naruto, Tachi-chan." Itachi's eyes widened at the nickname his sensei and surrogate elder sister, Kushina gave him when he was young. The man chuckled and nodded in acceptance.

Kasumi smiled and her tails destroyed the chains that bounded Itachi.

Outside, five minutes had passed and Naruto was getting worried. Once Kasumi went in, Itachi went limp but Naruto still kept a close eye on Itachi in case anything happened, though he fully trusted the Bijuu. Tsuki had also fell unconscious after she cried into Naruto's arms and he held her protectively after that.

Soon, Itachi opened his eyes and sat up. Naruto immediately tensed as he started to put the unconscious Tsuki down and reached for a GN Blade. Then he relaxed as he heard Kasumi's voice, "Calm down Naruto-kun. Its done, he's no longer controlled. He'll be leaving the village though, its too much of a risk for him here now." Naruto nodded and stared at Itachi.

The Uchiha glared at Naruto and asked calmly, "What are you doing to my sister, Naruto?" The blonde merely answered, "She cried after Kyubi entered your mind, I merely comforted her like a friend should. But if it disturbs you, I'll put her down." He then placed the unconscious Tsuki down and looked at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and sighed, "Sorry, Naruto. But I'm leaving the village. Kyubi told me, I got controlled. And I am powerless against Danzo and the Civilian Council now. Please take care of my sister for me." Naruto nodded, "Then hurry, Anbu will be coming since the chakra signatures here dropped so quickly and on such a massive scale."

Itachi nodded, "And don't tell my sister, tell her I got away. I'll tell her when the time comes, and please keep her away from wanting revenge." Naruto nodded, "I'll try. Go." Itachi smiled thankfully and leaped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, sorry I had to do this. Anyway, the harem members,

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne (A big if)

Review please, and PM or review any additions to the harem.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the 4th chapter. I had time so I did the fourth chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Itachi left, Naruto had carried Tsuki back to his apartment and allowed her to rest in his bed as he slept on the couch, and he had no doubt this week or at the very least tomorrow was gonna be a lot of trouble.

The next day, Tsuki woke up groggily as she noticed she wasn't at home or in her room. Then she remembered what happened and started crying. Naruto who had just finished brushing his teeth rushed in hearing her crying and asked, "Tsuki-chan, what's wrong?" The nine year old girl saw him and hugged him crying even harder. Naruto, still a child could only stand there as his friend (cough) cried.

Soon, she stopped crying and Naruto asked, "Better?" Tsuki nodded while wiping the tears and snot away before she asked, "Where's Onii-chan?" Naruto hesitated for a moment, he really wanted to tell her the truth but he promised Itachi, so he steeled himself, "He got away, he's left the village most likely."

Tsuki looked down, "Why? Why did he had to do it?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't know." Tsuki gripped the blanket she still had over her but said nothing. Naruto seeing this quickly said, "There must be a reason, we'll have to get stronger so we can ask him right?" Tsuki looked at the boy and nodded.

Then Kasumi's voice came to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, tell her that when anyone asks about last night, say that she ran and came to your house and that you weren't there at the compound. Tell her this will prevent any trouble for the both of you since many hate you." Naruto agreed and told Tsuki just that who nodded, knowing many disliked Naruto and that they'll find a way to pin the blame on the 'demon'.

Before they could say anything more, they heard a knock on the door. Naruto smiled apologetically at Tsuki and he went to open the door. There stood the Anbu Neko and Naruto asked, "Neko-nee-chan, what do you need?" Neko sighed, "The council needs Uchiha Tsuki's presence, Naruto. I'm sure you know what happened last night since she's here, but I also need to know why she's here."

Naruto, while he wasn't training or playing with his friends, pranked the village when he could, plus Kasumi said it was great for stealth and it was fun. During these times, Anbu would always chase him and Neko was one of them, though they could never prove nor could they make him confess, hell even Ibiki failed and that's saying something even if he wasn't going all out.

Naruto nodded, "I was sleeping last night and then I heard Tsuki's voice outside so I let her in. She then told me everything, so I decided to let her stay for the night." Neko nodded, "I see, okay. The council needs Tsuki on this matter and if there's anything you might be needed as well." Naruto nodded as he yelled, "Tsuki-chan, the council needs you and Neko here's to pick you up."

Tsuki walked out, still in her pajamas and nodded, "But can I get some clothes to change first?" Neko nodded, "If you want, we can go to the compound for that." Tsuki hesitated but nodded. The Anbu had searched the place and besides the scorch marks, mostly from Katon jutsu and blood, nothing was damaged seriously and that included clothes.

Before they left, Tsuki said, "Ano, is it okay if Naruto-kun is with us?" This request surprised both Naruto and Neko. Neko thought for a while and nodded, "Sure, he'll serve as witness, I guess." Tsuki looked more relieved and nodded, while Naruto thought this was a bad idea but a Puppy Eyes no jutsu from Tsuki leveled his mental defenses, to the amusement of Kasumi and Neko.

Soon, they were at the Uchiha compound where Anbu were still investigating stuff. The main house where Tsuki and her deceased family lived was clear already since it was the first to be checked and the Anbu left the unimportant stuff there since Tsuki might still live there. So while Tsuki changed, Naruto waited outside the room while Neko talked to her colleagues.

After five minutes, Tsuki came out in new clothes and nodded to Neko and Naruto. They then departed for the Hokage Tower. As they reached the chamber, Neko nodded to Naruto and Tsuki to wait for a while before she opened the chamber doors and the three soon went in.

As they walked in, they noticed three things in general. The civilian council shouting like banshees, the shinobi council staring at them or more specifically the door behind them and the Hokage with his hand on his forehead with a slightly noticeable tick.

The only thoughts going through Naruto and Tsuki's head, 'They make our class seem quiet.' And that thought was saying something. Neko got the Hokage's attention who nodded and dismissed Neko. The Hokage then sighed and yelled, "ENOUGH!" Having added chakra to amplify the shout, it silenced the civilians in a jiff. Of course this made the clan heads sigh in relief since their sensitive trained ears were hurting and sooner or later someone (cough*Tsume*cough) would kill them, not that they minded though.

Hiruzen let out a breath and said, "Tsuki is here, so can we continue what we were discussing?" No arguments were made before a civilian shouted, "What's the demon doing here?!" Hiruzen sighed, he had enough for today and he wasn't going to let someone break his law again. So he snapped his fingers as two blades pierced the man from the front and the back, killing him instantly.

This caused the civilian council to go on an uproar again. Hiruzen grew a tickmark on his forehead before he released massive amounts of KI that made the civilians shut their mouth. He then said, "Now, before you interrupt me again, he broke the law so he was executed. And Naruto is here because Tsuki wants him to be with her. Is that clear?"

Nobody replied and Hiruzen continued, "Good. Now, we'll discuss the matter of the Uchiha Massacre. Tsuki, can you tell us what happened last night?" Tsuki nodded and started, "Last night, everyone was sleeping and then I heard sound of people fighting. Tou-san and Kaa-san told me to stay there and they went out but they went out for a long time. So I went out to see what happened." She then started to tear up, "O-onii-chan, Uchiha Itachi killed everyone, he killed everyone and left. After that, I went to Naruto-kun's apartment and I stayed for the night."

Danzo thought, 'Hmm, she's not telling the truth. Something must have happened, something tells me the Kyubi brat had a hand in it. Itachi also didn't report back last night. The only other way I know of to break the jutsu is the Yamanaka mind jutsu. I'll need to look into this.'

The Hokage nodded, "Though why would you go to Naruto? Why not the other clans or families or even me, the Hokage?" Tsuki stuttered while blushing, "Umm, umm, it j-just came to mind." The clan heads and Hiruzen smiled amused at the girl blushing since they knew of her not-so-secret crush on the boy and unfortunately the boy was too dense and had no one to teach of these stuff to notice her and Hinata's crush on him.

However, the civilian part had different thoughts, Mebuki, a pink haired councilor (I know her hair is blonde, but in my fic, to bash her and Sakura, I made her pink) yelled, "Don't you see Hokage-sama?! The de-brat's starting to control her! He must be killed for trying to corrupt the last Uchiha!"

Hiruzen's anger grew and while the civilians were too busy to notice, the shinobi all saw this and thought, 'Uh oh.' The Hokage roared, "For Kami's sake shut the fucking hell up! Can you not shout out everything you want to say and act civilly? We're shinobi and we kill for a living for gods sake and even we act civil here! SO shut the hell up!"

He sighed and calmed down for a minute as the civilians quieted down for a moment before he started, "The brat, as you call him, has not corrupted her in anyway. If he has we all would have noticed. And before you start we are not using her as breeding stock nor are we placing her into your so called personal force Danzo." Danzo merely raised his free hand in surrender and smiled.

Hiruzen then asked, "Tsuki, do you know why Itachi did this?" He knew but he needed to make it look like he didn't, politics and all that shit. Tsuki shook her head, "I don't know." Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, most of the stuff we know already and since Tsuki doesn't know more, we'll stop here. I'll be sending Anbu to look for Uchiha Itachi and capture him for questioning. That's it, meeting adjourned."

Everyone soon walked out, the civilians glaring at Naruto as they did. Before Naruto and Tsuki could leave, Hiashi approached them, "Tsuki-chan, I know this is a sudden, but would you like to live with us in the Hyuga compound?" The clan heads were close friends and by extension close to the children, including Naruto, but Hiashi, Fugaku and Minato were closer and Hiashi was like an uncle to Tsuki just as Fugaku was like an uncle to Hinata.

Tsuki glanced at Naruto for a moment, she was planning to ask if she could stay with him but Hiashi was giving her another choice. She nodded, "Thank you, Hiashi-ojisan." Hiashi smiled, "Well, I believe you'll have to get your belongings, would you like help?" Tsuki nodded gratefully, "Yes, arrigatou." Hiashi smiled, "Its the least I can do. And Naruto, you did well."

Naruto blinked for a moment before he asked, "What do you mean?" Hiashi merely had a sad look in his eyes and leaned in to Naruto's ear, "Every clan head felt it. The sudden decrease in chakra signatures and your sudden burst of energy." Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded.

Then Hiashi rose and asked, "Tsuki-chan, you want to go to the compound now?" Tsuki looked at Naruto again and the boy just smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow with the others then." Tsuki nodded and she followed one of her uncle figures out.

Naruto then decided to head home himself before the Hokage stopped him. Hiruzen said, "Naruto, I'd like a moment with you please." The nine year old boy just nodded and followed his surrogate grandfather.

Inside the Hokage office, Naruto asked, "So what's up, Jiji?" Hiruzen sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto." Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "For what?" The hokage sighed and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I saw what happened five years ago, and I'm sorry I couldn't stop those assaults."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You don't need to be. That day was the day one of the best things happened." Hiruzen chuckled, "I see. So how much do you know of your bloodline?" Naruto then asked, "Which one?"

This question shocked the old Hokage, "What do you mean?" Naruto transformed his right hand and created a chakra chain with his left, "I have two Kekkei Genkai, the Mobirusūtsu and the Uzumaki Chakra Chains."

Hiruzen blinked before he laughed, "I see. It must have been obvious, Kushina also had the same bloodline as well as Mito-sama. So, Naruto, you know who your parents are?" Naruto nodded and pointed to the Fourth Hokage's face on the monument.

Hiruzen nodded at the simple response, "Your parents would be proud of you, having achieved high chunnin level at 10. Very well, I won't take your time anymore, you can go." Naruto nodded and bowed before he left.

Hiruzen sighed and took out two pictures from his drawer, one of his wife, sons and himself while the other was of Minato and Kushina. He chuckled, "Biwako, Minato, Kushina, you'd be proud of the boy. Your sacrifices were not in vain, he's on his way to be a great shinobi. Look after him, as most of us do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, just a heads up. Naruto will be getting

Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword  
00 Raiser  
00 Qan[T]

These will be his Gundam forms. And his harem is at the moment the same as the previous chapter. The next chapter is Hyuga accident, since I've written it in the summary. Review pls.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Here's the 5th chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years passed, Naruto and the clan heirs and heiresses were now eleven. Since the Uchiha Massacre as people have come to call it, Tsuki had been living at the Hyuga Compound with the head family and practically the whole Hyuga clan treated her like family, or at the very least the Branch Family did since the Main Family were mostly dicks, besides the head family of course.

Tsuki had also become distant to others, only showing her true happy self when she was with the clan heirs and heiresses, particularly Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he was now bordering low jounin level and could finally use the whole Mobirusūtsu kekkei genkai and his Uzumaki Chakra Chains had insane reach. He had also started to train with Kasumi's chakra though he could only use it in small amounts. He also found out he had telekinesis and telepathy powers from his eyes and the Namikaze clan or at least that of his branch of the family were called Inovators.

Naruto was also the student most guys hated in class, besides Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru since they knew him for a long time. The reason? Naruto had the attention of the two prettiest girls in class, Hinata and Tsuki and basically trashed everyone in class in both practical and written aspects of the curriculum, especially the civilian born students since they were taught to hate the boy. ( Note, both Hinata and Tsuki have long hair and if you're wondering, Tsuki looks like Kuroyukihime from Accel World)

Meanwhile in Kumogakure, several men were talking. The first man said, "It seems the last Uchiha is staying with the Hyugas." Another man nodded, "This'll be perfect, not only will we get the Byakugan, but the Sharingan as well, and those Hyuga Elders seem so enthusiastic about giving us those two girls."

The third man laughed, "Indeed we shall, since we're having this so called treaty with Konoha. That fool of a Raikage, he thinks we can truly be allies, what a foolish thought, even if we're caught, we can deny anything and still get the body of the clan head, its fool proof." They all then toasted and laughed.

In the Hokage's Office, Hiruzen and Hiashi were discussing. Hiruzen said, "Hiashi, I know this is a lot to ask, but today the ambassador from Kumo will be reaching Konoha and we need to keep an eye on him and the Hyuga clan has the Byakugan, I ask that your house be the host for the ambassador and keep an eye on him."

Hiashi nodded, "I understand, it'll be fine. The Hyuga clan can do it. Plus you do plan on having more Anbu circle the area right?" Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, since we're letting someone who can be a potential spy in, it must be done." Hiashi nodded, "Very well, I shall take my leave, I need to prepare the things for the ambassador." Hiruzen nodded and continued the fight with his accursed enemy, paper work.

Meanwhile at the academy, the class was having taijutsu class and they were having an all out sparring match with the whole class, both genders together, going all at once. Since most were civilian born, they got knocked out pretty fast leaving Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki, Kiba, a pink haired girl named Sakura and an arrogant civilian called Komon.

Komon said, "Tsuki-chan, today I shall beat Naruto and prove my strength to you!" And the eleven year old civilian also had a massive crush on Tsuki and sadly for the civilian it was one sided. Tsuki and Hinata sighed, the boy bothered Hinata at first but after several harsh rejections, the boy turned to Tsuki.

Meanwhile, Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. He didn't know it, but he was developing feelings for Tsuki, Hinata and Kasumi, though the first two didn't notice while Kasumi didn't do anything, yet.

As for Kiba, he thought, 'Shit, Komon's getting it. I hope I get knocked out by Hinata or Tsuki first, I don't want to fight against Naruto since he's pissed at Komon for trying that and frankly I don't blame both of them, plus if Kaa-san and Nee-san are right, Naruto's way pass our league.'

Then the second in line Inuzuka heir glanced at the line that was just a few feet away, no doubt if he did it he would be the laughing stock of the day but sometimes you need a tactical retreat, nah, he'd wait till Komon was down, then bail.

As for Sakura, she was incredibly jealous of both Tsuki and Hinata for getting the top places. She screeched, "I'll beat you two this time and everyone will forget about you!" The two heiresses both thought, 'Frankly it'd be better if they forget about us so we can be with Naruto-kun.' Though they said nothing.

Komon charged Naruto who merely stood there the whole time, merely countering strikes when everything started. Unfortunately for the guy, he had stepped past a line that should never be stepped and you never poke the sleeping dragon lest you wanna die, which in this case, Komon did.

So as Komon reached Naruto, fist a mere inch in Naruto's face, moving in slow motion to the blonde since everyone who had a bloodline were allowed to use it and Naruto had activated his Inovator eyes. Hinata and Tsuki had also activated their Byakugan and Sharingan for the spar though Tsuki only had one tomoe.

As the fist went half an inch more, Naruto suddenly moved and slid behind the boy, with high chunnin speed. To everyone, it was like Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Komon though the teachers, Hinata and Tsuki saw it.

Komon blinked as he lost Naruto before a tap made him jump, "Oi, Komon, I'm here." Komon recovered and punched Naruto again, though Naruto merely sidestepped as the fist almost hit him and slammed a palm into the civilian's abdomen, making spit come out as the boy stumbled back.

Naruto stood up and glanced at the others who were outside the ring, Hinata, Tsuki, Sakura and Kiba had stopped fighting to watch since they barely saw Naruto in action as the blonde always finish the fights in a second. Though today was different.

Soon, Komon went down and Kiba immediately jumped out as Naruto glanced at Kiba, deciding to target the Inuzuka first before he fought his crushes. Though it seemed unnecessary since he forfeited and claimed it was a tactical retreat, though everyone laughed but they couldn't agree more.

Now to the three bloodline holders, Naruto stared at both Hinata and Tsuki who both were in the Juuken stance. Turns out Tsuki's sharingan could work like the Byakugan and see pressure points of the body and the Juuken worked quite well for that, but instead of blocking the tenketsu, Tsuki used chakra to cause sharp pain the pressure and pain receptors.

Naruto said, "You two wouldn't surrender now, would you?" Hinata and Tsuki frowned on their cute faces. Hinata said, "Its two against one, Naruto-kun, shouldn't it be you who should surrender?" Naruto merely smiled and decided they wouldn't back down and slid into the Uzumaki taijutsu stance.

After a while, it soon came down to both Hinata and Tsuki, to Kasumi's displeasure, since Naruto went easy on the two girls and even made it look like they caught him by surprise and knocked him out of the ring.

As Naruto watched the two girls fight, Kasumi was saying, "You let them win didn't you?" Naruto merely smiled back mentally as Kasumi continued, "Hmph! Since you so willingly held back against them, tonight you'll be doing extra physical exercises, three hundred sit ups and push ups and three laps around the village."

Naruto blanched at that, "What?! Come on! Gimme a break!" Kasumi merely hmph'd. Truth to be told, Kasumi was slightly jealous of the two girls since Naruto didn't show that side of him when he visited her, not that he didn't care for her, he actually cared for her a lot, more than he knew, he just didn't do it like he did to Hinata and Tsuki. And she didn't like him holding back just because he was facing two girls, even if he liked them.

Soon, the matches ended with Hinata at the top, Tsuki second and Naruto third. These results somewhat shocked the whole class since Naruto never got second or lower, he always got first in these practical stuff. Of course, this made Sakura yell, "The results are not fair! Naruto-baka went easy on them!"

Before anyone could comment, Naruto said, "So when you see someone win against a strong person, that strong person went easy on them? They caught me by surprise, like true shinobi did and we're training to be ninja, not samurai, nothing is fair." Iruka nodded, though he knew Naruto actually went easy on the two girls but decided not to comment on that since it would cause more harm.

Iruka then said, "Well, that's it for today. You're all dismissed. Remember to reflect on today's class. We'll be doing more of these in the future, and boys, don't hold back against the girls as in the real shinobi world, that'll cost you your life." He said that last part secretly glancing at Naruto for a second, then he dismissed the class.

At night, true to her word, Kasumi made Naruto do three hundred sit-ups and push ups and ran three laps around the village, without rest. By the time he finished, it was late at night and Naruto was on the ground breathing heavily. He grumbled mentally, "Seriously, Kasumi-chan. Isn't this a little overboard?" Kasumi replied, "You managed to do it didn't you? Plus its good for getting stronger."

Kasumi suddenly went silent. Naruto asked, "Kasumi-chan, what's wrong?" Kasumi replied, "Stay silent, there's someone, and not from Konoha heading here. I'll heal you quickly. And these chakra?! Naruto-kun, that guy has Tsuki and Hinata!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood up quickly once Kasumi finished healing him and activated his Inovator eyes and true enough, the guy had Hinata and Tsuki on his shoulders. Before he could charge in, Kasumi said, "There's someone else, it seems they haven't notice you. Hide and see what they're doing, then strike." Naruto couldn't argue with her logic and hid behind a tree, using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu to further camouflage himself.

As the man carrying Hinata and Tsuki landed, he said to his partner waiting, "Man, they were easy to get. Seems those elders are doing their job just fine and we have a clear escape route. You gave them the payment yet?" His partner nodded, "Yea, we can't use them anyway, they might have a chance though, better to get something you can definitely use than some old artifact." They shared a small laugh before they started to put Hinata and Tsuki into bags.

Naruto was furious, how dare they, how dare they even think of kidnapping them. He immediately transformed fully and walked out calmly. The men sensed his presence and turned to see Naruto's glowing blue eyes and GN parts in the dark. The first man yelled, "W-who's there?!" Naruto growled, "You have a lot of nerve, coming here to kidnap them."

He flipped on his GN Sword and said, "And as such, I sentence you two, to death." Inside, Kasumi sighed, "I wish he'd be that protective of me, but then again, why does the Kyubi need protection. Those two are sooooo lucky."

Outside, Naruto growled, "Trans-Am." Immediately his body took on a red hue and he blurred out of existence. Suddenly the man holding Hinata and Tsuki found both girls missing along with his arms. Then he started screaming, "My arms! Give me back my arms! ARGH!" Then they saw Naruto reappear, out of Trans-am and putting down the girls, caressing their hair.

He then stood up and glared at the men, not that they could see it, but the sudden blink of Naruto's blue glowing eyes somehow gave it away. Deciding to torture them a bit, Naruto sped at the two men. While the two men were high jounin level, Naruto had won the psychological battle and that gave him a huge advantage.

Drawing the longer GN Blade, Naruto, with his GN Sword slashed at no-arm's legs, making him fall to the ground and scream. The other saw his partner's condition and nearly wet his pants and turned to run. Though Naruto didn't allow it and appeared in front of the man, GN Beam Sabers drawn and stabbed the man in the shoulders. He then drew the GN Daggers and stabbed them into his abdomen and kicked him away, though the man wouldn't die from such injuries.

Leaving the man on the ground, Naruto turned to his previous victim. He sheathed his blades and aimed his GN rifle at the limbless man. Naruto said, this time more calmly, "Tell me, who sent you to capture those girls?" The man chuckled, "I know you're gonna kill me anyway, so just get on with it." Naruto nodded, "Indeed I'll kill you, the people who sent you should know kidnapping those two is a death wish, and you bumping into me sealed your fate. Whatever, I'll just get it from your partner." The man's eyes widened as Naruto melted the man's brain with multiple blasts.

Then Anbu appeared and surrounded Naruto, who was still using his bloodline. Then Hiruzen, Hiashi and Hitomi arrived. The old Hokage's eyes widened as he saw Naruto fully manifesting his bloodline, "Naruto, you've mastered it?" Naruto shook his head, "No, I've just managed to reach this level last year, there are many more levels I've yet to achieve."

Hiashi and Hitomi were more interested in Hinata and Tsuki as they rushed to check on them, luckily they were fine, only drugged. Hiashi sighed in relief and said, "Arrigatou, Naruto. You saved them, you don't know how much this means to me, to us." Hitomi nodded in relief as well.

Naruto merely replied, "They're important to me too, but first, should I kill him?" Hiruzen shook his head, "We'll need him for interrogation and if necessary be living proof." Naruto nodded and dispelled his Kekkei Genkai.

Then, Hinata and Tsuki woke up. Hinata said, "Tou-sama, Kaa-san? What happened? A man came into our room and then all I saw were blue and red and I heard screams and metal. Then everything blacked out." Tsuki nodded, "Me too."

Hiashi and Hitomi decided they were too young to know and said, "The man kidnapped you and Naruto saved you." They looked around and saw Anbu packing two what they assumed were bodies and Naruto standing with the Hokage.

They stood up and asked, "Really?" The two nodded before the girls hugged the blonde and said, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto merely blushed at the contact since the girls were in their night wear and they were well developed for eleven years old.

Everyone, including the Anbu, smiled at the scene before Hiruzen said, "Anbu, take the man to Ibiki. I want everything out of this man and the Raikage will be hearing from me soon. I'm sorry about this, Hiashi, Hitomi."

Hiashi shook his head, "Its their fault, not yours Hokage-sama." Hitomi smiled, "Besides, everything turned out fine." Hiruzen nodded, "Now, we'll just have to see what they have to say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Here's the harem list (This will most likely be final if no more requests come in, and if no requests come in, the only changes happening will be reducing)

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

Here's the Gundam list:

Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword G  
00 Raiser  
00 Qan[T]

Review pls.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. Now, Karin will NOT be added to the harem, I'm not even sure she'll have an important role in this story. And DRADX, Kasumi/Kyubi has been watching Naruto ever since he was born and she's known him from when he was inside Kushina so she'll bound to have some affection for him and I've seen anime where girls call the guy -kun straight away when they meet first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kumo, Ay was furious. He had received news that the Ambassador and his companion had attempted to kidnap both the Hyuga Heiress and the Last Uchiha a few days ago and now Kumo was paying for it. And he knew exactly who had arranged this shit, the council.

"WHAT IN THE NINE FUCKING HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled Ay at the council. One of them said, "We need bloodlines, most villages have bloodlines but we don't." Ay grew a tick mark, "Darui's black lightning is our sacred bloodline." Another councilman said, "Its not enough, currently due to Kiri's civil war, Konoha has the most bloodlines, the Byakugan, Sharingan, Aburame Kikaichu and the Inuzuka clan pact. Suna has puppetry and sand control, Iwa has Yoton and the Bee techniques. The Ranton is lost and we only have Darui's black lightning."

Another councilman said, "If we succeeded, we would come out the strongest village and no one would pose against us." Ay breathed deeply, and yelled "And that would make the other villages gang up on us like we did with Uzu! I had planned an alliance with Konoha so we would have a three way alliance with Suna as well so no one would dare attack us!" He thought, 'Plus I have that marriage contract between my daughters and Minato's child, assuming he's alive. Though this trip to Konoha might help me on that, just hope that old man will allow it. Maybe I should bring Yugito and Samui with me as well, I don't trust those idiots and Bee is still on his mission.'

Ay sighed, "At any rate, we'll have to pay them for this, we can't go to war since we don't know their military strength right now and they know ours. So I'll be going to Konoha with Yugito and Samui later on. And after that, we'll see what to do with you lot. Dismissed." The council quickly filed out since they had been silenced by Ay's shouting a few moments ago.

Soon, he was in his office rubbing his temples. He told his secretary, "Mabui, call Yugito and Samui, tell them we're going to Konoha and be ready. We're leaving shortly." Mabui nodded and went to tell the Raikage's daughters.

Soon, in twenty minutes, a life time for a shinobi, the Raikage's two daughters entered his office. (Just think eleven years old Yugito and Samui with normal non shinobi clothes) Yugito asked, "What is it, Chichiue?" Ay smiled at his elder daughter, "Yugito, Samui, we're going to Konoha shortly, I'm sure you've heard of the accident there?"

Samui and Yugito nodded. Samui said, "Those idiots planned to kidnap the Hyuga heiress and the last Uchiha, is that right, Chichiue?" Ay nodded, "We're going to Konoha to resolve this matter and hopefully avoid war. Besides, I have something to tell you, a promise I made to the late Yondaime Hokage."

Yugito and Samui nodded, the elder blonde (Yugito is elder by a year, she's eleven, same as Naruto and the rookies, and Samui is ten) said, "Hahaue told us before she passed away, you set up a marriage contract between the Yondaime Hokage's son with us."

Ay blinked, "What?" Yugito sighed, "We knew since we were five, Chichiue. But Hahaue told us to not mention it until you did, and now we don't even know if this son of the late Hokage is alive or not, or even if he exists." Ay sighed, "That's why I called you to come with me, there is a chance he's alive and I want to see if I can keep my promise with my late friends and possibly strengthen the villages' relationships."

Yugito and Samui sighed, but nodded. They were trained to be kunoichi, to serve their village and this was one way. Though they couldn't help but be curious, since they knew the Kiroi Senkou was handsome, his son, assuming he lived, must have inherited some of his traits.

In Konoha, Hiruzen was in his office speaking with Hiashi and Hitomi, "Hiashi, Hitomi, I've received news from Kumo. The Raikage is coming here to resolve the matter so I want you to increase the security in your compound, and Ibiki is close to getting everything we need, that guy seems tough." Hiashi and Hitomi nodded, Hizashi was on a mission near Kiri so they were short of one really capable set of eyes, and they needed to double the clan's security.

Hiruzen then continued, "I'll also need you two, and possibly Naruto, Tsuki and Hinata here, since they're all involved." Hiashi and Hitomi nodded before they were dismissed. Hiruzen then thought, 'I wonder if Raikage-dono is planning to check on Minato's son to fulfill their little promise.'

Soon, after a two hour trip since Yugito and Samui couldn't run that fast even if they were trained from a really young age and were high gennin level, the three family members finally reached Konoha. Yugito and Samui marveled at the sheer size of the wall. Yugito said in awe, "Woah, that's a big wall!" Samui nodded, also in awe, "That's cool, Chichiue, why doesn't Kumo have one?"

Ay sweatdropped, "Because we have the huge mountains and the water system to defend ourselves, Konoha only has forests around it and may be used against itself, so a huge wall is needed, though the Hokage Monument also helps." Yugito and Samui nodded as they approached the gates.

Soon, they were at Hokage's office and were talking with the old man. Hiruzen said, "Raikage-dono, I hope your trip here was fine." Ay nodded, "Yes, though lets get to business." The Sandaime Hokage nodded, he then summoned an Anbu, "Get Hiashi, Hitomi, Naruto, Tsuki and Hinata, pronto." The Anbu nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Soon, the five were in the room. Samui and Yugito couldn't help but feel curious about the blonde boy, he seemed familiar and had an aura that screamed 'I'm goddamn powerful so don't you dare come close or you'll die!' Of course, this made Tsuki and Hinata slightly mad and glared at the two blondes once in a while.

Ay said, "Hyuga-dono, I apologize for the attempted kidnapping of your daughter. The council of my village planned it behind my back and I wish to compensate for this offense." Hiashi and Hitomi nodded. The Hyuga clan head said, "Very well, I accept your apology since my daughter and Tsuki wasn't hurt."

Hiruzen then said, "Ibiki is also close to getting the info out of the man we caught, he should be sending the files in right about... now." Just then, a knock was heard and Ibiki came in. The torturer and interogator said, "Hokage-sama, I have all the info we need and its in the files." Hiruzen smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Ibiki, you may leave." Ibiki bowed and went out.

The Sandaime went through the files and said, "Well, Raikage-dono, Hiashi, Hitomi, turns out not only Kumo's council is involved, but the Hyuga elders also had a hand in this." Hiashi and Hitomi went red at this. The clan head said calmly but it was obvious he was furious, "Very well, Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, I'll make sure they get what they deserve and will be executed."

Then they heard Naruto speak, "If I may, Hiashi-oji-san, I wish to be the one to execute them, or at the very least one of them." This shocked and surprised the three Kumo people as an eleven year old doing this kind of stuff was unheard of, especially one requesting to do so.

Hiashi and Hitomi smiled, the Hyuga clan head nodded, "Very well, Naruto, you shall carry out their execution." He then turned to the Raikage, "Raikage-sama, can I assume that your council will receive the same punishment?" Ay chuckled and nodded, "I guess the council in my village comes to an end then."

Naruto then said, "You're lucky then, Raikage-sama." This made Hinata and Tsuki bash the boy in the head and said in unison, "Show some respect, Naruto-kun." Naruto merely smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Raikage-sama."

Ay laughed, "Its fine, its refreshing to have someone not treat me with too much respect, especially a kid." He then turned to Hiruzen, "That aside, I'm curious, I sent two men here and I've only heard of one of them. What about the other one?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Well, he was killed when the two of them were caught by Naruto here." Ay looked at the boy amused, "And how did you do it?" Naruto's eyes suddenly had a slight glow in them, "I sliced his arms and legs off before I melted his brain."

This shocked the four girls in the room and they were speechless. Yugito said, "How? Those two were at least high jounin!" Naruto stared at her, as if looking right into her soul and said, "I merely took them by surprise, isn't that what shinobi do?"

This earned him another bash from Hinata and Tsuki, "Respect, Naruto-kun." He then whined, "But, Hinata-chan, Tsuki-chan..." This made the three Kumo natives sweatdrop at the sudden change in attitude, from dead serious to childish. Then it hit Ay, he had seen this in Minato before, when Ay, his late wife, Minato and Kushina were meeting after the war.

The Raikage snapped his head at Hiruzen and asked, "Is he?" Hiruzen nodded, confirming Ay's suspicions. Normally the old Hokage wouldn't do this, but he knew the Raikage would never do anything to harm the boy.

The Raikage then said, "Okay, Hyuga-dono, Hokage-dono, I understand Kumo's actions are offensive but I hope we can still set up an alliance." Hiashi, Hitomi and Hiruzen stared at each other for a moment and after a Newtype talk between the three (You'll understand if you watched Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars), they came to an agreement.

Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, we'll still set up an alliance, just as we planned. But I think we have something that can further strengthen this right?" Ay nodded. Hiruzen opened one of his drawers, one with a chakra and blood seal for important documents and took out a scroll as Ay took one from his robes as well, and they were identical.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto, "Naruto, your father and Raikage-dono had set a marriage contract before you were born, its between you and his two daughters, since they were expecting three of you. And Tsuki, Hinata, I'm sure Naruto plans to enact the CRA so you can still be with him." Hinata and Tsuki blinked and sighed in relief. This amused the adults since it was obvious, even to the Kumo people, that they liked the boy.

Samui and Yugito meanwhile were slightly lost, they were to marry this guy and he seemed nice, but they couldn't judge him yet and they didn't want a loveless marriage, well they'll have to see how this turned out. The Raikage then said, "Well, that's about it, I think. Samui and Yugito will be coming here in a month, that okay girls?" The girls nodded, Kumo actually didn't hold much good memories for them besides their brothers Atsui and Bee, though the latter was a surrogate brother.

Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, so everything's solved, you're all free to go, and Raikage-dono, if you want, you can stay for the night since its tiring isn't it?" Ay shook his head, "I have people to kill and duties to resume, so I'll pass, thank you for the suggestion though." The three then left, the two blonde girls glancing at Naruto again who smiled back, making Hinata, Tsuki and Kasumi who was silent during the whole meeting get slightly mad.

Meanwhile, Hizashi was finishing his mission near Kiri and was planning to leave for home. As he passed one of the villages, he was shocked to see the village in flames. Curiosity taking hold of him, he entered the village and looked around. There wasn't much left, everything was burning and corpses laid on the ground. Then as he walked past a fallen house, he heard a girl crying.

The head of the Hyuga Branch house immediately activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. He then found the source of crying and frankly it was the only source of chakra he could find. He immediately went to the source and dug out the remains of the building and found a black haired girl. He thought, 'She's as old as Hinata and Tsuki.'

He asked, "Girl, you okay?" The girl stopped sobbing and glanced up at Hizashi, and nodded slightly. Hizashi nodded, "Is there anyone you know here alive? Or is there any place you know?" The girl shook her head and said in a shaky voice, "Everyone d-died. T-the K-kaguya clan s-suddenly a-attacked us. No one is l-left, I'm the o-only one."

Hizashi sighed, "What's your name?" The girl looked at Hizashi and said, "Haku, Yuki Haku." Hizashi's eyes widened, the Yuki clan was recently wiped out so she must one of the survivors. He asked, "Do you want to follow me to Konoha?"

The girl, Haku asked, "Does Konoha hate bloodlines?" Hizashi smiled and shook his head, then he activated his Byakugan, "No, I'm also a bloodline user, and if it's okay, can I adopt you?" He didn't know what made him say that, but seeing the girl like this made him want to protect her and he was sure his late wife would approve, the problem was his son Neji.

The girl's eyes widened, "R-really?" She had lost her parents a few weeks ago before the Kaguya clan went crazy and she had lived alone for those weeks. (They died when Kiri Anbu found them. The Anbu didn't find Haku because she was outside playing with her friends) So having someone, even if he was someone she didn't know offer to adopt her was surprising, and he didn't seem bad either.

Hizashi nodded, "I'm Hyuga Hizashi, so, Yuki Haku, would you join my family?" Haku smiled slightly and nodded. Hizashi smiled and nodded, "Come on, let's get you patched up first." While he did, he thought, 'I should have her do the adoption ritual as well, this way the clan will accept her more easily. And luckily Hiashi made it so the caged bird seal was banned from being placed upon new infants or adopted clan members, and Haku'll get the Byakugan as well.'

Soon, the two were up and heading back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you liked this chapter, Haku, Samui and Yugito debut. Here's the harem list, I don't think I'll be adding more because I doubt I can manage to write that many girls

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

Here's the Gundam list:

Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword G  
00 Raiser  
00 Qan[T]

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Now, how I'm bringing Cagali and Lacus into the story will not be said as I prefer no spoilers but I'm pretty sure its been used before. And well, here's the new chapter. And finally this chapter will have Exia again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip four years, Naruto and his class were now fifteen. They only had one more year before they graduated and become shinobi. Naruto was now high jounin level and was basically the strongest of his class. Hinata, Tsuki and Haku were at least high gennin level if not mid chunnin level since Hiashi and Hizashi trained them after Haku joined the family, who had both the Byakugan and the Hyoton from the adoption ritual.

(Note, the adoption ritual is a ritual where someone cuts his hand or any body part to allow blood to flow into another person, and the one doing the adoption will need to channel their chakra into the blood, though without chakra is fine, it does not guarantee transfer of bloodlines, but channeling chakra into the blood transfer does)

Hiashi and Hitomi had also done the adoption ritual with Tsuki after Haku did, so the three were basically sisters now, and fortunately Tsuki could use the Byakugan and Sharingan. Speaking of which, Neji had also become incredibly protective of his adopted sister and cousins, which was proved when Naruto was once invited for dinner by the girls, he had threatened the blonde since he knew of Hinata and Tsuki's not so secret crush on him, plus he also feared Haku might fall for him, and possibly Hanabi as well, since the youngest girl was just four years younger.

Since the previous year, Haku started to like the boy along with Samui and Yugito. Their relationship (as friends first) with Naruto started off rocky, the two blondes from Kumo more so since they were practically forced into marrying the blonde but they slowly warmed up to him after he defended all five of them from Komon and several other civilians, who are still bothering them now by the way. The two blondes from Kumo were also living near Naruto's apartment, beside his to be exact.

Sarutobi Hiruzen decided that he'd give Naruto his inheritance once Naruto became gennin instead of Jounin since he knew Naruto was already mid jounin level and could handle himself and his future wives, so Naruto had to live in his apartment for the time being.

And to the academy, the years for books and papers were over and they were focusing on practical stuff and strategies, something the shinobi born mostly excelled in and where the civilian borns sucked. And to be honest, when Mebuki heard this, she demanded the academy's curriculum's standards be lowered, something that was shot to hell by every shinobi, Danzo and the Hokage on the council, Danzo did it since it meant weakening the village and he won't have that.

And the council, they initially tried to get Haku as breeding stock but luckily Hizashi had adopted her just before they did, much to Danzo's ire. And Naruto was giving them loads of work with his pranks, a form of payback for years of abuse and now trying to harm his friends.

Speaking of his these so called friends, the girls were planning to confess to him this year, Hinata, Tsuki and Haku more so than Yugito and Samui, since the two blondes already had to marry him, but they wanted to tell Naruto how they felt anyway. The five girls also agreed that since Naruto will be placed under the CRA as soon as he becomes Gennin, they would only allow non-fangirls to join their, cue shudder, harem. As for Kasumi, (You didn't think I'd forget about her now?), she knew she had feelings for her Jinchurikii but didn't know how to approach him about it, and nor did he do anything, so she was still thinking how to handle her feelings for him.

(Kasumi/Kyuubi is made of chakra, while she has feelings and emotions as well as a female gender, she has never been in a relationship since the past decades she's either sealed in Mito, Kushina and Naruto or controlled by Madara to fight Hashirama)

Now, Naruto and the five girls were sitting at their usual place in the cafeteria of the academy. Hinata, Haku, Tsuki, Samui and Yugito had gotten more beautiful over the years and were known as the Ice Princesses, something that Haku found nice about, since she had Hyoton. Though the real reason was since most of the academy students were civilian born and they all disliked Naruto, the girls were ice cold to anyone who bore animosity towards the blonde.

The clan heirs were still close to Naruto, Hinata and Tsuki but not as close as when they were kids. They still hang out some times but Naruto mostly spent his time with the girls, something that earned the ire of many boys, specifically fanboys.

Back to the present, the girls were hesitating for a while as Naruto was inhaling his food, Hiashi and Hitomi tried to teach him table manners but it seemed he was just like his parents, a lost cause. The girls then steeled their nerves. Tsuki said, "Naruto-kun, there's something we want to tell you." Naruto looked up from his empty bowl and replied, "Sure, what's up?" Hinata breathed in and said, "You will be placed under the CRA once we become Gennin right?"

Naruto nodded, Haku then finished quickly for her cousin, "We all like you and the three of us want to be part of it." Naruto blinked and smiled, "I see, I was planning to ask you when I was placed under it, but it seems it's unnecessary." Tsuki blinked, "So, can we give it a try?" Naruto gave them a million watt smiled and nodded, "Yes."

The three girls beamed and hugged the boy tightly and he was starting to turn blue. Yugito noticed this and yelled, "Stop! Naruto-kun's turning blue!" The girls realized what they were doing and quickly released him before blushing in embarrassment. Naruto breathed deeply, "Thank you, Yugito-chan."

Yugito nodded before she looked at Samui and they nodded. Samui said, "Naruto-kun, we're engaged right?" Naruto looked at her confused but nodded. The younger of the Nii sisters continued, "While we're engaged, we don't want this to be a loveless marriage, and over the years we're here, we've started to have feelings for you." Yugito nodded at her sister's words.

Naruto blinked, 'Wow, five girls confessing in one day and I don't have to reject them since I have the CRA, plus they are the prettiest girls in the academy. There must be a god that thinks my life has been really bad to deserve this.' (That'd be me, Gaim no Kaze)

Inside, Kasumi smiled slightly, she was wondering when those five would confess and today they finally did. She was still wondering how to tell him her own feelings and now she had the gist of it, it was only a matter of time.

Outside, Naruto smiled and nodded, "I also don't want it to be a loveless marriage, so okay, we'll give it a try." It was Samui and Yugito's turn to hug the boy tightly though they released his soon after. Though Samui's reaction surprised Naruto since she was the exact definition of cool and rarely showed that much emotion.

Unfortunately, before the six could continue with their moment, a fanboy yelled, "NOOOOOO! Naruto-baka has done it! He's stolen the Ice Princesses!" This caused every civilian born, males, to kneel down and yell 'Nooooooooo!' for a minute.

The six merely sweatdropped at the scene as Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Ino walked to them. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, you five girls had to confess to him in the open did you?" Haku glared at the lazy Nara and said, "I don't see a problem with this Shikamaru." Shikamaru merely sighed and shook his head.

Ino meanwhile was smiling, "Not the best confession or acceptation but still nice. I didn't expect you five to confess all at the same time though." Kiba nodded, "Dude, I knew Hinata and Tsuki likes you, but damn you bagged all five hottest girls of our age!" This caused five said girls to glare at Kiba while Naruto merely sighed and shook his head at Kiba.

Before the group of friends could continue, Komon and his gang approached them. The arrogant civilian said, "I won't accept this! I will defeat you Naruto, and Tsuki-chan will come to me!" The boy obviously didn't understand how these things worked and brought shame to males, plus he acted like a spoiled child.

Tsuki shot at him, "Just leave us alone, Komon-baka!" Komon merely huffed and turned before walking away with his 'gang' and vowed to make them pay, but frankly who cares?

Shikamaru sighed, "Why is everyone so troublesome?" Ino bashed him on the head, "Its because you're lazy." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, deciding not to say anything more to avoid trouble. Kiba then asked, "So, you guys going to the festival tonight?"

Every year, Konoha held several festivals, and it might as well be the village with most festivals, the Konohagakure Festival to celebrate the birth of the village, the Kyubi Festival, Sakura Festival, and so on. The upcoming festival was to celebrate Konoha's birth, Konohagakure Festival. (I couldn't think of a better name than this, so bear with me)

As soon as Kiba suggested this, everyone save Naruto became enthusiastic about it, including Samui and Yugito. Naruto didn't look forward to festivals since he was always caught in 'Hunt the Fox' game the civilians made, and since he started training, he always stayed at the training grounds to train and stay for the night.

Tsuki saw this and asked, "You're not going to miss out on it this year right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled nervously, "Umm, I think I'll pass." Kiba shook his head, sighing, "You're gonna train again? What's with you and missing out on festivals?! You'd miss seeing girls in those kimono!"

Naruto was still hesitant and frankly, he knew he didn't have anything to fear, he was strong and could defend himself. Shino said, "Naruto, what are you afraid of? It seems illogical that you'd miss every festival, even when we invite you to join us, you're strong, stronger than anyone of us here, what are you afraid of?"

Naruto didn't answer, he didn't want them to know his secret yet, he knew they wouldn't abandon him, especially the girls, but he still didn't want them to know yet. He pondered for a moment, Hiruzen had given him several kimono that he kept in his closet, and they still fit since it had seals that made the clothes fit anyone of any size.

Hinata, Tsuki, Hinata, Samui and Yugito looked at each other and nodded. They said, "Naruto-kun." The blonde looked at them and he was hit full force with five Puppy Eyes no jutsu, with pouts, "Please, just join us, it'll be fun." Even without the pouts, Naruto's mental defenses would have been crushed, but since they did pout, he instantly nodded.

Kiba and Ino chuckled at the sight, it would seem even Naruto couldn't resist his new girlfriends. Meanwhile in the clan compounds of the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans, the respective clan heads in each compound looked up from their desks and said in complete unison, even if they didn't know it, "I sense a disturbance, it seems someone has fallen, I pray for our fellow brother, may the gods have mercy on him."

The five girls beamed. Haku said, "Okay, so where will we meet up later?" Hinata suggested, "Why not the play ground?" Ino raised an eyebrow, "You know its been years since we went there right?" Tsuki said, "Sure, its a nice place to meet up." Chouji then asked, "What about the BBQ restaurant?"

Haku sighed, "You only think about food don't you Chouji?" Chouji merely gave the ice girl a thumbs up before he went back to his chips. Shino then said, "Actually, I think the play ground is a nice play to meet up. Its quite close to the festival and its also a place we all know." Hinata then asked, "So, Naruto-kun, any suggestions?"

The blonde blinked and scratched the back of his head, "I had a similar idea with Chouji, Ichiraku's." Everyone facefaulted at his words before Tsuki got up and yelled, "Is ramen all you think?!" Naruto blinked and shook his head, "No, I also think about you girls." This made them blush. Kiba laughed, "Dude, teach me, how did you become a ladies man?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know." Then Shino said, "Even if he did I don't think you'll make it work." Everyone blinked before they laughed hard, even Chouji dropped his chips and laughed. Ino said between laughs, "Kiba got wrecked! And Shino told a joke!"

Kiba sighed and dropped his head, "Shino, why did you have to say that?" Shino tilted his head, "I thought it was funny and from everyone's reactions, I'd say it was a good joke." Kiba merely sighed and shook his head. He then said, changing the subject, "Okay, back to the festivals, we'll meet up at the play ground later at five okay?"

Nobody argued and they went on with their day.

Soon, class ended and everyone went home. Yugito and Samui were preparing and Naruto was staring at the orange kimono in his hands, he thought, 'Is it really okay if I go?' Kasumi's voice came at him, "Just go, what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto said back mentally, "Its just..." Kasumi sighed, "Look, Naruto-kun, I know you have bad memories of festivals, and I really am sorry about it, but you need to face it, you can't just keep staying at the training grounds every time."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I already said I would go, and I'm really gonna regret this, lets just hope nothing bad happens."

Soon, at five, Naruto, Samui and Yugito were waiting at the playground and everyone had soon arrived after they did. Ino then said, "So, lets go." Everyone smiled and walked to the festival. Naruto meanwhile was using his sensory skills to sense any hostile action against him and so far so good, he also sensed a couple of Anbu, no doubt from the Sandaime to protect him.

Speaking of the Sandaime, he was watching the group with his crystal orb and smiled, 'Finally he comes out, I was worried he wouldn't, Minato and Kushina would be ashamed of the village for treating their son like this.'

Soon, Naruto was having fun with his friends, most of the stands were ran by shinobi and they had little problems with the blonde, so he was able to have fun, even if there were civilians glaring at him. Though they knew better than to make a scene with so many clan heirs and heiresses plus shinobi watching.

Soon, midnight was approaching and Naruto asked, "So, the fireworks, where do you guys wanna see them from?" Hinata suggested, "Why not the playground?" Nobody argued since they watched the fireworks there before, besides Naruto. They then headed towards the playground where they had spent their childhood playing.

However, as they walked, laughing and chatting, they had failed to notice several boys their age following them, their hands with several seal tags.

As the group was getting comfortable, fifteen minutes to countdown, they suddenly fell to the ground. Kiba struggled, "Wh-what is this? I can't move!" Ino also struggled, "I can't use my chakra as well!" As they continued to struggle, Naruto knew full well what these were, chakra and gravity seals, but the question was who did it?

Then three boys walked into view, among them was Komon and two elder guys. Komon said, "Really nice seals, I got them from the black market. Don't worry Tsuki-chan, soon you'll be mine. I have something that'll make you mine. And you won't have to worry, my two friends will take good care of your friends, and they'll kill the boys." He held out another tag, one that made Naruto's blood boil, a mind control tag.

As the civilian closed in, Naruto flared his chakra so much it exceeded the seals' capacity and he broke free of them, unfortunately he couldn't help his friends and girlfriends without destroying the tags, something he'll have to do later on.

His sudden movements shocked the three guys. Komon gasped, "H-how?!" Naruto replied calmly, "I have no need to answer you." He turned to a direction at a building and asked a silent question at the hidden Anbu, who nodded. Naruto nodded back, thankful for the Anbu and his permission since the three guys had practically attacked and tried to control clan heiresses and clan heirs. The only punishment for this was death.

Naruto transformed into Exia and glared at the three. He knew Komon, but the other two he didn't. Judging from their posture, he assumed they were shinobi, but recently graduated ones since their stances had no form of experience. His transformation shocked everyone present except for the hidden Anbu.

The girls finally knew why he was to be placed under the CRA, he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, or so the three girls assumed, Samui and Yugito had been told by the Sandaime not to reveal Naruto's heritage until the Hokage did and they agreed.

The three guys were slightly afraid but they steeled their wills thinking they could win with numbers, they were wrong. Naruto growled, his eyes glowing in the dark, "You tried to attack not one, not two, but seven clan heirs and heiresses and the daughters of the Raikage. You have just guaranteed your death bed."

He flipped open his GN Sword and vanished. The sword was the found on one of the two guys' head, Naruto sheathed the blade and blasted the man's head several times with his GN Sword in rifle mode before he kicked the man away. He then turned to the other guy and sheathed his sword and let go of his gun, although it stayed on his arm.

He then drew the two GN Beam Sabers from his arms and blurred towards the guy. He appeared in front of the man and said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Nisshoku." He then unleashed a huge series of slashes, 27 slashes to be exact and the guy was cut to pieces. (Imagive Eclipse sword skill from SAO)

Once he killed the second guy, he turned to Komon. The guy was shaking with fear and he had little to no skills. Seeing Naruto like this, he knew he was dead. Naruto then sheathed his two GN Beam Sabers and drew his GN Blades, both long and short.

He then appeared in front of Komon and slashed at the teen before kicking him away. He then threw his GN Daggers at Komon before he used his GN Sword and came down slashing at Komon before he quickly drew his GN Beam Sabers and sliced Komon apart, the pieces felling to the ground. (Imagine Exia's Seven sword skill from Super Robot Taisen Z2)

Naruto then stood up and released his transformation and sighed. The hidden Anbu appearing beside him, saying, "Nice touch kid. Don't worry about this, I'll make sure you won't get into trouble." Naruto chuckled, "I don't think the council will allow it." The Anbu chuckled back and nodded before he collected the remains to be disposed.

Naruto then activated his Inovator eyes and scanned the area before he unleashed a wave of energy that destroyed the tags, allowing the clan heirs and heiresses to regain access to their chakra and move. They all moved slowly towards Naruto, seeing someone killed the first time, Naruto couldn't blame them. Naruto was thinking what to say before Kiba said, well yelled, "Dude! What was that?! You suddenly stood up and transformed into that robot thing and started killing them like they were animals!"

Naruto blinked and chuckled, "I have the Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai, Kiba. And I have great chakra capacity, seals like that won't hold me." They blinked in confusion, "Seals?" Naruto nodded, "They planted seals around the area, and since we're alone here, they could easily do it. Though the forgot about me." They all nodded.

Hinata then asked, "Naruto-kun, the Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai, you're a relative to the Yondaime?" Naruto chuckled, "I'm more than just a relative, I'm telling you an S-ranked secret, so I hope you'll keep quiet." He looked at Ino in particular who merely smiled nervously and raised her hands. Naruto nodded, "I'm the son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, Aka Shi. That's the reason why I'm to be placed under the CRA."

Everyone was surprised besides Samui, Yugito and SHikamaru. The two blondes knew before hand and the Nara had guessed it for a long time. Kiba and Ino shouted, "That means you're practically Konoha's prince and an heir to a nation!" Naruto nodded chuckling, "Yea, I guess I am. And before you ask, no, the villagers don't know and do not tell them, this will make enemies target me."

They all nodded in understanding, but before they could continue on the subject, the fireworks started and everyone had their attention at the fireworks. They would discuss this later on, but now they'll enjoy this moment first, Naruto more so with his girlfriends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, I suck at romantic stuff but I try my best, hope this chapter is fine, its my longest chapter to date. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. Now, I really don't wanna do this, but there is a Guest who is dickless and can't use his account to criticize me. Now, you like Sakura, fine, I once did too but not now, I'm planning to kill her anyway. And I noticed my mistake with Sarutobi, I'm not perfect, I'm bound to make mistakes and if you don't like it, get off the page. I'm all for criticizers but you'd better have a damn good reason and use your own account instead of a Guest. And I'll remove any anonymous flames and critics unless they have a valid point, not for things like why am I bashing Sakura and not Ino and stuff like that.

Anyway, for those who actually read or enjoy the story, here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his peers were in their final year of the academy and everyone was looking forward to graduating as it would mean taking a step closer to achieving their dreams. Ever since the incident during the Konohagakure Festival the previous year, nobody dared to cross Naruto anymore, or at the very least the academy students did.

The council had tried to press charges against Naruto for killing Komon, but the testimony from the Anbu prevented any punishment for Naruto, instead making Komon's parents, both councilors, pay for Komon's actions against so many clan heirs and heiresses, and no one could do anything to prevent this as they all fell under the grey area, of shinobi and civilians, though leaning more to being shinobi.

To the academy, there were students dropping the class so it only contained potential shinobi, instead of civilians trying to be ninja. There was also a new teacher names Mizuki, he hated Naruto with passion and did everything to discredit him, but would fail at every corner because of Naruto and his friends.

Now, they were in the class studying strategy with Iruka teaching and Mizuki observing the class. Though the man only focused on Naruto, thinking, 'That damn demon brat. What can I do to get rid of him? Wait, there was a mercenary contract somewhere in the red light district, I could just get him to kill that boy! Soon I'll leave this village and get the power I need.' Soon, the man started to plot his evil plan.

After class ended, Naruto was going home alone. The girls had a shopping trip and frankly, he didn't want to join them, he'd heard a lot of things about those and the things he heard made him wanna hide. His other friends had gone home as they had their own plans and Naruto would not join the civilians. With nothing to do, Naruto decided to go get some training done at a random training ground.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was speaking to a guy for the mercenary contract. The man nodded, "Okay, when do you want the target to be killed?" Mizuki said, "If possible, today." The guy nodded, "Fine. Who's your target? You know the guy you're hiring isn't cheap."

Mizuki grinned, "As long as he gets it done, I'll pay any price. The target is Uzumaki Naruto, and if possible, I wanna meet the guy." The guy blinked, "Uzumaki eh? You know, you're the first to get a non-shinobi to kill a shinobi in training, and sure, you can meet him while he's preparing here." Mizuki said, "You make a lotta comments don't you?" The guy sighed, "Never mind, your payment now, its a million ryo. " Mizuki nodded and handed the guy the money.

The guy counted the money and nodded, "Okay, good, I'm contacting the guy now, he should get here in half an hour."

A few hours later, in training ground 10, Naruto was sitting down by a tree having a bowl of ramen. He had sent some clones to buy ramen while he trained and sealed them in stasis seals. (Note, Naruto already knows the Kage Bunshin since Kasumi taught him but he doesn't know the Rasengan and Hiraishin, yet)

As he inhaled the last of the noodles and soup, something caught his eye and he quickly raised a kunai to block a bullet. Looking down at the bullet, he recognized it was a 7.62×51mm NATO bullet. He glanced around before he used his kunai to block a few more bullets from several directions. (I'm not a gun expert so forgive me if I label things wrongly)

Naruto activated the Inovator eyes and scanned the area, he didn't have the ability to see chakra like the Byakugan can, but he could use infrared sight and could focus on many things at a time. He also used his telepathic abilities to locate the attackers.

Soon, he found five of them, four were clones and one was real. The real one didn't seem like a shinobi, in fact, shinobi didn't use guns, Naruto only used his GN Beam Rifle since he had it as part of his bloodline and it could give him an edge. Other shinobi didn't use guns since they were heavy and were hard to carry, and they preferred melee combat, plus, they have ninjutsu, there was no need for guns.

Soon, Naruto concluded this was a mercenary who had trained in shinobi arts. Naruto activated his Kekkei Genkai and summoned his GN Sword in rifle mode and fired several shots at the real attacker. The man jumped out of his hiding spot behind the bushes and trees and revealed himself.

Naruto asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" The man said, "I am Full Frontal. Don't take this personally, I'm merely hired to kill you." Naruto observed the man, he carried a PGM Ultima Ratio behind his back, most likely the one he fired Naruto with. He wore all black and had a white mask that covered his eyes and he was blonde with long curly hair. He had kunai holsters but they seemed to carry cartridges instead of kunai and the man was holding a Heckler & Koch MP7, no doubt for closer combat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who would want to kill me?" The man, Full Frontal shrugged, "Since you're gonna die anyway, I guess I can tell you. Its a man named Mizuki, don't know why he wants to kill you since he's planning to get something called the Forbidden Scroll next week and run, something about an exam too." Mizuki had for some reason told Full Frontal about his plans and stuff, before the guy went to fulfill his contract and Naruto was getting everything he wanted know.

Naruto nodded and unleashed a wave of chakra that dispelled the clones and fully transformed. He then said, "I see. Unfortunately, he made your death bed. I'm sure you're trained in shinobi arts, but using guns, it'd mean you're not jounin level. And it would seem Mizuki plans to steal something called the Forbidden Scroll, most likely on the Graduation Exam day. And he hates me to death, I can see why he'd hire you." Now that he thought of it, Full Frontal was a well known mercenary, for civilians anyway, he used little ninjutsu and guns, making him a deadly assassin against non-shinobi, too bad Naruto was a shinobi though.

Naruto then vanished and appeared in front of the mercenary, making him gasp in surprise. Naruto said, "Really unfortunate, Full Frontal, don't take it personally." He then flipped his GN Sword and sliced right through the mercenary's abdomen before he turned and sliced through the man again, killing him.

Naruto then used his GN Sword in rifle mode and disposed the man's body, leaving the head since he could take the bounty from it. Sealing it in a scroll, he flew towards one of bounty collectors in the red light district and collected the money with no problem except for the collector blinking in surprise at Naruto taking the bounty.

As Naruto went home, he thought, 'So, Mizuki is planning to steal something on exam day, but even if I tell Hokage-jiji, he won't believe me.' Kasumi said to him, "Then deal with him on exam day, he'll be on the move that night, right?" Naruto nodded back and he went back home to get some rest.

A week passed since the assassination attempt, with some dates with his harem, it was finally graduation day. Mizuki had been surprised to see Naruto alive but decided to leave it be. The written test was incredibly easy, since Iruka had beaten everything a shinobi needed to know into the class. And to be honest, no one failed to get full marks for the test.

The next part of the test was practical. The test consisted of speed, strength, stealth, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Everyone got the first four down easily, however the last was where Mizuki stroke.

As everyone passed the ninjutsu portion, most non-clan students did similar jutsu like Katon: Gokakyu and stuff like that. Finally, it was Sakura's turn. While an idiot, the girl had trained in a lot of jutsu and knew she couldn't fail. To pass the ninjutsu test, one had to do three D or C-ranked jutsu, and she managed to find three C-ranked, Mizu Bunshin, Suiton: Teppodama and Suiton: Mizurappa.

As she flashed through the handsigns and was about to unleash the jutsu, Mizuki grinned and made a handsign, and muttered silently, "Chakra chuudan no Jutsu." As Sakura was about to fire her water blast, the water suddenly exploded in her face and sent her flying back and wet.

Iruka sighed, the girl, while a pain in the ass, was a good student and he hated to fail his students. He said, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but you fail. Try harder next year, kay?" Sakura merely looked down and walked away. Nobody bothered to make fun of her because they were simply too busy celebrating their graduation with their new headbands.

As everyone entered the class, they didn't notice Sakura's absence. Iruka announced, "Okay, congratulations everyone. You all passed and you're now shinobi of Konoha, even if you're just gennin. I expect to hear good things about you in the future. Now, I'll be announcing your gennin teams. Team 1... team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Tsuki, sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, you two will be joined by Sai whose team advanced to chunnin besides him, sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active, so team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. Team 11, Nii Yugito, Nii Samui, Hyuga Haku, sensei, Mitarashi Anko. That's it for today, you're all dismissed."

Everyone soon went out to celebrate and have fun for the day since no one had any problems with the team arrangements, though they didn't see one Haruno Sakura sitting outside waiting for her mother, nor did they bother to look at her even if they saw her.

As the pinkette sulked outside, ignoring anyone that passed by, Mizuki approached her, "You know, you can't blame Iruka. He's too strict, but I'll tell you a secret way to pass." Sakura looked up at the silver haired man, she was really desperate since her mother only gave her one chance as she despised shinobi. The girl nodded.

At night, every shinobi was on the run. Hiruzen had notified Sakura had knocked out the guards with poison senbon and had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, unfortunately, no one had bothered to check the Shi no Mori.

Meanwhile, Naruto was searching for Mizuki and found him in the forest, meeting with Sakura. He narrowed his eyes, landed onto a tree branch and transformed, 'I see, so the pink banshee helped him. As much as a bitch she is, I doubt she'd do this willingly, I'll leave her alive first.' He aimed his beam rifle at Mizuki and fired a blast.

Unfortunately, the man was skilled and noticed the beam coming. But instead of dodging it, he grabbed Sakura and threw her at the beam before jumping back, killing her. This shocked Naruto as Mizuki thought, 'There, one loose end tied up.' Naruto was snapped out of shock when he saw a fuuma shuriken flying at him. He raised his GN Sword and parried the huge projectile and jumped out of the trees.

Mizuki said, "Who are you?" Naruto replied, his eyes glowing, "Mizuki-sensei, you don't recognize me?" The silver haired man growled, "You! You damn demon! How are you still alive?! I spent a fortune hiring Full Frontal! How can he fail?!"

Naruto laughed, "You call me a demon, yet you hired a mercenary specialized to kill non-shinobi to kill me, a shinobi in training. I think you underestimate me too much." Mizuki fumed, "You're an academy student!" Naruto shook his head, "Rank means nothing. Believing that rank determines your strength is really a mistake, and in my case, a really big one."

Naruto continued, "You know, its funny really, you know one of my ancestors, even if he was from a different branch, Namikaze Amuro, was known as the Shiroi Akuma." Mizuki's eyes widened at the young man's words, "That'd mean!"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I am a Namikaze as well, this village's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Kiroi Senkou, Kyrios Gundam, is my father!" Mizuki laughed, "So the village pariah's the village hero's son! Your father must have hated you to leave you to suffer!"

Naruto knew where he was getting, he was trying to bait Naruto into doing something reckless. Unfortunately, even if he succeeded, Mizuki'd only be signing the death contract. Naruto sighed, "You know what? Let's stop this. I'm sure Hokage-jiji is watching from that glass orb of his, so I'll say this. Mizuki, for attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll, you're hereby sentenced to death, that's fine right, Hokage-jiji?" He asked looking up at a direction.

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen blinked in surprise and chuckled, 'Naruto, must be that bloodline of his. But he did fine, might as well get moving, he should be done by the time I get there.'

Naruto didn't wait for an answer from the old leader and looked at the traitorous chunnin. He flipped open his GN Sword and charged, shocking Mizuki with the sheer speed as he immediately closed the distance between them with his GN Drive flaring GN particles.

The chunnin raised his fuuma shuriken just in time to block the GN Sword, but it was obvious the huge projectile wasn't going to last against the e-carbon sword as it was already starting to crack. Mizuki used his left hand and pulled a tanto from his back, slashing at Naruto. Though to his surprise, Naruto made no attempt to dodge and the blade hit the Mobirusutsu user, not leaving even a scratch as it bounced off harmlessly.

Naruto smirked, not that Mizuki could tell, and applied more force to his GN Sword and broke the fuuma shuriken to pieces, making Mizuki jump away from Naruto. Naruto sheathed his GN Sword and pulled out his GN Beam Sabers and vanished before reappearing right in front of Mizuki, who gasped in surprised.

Naruto said silently, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Sutābāsuto Sutorīmu." He then sent a series of 16 slashes at Mizuki before he turned around, Mizuki's body falling apart into a few dozen pieces. (I dunno if I mentioned it before, but Kasumi taught Naruto everything she knew about Kushina and Minato's fighting styles, so search for Starburst Stream from Sword Art Online if you wanna know how Naruto sliced Mizuki)

As Naruto released his transformation, Hiruzen and several Anbu arrived. The old Hokage said, "Well done, Naruto. You'll be given B-rank pay and I'm adding a B-rank mission to your file for protecting the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. That okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Jiji." Hiruzen smiled and asked, "Though how did you know where I was watching from?" Naruto shrugged, "It was just a guess since that's where a camera would most likely film a scene like that." The Anbu who were collecting Mizuki and Sakura's remains/corpse sweatdropped with Hiruzen.

Hiruzen shook his head, "Well, you guessed right. Anyway just go home, I think you'll hear from the council tomorrow, especially from that banshee Mebuki since her daughter's dead and she'll no doubt come for you. Also, I'm planning on revealing your heritage tomorrow, assuming you pass the test."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, sure." The Anbu and Hokage then all vanished via shunshin as Naruto flew home. Then a thought occurred to him, 'Wait, there's a second test?' Meanwhile, Kasumi was laughing at her host's late reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, I had time so I'm posting the next chapter soon, maybe later on or tomorrow. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Here's the latest chapter. And Guest, Sakura's dead. And note, Cagali and Lacus won't be appearing until after the Chunnin Exams. Hope you like chapter kyu. And that review, no... just... no, its more screwed up than robots appearing in ancient times like this fic. And how the Gundam bloodline came to be will be explained in the Wave arc, hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, Naruto's class was waiting for their sensei while chatting. Soon, the teams were picked up one by one leaving five teams waiting in the class. Suddenly, a flagged pole came crashing in and stood in the middle of the class, showing the words, "No.1 Kunoichi! Co-leader of Konoha Interrogation Corps! Mitarashi Anko!"

The five remaining teams blinked before a vulgarly dressed woman came crashing in with a pose (whatever pose you wanna think of), "Team 11 sensei, Mitarashi Anko is here!" They all blinked before Yugito, Samui and Haku all yelled, "WHAAAAAT?!"

Anko straightened up and asked, "So, how was my entrance? It was cool, right?" The new 'gennin' could only sweatdrop before they shook their heads and Anko's head dropped in depression. The door then opened as two people came in, one man one woman. The woman sighed, "Anko, can you please not traumatize them? Sorry about that, she's team 11's sensei, I'm Yuuhi Kurena, here for team 8 and he's Sarutobi Asuma, here for team 10."

The man, Asuma then said, "So come on, we ain't got all day. And team 7, Kakashi's team right? You can go check on the roof, if he's not there, join us for some lunch and go to the roof and wait. He'll be either there now or late for three hours."

As the three teams started to leave, Anko and Kurenai nodded, "Take his advice, Kakashi's as lazy as a Nara." This made everyone laugh as Shikamaru yelled, "Hey!" This only made everyone laugh harder before Naruto, Tsuki and Hinata nodded and followed them to a restaurant.

As they walked, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma had to make Anbu signs to communicate, something that Naruto caught since he was taught Anbu signs by an Anbu when he was a child, before he had his bloodline active.

Anko was saying, "We need to go to a restaurant where the blonde brat can enter, you know any place?" Kurenai nodded and signed back, "Yea, I think so." Asuma signed, "Well, we can try."

Naruto then gained their attention by signing, "Sensei, do you need me to leave?" The three jounin were surprised by this, since Anbu signs, or at the very least the Konoha version, was taught only once you entered Jounin rank and Naruto knowing it was a surprise.

The three signed back in negative, "No. Just stay, and we're gonna talk about how you know Anbu signs." Naruto sighed and signed, "I was taught by an Anbu called Neko when she watched over me. That answer your question?" The three jounin nodded and they continued to the restaurant.

Once they reached the restaurant, the owner was a former shinobi and had no problems letting Naruto in and the four teams were talking at large table for 15 people. Kurenai said, "Well, since you're all here, we should tell you you're not gennin yet."

Before anyone could say anything, Asuma nodded, "There is a second test given by the jounin sensei, and what you are tested on depends on the sensei, though we're not telling you now." Naruto nodded, "So that's what Hokage-jiji meant by the second test."

The three jounin were once again surprised by Naruto as no one ever addressed the Hokage in such familiarity unless they were his relatives. Hinata then asked, "So if we fail the test?" Anko grinned, "Easy, you're sent back to the academy for one more year."

No one said anything as the food arrived and they ate. Just as they finished, Kakashi came into the restaurant and he looked mad. The cyclops reached them and said, "I went into the class after you three left and I looked for my team, I went to the roof and came down again and I find you three students eating here?"

Naruto blinked, "I forgot to check the roof." The three other jounin merely laughed at their friend since it was the first time Kakashi was in time and he was met with what he did to everyone. Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, since you're here, we can start with introductions with all four teams, your teams haven't done it right?"

Asuma said, "We introduced ourselves, but we didn't go there yet." Kakashi nodded. Tsuki then asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what kinda intro? Can you start first?" Kakashi shrugged and said, "Sure, I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my dreams, well I have one."

Kurenai just facepalmed while Asuma sighed and Anko shook her head. As for the gennin, they thought, 'We only got his name.' Naruto sighed and said, "His name is Hatake Kakashi, he likes porn since he can't get some, he dislikes traitors and people who abandon their friends or allies regardless of the reason, his dream is to see Icha-Icha made into a movie, preferably starring a porn-star or a beautiful actress, am I right?"

The jounin blinked, Asuma said, "You're actually spot on." Naruto smiled, "I'll have to know about my father's student and someone who looked at my father as his own father figure, right Kakashi-nii?" The cyclops choked on his own saliva and asked, "Naruto, you know who your father is?!"

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei and Asuma-sensei know, and my heritage was revealed to them a while ago." Kakashi nodded, "I see." Naruto then said, "Why don't I go next? I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen, robots, ramen, the girls, ramen, robots. I dislike idiots, arrogance, ignorant people, idiots, banshees and stuff like that. My dream is to revive my clans and become Hokage."

The three jounin nodded, though Kurenai frowned when he said he liked the girls, somehow knowing he meant the girls present besides Ino, if their blushes were anything to count for. Soon the introductions were done and Kurenai said, "Well, we're done now, team 8, we're having the test now, so lets go to training ground 8."

Anko and Asuma nodded, "Team 10/11, go to training ground 10/11, we're also doing the test now." Soon the three teams were moving after Samui, Yugito and Haku kissed Naruto to the ire of Kurenai and Kakashi smiling at the scene. After that, Naruto, Tsuki and Hinata looked at Kakashi expectantly. The cyclops shrugging, "Sure, why not, we can do the test now. Let's go to training ground 7."

Soon the three teens were looking at Kakashi holding a set of bells and an alarm clock. Kakashi said, "Now, you three are going to take these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails and gets send back to the academy. You'll have two hours to get the bells. Any questions?" Inside he was thinking, 'I doubt the test will fool them, but I can try.'

Hinata asked, "But there are only two bells?" Kakashi eye smiled, "Yea, one of you will be sent back." Tsuki and Hinata had similar thought, 'If I get a bell and Naruto-kun gets one, and even if I have to share Naruto-kun, we can be on a team together, alone!' Naruto meanwhile, thought, 'He's using Jiji's test, the bell test for teamwork, he has no originality. I guess its fine, we get an easy pass.'

Kakashi then asked, "No questions?" No one asked and Kakashi continued, "Okay, your test starts... now." He slammed his hand onto the alarm clock as Tsuki and Hinata vanished. Kakashi said, "Hmm, the girls are smart. But what about you, Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno. The test is for teamwork and I can't do teamwork alone. So I guess I'll just stick here for a while." He made two clones to find Hinata and Tsuki as he transformed. Kakashi eye-smiled, "I see you activated your bloodline."

Naruto grinned at the cyclops and said, "Which one?" He then shot two chains at Kakashi from his left hand that wrapped around the man before he charged with his GN Sword open, retracting the chains so Kakashi couldn't run as he flew at the jounin. As Naruto sliced his sword at the jounin, Kakashi erupted into smoke as Naruto's blade sliced a log apart.

Naruto then turned and his sword came into contact with a kunai. Kakashi said, "Now what did the log do to you?" Naruto said nothing as he broke the kunai to pieces as Kakashi leaped away. Naruto immediately blasted several beams at Kakashi before he drew his Beam Sabers and said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Inferuno shūgeki."

Naruto then sent A flurry of spinning, slanted slashes following a slash to the right with both swords. The attacks sliced Kakashi successfully, before the man exploded into smoke revealing a log. Naruto cursed, it was a delayed Kawarimi, where the attacks seemed land on but were actually hitting the log. He then scanned the area for Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Naruto's clones had found Tsuki and Hinata. With Tsuki, the clone found the last Uchiha smiling at him, her Byakugan active with two tomoe in the middle. It had happened after she found out she could use the Byakugan and the Sharingan, so she tried using both together and her Byakugan merged with the Sharingan, which was the Byakugan with the tomoe in the pupils. Fortunately she could still use both separately.

Tsuki said, "I saw what happened and I read your lips, well, before you transformed anyway. Come on, lets go." The clone nodded and they went to the original. With Hinata, she was using her Byakugan and saw the clone. She turned and assaulted the clone with a passionate kiss that made the clone smile dazedly as she said, "Naruto-kun." The clone regained his bearings and said, "Hinata-chan, the test is for teamwork, the three of us need to work together."

Hinata nodded and they went to the real Naruto. Soon, they noticed the blonde standing there waiting for them. The clones nodded to the original and they dispelled. Naruto said, "Okay, I'm sure my clones told you, we need to work together. I've got a plan laid out." He then proceeded to tell them the plan just in time before Kakashi popped out of nowhere.

The cyclops said, "Oh, so a meeting, you left me out." Naruto and the girls turned to see Kakashi standing there. Without saying a word, Naruto transformed and flew towards the cyclops while the girls fanned out surrounding him.

Naruto drew his GN Blades and slashed at the jounin who parried with his kunai. Naruto then leaped up and back as Hinata and Tsuki dashed towards Kakashi and assaulted him with barrages of Juuken. The girls managed to shut down half of Kakashi's chakra network and the jounin cursed as the girls backed away.

Naruto then muttered one word, one Kakashi saw Minato always used before the Hiraishin was created. The one eyed Sharingan user's eye widened as Naruto said silently, "Trans-Am." The blonde then vanished as he went full speed, Tsuki's ByakuSharingan and Hinata's Byakugan only catching glimpse of Naruto as he sped around Kakashi, slicing him with his blades before he snatched the bells and continued his onslaught.

Fortunately Naruto didn't go too far and the most Kakashi got was a two inch deep wound at his waist, though the number of injuries made the jounin lay down panting once Naruto stopped just as the bell rang. Naruto threw the bells to the girls and asked, "So, do we pass?"

Kakashi managed out, "Y-you pass, w-welcome to team 7. Now can you please bring me to the hospital?" Naruto nodded and before he was going to bring Kakashi to the hospital, an Anbu appeared and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, you're needed by the council. Kakashi-senpai, what happened?"

Kakashi merely groaned and pointed at Naruto, "This guy, he's not even close to gennin level, high jounin's more like it. Damn Hokage-sama." The Anbu merely chuckled and looked at Naruto. The blonde created a clone and said, "Bring him to the hospital, and Hinata-chan, Tsuki-chan, I'll see you two later." He then nodded to the Anbu who placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and they vanished via shunshin, but they managed to hear Kakashi say, "You also have the week off, I'll be in the hospital."

Soon, outside the council chambers, the Anbu said, "Well, I'm going, you should go in. Good luck, I am never going in again once I guarded Hokage-sama in the chambers. Its like hell." He shuddered remembering the horrifying experience before he left.

Naruto shrugged and pushed open the doors. Once he did, he was hit with the full blast of screams from Mebuki. He looked at the clan heads and the Hokage who were all looking at the door behind him as it closed. Naruto then said, "So, Hokage-jiji, I'm here now, what's up?"

Mebuki glared at the blonde, "What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! You killed my daughter! You'll pay with your life!" Hiruzen spoke, "First, we will not punish Naruto as Haruno Sakura's death is due to Mizuki. And the man's already dead because Naruto killed him last night when Mizuki tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, completing his first B-ranked mission."

Mebuki fumed, not only did the blonde killed her daughter he was also rewarded. She yelled, "I demand he be executed! He made my daughter die! He should be punished! He should be-" She was cut off as Naruto had vanished and placed a tag on the back of her neck before he reappeared beside the Hokage and said, "Silencing seals, I recently found out not only can they cut off sound from a room, they can also be used to silence banshees."

Everyone smiled amused, including some civilians, as Mebuki tried to shout but failed to do so. Hiruzen then said, "Well, now we have that done, let's go to the second matter we have to discuss. It concerns Naruto here."

The shinobi side knew already, as they expected the Hokage to do so some time now. The Hokage said, "Naruto is the son of our late Yondaime Hokage and Aka Shi, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Therefore he is the sole heir of the Namikaze clan and Uzu no Kuni." This shocked the civilian council, they wanted to reject the claim but when they thought about it everything made sense.

Naruto was basically a carbon copy of Minato with whisker marks, he was born on 10th of October, nine months after the whole village suffered a night without sleep and knowing their beloved Hokage, he would never sacrifice a villager's newborn or even an orphan to bear the burden of the Kyubi. They instantly felt guilty for treating their Hokage's son like shit, well, besides Danzo and Mebuki.

The old war hawk never liked Minato since he took Kushina away from his grasps and took a potential strong Root member from him. As for Mebuki, she hated him because he chose Kushina over her, not that he ever looked at her that way before.

One civilian said, "Naruto-sama, we're sorry." Before he could continue, Naruto cut him off, "Save it, I'm not one for grudges but I'll say this. You guys have treated me like shit for a long time, I don't want a material apology, treat me like a normal person if you want to atone for your sins, tell that to everyone." Inside he thought, 'Seriously, they're all shallow like hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly return back to normal tomorrow.'

The civilians all nodded realizing their mistake for this. Hiruzen then said, "Now, I'm placing Naruto under the CRA as of today, since he'll need it to revive his clans, right?" The male clan heads smiled perversely along with Hiruzen, creeping everyone out before Hiruzen said, "Well, that's everything, your all dismissed."

Soon everyone filed out and Hiruzen motioned Naruto to follow him. As they entered the office, Hiruzen said, "Naruto, I'm giving you your inheritance now. I'm sure Kakashi gave you three the week off, so feel free to move in to your clan compound, its double the size of the Uchiha clan compound, if I remember correctly. And please don't misuse your parents' jutsu."

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry, I won't." Hiruzen nodded and Naruto left to go find his girlfriends. Hiruzen chuckled, 'Minato, Kushina, your son has grown.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you liked it. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Note, I will not be updating the fic much after tomorrow, damn exams. The country would be a whole lot better if the government didn't make it so we are required to pass certain useless subjects to even get a chance at college, I'm Asian by the way. To OCs, not sure if I'll use one, anyway here's the newest 第十章 Daijisshō.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month had passed since the meeting and Naruto had moved into the Namikaze compound, now his. He had also invited Samui and Yugito to stay with him since he had a lot of space and might as well have his two fiancees stay there as well. He would have asked Hinata,Tsuki and Haku but they were staying at the Hyuga compound and he doubted Hiashi, Hitomi and Hizashi would let their daughter/adopted daughter/adopted nieces/niece go.

So only three of the blondes stay at the compound, and once Naruto laid his eyes on the clan library, he practically yelled out before he giggle giddily, so much it made Kasumi retreat to the deeper part of the seal while Samui and Yugito backed away from their boyfriend. During the raid, I mean going through the library, he found the Rasengan and the Hiraishin.

Though he learned the Rasengan in a jiff, he decided he would leave the Hiraishin beside for a while. He then found something that made him furious. He found out that as a sign of faith, Konoha used the Uzumaki clan symbol as their own village symbol, right at the side of the jounin vest. Basically, Naruto could sue Konoha, more specifically civilians and even strip them of their identity, and the blonde really considered it at some point but decided to save it for sometime.

He even found that his family had a chakra family tree that'd show any clan members alive. Unfortunately, in the Namikaze tree, he only found himself and two other silhouettes with blurry names that he couldn't make out, though they were on the far side of the other branches, meaning their blood was only a bit similar enough to be known as a Namikaze but not enough for anything else. The blank and blurry names were possibly due to the fact that it might require the presence of the member near the scroll.

To the Uzumaki tree, he had found a silhouette there as well with blanks. He vowed to find his last three remaining clan members.

To the compound, it truly was the largest compound in Konoha. Minato might have made it since he wanted to repopulate both clans. There were several house buildings for more than 50 people, a huge training area with just about any type of training you want, a damn ass huge library and even a personal onsen. Speaking of the onsen, Naruto had entered the onsen for a dip once but unfortunately, or fortunately, he forgot to switch on the gender barrier, since Minato and Kushina wanted a mix, male and female hot springs all at once.

As he dipped in fully, leaving only the head above water, Samui and Yugito just so happened to come in and took off their towels, sending Naruto flying back with a rocket nosebleed. Luckily, nothing broke as the onsen was enhanced with seals and Naruto was soon dipping the springs with the Nii sisters, who were satisfied they had that effect on him.

The day after the meeting, Hiruzen had announced Naruto's heritage and it was a disaster, in Naruto's eyes. Civilians came flocking to him like vultures and begged for his forgiveness, also giving him discounts and all that material shit. It pissed Naruto off and he went as far to use the Trans-Am and his maximum speed to go to his compound, since he knew staying at his apartment won't do anything to help.

So after some dates with his girlfriends here and there, to the ire of fanboys and his new fangirls, the week passed and team 7 was now back in action. Kakashi trained them to the ground and with Kasumi's help, Naruto was at least Kakashi's level if not stronger. Hinata and Tsuki had reached high chunnin level and team 7 was basically the strongest gennin team in Konoha history by now. Speaking of Kasumi, Naruto also found out Jiraiya was his godfather and held the key to Kasumi's seal and he would get some pay back from the Sannin.

To missions, Kakashi thought the D-ranks were basically bull shit and taught his two female students the Kage Bunshin and had everyone send a battalion of clones to carry out the D-ranks. Soon, team 7 had the most D-ranks on record, 109 to be exact. And now, Kakashi decided they were going to step up their game and get a C-rank which involved killing. (Sorry folks, you'll have to wait a bit more for the Wave arc)

As they entered the Hokage's Office, Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama, I'd like a C-rank please, preferably with targets to wipe out." Hiruzen blinked, it was a tradition for the jounin sensei to bring their gennin team on a mission for their first kill, but Kakashi was doing it now, it was a little too soon and unexpected. Iruka, standing beside him, unfortunately had other thoughts and said, "But they just graduated, isn't this a little early?"

Kakashi merely stared at the chunnin, "I have faith in them." Iruka looked like he was about to explode, "Faith?! They aren't ready!" Hiruzen sighed, "Iruka, I've been keeping tabs on the newest graduates turned gennin, team 7 is by far the strongest and can take the chunnin exam already since they are more than the average chunnin level. And they were your students, now Kakashi's, have some faith in them, you remember what happened to Mizuki, right?"

Iruka, while chunnin rank, was jounin level. He nodded, though he didn't like it. Hiruzen then said, "Very well, Kakashi, you'll be given a C-rank bandit extermination mission, that okay?" Kakashi nodded and turned to his team, "Pack lightly, we're on an extermination mission. Get enough supplies to wipe out an army and meet me at the gates in an hour."

The three gennin nodded and went to prepare. Naruto packed the stuff he needed and decided to check if Samui and Yugito were home. He couldn't find them so he assumed they were out training or stuff. He sighed and he went out to wait for his team.

With Hinata and Tsuki, they were just finishing packing and were about to go tell Hiashi. As they walked, they saw their cousin Neji and smiled, "Neji-nii-san." The boy nodded, "Hinata-sama, Tsuki." The Hyuga heiress frowned, "What did I tell you about titles?" Neji chuckled, "Not to use them. Okay, I get it, but habits do die hard." Tsuki nodded, "Well, we'll be going, we have to tell Tou-sama we have a mission."

Neji nodded and they parted ways. As Hinata and Tsuki entered their father's room (I'll say that Hiashi's their father since he treats Tsuki like a true daughter and she's adopted anyway) They saw Hiashi and Hitomi while talking and noticed them. The patriarch of the Hyuga clan asked, "Hinata, Tsuki, is there something you two need?"

Hinata nodded, "We're going on a C-ranked mission and wanted to tell you." Hitomi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Already? Isn't it a bit early?" Tsuki chuckled, "Iruka-sensei said the same thing but Kakashi-sensei said it was time and we're going on a bandit extermination mission." The two adults blinked and nodded before their daughters excused themselves. The two glanced at each other and nodded, they were gonna have a word with Kakashi if their daughters came back harmed.

Soon, team 7 were all at the gate waiting. Kakashi arrived and smiled, "Yo, so ready to go?" This made Naruto jump while Hinata and Tsuki hugged each other and screamed. Naruto pointed shakily at Kakashi, "Y-you're on t-time!" Kakashi sweatdropped, "I come on time for missions, especially those that involve killing. After this mission, I can guarantee you'll be wanting more of these missions."

The three gennin merely shook their heads as Kakashi continued, "Well, jokes aside, let's start briefing before we head out. We're going to wipe out a bandit camp just west of Konoha and it seems the bandits have been terrorizing a nearby village, so we'll be killing every bandit there, any questions?"

Nobody answered and Kakashi sighed, "Okay, Naruto, I know you've killed before, but Hinata and Tsuki have not experienced it before. So I'll need you to help them cope when they get their first kill." Naruto looked nervous, he didn't know what the first kill feeling was since he didn't bother about the ones he killed as they threatened his precious people.

He looked away and said, "Umm, I don't think I can help them." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Hinata and Tsuki asked, "Why?" Naruto answered, still not looking at them, "I killed because they threaten you girls and I didn't care about them afterwards, so I don't know how you'd feel after the first kill."

Kakashi sighed, "You really take after sensei don't you?" Naruto looked at him curious, Kakashi answered, "Minato-sensei was the same, he killed because Kumo tried to kidnap Kushina when they were young. I asked him how did he feel when he got his first kill and his words were just like yours." Kakashi sighed, "Damn this is troublesome. Fine, just help whatever way you can, you're their boyfriend right?"

Naruto nodded while the girls merely blushed. Kakashi then turned to the gates, "Well, 第七班 Dai nana han, move out." They then rushed out of the gates and started to tree jump all the way.

Soon, they reached the bandit camp and Kakashi said, "Hinata, Tsuki, use your Byakugan and scan the camp, I wanna know how many bandits there are." Hinata and Tsuki nodded as they activated their Byakugan/SharinByakugan to scan the area. Though Kakashi didn't say it, Naruto also activated his Inovator eyes and scanned the area with infrared.

After a while, Hinata and Tsuki said, "There are about a hundred bandits in there." Kakashi nodded and said, "Okay, we're gonna flank them, Naruto, I trust you can take care of the girls?" Naruto nodded and the cyclops finished, "Good, start attacking as soon as I do." Hinata and Tsuki were confused, Hinata asked, "How do we know that?"

Kakashi merely smiled and said, "Naruto can tell." He then vanished leaving two confused heiresses while Naruto chuckled, "Once Kakashi-sensei starts attacking, they'll go into disorder, that's when we strike as well." The two girls blinked and facepalmed, it was that simple.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Come on, we need to get into position." The girls nodded and they went to the opposite side of Kakashi's location.

After a while, Tsuki grumbled, "What's taking him so long?" As if on cue, a huge explosion erupted from the other side of the camp. Naruto and Hinata chuckled/giggled as the last Uchiha sighed, "Never mind." Naruto then said, "Come on."

Naruto grinned as he looked down and transformed into Exia and drew his GN Beam Sabers and jumped down from the tree they were on with Hinata and Tsuki following them. The bandits saw them and charged the three gennin. Naruto sliced through them like mince meat as he moved through the hordes of bandits keeping track of his kills as he did.

Hinata and Tsuki meanwhile were flowing through the bandits with their Juuken, aiming for the heart as they fought. They didn't care if they killed anyone as they were trying to survive so they just kept fighting.

Meanwhile, with Kakashi, he was having a great time punching and kicking the bandits, occasionally firing a jutsu to kill the bandits. He flashed through a set of handsigns and said, "Chidori." He then blurred through the bandits and cut through them like they were nothing.

Soon, the bandits were wiped out and Kakashi approached his students, "So, you three done?" Naruto nodded before Hinata and Tsuki saw the carnage they caused and the guilt started to hit them as they started to tear up. Kakashi said nothing as Naruto hugged them close to him as they cried. Kakashi said, "Hinata, Tsuki, the first kill is never easy. But this is the life of a shinobi, you must get ready, the earlier the better. You two did well, I'm proud of you girls."

The girls merely nodded as they took comfort in their boyfriend's embrace and soon stopped crying. After a while, the girls got out of the hug and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto merely smiled and nodded before Kakashi's perverse giggle broke the moment, causing all three to glare at them.

Kakashi only chuckled, "Okay, come on, lets go back home, we're done here now." The three sighed and nodded before they returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. I think next chapter will be Wave arc. Don't know when I can update, review pls.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. I have time so I'm writing this chapter. And can anyone recommend any good NaruHinaharem fics, with femhaku or femkyu in it? I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, the character with Zabuza is from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, a guy, not Kazehaya Kamito.

XXXXXXXXX

A week had passed after team 7's first C-rank mission and they had taken a few more similar missions during the week, letting Hinata and Tsuki get use to killing. Once the team returned from the first mission, Hitomi had lashed out at Kakashi for bringing the team on a bandit extermination mission for their first C-rank after she saw Hinata and Tsuki sulking a bit in their rooms.

Now, two teams, 7 and 11 were in the Hokage's office. The Hokage was saying, "Okay, there's a client from Nami no Kuni requesting a C-ranked escort mission back to Nami. Now the problem comes here, its no secret Nami's under the crime lord Gato and he's bad at lying so this mission must be nothing short of A-rank."

Anko asked, "So why not just send a bunch of jounin?" Hiruzen sighed, "Because he can't afford it, so I compromise, two C-rank pays are a lot cheaper than one A-rank pay, and I'm feeling generous, so I'm sending your teams to escort him back and solve the Gato problem, and don't worry, your teams will receive A-rank pay and A-rank on your records."

The two jounin nodded while the gennin looked uncertain, well, except Naruto. Hiruzen noticed the girls expressions and said, "You girls need not worry, your teams consist of three high jounin and five chunnin shinobi, I'd say its more than enough for an A-rank." The girls nodded but still uncertain. Naruto then said, "Don't worry, I'll protect all of you with my life."

The girls blushed and nodded, the three adults smiling amused at the scene, it was like seeing Minato and Kushina all over again, with five girls instead of one. Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, so I'm calling the client in." He then told the Anbu to bring in the client.

The door opened to show an old man with a towel around his neck in builder clothes, he was also carrying a sake bottle. The man smiled, "So these are the ones escorting me back to Nami? At least their good on the eyes." Naruto leaked killing intent as the man eyed the girls, more specifically his girls, "I'd be careful if I were you old man, I wouldn't want to kill you for eye raping my girlfriends."

The man blinked before he laughed, "I see, then I apologize, never knew polygamy was still a trend here. My name's Tazuna and I expect you to guard me well." Kakashi and Anko then turned to their teams and said, "Pack for a week, get supplies and prepare whatever you need, meet up at the gates in an hour." The team nodded and went to pack.

As Naruto, Samui and Yugito went back to the compound, Naruto packed a hundred ramen cups, clothes and weapons in a sealing scroll and when Yugito and Samui merely facepalmed at their boyfriend's addiction to ramen. They soon got ready and went out to wait at the gates after taking a quick bath.

With Hinata, Tsuki and Haku, they had finished packing in the sealing scrolls and were going to tell their parents/uncle and aunt about their mission. They reached the room and entered and the girls were shocked to see Hitomi straddling Hiashi and having a make out session. Fortunately the girls weren't notice and they ran out blushing.

Hinata said, "I didn't know Tou-sama and Kaa-san were still like that." The two other girls couldn't help but nod as they saw Hanabi. The girl saw the three elder girls and asked, "You three saw Tou-san and Kaa-san kissing right?" The girls nodded before Hanabi started giggling, "They're always like that, they're old now but act young. And speaking of which, Nee-chan, Tsuki-nee, Haku-nee, I don't want nephews or nieces yet so please control yourselves with Naruto-nii, kay?"

The girls blushed before they quickly walked out of the compound, all the while thinking of doing it with Naruto and blushing.

Soon teams 7 and 11 were waiting at the gates for Tazuna and Kakashi. Anko grumbled, "If Kakashi doesn't get here now I'm burning his Icha-icha." At the same time, at a bar, Kakashi shivered, and quickly told Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I think we should get going." The man looked at the cyclops and sighed before nodding, Kakashi placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and they shunshin out of the place.

To the gates, Kakashi and Tazuna appeared in a swirl of leaves and Anko smiled, "Good, you're both here. Now, we'll be moving at civilian pace since Tazuna-san can't move that fast. Team 7 and 11, move out."

The two teams then moved out at civilian pace. The gennin chatted around for a while before they came across a puddle. Naruto wanted to facepalm at the poor disguise since not only was the genjutsu weak as shit, they chose the wrong one since it had not rained for days and a puddle there was simply preposterous.

They moved pass the puddle and suddenly two men burst out and charged them. Unfortunately for them, Naruto was ready and blasted the two men in the head with his GN Beam rifle, killing them instantly. Naruto inspected the men and grinned, "Gouzu and Meizu, C-ranked missing nin from Kiri, nice. I get another bounty." He proceeded to cut of the heads and sealed them up.

Anko pouted, "Aww, and here I thought I could get the bounty, you wouldn't be so nice to give me the heads right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto merely grinned and made a cross with both hands. The girls meanwhile were grossed out with the interrogator and their boyfriend.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I'm sure you know this is not a C-rank right?" Tazuna only nodded as Kakashi continued, "Fortunately for you, Hokage-sama is generous today and will only charge you for one C-rank. We'll be taking out Gato and protecting you and your bridge until it finishes, that okay?"

Tazuna looked relieved, "Thank you, as soon as Nami gets back up we'll set up a trading alliance with Konoha." Kakashi and Anko blinked and could only nod. Before Nami was taken by Gato it was famous for tradings and if Nami returned to half what it was Konoha's economy would skyrocket.

The group then continued on their journey. Soon, mist started to thicken and the shinobi tensed. Tazuna noticed this and said, "Relax, mist here is common. Its also a great defense for us against Gato, its how I got out." Kakashi shook his head, "No, this mist isn't normal, its laced with chakra."

While they were keeping watch, Haku was shocked, this chakra was someone she knew when she was really young, someone who left her village to return to Kiri's forces when she was seven. Suddenly, a huge blade came flying at them and Naruto drew his GN Sword and parried it away.

Naruto then flashed through handsigns, Kakashi and Anko following suit and the three jounin level shinobi yelled, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" The mist instantly cleared to reveal a man. Haku's eyes widened at the man.

(Flashback)

Haku was seven, her parents were out doing business for a week and she was at home with her surrogate brother. She chased around with the elder teen and shouted, "Get back here, gimme back my bear, Zabuza-nii!"

The teenage Zabuza laughed and only held the toy higher as the girl jumped up to get it. The girl stopped trying to reach the bear and jumped up hugging Zabuza's neck shocking the seventeen year old guy before he found his hand empty as Haku jumped down with the bear in her hands. Zabuza laughed and ruffled her hair and said, "Nice job, you'd make a good kunoichi." Haku merely beamed at him as they continued playing.

Two weeks later, Zabuza was kneeling down to Haku. He said, "I'm sorry, Haku, but I need to return to Kiri. There's something I must do. Be a good girl and listen to your parents, I hope we can meet again someday." Haku started to tear up, "Zabuza-nii." Zabuza smiled kindly and said, "Its not like we're not seeing each other again, come on, I promise on it."

Haku held out her little finger and said, "Pinkie swear?" Zabuza smiled and nodded, entwining their little fingers.

(Flashback end)

After that, Zabuza never went to the village and then Haku got adopted by Hizashi. She was about to say something when Kakashi said, "Momochi Zabuza, Kiri no Kijin, A-ranked nuke nin, wanted for attempting to kill the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura."

Zabuza replied, "Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja, rumored to have copied a thousand jutsu with a transplanted Sharingan, A-ranked. And Mitarashi Anko, Hebi no Aijin, A-ranked, former apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin. And then a bunch of gennin." He noticed Haku and thought, 'Could it be? But there weren't any survivors, whatever, I'll leave her alive and see.'

The missing nin said, "If you don't mind, can I kill that old man?" He pointed his Kubikirihocho at Tazuna. Naruto smirked, "I'm sorry, but he's our client, it'd be bad for our reputation if we allowed them to be killed, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, I wanna fight him, a test for my sword skills." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

Naruto summoned his long GN Blade and stepped forward. Haku then said, "Wait, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned and smiled, "Don't worry, Haku-chan, I'll win this." He turned back and moved onto the water.

Tsuki placed a hand on her cousin, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun will be fine. He's stronger than that." Haku nodded, "I know, its just." Yugito said, "We all worry for him, its normal." Hinata and Samui nodded as well before they watched.

As Naruto approached Zabuza, the man raised an eyebrow, "So they send a gennin against me, and judging by that sword, you want a kenjutsu match huh?" Naruto nodded, Zabuza sighed, "Very well, its a tradition to accept sword duels for us swordsmen after all, but a few questions before we start."

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Go." Zabuza glanced at Haku, "That girl, by any chance her name is Yuki Haku?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Yes, her former name is Yuki Haku, why?" Zabuza nodded, "I see, if you win I might just tell you. Now second and last question, your name." Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto, so can we start?"

Zabuza nodded, he thought, 'Uzumaki huh? He might just gimme a good fight.' The two then charged and swung their sword, clashing with each other creating a huge high pitched sound. They then started a deadly sword dance, parrying, countering, slashing and stabbing the whole time.

Zabuza laughed as they parted, "Interesting! You're young, yet you fight like a veteran, just like me! I guess I'll tell you since you fought so well." Naruto raised an eyebrow before they charged again.

Blades clashed, Zabuza said in their bladelock, "I looked after Haku when her parents went out to work." Their blades left each other before meeting again as Zabuza continued, "I left when she was seven and returned to Kiri for a while. But then I heard the Kaguya clan wiped out their village some time after my attempt at assassinating the Mizukage but I couldn't find her."

They continued to clash blades as Zabuza said, "I lost my parents when I was young and Haku's parents saved me when I was ten before I went to Kiri's shinobi academy and graduated becoming gennin. I visited them and Haku became a sister to me, I didn't thought she would end up in Konoha."

They parted as they landed on the water. Naruto sighed, "I see, and you want to take Haku away now?" Zabuza blinked in surprise, "No, the life of a missing nin is bad, I don't wish on it for her. Maybe if we all survive this Nami fiasco, I might go to Konoha." The two charged once more and sparks flew. Zabuza asked, "Uzumaki, you said Haku was adopted, what's her new name?"

Naruto answered, "Hyuga, she also has the Byakugan now." Zabuza looked surprised and nodded, "Then she's in a good place, now kid, lets do this more seriously." The man pushed harder as Naruto smirked and did the same.

The two parted and Naruto charged, yelling, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Sonikku rīpu!" Naruto then dashed towards Zabuza and sent a downward strike. Zabuza jumped back and dodged the strike and sent a slash at Naruto.

They continued to trade attacks before Zabuza slipped and suffered a deep gash from Naruto's GN Blade. The former Kiri nin knelt down as Naruto pointed his sword at Zabuza's neck. Naruto said, "I win, a pity really." Zabuza chuckled and nodded slightly.

As Naruto was about to kill the man, Haku yelled, "Naruto-kun! Wait!" Naruto's blade didn't reach the man as a blade blocked his, he looked at the user to see a man with hard, steel-like black hair. His skin is dark brown and is tattooed with seals and had a pair of shiny red eyes.

The man said, "I can't have you killing my partner now, can I?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and slashed at the man who grabbed Zabuza with him and jumped back. The man smirked, "I'll enjoy fighting you, Uzumaki. Jio Inzagi, remember that name, we'll meet again." He threw a smoke bomb and the two vanished.

Naruto sighed and turned back to his teams. Kakashi eye smiled, "Good job Naruto, too bad you couldn't kill him." Anko smiled, "Yeah, nice touch kid." Naruto shook his head, "I wasn't gonna kill him, just knock him unconscious and bind him, turns out he's someone Haku knows." He glanced at Haku smiling and said, "He told me just now, your relationship with him."

Haku nodded. The others were confused, Kakashi asked, "What do you mean?" Haku replied, "Zabuza-nii took care of me when my parents were out. He was like the brother I never had, but he left for Kiri when I was seven and I never saw him until now." Naruto grinned at her, "Don't worry Haku-chan, I'm sure Hokage-jiji will allow him to join Konoha."

Kakashi sighed, "Maybe." Haku just smiled before Tazuna grumbled, "Can we get moving? I don't have all day." Tsuki, Hinata, Samui, Yugito and Anko grew tickmarks and all five females punched him in the head as he fell to the ground and the five grumbled, "Way to ruin the moment old man."

Haku merely giggled as Naruto and Kakashi chuckled before they resumed their journey to Nami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you liked it, I don't know if I can update as frequently as I normally do but I'll try. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Here's the newest chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the little duel with Zabuza, and the interference of the man named Jio Inzagi, the group continued on their journey to Nami no Kuni. As they walked, Tsuki asked, "Kakashi-sensei, that guy who came to get Zabuza just now, who was he?"

Instead of Kakashi replying, Samui did, "Jio Inzagi, a missing nin from Kumo. He's a man who stole one of Kumo's sacred weapons, the Vorpal Sword. He killed all twenty Anbu Kumo sent for him and went into hiding. Chichiue made him A-rank for that."

Kakashi and Anko nodded, the cyclops saying, "That's why this mission is dangerous, I never thought Gato would hire someone like him, Zabuza is bad enough." Haku then said, "Zabuza-nii, I think I can convince him to help us."

Naruto glanced worriedly at her, "You sure, Haku-chan? He's not the same man you know nine years ago." Haku merely nodded at him with a determined look on her face, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair, "Fine, I'll tag along if we do go for him." Haku beamed and kissed on the cheek before they continued walking.

Kakashi and Anko chuckled as the woman said, "Those girls have the gaki wrapped around their fingers." Kakashi and Tazunza nodded as they moved for Nami.

Soon, they reached the sea and Tazuna said, worried, "Garudo should be here by now." Kakashi then said, "We can't wait, there might be enemies if we don't move, the mist is getting thicker as well." Naruto sighed, "Well, I'm sure everyone knows water walking right?"

The shinobi nodded but Tazuna asked, "How will I get across then?" Naruto merely said, "Just stay back a bit. I'll be using something to help the old man across, you guys get on the water first."

The shinobi all went onto the water as they watched Naruto transform and raise his right arm up and said, "Chakuso! GNR-001 GN Arms Type E!" Naruto floated up as the mobile armor started to appear on the transformed blonde. He then detached himself from the mobile armor as it transformed from its GN Armor Mode into its GN Arms Mode.

The mobile armor floated above the water as Naruto, still in Exia, said, "Tazuna, get on." The old man only nodded as he slowly got onto the mobile armor, still in awe of what Naruto did.

Naruto then flew above the water as Anko yelled, "Oi Gaki! Why didn't you do that earlier?! We could have covered more ground!" Naruto shrugged and replied, "It didn't occur to me." Anko merely facepalmed, trying to cool down since they wasted a lot of what she called her 'Dango rush time'.

The group then quickly moved across the water and soon Nami was in view. The girls all said in unison, "Woah, that bridge is huge!" Tazuna said proudly as he stood up on the mobile armor, "That's my greatest masterpie-woah!" He stumbled and almost fell into the water before he was caught by Naruto, who said, "Please stay seated while on board the aircraft."

Tazuna nodded, still crept out by the fact that the blonde had transformed into a blue robot thing. They soon reached land and Tazuna quickly got off the mobile armor. The old man then said, "Come on, my house's near!" The man quickly walked towards a two story house and knocked loudly and yelled, "Tsunami-chan! I'm back!"

The door opened after a minute and Tazuna found himself on the ground as he was hit by a frying pan by a beautiful woman in her early twenties. The woman grumbled, "Tou-san, what did I tell you about yelling and knocking loudly?" Tazuna merely groaned out, "Not to do it." The woman smiled and nodded before she noticed the two teams and said, "Oh, hi, I'm Tsunami. Thank you for bringing my father home safely."

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Not at all, I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is Mitarashi Anko, these are Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Tsuki, Nii Samui, Nii Yugito and Hyuga Haku." The mentioned people smiled as Tsunami smiled back. The woman then said, "Okay, come in. You must be tired after such a long journey from Konoha."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you." Naruto grumbled, "And I did most of the work." The rest merely sweatdropped as they entered the house, Tsunami helping her father in as they did.

As they went in, they saw that the house was quite huge. Tsunami said, "Well, you guys are protecting my father until the bridge finishes right? So I hope you won't mind, there are only two rooms so can you squeeze in a bit?" Kakashi, being the pervert that he is, nodded, "Don't worry, we don't mind."

The girls immediately said after hearing his words, "No! We are NOT staying in the same room as you are!" Naruto sighed and walked out saying, "Don't mind, Tsunami-san, we can just stay in the guest house behind."

Tsunami tilted her head in confusion as she said, "Guest house? But Naruto-san, there is no guest house." Naruto merely smiled back and said, "Just follow me, and call me Naruto." Tsunami nodded as everyone followed Naruto to the back of the house as he flashed through handsigns and said, "Doton: Tsuchi o magemasu no Jutsu."

He willed the earth to bend to his will as a house made of stone formed. He then turned to the group and said, "Well, the house is done, and all we need to do is unseal our stuff, and Tsunami-san, don't worry, this will be gone after Tazuna's bridge is completed. Its just temporary." Tsunami only nodded as she looked at the stone house in awe. Though she didn't mind the stone house there, she preferred her backyard to be empty.

Teams 7 and 11 went in unpacked their stuff. After that, since Naruto was the strongest of the gennin, he went to guard Tazuna while Kakashi and Anko help train the girls, earning a sigh and grumble from the blonde teen before he complied.

As the girls were training in jutsu and their fighting styles, Naruto had summoned a bunch of clones to keep watch around the bridge while he trained his aim with his GN Beam Rifle. Using his Inovator eyes, he leaned against the completed parts of the bridge while shooting some fish that came to the surface of the sea.

Then something caught his eye, he saw a worker approach Tazuna and said, "Tazuna, I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore, I have a wife and kids. I can't risk it anymore." Tazuna looked troubled before he sighed, "Fine, you can leave, Gichi. I hope you can take care of your family." Gichi nodded and just left like that.

Tazuna sighed, "That's the tenth one this week. I dunno how long we'll last." Naruto decided he'd help and approach the builder and said, "Hey Tazuna, how many workers do you need?" Tazuna raised an eyebrow, "How many can you get?" Naruto pondered for a while and said, "Give or take a hundred." Tazuna's eyes brightened, "How? When can you get them?"

Naruto smiled and placed his hands in the familiar cross sign, "Now." He summoned a hundred kage bunshin before saying,"Just teach one of them and then give them instructions, they'll do the rest." Soon, Tazuna started teaching one clone before it dispelled and sent the info to all other clones and Tazuna was soon barking orders at the clones and the bridge's progress increased ten fold.

At sundown, Naruto and Tazuna were returning to the house. They entered the living room, the teams had decided the so called guest house was only there for sleeping and they'd be in Tazuna's home when they weren't sleeping, so they could protect the family.

As Hinata helped Tsunami prepare dinner, Naruto sighed, "Well at least I learned a lot about building bridges today, and Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, if I get any weaker, it'll be on you two." The two jounin merely smiled back since they knew it was never going to happen since they knew Naruto was going to train at night anyway.

Suddenly, a voice yelled out from the stairs, "Why do you try so hard?! You're all just gonna wind up dead!" Tazuna scolded, "Inari! Be polite! These super ninja protected me when we were attacked before I reached home." Inari merely shouted back, "Gato's too strong! No one can beat him!" He then ran back up.

Naruto sighed, "Lemme guess, he lost someone special to Gato and he turned out like this." Tazuna nodded, "His father, Kaiza. He was a great man, saved Nami from a flood after the damned water dam broke. He also swam to save Inari once and the boy idolized him. When Gato came, Kaiza was the first to stand up to him and Gato killed him soon after."

Kakashi nodded, "I see." Tazuna sighed, "Anyway, I'm sorry about that." Anko chuckled, "Nah, its fine, he's still a kid anyway." Haku and Tsuki looked at Anko strangely and said in unison, "Just a kid huh?" Anko yelled, a tickmark on her forehead, "What is that supposed to mean huh?! I have my moments you know?!"

Naruto and Kakashi merely chuckled while Samui and Yugito smiled. Soon, Hinata and Tsunami brought dinner out and everyone started to eat, including Inari after a brief lecture from his mother.

As they ate, everyone talked with happiness and joy. Kakashi and Naruto discussed how they were going to beat Gato and Jio Inzagi, Naruto and Haku had planned to go for Zabuza tomorrow so they needed to plan first. The women and girls meanwhile were chatting away while Tazuna sat and ate while watching them talk.

This however was shortlived as Inari yelled, "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

This had gone past the line, earlier he had merely insulted them a bit but now Inari was undermining their hardwork and saying they were weak, and it damaged their pride even if it was coming from a kid. Naruto glared at Inari, "Now, kid, I don't know what's your problem, but do you know who we are? We have Kakashi and Anko both A-rank ninja, myself a jounin level shinobi and the girls are all at least chunnin level. There's no way Gato, some crime lord with no real strength can beat us!"

Inari yelled out, "You say that but you don't know how we've suffered! You all must have had a good life at your village!" Naruto's eyes flashed red for an instant and every shinobi all knew Inari had poked the sleeping dragon too much.

The boy suddenly found himself above the ground and against the wall as Naruto said calmly, though it was obvious he was furious with his Inovator eyes active, "How old are you? Seven? You might have lost your father but you still have your mother and grandfather. I had no one in the beginning, no real family. I had friends, yes, but that was all. My life, you say you've suffered. Tell me, did your suffering involve getting stabbed, burned and tortured during festivals? Did your sufferings involve getting shunned by villagers so much they hate you and overcharge you for everything?"

He paused a while and continued, "My life only got better after I was five and that was after I was almost killed. I awakened my bloodline and met one of the most important person in my life. You have family all this time, a big house, food and stuff that can be considered a luxury compared to when I was your age."

He stared at Inari straight in the eye and continued, "I'm not the only one here. Tsuki-chan, she had her whole family killed by her brother in one night. Haku-chan had her whole village destroyed before she came to Konoha. Hinata-chan, she was almost sent to Kumo as breeding stock. Kakashi-sensei, his father died when he was young along with his mother. Anko-sensei, she was an orphan at birth and the one she cared turned traitor and gave her a curse. No matter how hard you've suffered, there will always be someone who's had it worse."

He let go the boy and turned before going out of the house, stopping by the door and said, "I'm going out to train, don't come for me." He then vanished. The women and girls had tears in their eyes as they heard Naruto say all those things. Kakashi had his head down as he prayed to Minato and Kushina while Tazuna looked down at what happened. As for Inari, he was crying since it never occurred to him there would be someone having it worse than he did. The group merely sat there in silence as no words were needed.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was in Exia form and slashing everything he could find, trees, boulders and stuff with his swords and blades. Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, why are you letting his words get to you?" Naruto slashed a final tree and sat down, he sighed and said back mentally, "I don't know, its just I suffered so much before I met you and awakened my bloodline. Seeing him having it so nice and whining about it made me mad. I lost control back there."

Kasumi nodded. She then thought, 'I guess now would be a good time, its now or never.' She then said, "Naruto-kun, can you come into the mindscape?" Naruto nodded and sat down and soon he was in his mind.

As he reached the place, he saw Kasumi sitting there by a tree. Overtime, he had made the mindscape so it was a forest and Kasumi loved it. Kasumi saw him and smiled as he approached her. He asked, "So, what is it?" He was surprised when she assaulted him with a passionate kiss, he was stunned for a moment before he returned it. Kasumi had went through her memories when she was inside Kushina and Mito and her previous host had confessed this way since Minato was dense as hell.

They parted from their kiss as Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, I've been alone for a long time. Kushina and Mito seldom came to their mindscape after they got involved with Hashirama and Minato and I didn't have a mindlink with them like we do. But when I talk to you, I feel happy, you care for me even if I'm a Bijuu. You make me feel like a normal person instead of the Kyubi. Naruto-kun, I've been waiting to say this, I like you, a lot."

Naruto blinked and smiled, "Kasumi-chan, you've watched after me before I even knew you. You healed me when I got hurt, then you trained me, you gave me advice and a whole lot of other things. I'll always care for you and love you." The bijuu smiled happily and kissed him again. She was a bijuu so even if she lived for a few centuries so this was something new, and the only emotions she had ever felt were negative and knowing Naruto accepted her feelings made her happy.

As they continued kissing, a cough broke their moment. They looked at the direction and were surprised to see an old man floating there holding a black staff in his hands and also had horns. Kasumi said in surprise, "T-tou-sama?!"

The old man smiled kindly, "Kasumi, its been a long time. I had hoped I'd appear sooner but it seems you couldn't find love for a few centuries but at least you found it." Naruto blinked in shock, "Who are you? How are you in here?" The man chuckled, "I'm the one you people call the Rikudo Sennin, but my name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo. I am also Kasumi and every other bijuu's father."

Naruto only replied, "R-rikudo S-sennin?!" Kasumi and Hagoromo giggled/laughed at the teens reaction. Hagoromo nodded, "Indeed, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. You can say I am your ancestor from the Uzumaki side of your family. But I'm not here for that, I'm here as I had placed a portion of my chakra in my children before I died to watch over them and Kasumi, you're by far the best I've seen. The others, they do not interact with humans, well Choumei does, but only for the her own survival and benefit."

He paused and continued, "But Kasumi, you care for the boy, you train him and cared for him. When you confessed your love for him, I was able to appear as love is the key to breaking the curse of my children, or at the very least, yours. I'm proud of you." He turned to Naruto, "Now, boy, I'm dead so I won't go over-protective father on you, but you must know the history of your Mobirsutsu Kekkei Genkai, as it is not natural."

He conjured up two chairs and motioned the two to sit as he started, "Many centuries ago, long before the Chakura no kajitsu came to be, there were creatures of darkness wreaking havoc. The humans of that time had no choice but to pray to the Shinju. The tree granted the humans a fruit, one that allowed humans to transform into godly beings to fight them. It was enough to keep them at bay but not enough to destroy them, though the humans were satisfied. But my mother wasn't, she stole the Chakura no kajitsu from the Shinju and wiped out the creatures, disrupting the balance."

He paused and continued, "She reigned over the world for a while, gave birth to my brother and I and trained us. There was no war, no battles at the time. But her actions angered the Shinju and from the tree came the Juubi. It absorbed my mother as to take its chakra back, my brother and I worked hard to defeat the Juubi and sealed it away and splitting the chakra into the bijuu, but we had a lot of help. The Mobirusutsu users, they played a huge part and helped defeat the Juubi. They were samurai at the time, no jutsu, no chakra, mere energy."

He looked at Naruto, "Times passed, chakra entered the Namikaze family and it became a clan and now, you are born. The Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai was not shinobi oriented. It was originally for samurai, but your ancestors made it to suit both shinobi and samurai. I want you to master your bloodline as I fear dark times are coming, if not only to protect your girlfriends as well as my daughter." Naruto nodded as Kasumi blushed.

Hagoromo started to fade, "It seems my time is up. Take care, my daughter, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, we will meet again." The sage the faded to nothing. Kasumi hugged Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, can you stay here a bit?" Naruto nodded as they sat there, enjoying each other's presence and Naruto vowed once more he'd free Kasumi and never allow her to be in harm's way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, not that good but I tried. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto or Gundam 00. Other female Bijuu, I don't know yet but I'll think about it. Here's the 第十三章 Daijūsanshō. And keep up with the reviews, also if anyone can add this story to their communities, please do.

XXXXXXXXXX

After meeting Hagoromo, Naruto decided he'd ask Hiruzen about Jiraiya and possibly shove a Rasengan up the Sannin's ass. But he'd have to complete this mission first. Today, it was Kakashi's turn to guard Tazuna while Naruto and the girls trained and Naruto and Haku agreed to look for Zabuza after training.

It was a given fact Naruto was strong, so being the sadist that she is, Anko made Naruto fight all five of his girlfriends as training. Naruto was reluctant though the girls' determined faces gave him no choice since the girls wanted to know how they stood against him.

Now, Naruto was dodging Juuken strikes from Hinata, Tsuki and Haku and damned those hurt. He jumped up just in time to dodge several bolts of lightning from Samui and Yugito behind the three Byakugan users. Naruto instinctively threw several wind chakra enhanced kunai at them as they dodged the knives.

Naruto landed and drew his GN Beam Sabers and appeared in the middle of Hinata, Tsuki and Haku and said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Suihei surasshu." He spun horizontally as both GN Beam Sabers made a complete circle as the girls dodged barely. Naruto sheathed his Beam Sabers and made two Rasengan in each hand before charging Samui and Yugito.

The two blonde girls Kawarimi'd with logs as Naruto tried to slam the two Rasengan into them and appeared beside Hinata, Tsuki and Haku. The girls had sent Naruto into defense earlier but turns out he was merely trying to tire them down first, then strike, and he was succeeding as he had not yet to fully use his Kekkei Genkai or Inovator eyes.

Naruto grinned and drew his GN Sword and blasted them with beams as they jumped around trying to dodge. He then flipped open his sword and sped towards them. Naruto swung his massive blade at them as they jumped away, the blonde boy creating a crater from his strike.

After a while, the five girls were laying on the ground panting like their lives depended on it and it was obvious Anko's plan had backfired. The woman wanted the girls to drive the boy to the ground, not the other way around. Though she had to admit, Naruto did a great job since the girls would thrash him if he hadn't been on defense the first few minutes before the girls started to tire down. It was funny the girls didn't resort to using seduction to fight Naruto since it would definitely be super effective.

After a while, the girls had recovered and were resting in Tazuna's house in the living room. Tsuki grumbled, "Naruto-kun, did you have to drive us to the ground like that?" Naruto chuckled, "Blame Anko-sensei for that, plus you girls did well, at the start anyway, you should know better than trying to outlast me in a fight since I have so much stamina."

The girls immediately blushed as they took it the other way with Naruto's massive stamina. Anko grinned slyly and teased, "You girls are thinking of his stamina in bed right?" The girls blushed even harder as they looked at Naruto who was oblivious to what they were thinking about. The blonde teen then said, "So Haku-chan, when do you wanna go find Zabuza?"

Haku pondered a while and answered, "In half an hour, I still can't move that much thanks to you Naruto-kun." Anko nodded, "What kinda boyfriend does that to his girls?" Naruto immediately appeared at the corner of the living room sulking in guilt. The girls grew tick marks and yelled, "Look what you did Anko-sensei!"

Kasumi meanwhile was smiling amused at what transpired outside and stayed silent.

Soon, the girls had recovered and Haku told Naruto, "So Naruto-kun, we can go find Zabuza-nii now right?" Naruto smiled and nodded before he made a clone to stay in the house while they left.

The pair entered the forest before Naruto asked, "Haku-chan, you know where Zabuza is right?" Haku stopped her tracks and dropped her as she said in a depressed tone, "No." Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Come on, I have a way." Haku blushed and asked, "Really?"

The blonde smiled and made a hundred clones before the clones spread out to search for Zabuza with their Inovator eyes. Naruto then said, "Use your Byakugan, it might help as well, lets go."

The pair didn't move far as after ten minutes, Naruto's clones dispelled and he said, "Found it." Haku deactivated her Byakugan and looked at Naruto hopefully, "Really?" Naruto nodded and they turned west and stated to tree jump the way.

Soon, they reached a secluded place where a huge mansion stood. Haku said in a determined tone, "That's where Zabuza-nii is." Naruto nodded and they leaped off the tree onto the mansion's roof silently before they saw Zabuza standing there.

Moments earlier, inside the mansion, Zabuza had recovered from his duel with Naruto and was waiting in his room at the safe house Gato provided. Though he knew Gato did it so he can keep an eye on them as he found more than enough cameras to watch the house. Then he sensed two chakra signatures near the mansion.

He walked out and saw Jio Inzagi asleep on one of the couches with one of those western beers in his hands. They were not as potent as sake was, but it seemed the Kumo missing nin had drunk a lot of them with the number of cans on the table.

He sighed relieved before he went up the roof and saw the two people he sensed earlier. Haku stared at him, tears in her eyes. Naruto saw this and nudged her, "Go hug him." Haku didn't need any encouragement as she hugged her surrogate brother tightly as Zabuza smiled while returning the hug lightly.

Haku let go of the man and smiled, "Zabuza-nii." Zabuza eyes softened, "Its been a long time, Haku." Haku smiled brightly as Zabuza looked at Naruto, "Thanks for bringing her here Uzumaki, though how did you find this place?" Naruto shrugged, "A little clones here and there."

Zabuza smirked before he looked back at Haku, "I really want to go with you, but I do have a contract." Haku asked, "Zabuza-nii, you know Yagura's dead, right?" Zabuza blinked, "Wha?" Naruto chuckled, "Seems your info is a bit outdated, a woman named Terumi Mei killed him and she became Mizukage."

Zabuza blinked several times, "I-I see, can't believe she beat me there, ok, Uzumaki, you don't mind if I follow you to Konoha right?" Naruto blinked, "Sure, I can convince Hokage-jiji for that." Zabuza nodded, "Okay, so lets go, we can't stay long."

Naruto blinked, "That's it, no convincing and stuff like that?" Zabuza smiled and patted Haku's head, "She's here, that's enough." Naruto nodded and they quickly left the place and headed for Tazuna's house.

As they jumped, Zabuza asked, "Uzumaki, I wanna know, what's your relationship with Haku?" Naruto merely replied, "She's one of my girlfriends." Zabuza nearly choked, he suspected they were in a relationship but didn't know she was in a harem for the teen. He snapped his head at his surrogate sister and asked, "Is it true?"

Haku merely blushed while nodding. Zabuza sighed and glared at Naruto, "Uzumaki, hurt her and I'll kill you." Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Still kicked your ass though." Haku giggled as Zabuza dropped his head.

Soon, the trio reached the house and entered the house. Tazuna stammered when he saw Zabuza while Anko and Kakashi smiled/eye-smiled. Kakashi said, "Since Zabuza's here, I can assume it went well right?" Naruto and Haku nodded as Zabuza said, "Well, since Haku's with you guys, I can't fight my little sister now can I?"

Kakashi and Anko chuckled and nodded before Zabuza said, "Now, Jio Inzagi, that guy will notice I'm gone soon and will attack tomorrow if I know that bastard. So we need to plan, that guy is stronger than me a lot, though Uzumaki might be able to handle him. And I doubt Gato's gonna sit back and pay the bastard since he will no doubt raise the price, and Gato will betray him most likely and send a huge army of thugs for us."

Kakashi nodded knowing where Zabuza was going, "So you want Naruto to fight Jio Inzagi first and if Gato appears we take him out, and if Naruto needs help any of us can help him." Zabuza nodded, Naruto grinned, "Sounds like a plan, I can also leave a few dozen clones here to protect Tsunami-san and Inari."

The three adults nodded as the girls watched. Tsuki asked, "Haku-chan, you look really happy." Haku merely smiled and said, "I have my brother back now, of course I'm happy." The others nodded, they all had/have brothers and they knew how much it meant to have one.

As they discussed about tactics for tomorrow/chatted, Inari approached Naruto and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, Naruto-san, for all those bad things I said yesterday, please forgive me!" Everyone stopped talking as Naruto stared at the boy before he patted his head, "Its fine, I wasn't really angry at you, just all that pent up anger I had all those years, you're young, though I'm not one to say, you're inexperienced in life, so its fine to make mistakes and in fact, make more of them, it helps you grow."

Inari smiled and nodded. They all then continued on their things before they rested for the night.

Second day, Naruto had left a few dozen clones to guard Tsunami and Inari while everyone went to the bridge. And soon, the group saw one Jio Inzagi standing there with his Vorpal Sword drawn. The nuke nin smirked, "So you really did go to those tree huggers, eh Zabuza? Wouldn't have anything to do with the girl there would it?" He pointed his blade at Haku.

Zabuza and Naruto glared at the man as Naruto stepped forward, "Your opponent is me, I still have a score to settle with you." Jio laughed and nodded, "Very well! Let's begin!" Naruto transformed and both charged with their blades drawn.

They clashed blades for several times before Naruto switched his GN Sword to rifle mode and blasted Jio Inzagi with beams. He then drew GN Beam sabers and charged, the Vorpal Sword surprisingly holding against the beam sabers.

Jio Inzagi then saw the opportunity as they were locking blades and said, "It would seem our battle ends here, no matter how short it was, Kinjutsu: Nomikomu tamashī no yami!" From his seals seeped out black clouds that quickly surrounded the two.

Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko's eyes widened at the jutsu's name as it surrounded the blonde and the nuke nin. Zabuza cursed, "Shit, I forgot he had that jutsu!" Haku asked, "Zabuza-nii, what do you mean?" It was Kakashi who answered, however, "The jutsu causes someone to go berserk, it brings the darkness out of a person and takes control of him."

The cloud soon lifted and gone was Exia Gundam, standing was a dark version of Naruto. Where the parts were blue, they were red, where parts were white, they were now black. He also lost his GN Sword and now in his hands were He also had a huge back pack on his back, this was Exia Dark Matter.

Jio Inzagi laughed, "He's strong, but no one can stand to the power of darkness! And my Vorpal Sword just made sure of it!" The Vorpal Sword was a dark elemental blade and since the kinjutsu was dark based, the sword had powered up the jutsu.

Jio Inzagi continued, "Now, my minion, kill the-urgh!" Everyone was shocked as the berserk Naruto had stabbed Prominence Blade before the man was incinerated alive. Naruto then turned to the group and slowly walked to them.

Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko noticed something was wrong and said, "Girls, Tazuna, stay back, something is wrong." As soon as they said that, Naruto suddenly charged and attacked them. Inside of the crazed blonde's mind, Naruto was standing still as black smoke covered the area. Kasumi was bound by these smoke as they held her up, slowly taking her energy. The bijuu yelled, "Naruto-kun, wake up! You're attacking the girls!" Unfortunately, he did not respond as the clouds started to seep into his chakra system.

Outside, Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza had taken on Naruto, who surprisingly was not only holding his own against the three jounin level ninja but was also winning. Zabuza cursed, "Damn Inzagi, that bastard just can't stop causing trouble can he?" He blocked a blade from Naruto as Anko and Kakashi attacked the blonde from both sides.

The girls were worried sick. Their boyfriend had went to fight the Kumo nuke nin and he ends up crazed. They didn't know what to do and could only stand back since they knew they couldn't defeat him at this point, though they stayed on standby in case anything happened.

Naruto then kicked Zabuza away before he sliced Kakashi at the waist causing the cyclops to fall over before he sliced Anko at the shoulder, making the two jounin unable to fight. Zabuza cursed and charged before he was kicked away by Naruto, slamming into the rails of the bridge.

Naruto seeing he was out of enemies, noticed the girls and Tazuna and charged. The three jounin's eyes widened at the possessed blonde's actions but could only lay there, though Zabuza was slowly recovering.

Naruto sent a slash with his Brinicle Blade and sent a wave of icy wind at them as they dodged, Hinata taking Tazuna out of the way as she made him back up. The girls surrounded him as he stood there. Tsuki said, "Girls, we'll have no choice but to fight him." Hinata nodded. The girls immediately charged as Naruto started countering them. He redirected the Juuken strikes from Hinata, Haku and Tsuki as he kicked Samui and Yugito.

He then swung his blades as Hinata and Tsuki jumped away while Haku fell to the ground. Naruto stared at Haku before he raised his blade up high. Zabuza's eyes widened as everyone stared in shock at what was about to happen.

Naruto then went to bring his sword down. But it never touched the girl as the blonde's hand stopped midswing. Naruto suddenly dropped his blades as he stumbled back clutching his head, the colours of his body slowly bleeding out back to normal.

Inside, moments earlier, Naruto was still clouded by the black mist, he was barely aware of what he was doing but as he saw Haku's eyes filled with fear, the clouds immediately cleared and Kasumi fell to the ground, clutching her neck as her body was bruised all over.

Outside, Naruto had returned to normal and deactivated his bloodline. He looked around and saw the state everyone was in, Kakashi's waist bleeding, Anko's shoulder bleeding, Zabuza bruised all over, the girls all bruised and everything came back to him.

Naruto stumbled back and said, "W-what have I?" He then slumped over as he went unconscious from the strain of his body. Haku catching him just before he fell. The girls were glad Naruto was fine while the three jounin sighed in relief, if it wasn't for the fact Naruto stopped soon, they doubted they could win against him.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by one voice, "Ho, what a sight. This is a really great chance, tell the bastard Jio Inzagi I send my thanks in hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, a bit rushed, sorrry, review please. I might be doing something a lot of you might hate next few chapters though.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto or Gundam 00. Here's the fourteenth chapter.

XXXX

Everyone conscious turned to see Gato and a huge army of thugs standing there, the crime lord smirking at the condition the shinobi were in. Practically only Zabuza was able to battle as Kakashi and Anko were injured, Naruto was unconscious and the girls were bruised all over and couldn't fight in their current state and needed to protect Tazuna.

Gato smirked, he flicked his hand at the shinobi, "Boys, kill the men, but leave the women alive. After that, raid the village." The thugs roared in approval before they were about to charged.

Zabuza glanced at them and knew what he needed to do, even if it killed him. He stood up, using his Kubikirihocho to help him as he stood up. The others knew exactly what he was about to do. Kakashi said, "Zabuza, wait." Zabuza didn't let him continue and grinned, "Kakashi, you know given the state we're all in, if no one does anything all of us will die."

Kakashi nodded. Haku looked at her surrogate brother worriedly, "Zabuza-nii..." Zabuza smiled at Haku before he turned and charged, "GATO!" He swung his massive blade around, but because he was bruised all over and still haven't recovered yet, he was slow for a ninja. For every few thugs he cut down, he received a wound in return. However it didn't stop him as he continued cutting the thugs down.

As he stuck his blade into one of the thugs, he flashed through handsigns, 'This may very well be my only jutsu I can use now, but I'll make it count.' He roared, "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" The water rose around the bridge to form, not one but three massive water dragons.

The others watched in awe as Zabuza had created three water dragons from a single jutsu supposedly made for one water dragon, even Kakashi was awed. Zabuza grinned and roared as all three water dragons slammed into the army of thugs, wiping out a huge portion of them.

Zabuza fell to one knee as he breathed heavily, 'Shit, that jutsu took out more than I thought.' He chuckled and charged again with his sword, killing more thugs as his wounds worsen at the same time. Soon, all the thugs were dead, either cut in half or wiped out from the jutsu.

Zabuza chuckled, he slowly stalked to Gato while he was bleeding all over. He grabbed the frozen crime lord by the neck and held him up, "It may be too late for me now, given my wounds, but at the very least, I'll take you with me!" He stabbed his sword into Gato's stomach before he ripped the crime lord into half.

He smiled in satisfaction before he limped back to the others. Kakashi and Anko gave him approving smiles and nods which he returned. He turned to Haku and was about to say something before he fell to one knee and started coughing blood. Haku yelled in concern, "Zabuza-nii!" Zabuza smiled at Haku, "Haku, it seems my wounds are taking its toll now."

Haku started to tear up, she had learned about being a medic for a bit and knew his wounds were too much for his body to handle any more and his life was burning away. Zabuza continued, "I always loved you like my own sister, Haku, don't cry, it really doesn't suit you. Tell the Uzumaki, get stronger so we can duel again in the afterlife. I'm happy I could see you again, you've grown up. I still remember when you were just a kid." He coughed more and held onto Haku for support.

Haku's tears started to stream along her face as she said, "Zabuza-nii... Onii-chan." Zabuza smiled weakly, "I always wanted to hear that, Haku." He coughed more and continued weakly, "I hope we can be real siblings in the next life." He smiled once more before he fell down dead from his wounds.

Haku started to cry as she held on to Zabuza's dead body as rain started to fall, the others merely stood/sat in silence as they too mourned for their fallen comrade.

The next few days, they had given Zabuza a funeral. In respect to the dead swordsman, they had sealed his sword with Zabuza as he was burried, Kakashi sealing the tomb so no grave diggers could steal anything. After that, Haku had locked herself in the guest house made of stone for the next few days. Unfortunately, Naruto was still unconscious from the incident on the bridge.

Speaking of the bridge, after word had gotten out that Gato was dead, the villagers had joined in building the bridge and the progress was just like how it was with Naruto's clones and the bridge was close to being finished with a few touches left.

Now, Haku was still sulking in the house of stone. In one of the rooms, Naruto started to wake up as he groaned slightly. He looked around and found he was in the stone house. He then remembered what happened and rushed out of the house and saw Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Tsuki, Samui and Yugito sitting there. The girls saw Naruto and hugged him tightly. Hinata said, "Naruto-kun, you're awake!"

Naruto nodded. Yugito and Samui smiled, "We're glad, you've been unconscious for a few days now." Naruto frowned, "I see." Normally he'd take two days at most but now it had taken a bit longer. He would see how Kasumi was doing later. He asked, "So, what happened?"

Everyone's face looked down as Kakashi said, "After you fell unconscious, Gato arrived. We couldn't fight back, only Zabuza could. He killed all of them, but his wounds were too great." No more words needed to be said as Naruto realized what he meant, "I see, its my fault."

Hinata yelled, "No! Its not Naruto-kun's fault!" Naruto shook his head, "If I hadn't lost control back there, I wouldn't have hurt all of you." Kakashi sighed and said, "Don't blame yourself, its the way of life." Naruto then noticed Haku's absence, he asked, "Where's Haku-chan?"

Everyone looked down again, Samui replied, "She's been in the room for a few days now, she even froze the door. We can't get her to eat or even come out." Naruto looked worried and nodded, "I'll go check on her."

They all nodded as Naruto went up to the rooms. He saw one door frozen and knew Haku was in there. He pushed the door but was frozen. He then summoned a GN Beam Saber before he looked at it as he thought, 'No, I hurt them because of this.' He dispelled it and flashed through several handsigns, "Katon: Moesashi no Jutsu."

He fired a small flame that melted the ice before he entered the room. He saw Haku sulking by a corner as he walked in. He asked, "Haku-chan, you alright?" Haku looked up and he knew she had been crying. She instantly hugged him tightly as she started crying again. Naruto could only pat her back as she sobbed.

They only stood there as Naruto looked at his palm, 'Its because of my bloodline, its because I lost control. Haku-chan lost her brother just as she got him back. I cannot use this anymore.' Soon, Haku fell limp as Naruto realized she had cried to sleep. He sighed and carried her to her bed and sat there gazing at her worriedly.

At night, Naruto entered the mindscape and found Kasumi unconscious on the floor. He immediately rushed to her and said worriedly, "Kasumi-chan." The bijuu smiled weakly, "Naruto-kun." Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Kasumi replied weakly, "When you went berserk, I was affected as well. Don't worry, I'll be fine in a few days, I just exhausted my chakra." Naruto clenched his fists as he said, "I'm sorry, Kasumi-chan, its my fault, I lost control, I, I can't use that power anymore." Kasumi shook her head, "Naruto-kun, it's not your fault, and that power is a gift from your father."

Naruto shook his head, "Its because of it I hurt all of you, just rest. I'll stay here for a while." Kasumi smiled weakly as she rested her head on Naruto's chest with a little help from the blonde as they laid there for the rest of the night.

The next few days, the bridge had finally been completed and now teams 7 and 11 were leaving. Tazuna and the villagers were seeing them off since they were practically heroes to the country. Tazuna grinned, "Well, thanks for everything, its because of all of you we managed to finish this bridge and we're free now." Kakashi and Anko nodded smiling. Naruto and the other girls also smiled while Haku offered a small smile, she still wasn't over Zabuza's death and while Naruto had eased her a bit, it wasn't enough.

Soon, the two teams were going as Tazuna faced his fellow villagers, "As a tribute to all our heroes, as well as the fallen ones, for giving us hope, I hereby name this bridge the Kibō no hashi!" The villagers cheered as they approved of the name of the bridge.

With teams 7 and 11, they were moving at shinobi speed in silence as they neared Konoha. It actually only took half an hour between Konoha and Nami no Kuni if you were moving at shinobi speed and they soon reached the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu saw the teams and grinned before they registered them for entry.

Kakashi and Anko turned to the gennin, the cyclops said, "You guys go home and rest, take the day off tomorrow as well, its been tiring these past few days." The gennin nodded gratefully as they headed home while Kakashi and Anko reported to Hiruzen.

As they entered the Hokage's office, Hiruzen smiled, "Ah, Kakashi, Anko, you're back. I hope the mission went well." Kakashi and Anko nodded. Hiruzen then said, "So, report." Kakashi nodded as Anko looked at him, "First, the mission has bumped to S-rank with the involvement of Momochi Zabuza, Jio Inzagi and Gato. We encountered Gouzu and Meizu halfway and Naruto handled them. Then we met Zabuza who turned out to be Haku's care taker when she was young. Naruto fough Zabuza and the man escaped with help from Jio Inzagi. Then after a few days in Nami, Naruto and Haku confronted Zabuza and they managed to convince him to join us."

He took a breather as Anko decided to take over, "The next day, Jio Inzagi attacked and Naruto fought him. The nuke nin used a jutsu that made Naruto go berserk and attacked everyone but stopped before he could hurt the girls. Then Gato came and since we were unable to fight, Zabuza killed Gato and his thugs but died from his wounds."

Hiruzen sighed, "I see, fine, I'll add an S-rank to your files and you'll all receive S-rank pay. Take the week off, it must have been hard for Haku and the others to see an ally die. And the Chunnin Exams will take place here after two months. Any questions?" The jounin shook their head and Hiruzen dismissed them.

In the Hyuga compound, Haku was laying on her bed as she thought what had happened so far. She still couldn't get over the fact that her surrogate brother died just as she only got him back. She then slowly drifted to the realm of dreams.

Outside, Hizashi was asking his nieces, "Tsuki, Hinata, what's wrong with Haku? She didn't seem herself ever since she came back." Hinata and Tsuki looked down. The Hyuga heiress replied, "We met Momochi Zabuza during our mission, he was Haku's surrogate brother before she came here and he died during the mission, she's been like this since then, she was worse before but Naruto-kun helped so she's better now."

Hizashi nodded, "I see." Tsuki then said, "I think its better if she's left alone for now." Hizashi nodded, "Maybe, I just hope she'll be fine."

Meanwhile in the Namikaze compound, Naruto was in the onsen. He had set the onsen to separate gender mode as Samui and Yugito were using the female part of the onsen while Naruto in the male part.

Naruto was starting to fear his bloodline after the mission and he didn't use his bloodline because he couldn't bring himself to use it, not because he didn't want to. He had tried but it seemed he couldn't use it, Kasumi had told him his bloodline had no problems, it was just him.

He focused hard and finally his hand transformed but as soon as he saw it his mind flashed to when he went berserk and the hand went back to normal. Meanwhile, deep inside him, his chakra network now represented by rivers, ones that Kasumi avoided, one of them beside the rainbow coloured river started to glow red and black. This was gone unnoticed by the resident bijuu who only stayed in the outer part of the place.

The rivers, both black/red and rainbow color, glowed even more brightly before they died down, though it was still a bit brighter than before, and it would affect Naruto in the really near future.

XXXXXXXXX

Done, I was actually planning for Haku to get mad at Naruto, but oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, not my best though. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. Seriously I thought someone would complain why I killed Zabuza and stuff like that. But well, here's the latest chapter.

XXXXXX

A week had passed since the mission to Nami no Kuni ended. Haku was better now though she still hadn't gotten over Zabuza's death fully, the rest continued their lives normally though Naruto still had trouble using his bloodline without focusing incredibly hard.

Now, Naruto was training with his team. Kakashi looked at his students and couldn't help but worry for his only male student. Naruto had not used his Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai during the whole week and Kakashi feared Naruto was denying his bloodline subconsciously, which was true though no one knew it.

Meanwhile, Anko, Haku, Samui and Yugito were at the Hokage's office. Anko said, "Hokage-sama, we're requesting a C-rank mission." Hiruzen looked at them worriedly, "You sure?" Anko nodded. Hiruzen nodded, "Very well, here's a simple mission. You are to escort a man to the Fire Capitol. That fine?" Anko nodded and turned to her team, "You three okay with that?"

Nobody objected as Hiruzen said, "You girls can go pack and get ready. Just wait for the client at the gates in an hour." Anko nodded appreciatively and the four left the office. After they left, Hiruzen sighed, 'I hope their current mission won't end up like their last one.'

As the girls went home to pack, Haku bumped into her adoptive brother. Neji smiled, "Haku." Haku smiled back, "Neji-nii-san." Neji asked, "So where're you going?" Haku replied, "I have a C-ranked mission now, I'm packing for a bit since this is an escort mission to the Fire Capitol." Neji nodded, "Just stay safe."

Haku smiled and shook her head, "We're shinobi, more importantly I'm kunoichi, we can't stay safe." Neji chuckled and nodded as his adoptive sister went to pack. He sighed. He really cared for her as she was practically family here, even if she wasn't originally Hyuga but then again the clan had changed since a while and they were one huge family, even if most of the head branch were asses sometimes.

With Samui and Yugito, they were walking to their rooms when they saw one of Naruto's clones since the original was still training with his team. Samui said, catching the clone's attention, "Naruto-kun, we're going on a C-ranked mission so we'll be gone for a few days." The clone nodded and said, "Okay, boss can take care of things, just try to stay safe."

Yugito giggled, "Define safe." Samui nodded, "We're kunoichi, shinobi. I don't think we can stay safe." The clone sighed and nodded before dispelling himself to send the message to the other clones and the original.

With Naruto, he was sparring with Hinata and Tsuki when he suddenly received the memory rush whenever his clones dispelled. He blocked a Juuken strike from both Hinata and Tsuki from both sides as he said, "Team 11 is going on a C-ranked mission." Hinata asked, "How do you know that?"

Naruto pushed both girls away as he jumped up and spun kicking as the girls jumped away to avoid the attack. Naruto answered, "I have clones at the compound and one clone just dispelled after the two of them told the clone." Tsuki flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Naruto created chakra chains and swung them at the fire ball and dispelled before he sent the chains at the Uchiha/Hyuga.

Tsuki dodged a few of the chains before one of them slammed into her and sent her flying. It was lucky Naruto didn't add spikes to the chains or Tsuki would have been skewered by the chains. She stood up and charged again, this time with her SharinByakugan active as Hinata charged as well, Byakugan active.

Naruto smirked as the girls ran at him from left and right. He jumped up as they closed in and formed a Rasengan in his both hands. Then focusing chakra into the soles of his feet, he expelled them, creating a platform of chakra which he used to push him downwards as he slammed the two Rasengan into the two girls before the girls turned into logs. (This is like how Sekai flew in space with the Build Burning Gundam in GBF Try)

Naruto jumped away dodging a fireball and wind as he glanced around and found Hinata and Tsuki still flanking him. He let out a breath and thought, 'Those girls, they know to keep separated so I'll have a hard time and I still can't use my other bloodline.' Kasumi said, "You can always use Kage Bunshin." Naruto grinned mentally at her, "Thanks, Kasumi-chan." Kasumi sighed, "I know you're smart, but why do you have to be an idiot sometimes?"

Naruto didn't answer and spammed his jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He formed ten clones as five charged a girl each, as the original knelt down to rest for a while. Hinata and Tsuki were doing well against the clones as they managed to defeat two of them each.

Hinata and Tsuki glanced at each other before they spun and yelled, "Hakesho Kaiten!" The two girls became two spinning balls of chakra then demolished the clones before they charged their boyfriend.

Kakashi watched in approval as they sparred, they were doing well and fought like experienced jounin even though they were gennin, the Nami no Kuni mission did wonders with them, though Naruto had lost one advantage he would have to get back. But then again, it was a good thing at the same time, if someone found a way to disable his Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai, he could still fight.

He looked at his students for a while more before he took out his favourite book and started reading.

With Anko and team 11, they were at the gates and found their client, a middle aged man in black jacket and jeans. He saw them and said, "You must be team Hokage-sama sent to escort me, never knew there were still all kunoichi teams." Anko nodded, "Yes, but I requested an all kunoichi team myself, so its an exception."

The man nodded, "I'm Minami Koutaro, I believe you know where we're going?" Anko nodded, "Yes, I'm Mitarashi Anko, girls, introduce yourselves." Haku said, "I'm Hyuga Haku." The Nii sisters said, "I'm Nii Yugito/Samui."

Koutaro nodded, "So Hebi no Aijin huh? I think I can reach the capitol safely now." Anko smirked and said, "Lets just get going." Team 11 and their client soon departed Konoha, though unlike Tazuna, Koutaro knew exactly what kunoichi were made off and if you wanted to live, you'd keep your mouth shut even if you were merely complimenting them.

The team walked before they were surrounded by bandits. Anko sighed, "Bandits." The apparent leader of the bandits pointed at Koutaro and said, "Leave everything you have and the women and we'll let you leave and live." Samui wanted to facepalm and asked, "Anko-sensei, can we hurry and kill them?"

Anko smirked at her student before she threw a kunai straight into the bandit leader's forehead and asked, "Does that answer your question?" The three gennin immediately leaped into action and started to slaughter the twelve bandits. Anko decided she'd stay by Koutaro and watch the show.

Samui slit a bandit's throat with her kunai before she threw the blade at another bandit's head, killing two of them. She then kicked one bandit in the nuts hard before she flashed through a set of handsigns and said, "Raiton: Raigeki!" She flung her hands at the two other bandits and fired a torrent of lightning at them, electrocuting them before they dropped dead.

With Yugito, she dodged a sloppy punch from a bandit as she jumped up before she landed on the bandit's head and flashed through a set of handsigns, "Raiton: Jibashi." The bandit was immediately electrocuted as he dropped dead while Yugito jumped down and faced the other three bandits. She flashed through handsigns and said, "Raiton: Jurokuchu Shibari." Immediately sixteen pillars rose from the ground and trapped the three bandits before electricity was released from the pillars, electrocuting the bandits and killing all of them.

And finally to Haku, she used a senbon and killed a bandit by piercing the needle through a bandit's head and flashed through handsigns, "Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho." From the moisture of the atmosphere, a million needles made of water formed and pierced all three other bandits and killed them.

The three kunoichi returned to Anko and Koutaro. The man whistled, "Nice, you sure you're not chunnin?" The girls blushed from the praise as Anko grinned, "You know, Koutaro-san, if word gets to their boyfriend about this he'll kill you you know?"

Koutaro smiled amused, "Don't you mean boyfriends? And don't be mistaken, I have no interest in younger girls." Anko laughed and nodded, "I see, they share one boyfriend to answer your question." Koutaro chuckled, "I see." He would have said more but refrained from doing so, he knew what the girls could do after the little bandit event but would not for his own health as he saw their hands twitching.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though the girls were slightly uncomfortable with their client. They soon reached the Fire Capitol. Koutaro smiled at the team as they were about to part ways, "Thank you for escorting me safely, I'll be sure to tell Daimyo-sama to send more missions to Konoha and add extra to your pay." He then took out a tag and held it, in a way no civilian could see but the kunoichi saw it perfectly and instantly knew he was a high ranking officer in the capitol.

Anko smiled as soon as Koutaro left and yelled out in joy, she turned to her students and said, "Wow! That was so!" Samui replied, also smiling, "Cool." Yugito and Haku nodded. Anko nodded and cooled down, "Okay, come on, let's go home."

After that, they decided they would tree jump the way back. As they jumped, they failed to notice several pair of eyes staring at them as they left before they too followed them.

As the four women were speeding back towards Konoha, they suddenly dropped to the ground, unable to move or use chakra. Haku, Samui and Yugito's eyes widened as they all recognized the effects they were suffering from and knew it was a gravity seal while Anko knew enough to know what had happened.

As they struggled, a group of men, obviously shinobi, appeared. Anko's eyes widened at the leader, "Demuri Kagura." The man smirked lecherously and said, "Well well well, what do we have here? Konoha's Hebi no Aijin and three kunoichi, quite the lookers too." Demuri Kagura, an A-rank bothering S-rank shinobi who loved raping kunoichi, Anko cursed herself for letting her and her students get caught. The man was ranked so high in the Bingo Book because he came close to killing the Tsuchikage and rape his granddaughter once.

The four glared at the man as he said, "You know, I might not kill you after some fun. Boys, take them back to our base." The four were knocked out before they were carried off.

Soon, the four were woken up by water splashing onto them and they opened their eyes to find themselves in a cage. Anko cursed and focused hard, she could feel her chakra, but it was hard so she knew whatever seal they were using wasn't perfect. Finally she grinned, a small snake poofed into existence and Anko said, "Go get help from Konoha, quick."

The snake nodded and immediately went off for Konoha. Anko turned to her students and said, "Let's just hope help get's here in time. Now, just play dead." The girls complied and did as they were told.

Not long after, the snake reached the Hokage's office and called an Anbu, "Get team 7 pronto!" The anbu nodded and vanished via shunshin and moments later, team 7 arrived.

Kakashi asked, "What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen looked worried, "Team 11 has been captured by Demuri Kagura during their C-ranked mission to the Fire Capitol. Kakashi, you're the strongest jounin in the village so I need you and your team to rescue them. Leave immediately, this snake will lead you to them." Kakashi and the team immediately got their supplies and left for the rescue mission.

Naruto, Hinata and Tsuki thought as they jumped, 'Just wait, we'll make sure nothing happens!'

XXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter, this is just what I could bust out today. Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

I will never own Naruto or Gundam. Though if I did, I'd make sure Naruto and Hinata got together early in the series and Setsuna with Marina or Feldt. And I'm sure anyone who reads this will know that this event will help advance Naruto's bloodline. (By the way, Kagura is from Aquarion evol is you wanna know how he looks like)

XXXX

As team 7 launched out of the village, with the snake coiled around Kakashi to give him directions, the jounin said, "Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki. This is unlike anything you've gone against, not even Zabuza, Naruto. If by any chance Demuri Kagura is not fighting me, I want you three to run. Naruto, I know you're as strong as I am, but don't take any chances, that guy is not your average missing ninja, especially since you can't use your bloodline. Promise me on this."

Naruto, Tsuki and Hinata nodded before they quickened their pace. Soon, they arrived at a camp site. It was massive and would at the very least house two hundred people. And judging by the chakra signatures, they were all shinobi, chunnin level and above.

Kakashi cursed, "We've come ill prepared." Naruto shook his head, "No, Kakashi-sensei, I have an idea." Kakashi glanced at Naruto and nodded, Naruto continued, "I can use fuijutsu to handicap them, we'll kill all of them and rescue team 11, but I can't use a huge killing seal since Anko-sensei and the girls are in there."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Okay, how long will it take for the seals to be done?" Naruto grinned and took out nine sealing tags saying, "I'll be done in a minute." He then took off and started planting the seals before he came back to his team and planted the final seal. He made a single handsign and said, "I have the eight other seals planted and all I have to do is activate the main seal, then we can go down and slaughter them."

He made a single seal and the seals all glowed as all the shinobi in camp felt weakened severely before team 7 jumped down and started attacking the camp.

Meanwhile, moments earlier, Kagura was in the tent team 11 were kept captive in. He undressed his clothes and walked towards the kunoichi and smirked at Haku, "Hmm, I think I'll have some fun with you first." Haku's eyes widened in fear as he brought her out and she couldn't resist as he had placed constricting seals on all of them.

Suddenly, Kagura frowned and looked at the opening of the tent. He got dressed and said, "Seems there are nuisances outside, whatever, I'll deal with them first." He started to gather his weapons and thought, 'Smart though, they used seals to weaken my army, though sadly for them, I'm immune to seals. And this chakra, seems familiar.'

He took his swords and walked out of the tent and saw chaos all over the place. His shinobi were fighting the famed Hatake Kakashi and three young ninja. Though what caught his attention was the blonde boy, Kagura smirked, 'Ah, an Uzumaki, a Namikaze as well, so he must be that bastard Namikaze and that bitch of an Uzumaki's son huh? I guess I'll watch them a while.'

Earlier, team 7 jumped down and Kakashi kicked one of the ninja away as another shouted, "We're under attack!" He was silenced by a chakra chain from Naruto as he pulled the ninja apart with his chains. Team 7 then charged as a huge number of ninja came out of the tents and started attacking.

Kakashi flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Doton: Doryudan no jutsu!" A huge dragon made of mud emerged and flew at the enemy shinobi who countered together, "Suiton/Katon: Ryudan no Jutsu!" Two dragons, fire and water, appeared and slammed into the earth dragon, dispersing it.

Kakashi cursed and engaged them in taijutsu before he noticed Demuri Kagura leaning on his swords watching them, though it seemed the Iwa missing nin was more focused on Naruto was swinging his chakra chains and killing the shinobi, Kakashi decided he'd go for Kagura if he went for Naruto but the cyclops had to finish these not so small fries first.

He decided to risk it and flashed through a series of handsigns and held his right hand up and said, "Raikiri." He then blurred around and sliced through the enemies and killed a huge portion of them. Kagura frowned, 'Hmm, Raikiri. They've killed enough of my army I guess. Lets see, ah the Uzumaki Namikaze kid, I'll see if he's worthy of those names.'

He picked up his blades and charged Naruto. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and went to intercept Kagura but more of the enemy shinobi got in his way and more filled their place as he cut them down. He cursed and yelled, "Naruto, Tsuki, Hinata, RETREAT!"

Unfortunately, his words came a bit too late as Kagura clashed blades with Naruto's chains. The missing nin smirked, "So, an Uzumaki and a Namikaze huh?" Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" Kagura smirked, "You didn't think I wouldn't recognize one of my clansmen?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Kagura pushed the boy away and said, "Demuri Kagura is but a name given to me by the Tsuchikage, you see, the real reason I tried to kill him is because I'm an Uzumaki as well, my true name is Uzumaki Kagura." Naruto gasped, "What? You're the one the chakra family tree showed?"

Kagura blinked and laughed, "The chakra tree, that's hilarious, no. I'm not in the chakra tree, I erased my name from it years ago, but you just told me there's another living Uzumaki. And lets see how well is your bloodline eh?"

He held out his hands and fired two chains at Naruto, who countered with his own before Kagura appeared in front of the blonde and said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Rashomon." Naruto barely jumped back and dodged the slashes as the trees beside them fell down.

Hinata and Tsuki yelled, "Naruto-kun." They were kept busy by the enemy ninja but they couldn't help but feel worried for their boyfriend. Naruto landed and charged, this time not using his chakra chains but a Rasengan in each hand. He yelled, "Rasenrengan!" Kagura smirked and said, taking out a tag, "Fuinjutsu: Kagami!"

The seal glowed and out came another Naruto with a Rasengan in each hand that clashed with the real Naruto. The blow was too great and sent Naruto flying back into a tree unconscious. Kagura laughed, "So much for him." He approached him and raised his swords and got ready to strike. But suddenly he was flung back by a burst of energy.

With Naruto, he opened his eyes to see a wide area. It was white and blank and in front of Naruto stood Exia. Naruto's eyes widened as the Gundam spoke in his own voice, "Naruto, what are you afraid of?" Naruto didn't reply and instead asked, "What? Why are you?"

Exia sighed, "I am here because of you subconsciously denying your bloodline. I will ask again, what are you afraid of?" Naruto looked down, "I hurt my friends, the ones I swore to protect, the ones I love, I can't use that power anymore." Exia growled, "And you will run away?"

Naruto replied, "I can't control that power." Exia grabbed Naruto by his collar and growled, "Because of this?" The blue gundam transformed, and now stood Exia Dark Matter. Exia continued, "This is a part of you, a part of me, us. We are one being, and we will evolve further. But if you keep running away, we will always stay weak."

The dark Gundam pushed Naruto down and drew his Prominence Blade and Brinicle Blade, "Fight me." Naruto was confused, "Eh?" Exia continued, "If you don't, I will kill you and assume control of your body, I will kill everyone, including Hinata, Tsuki, Haku, Samui and Yugito. I may be you, but I am merely the bloodline part of you, I do not possess any feelings and will not hesitate to kill them. You don't want that do you?"

Naruto growled and stood up, "No, I won't let you." Exia smiled inwardly, 'Good, he's motivated.' The dark Gundam charged and swung his blades as Naruto used a Rasengan to counter the slashes. Exia then held out his left arm as he fired the GN Vulcans. Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground as a wall of chakra chains appeared to block the beams before the wall shattered as Exia brought the Prominence Blade down to Naruto.

The blonde leaned back as the blade passed by an inch from Naruto's face before Naruto raised his legs to kick Exia away. The blonde flashed through a number of handseals before he yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!" The blonde fired a huge torrent of flames at Exia who raised his Brinicle Blade and slashed at the flames, dispelling them. The dark Gundam said, "Is that all? You would have beaten me already if you used our bloodline, just as you would have won against Kagura!"

Exia glowed red and Naruto recognized it as the Trans-Am system and cursed. The Gundam blurred and slashed Naruto several times causing the blonde to fall down to the ground. Exia stood above the blonde and asked, "Is that all? A pity."

The dark being raised his blades as Naruto thought, 'No, I won't lose here, not against him! NOT AGAINST MYSELF!' The blonde glowed and Exia was blown away. The dark being shook his head and looked up to see Naruto in the exact same form as himself. Exia smirked, "Ho, so you finally used it."

Naruto growled, "I won't let my loved ones get hurt." Exia chuckled and yelled, "Then control yourself!" The two dark Gundams charged each other and clashed their respective blades. Exia continued, "Defeat me and protect them!" Naruto roared and they parted before clashing blades again. The blades soon cracked under the pressure and broke into pieces as both Dark Matter Exia jumped away from each other.

Naruto and Exia reached for their Dark Matter Booster and drew their Dark Matter Blades. The two Gundam clashed their blades before Naruto threw the blades forward as his Dark Matter Booster flew off his back and combined with the Dark Matter Blades and flew at Exia and fired several beams.

Exia followed suit and soon the two were engaged in a support machine type battle as they controlled their respective Dark Matter Boosters. Soon, both Dark Matter boosters were shot down and the GN Drives returned to their owners, activating the Trans-AM as they did. Now without any external weapons, two beam sabers burst out from their GN Vulcans as they charged once more, clashing blades as came into contact with each other.

Exia thrust his sabers down as Naruto raised his right saber to block it before he raised his left saber and cut both of Exia's arms off. Naruto then kicked the dark Gundam away and fired his GN Vulcans at him. Exia flew up, dodging the beams before he came down kicking at Naruto.

The blonde cut off Exia's legs before he thrust the beam sabers into his chest. The embodiment of Naruto's bloodline chuckled, "Good, good, you've advanced, you are now worthy of evolving. Use the power well, do not fear it, do not fear making mistakes. We are human, we make mistakes, we learn from them so we never repeat them, remember that." Exia then glowed and exploded.

Outside in the real world, Naruto slowly stood up. Kagura's eyes widened at the sudden burst of energy. Naruto's eyes were now in Inovator mode as they glowed. Then, he transformed. Now instead of the blonde teen, there stood Exia Gundam, his eyes glowing as he glared at Kagura. Naruto muttered, "Trans-AM." He then started to glow red before he blurred and started thrashing Kagura around.

As Kakashi, Hinata and Tsuki fended off the shinobi, the three watched in awe as Naruto had finally got access to his bloodline before he thrashed the A-borderline-S-rank nuke nin around. Then as Naruto kicked Kagura away, he glowed once more and transformed into Exia Dark Matter. Naruto said, "I just gained control of this form and let's try this in real battle."

He vanished in a burst of speed and swung his Brinicle Blade at Kagura who blocked with his own sword. Though as soon as the blades came into contact, Kagura's sword froze up before it broke. Naruto then swung his Prominence Blade and cut off Kagura's right arm. Kagura screamed in pain before he was silenced by Naruto's Brinicle Blade in the mouth, freezing him all over before he shattered into a million pieces.

Naruto then turned and vanished in another burst of speed and the other members of team 7 soon found every enemy ninja fall down dead. As Naruto finished off the final ninja, he got an idea and grinned. Kasumi sighed and face palmed as she heard it loudly since she was in his mind, "You're gonna regret this, you know?" Naruto ignored her and started to stalk over to his team and ignited his Prominence Blade and flared icy wind from his Brinicle Blade and ran at his team.

Kakashi immediately jumped in front of the girls in a defensive position before Naruto stopped in front of him and said, "Boo." Kakashi grew a tick mark and bashed him on the head, before he grasped his hand in pain while glaring at the blonde, "You idiot! You never play with things like that and how the nine fucking hells is your head so hard?!"

Naruto deformed and chuckled, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it and my body is made of metal." He then turned to the two girls who had tears in their eyes before they tackled him with a hug. Tsuki yelled, "Baka! Don't do that!" Hinata nodded as they hugged him tighter as Naruto nodded.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard Anko yelling from a tent, "OI! Can we get out now?!" Naruto chuckled and they went to release team 11 from their cage. After that, they ransacked the whole camp for any useful stuff before they headed back to Konoha.

XXX

Done. Hope I did fine for this chapter. Review pls.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. And no, everything about Gundam used here are all from the originals, nothing changed since it's a drag to explain. So here's the seventeenth chapter and the harem list:

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

XXXXX

A week had passed since team 11 was rescued from Demuri/Uzumaki Kagura and Naruto regained access to his bloodline. Everyone had been glad Naruto regained access to it and even got a new form of it.

Now, at the jounin lounge, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Gai were having a drink. Asuma said, "You know, I'm curious how our teams match against each other." Kurenai looked at him with a wtf look, "You do know you're sending your team to hell if we do actually have them fight, right?" Asuma grinned, "You sure? I think my team will do fine against yours."

Kurenai shook her head, "I'm not talking about my team, its them." She pointed at Kakashi, Anko and Gai. Kurenai said, "Kakashi's team consists of one green jounin, potentially stronger than Kakashi himself and two high chunnin. Gai's team has three high chunnin and Anko's team also consists of three high chunnin. As for me, I have two mid chunnin and one potential mid jounin. As for you, well, you said they were mid chunnin once."

Asuma sighed and nodded defeated. Anko grinned and asked, "Why not just have them spar and see? We can even place bets, Asuma, if your team wins, we'll treat you for lunch for a month." Kakashi and Kurenai glanced at Anko and asked in unison, "Why did you drag me into that bet?!" Anko shrugged and smiled as flames appeared in Gai's eyes. The green jounin shouted, "YOSH! If my team loses, I'll run a hundred laps around the village and if they lose against Asuma-san's team, I'll treat him for lunch for a month!"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, why not, but if anyone of your teams lose against my team, I want the complete set of every single book of the Icha-icha series, so the bets?" Kurenai sighed and nodded, "Well, for Asuma, no smoking for two months, Kakashi show us your face, Gai stop wearing green and Anko, no dango for a year." Asuma and Anko blanched at that before the snake mistress said, "Okay, if any of your teams lose against mine, dango for a month, each of you."

Asuma then said, "Okay, me, cigarettes for a month, all of you." Gai then yelled, "YOSH! If anyone loses against my team, you'll run five laps around the village and do five thousand push ups!" The four paled before they swore to make their teams win against Gai's.

Kakashi then asked, "So when do we do this?" Kurenai and Asuma looked at Anko who grinned, "Why not this Friday?" They nodded, since there was still four days left and they could beat any more training in. The five jounin nodded before they parted ways since it was getting quite late.

Next day, Kakashi was at training field 7 with his team. The cyclops said, "So, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and I have planned a sparring match among all five teams. I'm sure they'll be getting some training in so I want you to do the same." Naruto added, "And you don't want to lose face." Kakashi smiled, "That too." Hinata sighed, "Okay, it might be good as well." Tsuki nodded as well.

Kakashi brightened up and said, "So, lets have an all out sparring match between you three and me!" He lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan as the three activated their bloodlines as well. Kakashi charged and his three students followed suit, though the spar would end with one battered up cyclops.

With Team 8, Kurenai was at their training grounds. She said, getting her students' attention, "Okay, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko and I have planned a sparring match among our teams on this Friday, I want you three to train as much as you can so we don't lose face." Kiba grinned, "It'll be a piece of cake!"

Shino and Sai shook their heads, the Aburame said, "Actually, that phrase would be for Naruto and his team. He is way past our leagues and knowing him, he'd get Hinata and Tsuki to be stronger as well. To team 9, they have one year of experience ahead of us. Team 11, we know Anko-sensei's extreme methods and the only team we are capable to defeating is team 10, as of now."

Sai added, "And if I'm right, team 10 will train harder so they won't lose against us, and here you're the weakest, dickless." Kiba glared at the paled teen as Kurenai sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, Kiba, you only have physical strength and that's not enough. We'll need to up your other aspects. But first, lets spar, three of you against me."

The three gennin nodded and got ready as their sensei charged them, the match ending in Kurenai's favour.

Team 10 was practically doing the same thing as team 8, team 9, they were running laps around the village after doing five hundred push ups and team 11, Anko was chasing her team with giant snakes and throwing every single projectile known to shinobi, be it jutsu or weapons.

Soon, after four days of intense training, just for the pride of the jounin and the bets, though unknown to the gennin, the match day had finally arrived. The five teams were gathered at Training Ground 7 since it was large enough. The five teams stood in front of their sensei as Kakashi said, "Now, we'll be having the joint sparring match, you'll be placed in five different locations to start at, last team standing wins and we'll have clones around the forest watching, anything goes as long as it doesn't cause permanent harm or death, okay?"

The teams nodded as Kakashi continued, "Okay, your respective sensei will bring you to the locations." 'Soon, my Icha-icha, you'll be mine!' The jounin then took their teams and went in five different directions.

As Kakashi and his students came to a stop, in the middle of the trees, the jounin said, "Okay, we're here. Good luck guys, if you win this, I'll treat all of you to ramen." Naruto grinned, "You bet we'll win." Hinata and Tsuki smiled and nodded as the cyclops took off.

Once Kakashi landed, the four other jounin landed as well. The four jounin nodded and created five Kage Bunshin each and the clones leaped off to henge into anything to blend in.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata and Tsuki were leaping through trees looking for another team. The three all had their doujutsu active and soon, Hinata and Tsuki spotted team 8. They stopped and Hinata said, "I see team 8 over there." It seems like they are just having a stroll out here." Naruto grinned, "Well, lets try what we did on that last mission." He took out four sealing tags and the girls smiled and nodded.

Soon, Naruto had all four tags done and he activated the seals. Team 8 suddenly felt weak as Kiba asked, "What the fuck? Why do I feel so weak?" Shino nodded, "Me too, and its not poison." Sai however recognized it and said, "Its some kind of seal."

They then heard a voice, "Damn right it is." Sai was then kicked to the floor by Naruto as Hinata and Tsuki jumped down. Naruto glanced at Kiba, "Sorry, but we need to win this, for RAMEN-SAMA!" Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Tsuki sweatdropped at his declaration before Sai stood up.

The pale teen said, "Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be your opponent." Naruto smirked and drew his Brinicle Blade and said, "Bring it." Sai drew his own tanto and charged Naruto. They clashed blades as Naruto smirked, his Brinicle Blade freezing Sai's tanto up before it shattered completely as Sai jumped away. Sai sighed, "That was a really expensive tanto, you're getting me a new one."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure." He then drew his Prominence Blade and appeared in front of Sai and said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Shigunasu onsurōto." He swung his swords down in a cross and made a huge gash on Sai's chest as the pale teen stumbled back before Naruto slammed a tag on Sai's chest and said, "Fuinjustu: Suimin."

Sai immediately fell unconscious as the sleeping seal took effect. Naruto turned and saw Kiba and Shino struggling against Hinata and Tsuki respectively. Akamaru was down since Hinata had Juuken'd the poor puppy unconscious, giving the girl an advantage. Kiba yelled, "Tsuga!" He spun as the Inuzuka second heir turned into a human cyclone.

Hinata countered with her own spinning jutsu and yelled, "Hakesho Kaiten!" The two spinning attacks collided, though as Kiba was using an attack jutsu, a reckless one at that, while Hinata was using a defensive/offensive jutsu. The result was Kiba flung off unbalanced leaving him open as Hinata came in and Juuken his stomach, knocking him out.

With Tsuki and Shino, the Aburame was against the worst opponent he could face as he knew just how well Tsuki was with her fire jutsu given she was orginally Uchiha and didn't dare use his bugs. Tsuki meanwhile knew exactly just that and with her SharinByakugan was pushing the poor Aburame heir back with Juuken since he relied heavily on his bugs and the genjutsu Kurenai taught them was useless. Team 8 actually prayed on not getting team 7 but their prayers weren't answered so they went down immediately.

Soon after Shino fell like his teammates, team 7 leaped off to find the other teams. As the team left, a chameleon poofed into a clone of Kakashi and sighed, he made a clone and dispelled it to send the message to the original while he grabbed the three fallen gennin and leaped away.

With all the jounin, Kakashi grinned at Kurenai, "It seems my team just KO'd yours." Kurenai sighed and facepalmed, "And here I told them to lay low before we started." Asuma and Anko smiled as they wouldn't need to stop smoking for a month/eat dango.

Back to the teams, team 9 had yet to find any opponents and were wandering around the forest when the temperature dropped severely. Neji immediately activated his Byakugan and found no one, he turned slightly to look at the blind spot but still found no one and cursed. He knew it was Haku and her team but it looks like she was using the Byakugan's blind spot.

He quickly turned before he was electrocuted by a small lightning jutsu from Samui. Lee and Tenten were shocked to see Neji go down before Haku, Samui and Yugito jumped down and the five started fighting. Tenten started to bombard the three with weapons but they were a waste as Haku merely countered them with her Ice. Tenten tch'd and took out two scrolls and placed them on the ground before she jumped up, the scrolls unraveling as she did.

As she reached a certain height, she yelled, "Sōshōryū!" She then started pulling weapons out of the seal and started throwing things like her life depended on it. Haku dodged a few of the weapons before she made an ice dome to protect herself before she made ice senbon shoot out from her dome, countering Tenten's weapons. Unfortunately for the weapon mistress, her technique had left her open and she was turned into an unconscious porcupine.

Lee who was dodging lightning saw his teammate fall and yelled, "Tenten!" He glared at his three opponents and said, "YOSH! You've done it! I shall go full out with my FLAMES OF YOUTH! KAIMON: KAI!" He glowed red and a burst of chakra sent team 11 back a bit.

As Lee prepared to speed around to beat up the girls, Haku put on an innocent face, "You wouldn't hurt girls, would you?" Lee blinked before he yelled, "NO! IT IS UNYOUTHFUL!" Haku then smiled cutely and said, "Arrigatou." The green clad shinobi was then electrocuted by Samui and Yugito. The Niibi jinchurikii sighed, "You know, if I didn't know well, I'd say you're borned for seduction missions." Haku merely sweatdropped as Samui nodded. Anko had actually trained the three in those techniques and Haku had taken to them like a fish to water.

As soon as team 11 left, a clone of Asuma poofed into existence and gathered team 9. He sighed, 'Anko, I think any male ninja going against them will fall with those girls, I pity Naruto, seriously.' He then made another clone to send a message to the real one before he took the gennin and leaped away.

With the jounin, team 8 was still unconscious after Kakashi's clone sent them to them. Asuma blinked as he felt the memory rush and glanced at Gai, "Well, Gai, your team just got beaten by Anko's team. You know if Haku didn't act innocent and cute, Lee would have pummeled them to dust." Anko looked proud and said, "I taught them well." Gai meanwhile blinked and yelled, "YOSH! I'll need to rekindle their FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Kakashi shook his head and merely felt pity for Neji and Tenten.

With team 10, they were found by team 7 and 11 at the same time, and just so happened to be surrounded. Naruto smirked, "So, three teams huh? I guess we can finish off two teams at the same time before we go for Neji's team." Haku shook her head, "We already beat Neji." Naruto smirked wider, "The better, we're the last ones now."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Would it be possible if we surrender?" Naruto grinned and merely said, "You sure?" Shikamaru nodded and in an instance all three members of team 10 were unconscious as Naruto had placed sleeping seals on all of them.

He then turned to Haku, Samui and Yugito. Naruto said, "Hinata-chan, take on Samui-chan, Tsuki-chan, you fight Haku-chan, I'll go for Yugito-chan." The two females of team 7 nodded and they charged the opposing team. Haku charged Tsuki as she fired a huge ice shard at the Uchiha/Hyuga. Tsuki countered with handsigns and yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

She fired a huge torrent of flames at Haku who dodged the fire. Haku then yelled, "Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho!" A million needles appeared before shooting at Tsuki who countered, "Katon: Hakkesho Kaiten!" She spun as a red Kaiten appeared that evaporated the water before Tsuki flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Haku merely dodged it before Tsuki made five Katon Bunshin as they dispersed to surround Haku and yelled, "Katon: Endan!" The six Tsuki shot flames out as Haku made an ice dome to protect her. But the ice dome could only do so much and soon Haku fell from the heat.

With Hinata, she had quickly went in for the kill as soon as they charged each other and Samui didn't have a chance to retort. Hinata yelled, "HakeRokkujuuyonsho!" She shut down Samui's chakra network before she sent a palm to Samui's chest, knocking the air out of her as the blonde fell unconscious.

With Naruto and Yugito however, the two were going all out. Matatabi said in Yugito's mind, "Yugito, you wanna impress your mate right? Use my chakra, you haven't used it in years now." Yugito sighed and nodded. Truthfully, since she came to Konoha, she had no reason to use Niibi's chakra, even on missions, so she decided to leave it.

But now, she was going to use it again. She started to glow red as she activated the first version cloak. Naruto saw this and raised an eyebrow. Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, that's the Bijuu Cloak, the first version, though its strong." Naruto nodded and turned into Exia. He didn't want to use Kasumi's chakra since it'd alert other shinobi here and it was a last resort. So he settled with his bloodline.

Naruto drew his GN Sword and GN Long Blade. He then charged the Bijuu Cloak V1 Yugito. Yugito formed chakra claws and clashed with Naruto's blades before she yelled, "Raiton: Jigokuzuki!" Her hands were engulfed in lightning as she charged. Naruto sheathed his swords and made a Rasengan, coated with GN Particles and charged, "GN Rasengan!"

The two attacks collided and at a brief moment, the two were in a stalemate. But unfortunately for Yugito, the Jigokuzuki was not a jutsu for clashing and was hard to maintain unlike the Rasengan or Chidori. So her jutsu unstabilized and Naruto pushed through, slamming the Rasengan on Yugito, luckily the cloak took most of the damage but it was enough to knock Yugito unconscious.

As soon as that happened, a clone of Kakashi appeared. The clone smiled at his team, "Good job, come on, lets head back." Naruto, HInata and Tsuki nodded as Naruto made a few clones to carry the unconscious teams.

Soon after that, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai decided it was prime time to give their students hell, or in Gai's case, an upgrade to their FLAMES OF YOUTH! With Kakashi getting his long awaited full set of Icha-icha.

XXXX

Done. Next will be Chunnin Exam arc. Review pls.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto in anyway, nor do I own Gundam. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find the database for Strike Exia or Wing Exia, so those two are out. Their designs were superb though. Here's the eighteenth chapter.

XXXX

Two months passed, and now every jounin sensei were in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen looked at the jounin and said, "Now, as you all know, the Chunnin Exams are closing in, and I need to know which teams are entering. If you do not want to enter your teams, you're dismissed." About more than a half of the jounin left and Hiruzen sighed. He looked at the jounin present and found Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko and a jounin named Kosaten Saji.

Hiruzen nodded, "So only six of you want to enter your teams?" They nodded. Hiruzen nodded, "Tell me why, the Chunnin Exams are not simple you know." Kakashi nodded and went first, "I'm pretty sure my team is ready, Naruto is at least my level, Tsuki and Hinata are no doubt high chunnin level by now and to be honest, I feel like leading two chunnin and one jounin all the time and its really boring to only take C-rank missions at most."

Hiruzen sighed, he knew team 7 and nodded. Anko went next, "Well, my team consists of all high chunnin, so I'm confident they can enter without dying." Hiruzen nodded, to be frank, he knew of Kakashi, Anko and Gai's training methods and their teams were more than ready.

Gai grinned at the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I've trained my team and I'm positive their FLAMES OF YOUTH can help them pass." The six present all sweatdropped as Hiruzen nodded and looked at Saji. The jounin said, "Well, my team consists of Yakushi Kabuto, Tsurugi Misumi and Akado Yoroi. They have been Gennin for a few years now, and have participated in the Chunnin Exams several times so I hope they can enter again."

Hiruzen sighed, "Saji, you know there are no limits to enter the exams but please tell your students to pass." Saji nodded as Hiruzen looked at Asuma and Kurenai. They looked at each other and sighed, the Hokage's son saying, "Well, we want our teams to have a wake up call and the Chunnin Exams is the best way for that.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples and nodded, "As much as I hate it, fine, but if your students die, you're taking responsibility." Asuma and Kurenai nodded. Hiruzen then took out several forms and handed three to each jounin, "Here's the forms, tell them to go to the academy after a week." The jounin nodded as they were dismissed.

Later, at Training Ground 7, Naruto was having a heavy three way make out session with Hinata and Tsuki as they sat at a tree. Kakashi just so happened to arrive at that moment and was met with that sight. He stared at them for a while and fake coughed, the three finally noticed him as the girls blushed tomato red while Naruto grinned at Kakashi, "Yo, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and said, "OKay, now I've got your attention, I've entered your team into the Chunnin Exams, if you're planning on going, sign these forms and go to the academy in a week. Got it?" He gave them the forms as the three nodded. Kakashi then vanished via shunshin, sulking a bit that was not unnoticed by the three. Naruto blinked, "What's with him?" The two girls however knew exactly why Kakashi was sulking a bit as he didn't have a girlfriend, much less a harem.

The other teams had the same thing going on and every team accepted, signing the forms.

After that, team 7 met up with team 11 as they were going for lunch. The six then noticed a small square rock following them. Naruto asked the girls, "Its still following us?" The girls all nodded. Naruto sighed and turned. Just then, the 'rock' burst into smoke as three small figures came out rushing at Naruto. The blonde sighed and with each hand, grabbed the heads of two of the figures while kicking the last one down.

The smoke soon cleared and revealed three kids. Naruto let go of the two and sighed, "Well, good attempt, but you forgot rocks aren't supposed to be square, seriously, haven't you three learned to do the henge properly, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi?" The girls giggled as the three kids pouted at their boyfriend.

(Flashback... somewhere during the two month time skip)

Team 7 and 11 were just reporting back from another joint C-rank mission. As they were reporting, the door suddenly opened as a figure came rushing in. Kakashi and Anko sighed as they knew what was happening while the girls were too surprised to react. Naruto however turned and pushed the figure straight to the wall, his hand pinning the figure's hand that was holding a wooden kunai?

Naruto then noticed the attacker he was pinning to the wall was just a kid. Naruto blinked, "A kid?" Hiruzen groaned, "Naruto, can you please let my grandson down? And Konohamaru, you never learn do you?" The boy, named Konohamaru glared at Naruto and said, "Let me down! You heard Jiji, I'm the Hokage's Grandson!" Naruto grew a tick mark as the adults/old man groaned at the kid's stupidity while the girls shook their heads and only pitied the kid.

Naruto let him down but before the kid could do anything the blonde punched the boy's head, or rather helmet, hard. Konohamaru fell to the ground and looked at Naruto as the blonde said, "I don't care if he was your grandma! Who cares if you're Hokage-jiji's grandson, nobody cares about these stuff in the shinobi world."

Just then, the door burst open once more as a man clad in dark blue and dark glasses came in. The man yelled, "Hokage-sama, have you seen Konohamaru?" Hiruzen sighed and pointed at the fallen boy. The man yelled, "YOU! What did you do to the Honorable Grandson?!" But before the man could do anything, the girls unleashed a huge wave of KI at the man. Hinata said, "You're that man that peeped on us when we were at the public baths!"

Naruto froze as he heard this and glared at the man, his Inovator eyes flaring as he said, calmly, "You dare peek at my girls' naked forms in the baths? BEFORE I SAW THEM?!" He transformed into Exia Dark Matter and the man was starting to get scared. He followed his instincts and fled the room, with Naruto hot behind him.

The remaining people in the room blinked before what Naruto said sunk in and the girls blushed at his words. Kakashi and Anko giggled/snickered while Hiruzen sighed, "Ebisu that idiot. Well, I hope he has insurance. Hmm? Where's Konohamaru?" Kakashi chuckled, "He followed Naruto out." Hiruzen sighed, "Can you girls go see if they're fine?"

The five nodded and they set off to find the Hokage's grandson and their boyfriend, also to see if they could beat the pervert up, assuming their loving boyfriend didn't finish the job.

(Flashback end)

After leaving a beaten up Ebisu at the training fields, Konohamaru begged Naruto to train him, to the amusement of his girls as he looked at them for help though they didn't. The results were Konohamaru and his friends now given training assignments by Naruto occasionally. The blonde had become an older brother figure to them and it was really amusing for the girls.

Now, Naruto sighed, "Well, we're going for lunch, you wanna com-" "You three idiots!" Naruto was interrupted by a familiar voice as a chunnin jumped down. Naruto waved, "Yo, Iruka-sensei." The chunnin smiled as he saw his former students, "Hi, guys, nice to see you. OI!" He then turned and chased after the three kids. Hinata giggled, "Just like Kiba when he was their age." Tsuki nodded as Naruto chuckled.

They then headed for Ichiraku's as they continued chatting. They entered and Naruto grinned, "Teuchi-jiisan, fifteen bowls of shoyu ramen please." The girls ordered one each as the old man grinned before Ayame joined her father to help cook the order her little brother gave them. Soon, their order came and they were slurping down the ramen.

As they ate, Iruka came to the stand and sighed, "Those three, hey guys, if you happen to see them, tell them to head back to the academy. I'm sure they'll listen to you." Naruto nodded as the chunnin went back to his class.

As soon as the chunnin left, Naruto looked over the counter to see Konohamaru and his two friends uncovering themselves from a camouflage cloth. This surprised Ayame and Teuchi as the man asked, "How? We saw you three go that way?" Konohamaru smiled slyly as Naruto sighed, "I had Kage Bunshin that did the Kawarimi with those three when they left and they were wise enough to use that camouflage cloth I left them from my clones."

Samui sighed, "Naruto-kun, I never knew you were like this." The girls nodded as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon smiled at the teen, "Arrigatou, Naruto-nii." Naruto sighed and nodded, "Now get going, stay outta trouble." The three nodded before they went out of the stand and said, "Bye, Naruto-nii, Nee-chan-tachi."

The six soon finished their meal and were strolling around aimlessly when they heard a familiar voice yell. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized Konohamaru's voice and the six quickly rushed to the direction to see a cat suit man holding Konohamaru by his head and Udon and Moegi standing there in fear. He also noticed a girl behind the cat man with a fan watching. He also didn't fail to notice the red head on the trees nearby.

He said, gaining the five people's attention, "Oi, you'd better let go of the kid." The cat man stared at Naruto and asked, "Why? I'm teaching this punk a lesson, watch his step where he goes. Why don't you go and mind your own business."

In a second, Naruto was behind the cat guy and in between the guy and the girl, the blue long GN Blade in his left hand and the red long GN Blade in his right hand, both pointed at the two's necks respectively. (If anyone has the Exia Dark Matter gunpla, know that Exia Dark Matter has most of Exia's weapons including the GN Blades, excluding the GN Beam Sabers and GN Beam Daggers)

Naruto sighed, "One, he's the Sandaime Hokage's grandson, hurting him will cause a political clash and shit like that. Two, he's my friend and a little brother to me. Three, I'll beat you two up if not kill you if you do anything to him. And four, I think that guy on the trees is pissed."

The two blinked and whipped their heads at the tree and saw the red head as he jumped down. The redhead said, "Kankuro, let the kid down, you're a disgrace to our village." The now named Kankuro immediately complied as the Hokage's grandson rushed to hid behind Naruto's girls with his friends.

The redhead glanced at Naruto and said, "I apologize for my brother's actions. You are strong, I'm Sabaku no Gaara, the guy is Sabaku no Kankuro and the girl is Sabaku no Temari, my siblings, tell me, what is the name of the one that will help prove my existence?" Naruto stared at the guy, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara nodded, "I hope to see you in the Chunnin Exams, you're strong, I wish to fight you to prove my existence. I shall take my leave." He glanced at his siblings and they vanished with the redhead. As soon as he left, Kasumi made her presence known to Naruto, "You sensed it right?" Naruto nodded mentally, "He's like us." Kasumi nodded, "He has my younger brother, Ichibi no Shukaku. Though I have no doubt you can beat him, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled mentally as he turned and went to his friends and girlfriends. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon smiled, "That was AWESOME Naruto-nii!" Naruto chuckled and patted Konohamaru's head and looked at the three, "And you three will surpass me someday, now get back to class, I'll help you with Iruka-sensei." The three nodded smiling and ran back to class.

Naruto smiled as he watched his three young friends go. Hinata said aloud, "Hmm, Naruto-kun is good with kids." Haku and Tsuki nodded. Yugito then said, smiling, "Yea, I think we should make a lot of kids when we get married." Samui nodded. Naruto instantly blushed as he thought of making babies with the girls. He knew them for a long time and was already in a relationship with them but he was still a growing boy, so naturally those thoughts had some effect on him. The fact that Kasumi was sending him images of stuff like that, including her of course, didn't help matters.

The teen shook his head and said, "Come on, we need to train. We have and exam coming up!" He then quickly walked back to his compound while the girls giggled while following him. They were going to be ready for the exams.

XXX

Well, the chapter's done. Hope you liked this. Review pls.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Gundam in anyway. Here's the nineteenth chapter. And btw, I have a friend **My little birb** who is posting a new SAO/Love Live fic, so if anyone is interested can go read it.

XXXX

The day had come, the Chunnin Exams. Now, Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki, Samui, Yugito and Haku were standing in front of the academy as potential chunnin were entering the academy. Naruto grinned, "You girls ready?" The girls nodded with determination as the two teams went in.

As the two teams went in, on the 2nd floor, they saw team 9 acting obviously. Tenten was pleading Kotetsu, "Please, let us in, we need to take the exam!" The chunnin merely stood there, "If you cannot get through us , you cannot get to the exams then." Tenten continued to plead the two chunnin who were smirking inwardly as team 9 was helping with their job to weed out idiots and weaklings.

They caught sight of Naruto and the girls as they were about to go to the third floor, the chunnin smiled slightly at them while team 9 nodded slightly as well. The teams then went up. They saw many potential chunnin waiting there, talking silently as many were studying their potential opponents. They noticed teams 7 and 11 and unleashed a huge wave of KI. The six merely stood there like the KI was nothing before Naruto alone unleashed a wave of KI that completely washed their KI away.

They immediately turned away as Naruto smirked a bit before he turned back to his girls. As he reached them, he heard a yell, "Yo, Naruto!" He turned and saw teams 8 and 10 walking towards them. Naruto sighed, "Kiba, you really wanna make yourself a big target huh?" Kiba blinked confused before Sai said, "What he meant is be quiet, dickless." Kiba merely glared at him as everyone facepalmed.

Then Naruto noticed a grey haired man walking towards them. The man sighed, "You guys think this is a field trip?" Naruto stared at him, "Name." The man chuckled, "Yakushi Kabuto, now would you please keep it down, there are people who prefer to stay serious about the Chunnin Exams." Naruto pointed to Kiba and said, "Tell him that."

Kabuto sighed and shook his head and said, "Well, since you're all newbies, I think I can help fellow Konoha nin with some info." Naruto narrowed his eyes, true, for Konoha nin to help Konoha nin was normal, but in the Chunnin Exams, everyone was an enemy. He was about to question this before he heard Neji's voice, "If that's the case, then tell us about that Suna team and those ninja with sound notes headbands."

They turned to see team 9 walking to them. Kabuto grinned at them, "Ah, the team that helped weed out weaklings, nice job. To answer your question, the Suna team consists of Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. First, Sabaku no Gaara. He has twenty B-ranks, no C or D ranks and five A-ranks. Has the ability to use sand jutsu. Wow, this ain't your normal Gennin. Never had a scratched too." He whistled as he read from a card he pulled outta nowhere.

He then flipped the card and read, "Next up, Sabaku no Temari. Same mission count as Gaara there, uses wind with her massive fan. Nothing serious, but strong. Then finally Sabaku no Kankuro. Same mission count, uses puppets like the famed Crow. Wow."

Naruto thought about the info given and knew the sand jutsu was from the Shukaku. Then Kabuto continued, "Now, to the Oto ninja. They are from a new village named Oto. They use sound jutsu. Though they, like most small villages are not quite regarded to be strong, thus participating in the Chunnin Exams."

The three Oto gennin present heard that and the two males of the team looked agitated at the statement while the only girl looked uncertain. Dosu said, "Zaku, heard that?" Zaku nodded, "Let's show him." They charged and Dosu swung his melody arm at Kabuto who dodged it and kicked both guys away before he doubled over and started vomiting, his glasses breaking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Kabuto was holding back immensely and that Dosu had most likely used sound from his melody arm, an uncommon weapon used to distort enemies. Naruto frowned at that and he was also disturbed by the fact that Kabuto had info about things that can only be obtained by infiltrating a village, which was for Anbu and Jounin. However Kabuto was neither of that, so there was one other thing he could be, a spy. There was no way he was a spy for Konoha or he'd be Jounin or Anbu, so it meant he was an enemy.

Naruto was about to summon a GN Blade when smoke erupted from the end of the corridor and a deep voice yelled out, "No fighting unless I approve and I certainly do not! This is a written test, no fighting is allowed, now get to your fucking seats or you're disqualified!" The smoke cleared to show a man everyone knew, Morino Ibiki, head torturer, interrogator and Anko's senpai.

Everyone quickly entered the class and sat down. Naruto found himself sitting in between the Oto kunoichi and Hinata. In front sat Haku, Tsuki and Samui while Yugito sat behind him. Then he looked around, it seemed only his team and team 11 sat near each other as the others were far apart from each other.

Then Ibiki got their attention again, the man said, "Now, as I said earlier this is a written test, and before I start, I want no questions throughout the test." At that, Naruto could practically feel Kiba despair as the girls pitied the second in line Inuzuka heir. Ibiki was chuckling inwardly at Kiba's reaction that actually made his job easier since everyone noticed the guy who was coincidentally sitting in front and everyone blanched, well, besides those who knew Kiba anyway.

Ibiki then continued, "There will be 10 questions, nine will be on the paper and the 10th will be given after the previous nine are completed, with a total of ten marks. You'll have an hour to complete it. If we catch you cheating, you'll lose one mark. If we catch you cheating for five times, you're disqualified. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand since they had heard Ibiki say no questions and they didn't want to risk getting disqualified. Ibiki nodded smirking inwardly before he distributed the papers. As soon as Naruto got his papers, he frowned, it was actually the complete same questions he got when he was in the academy and then he realized before Iruka started teaching him, those teachers had helped him in the long run in an attempt to fail him.

He smiled and quickly answered them in a minute. He then looked around and saw everyone cheating in many ways. Hinata, Tsuki, Haku and Neji were no doubt using their Byakugan to get answers. Samui and Yugito were copying answers from the people beside them, or in Samui's case Tsuki while Yugito was getting answers from a careless guy who had placed the paper right where Yugito had a perfect view.

He then noticed the Oto kunoici discretely copying his answers and he smiled knowingly at the girl who blushed at getting caught. Then Naruto saw Gaara using a sand eye copying answers from another guy, Shino using his bugs, Kiba getting answers from Akamaru and many other ways. He also caught Ibiki smirking slightly before he looked straight at Naruto in the eye, the two smirked before Naruto went to sleep for a while as Ibiki continued watching the exam candidates.

Naruto then got an idea and created a really small chakra chain which was not unnoticed by Hinata and the Oto kunoichi as the chain crept towards the unsuspecting chunnin and Ibiki. Kasumi sighed and shook her head inside Naruto while Hinata and the Oto kunoichi smiled slightly as the chain started its work, with Naruto 'sleeping' the whole time.

Soon, the hour passed and Ibiki announced, "Times up, pencils down! The tenth question now." He saw everyone placing their pencils on the table and continued, "Now, before anyone answers this, I will tell you. If you fail to get the answer correct, you can never be chunnin again. So, anyone who doesn't wanna risk this can leave and take the exam another time." As soon as he said that the class went into an uproar.

Ibiki grew a tick mark and roared, "I'm the proctor this time so suck it up! Make your choice instead of bitching like civilians!" The class immediately quieted down at the jab and soon half the class went out. Of course, Naruto and the Konoha rookies stayed behind with Kabuto's team, the Oto team, the Suna team, a team from Kumo which consisted of two dark skinned people and a blonde guy who looked like Samui (Karui, Omoi and Atsui), a team from Taki and several other teams.

Soon, nobody left and Ibiki smirked, "Okay, now, anyone else who wants to leave?" He looked around and no one budged, he urged, "No?" Nobody moved and Ibiki nodded, "Good, now, I only have one thing to say now." Everyone leaned in to hear, besides Naruto, as Ibiki said, "You pass."

Everyone blinked as Naruto, Kasumi, Ibiki and the chunnin who were watching them counted in their heads, 'In five, four, three, two, one, zero.' The class erupted as everyone yelled, "WHAT?!"

Ibiki and the chunnin examiners laughed as Naruto sighed. The torturer looked at them and chuckled, "Man that never gets old, and before you ask, there is no tenth question, well, the take or leave question was the tenth question in a way. And before you ask, the nine questions were for information gathering. We've planted several chunnin with the answers for that. Hmm, Uzumaki, you seem to have figured out everything, explain what was the meaning of the test."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "The nine questions were as Ibiki-chan said, information gathering. Seriously, those chunnin make it so obvious, they wrote so fast that it's clear they knew the answers before hand. The tenth question was a test of courage, its to prepare leaders. Say a mission, you encounter an obstacle, sometimes you take it, sometimes you bail, according to the situation, but most of the time if there's a chance you take it, right?"

Ibiki nodded, satisfied with Naruto's explanation, "Just what the kid said, now, you'll be taking on the second stage of the exams, your second proctor will be here in three two one, now." The glass broke and a pole came in as team 7 and 11's faces paled.

A woman jumped in a pose and yelled, "Your second proctor Mitarashi Anko is HERE!" A banner popped out of the pole and showed the words, 'No.1 Kunoichi! Co-leader of Konoha Interrogation Corps! Mitarashi Anko!' Samui, Yugito and Haku slammed their heads onto the table as Ibiki sweatdropped at team 11's reactions, Anko had actually boasted about her team when she was having shifts in the interrogation department.

Anko then yelled, "Now get your asses up and get to Training Ground 44!" She then jumped out of the window without waiting. Ibiki sighed and said, "That's your second proctor, if you don't wanna fail, you'd better hurry up." The class all filed out as Naruto made four clones that carried Hinata, Tsuki, Haku, Samui and Yugito bridal style, earning blushes from them as the clones and Naruto flew to the training ground.

Soon, they reached the place and saw Anko waiting there. The potential chunnin all reached the place after a minute and Anko started barking, "Okay! Now, welcome to Training Ground 44 otherwise known as Shi no Mori!" From the forest came a thunder clap that made Hinata, Tsuki, Haku, Yugito and Samui hug Naruto, earning jealous glares from male ninja around them.

Anko chuckled at the girls' acts and continued, "Now, you'll spend five days here. Each team will be given a scroll, Ten or Tsuchi. To pass, you must get both scrolls, so I'll be cutting your numbers in half." Chouji asked, "What about food?" Anko smiled and said, "The forest is practically a buffet, bears, tigers, fish, plants anything. Just make sure the food doesn't eat you or kill you."

Everyone paled as Anko continued, "Now, do not open the scrolls until you reach the tower, or you'll fail. Now get going, I don't have all day." Everyone went and got their scrolls from the tents before the team from Kumo approached team 7 and 11. The dark skinned girl smiled at Samui and Yugito as she hugged them. Samui smiled, "Karui, its a long time." Karui nodded as Atsui hugged Samui and Yugito tightly, the guy said, "I missed you, Yugi-nee, Samui-nee."

The two nodded and hugged their younger brother back before they separated. Atsui then glared at Naruto, "You're the one who forced them into this huh?!" Karui and Omoi also glared at him. Samui and Yugito quickly said, "No, its something our parents made before we were born, besides, Naruto-kun didn't really force anything."

Omoi raised an eyebrow, "Naruto-kun?" Atsui and Karui stared at the two blinking as they blushed. Before they could continue though, Anko's voice came, "Get to your gates now!" They quickly went to their gates to not risk anything.

As team 7 moved, they passed the Taki team. The green haired girl from the team smiled at Naruto as he smiled back, both knowing their JInchurikii status. They also passed the Oto team as the males of the team glared at them while the kunoichi smiled slightly at them, particularly Naruto for not telling on her copying his answers during the first test.

Soon, team 7 reached the gates, ironically gate 7. Anko's voice came as she counted, "Okay, the test starts in three, two, one, now." The gates slammed opened as Naruto, Hinata and Tsuki rushed into the Forest of Death.

XXX

Done, I will be unable to update like I do normally now, my dad's getting pissed at me using the pc, sorry, review pls.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. **Remzal Von Enili** , sorry, my bad. I've corrected the chapter. Here's the 20th chapter.

XXX

As soon as the gates opened, everyone rushed in, well, team 10 walked in since Shikamaru was too lazy. Team 7 passed quite an amount of distance from the gates and decided they were far enough from the gates. The reason, if you followed the gates you might bump into enemies and team 7, while they could probably take on most of the teams here, had no desire to do so.

Tsuki asked, "Okay, so we're far enough, how do we get a scroll?" Naruto shrugged, "You two have the Byakugan, or in Tsuki-chan's case, the SharinByakugan. I have my eyes, so why not scan the place?" Hinata and Tsuki didn't argue and they scanned the area. Soon, all three grinned as they found their target, an Ame team who were busy planting their trap.

Naruto said, "Okay, I want you two girls to look out for enemies, I'll kill all three of them and we'll check for the scroll." The girls nodded and they went into action. The girls flanked the Ame team and used their Byakugan to watch out for any enemies, slightly turning to cover the one degree blind spot once in a while as they watched Naruto doing his part.

Naruto had transformed into Exia Dark Matter, unknown to him, inside the blonde, one of his chakra rivers had started to glow again, as Kasumi looked at the three rivers resembling her host/mate's chakra network, smiling.

Back to Naruto, he had flown up as he analyzed his three targets, they were too busy watching for prey after setting their trap that they didn't look up, not that they could see Naruto who was high up in the sky though.

While not being a long ranged type, the Exia Dark Matter had greater fire power than the normal Exia did and the GN Vulcans were enough for the job. Grinning, Naruto took aim and fired a barrage of GN Vulcans at the unsuspecting Ame gennin. The three poor Ame nin had a million tiny holes in their bodies by the time Naruto was done and the blonde landed and checked their packs.

Miraculously the scroll was intact but unfortunately it was a Ten Scroll, the same kind they had. Naruto sighed, "Well, not what we wanted, but whatever, we can still keep as extra in case we lose one." The girls nodded and they went on their way again.

As they jumped from tree to tree, the three found team 11 just getting their second scroll. Haku smiled and said, "Hey, Naruto-kun, Tsuki-chan, Hinata-chan." The Nii sisters also smiled and waved as they landed on the ground. Naruto asked, "So you got your scrolls huh?" Haku nodded. Samui sighed, "I hoped for a better challenge though, they were weak, really weak."

Naruto chuckled, "I see, you don't mind if we take that scroll now, would you?" The girls looked at Naruto surprised before Naruto laughed, "Just kidding." The girls sighed in relief, they didn't want to fight against each other for scrolls and potentially damage their relationship.

Then Naruto's eyes caught something and he yelled, "Jump!" Everyone else did as they were told as they avoided a wave of wind that completely destroyed the trees that were behind the spot where the group stood.

As soon as they landed, a voice caught their attention, "Kukuku, I didn't expect to see so many prizes here, the daughters of the current Raikage, one of which is the Niibi Jinchurikii, the last Uchiha that also possesses the Byakugan, a pure Byakugan user, a Hyoton user also with the Byakugan and finally the Kyubi Jinchurikii, also known as the last Namikaze."

The girls besides the Nii sisters snapped their heads at Naruto, they knew Yugito was the Niibi Jinchurikii, but Naruto never mentioned anything about being the Kyubi Jinchurikii, then again, when they used the Byakugan, Naruto always had a fiery red chakra shrouded by his normal blue chakra though they thought it was from his bloodline. (Note, the girls besides the Nii sisters do not know because he never told anyone who doesn't already know. Yugito and Samui knew because Ay told them.)

Naruto sighed, "We'll talk later. We need to deal with her now." The girls accepted as they glared at the woman who said this. Naruto noticed the woman licked her lips like a snake and knew who it was, after all Hiruzen always told Naruto stories of the Yondaime and the Sannin.

He said, "Orochimaru, why don't you take off the disguise, its really disturbing." The 'woman's eyes widened in surprise before 'she' chuckled and tore her face/mask off to reveal the face of the Hebi Sannin. The snake Sannin smiled, "Impressive, Naruto, I guess its not surprising seeing Sarutobi-sensei must have told you stories about his students."

Naruto said nothing and looked at his girls, "I want you five to stay back, he's not someone you five can fight and I'd rather not risk you five get hurt." The five were surprised by his seriousness and while they wanted to fight alongside him, they knew they would only hinder Naruto.

The girls nodded and stood back as Naruto transformed into Exia Dark Matter, the third chakra river glowing brighter as he transformed. Holding the Brinicle Blade and the Prominence Blade, he discarded his Dark Matter Booster as it was hard to move in the forest with it.

Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, two blades, I guess we'll have a challenge with swords then. I want to see that famed Uzumaki Kenjutsu your mother was famous for." Naruto said nothing and merely charged.

Orochimaru smirked and blocked a slash from the Prominence Blade with a blade from his mouth. Naruto was surprised by this as Orochimaru drew the blade out of his tongue while in the blade lock. The snake smiled, "Now, lets see how good you are." The snake charged as he thrust the tsurugi at Naruto.

Naruto merely slanted his Brinicle Blade as the Kusanagi slid off the sword, freezing as it passed while Naruto thrust the Prominence Blade at Orochimaru's torso. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as the Orochimaru he stabbed melted into mud before Naruto turned to avoid a slash from behind. Naruto said, "Expected of the Snake Sannin, as slippery as a snake."

Orochimaru smirked, "It would be bad to not live up to my name you know, but I'm really impressed, to keep up with me like that." Naruto said nothing and merely charged. The girls meanwhile, were looking in awe as their boyfriend was standing against the legendary traitor of Konoha and was holding his own.

Orochimaru then flashed through handsigns once they parted blades, "Ninpo: Mandara no Jin!" He spat out a million snakes as Naruto readied a stance, "Girls, you'd better take cover. Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Shinkōshoku no supurasshu!" He made a series of slashes as he halted all the snakes by slicing them in half, turning horizontally as he did.

Orochimaru watched in surprise as it was the first time someone had used swords to counter that technique. He grinned and charged again. Orochimaru said, "Not bad, but I guess this ends here." He pulled back his right hand while his left was used for the blade lock, coating his fingers with purple flames and yelled, "Gogyo Fuin!"

He slammed the hand onto Naruto as the blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he was sent flying back wards. The Sannin grinned and turned to the girls, "Now, I guess I'll be done with all of you and get going then." But before he could do anything, he was silenced by a huge amount of chakra.

Within Naruto's mind, Kasumi had accelerated its time so Naruto had more time in here as she knew her future sisters were in danger. Naruto grumbled, "Damn I got careless." Kasumi nodded, "Yes you did, but it helped in a way, the five pronged seal is burning off now." She gestured to the third chakra river and Naruto's eyes widened. Kasumi said, "It began when you unlocked the dark form of your Exia form. The Gogyo Fuin accelerated its process."

Naruto nodded, "So I have a new form then?" Kasumi nodded, "It's not complete yet, but enough to drive the snake away. I'll recharge your reserves, now go and beat the snot outta that snake." Naruto nodded and he vanished from the mindscape.

Outside, a second had just passed and Naruto flared his chakra that had been refilled. He focused into his mind and found the link to his newest form and tugged. He immediately transformed into a newer version of Exia. Now stood 00 Gundam Seven Swords G. He thought, 'Hmm, it does feel incomplete, I guess I'll figure this out later.'

Orochimaru caught sight of the new form and to be honest, the pure power pouring out made him fear the blonde. The snake asked, "You, what are you? To be so strong at such young age." The snake was jealous, he was really jealous. He yearned for that kind of power and to see Minato's son obtain so early made him really jealous.

Naruto merely stared at the snake, the GN Sword II Blaster in his hand as he said, "I am Gundam." He then vanished and slashed at Orochimaru who turned out to be a mud clone. Orochimaru cursed and thought, 'I'll have to make it quick.' He reappeared behind the girls. Naruto's eyes widened as the snake sunk his hangs into Tsuki's neck before he was blasted away by Naruto's GN Sword II Blaster, but the damage was already done.

The sannin smiled weakly, "Too bad I couldn't get the others, but your Uchiha girl will come to me eventually." He then melted into mud, retreating. Naruto cursed and glared at the spot where Orochimaru stood before Tsuki's cry made him turn to the girls.

Tsuki fell to the ground as the spot where Orochimaru sunk his fangs glowed and a three tomoe seal appeared. Naruto frowned, it was the curse seal he had read in the clan library and according to it, it could not be removed but the contents could be changed. He decided to deal with the contents later and quickly drew a suppression seal and placed it on Tsuki's neck as the girl calmed down and went unconscious.

Naruto sighed, "We need to find a place to rest, we still haven't got our second scroll and it's still the first day." The girls nodded, though team 11 already had both scrolls, they wanted to help team 7.

Soon, they found a tree with a cave, so to speak, made of roots. They cleared the unwanted things in the cave of roots and decided to rest there for the night. Though the six failed to notice three pair of eyes watching them from another tree due to tiredness.

The next morning, the three that had been watching the two teams jumped down. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sensed the three. He was fully recovered after a full night's rest and was in top condition, the girls were as well but still asleep, though Tsuki was still down.

Naruto walked out and stared at the three, careful not to wake up the girls. They were the team from Oto. He also noticed the girl was carrying every single equipment they had, more importantly the useless ones that were not needed in battle. He also noticed the two males of the team, Dosu and Zaku were carrying little to no equipment, most likely carried by the girl. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he really disliked sexist people.

He asked, "What do you three need?" Dosu grinned, "We're just here to kill the Uchiha, nothing much." Zaku then said, "So if you'll let us kill her, we'll be on our way." Naruto glared at them, "One, that Uchiha's one of my girlfriends. Two, you're dead." He transformed into 00 Gundam Seven Swords and drew the GN Buster Sword II and charged.

The two males charged as well. Naruto swung the massive blade and it slammed into Dosu's melody arm, sending him flying before Naruto used the massive blade as a shield to block a wave of wind from Zaku's Zankuha. He charged and swung his blade at the man who jumped up and dodged the swing.

Naruto then said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Ryōtetsurugi: Raitoningu." He then appeared in front of Zaku and swung his blade multiple times, slashing at the man as pieces of his body fell to the ground, the man dead from the attack.

Dosu yelled as he saw his teammate's condition, "Zaku! You bastard! YOU"LL PAY!" The girl was indifferent, she was actually glad Zaku died since he and Dosu treated her like a servant. Naruto glanced at Dosu before he appeared in front of the mummy, his GN Buster Sword II sheathed, in his hands were the GN Sword II Long and GN Sword II Short.

He said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Nisshoku." He unleashed 27 slashes that sliced the man into pieces before Naruto sheathed his blades. He stared at the girl, "You don't wanna die do you?" The girl shook her head frantically, "NO! I'm Tsuchi Kin, I'll give you my scroll, I'll also give you info on Orochimaru!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, back to human form, "Ho, you sure?" Kin nodded, "I'm not going back there anymore, if possible, I hope I can stay in Konoha."

Naruto nodded, though it was disturbing given how villages only accepted ninja who turned, unless they were really strong, like A-rank or above strong, which Kin wasn't. Before he could say anything though, vile chakra exploded from the cave of the tree.

Naruto turned and saw Tsuki standing there, seal marks all over her body while the four other girls were on the ground staring at her in shock. Naruto cursed, "The suppression seal wasn't enough?" He didn't have time to think further as Tsuki appeared in front of him and punched his gut, sending him into a tree.

Naruto quickly recovered and thought, 'So she's gone berserk huh? Damn it Orochimaru!' He really hated fighting his girls but he had no choice. He transformed into Exia and charged, careful not to use any weapons as they were really lethal. Naruto swung his fists at Tsuki who blocked them before kicking Naruto's stomach, though luckily the metal protected him.

Naruto then pinned Tsuki down before he asked mentally, "Kasumi-chan, any ideas?" The bijuu said, "There's one, but its risky, you'll have to send my chakra to replace Orochimaru's influence." Naruto nodded since he knew there was no better way now and covered the seal with his palm as he sent Kasumi's chakra into the seal. Instantly, Tsuki calmed down as a shroud of red chakra covered her body, healing her as it did.

Inside the cursed seal though, Kasumi was wandering around the seal and found what she wanted, Orochimaru's soul fragment. She smirked, "Orochimaru, I think its time for you to get out of my future sister." The snake panicked, "K-kyubi?!" He didn't say anything as Kasumi had pierced him with her tails, ripping him to pieces as his influence was gone.

Kasumi sighed and looked around, "I guess I'll give her a gift, since she's different than other Uchihas." She concentrated her chakra to changed and melded into a whole new energy, a surprise for the girl.

Back to Naruto, Kasumi said, "Well, its done, and tell Tsuki when she wakes up, she can use the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan once she activates the normal Mangekyou. I also have something to surprise her. Tell her to use genjutsu for the Mangekyou as well."

Naruto nodded. He then looked at the four girls who were awake from the commotion. The blonde sighed, "The Kyubi has taken care of the seal, so don't worry about Tsuki-chan. And this is Kin, she has info on Orochimaru and stuff like that. We'll talk about this later, I need some sleep again, its been really troublesome." The girls nodded as they went back into the cave with Kin since they needed to rest for a while more since Kin showed them her team's scroll was what they needed, and Kin didn't need a scroll since her teammates were dead.

XxX

Done, hope you liked it. The last part was a bit rushed though, at least in my opinion. Review pls.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. I'm really sad to say this but I won't be updating until October ends so this will be the latest chapter for now, thanks to the exams that last for a month.

XXXX

After another night, making it the third day in the Shi no Mori, teams 7, 11 and Kin were fully rested and were moving quickly through the forest towards the tower. As they passed, they ignored the screams of the unfortunate teams that got caught by the wildlife of the forest, which consisted of mutated insects, massive tigers and many many more.

Soon, the seven reached the tower as they noticed a sign. Naruto read it and looked at the scrolls. He then asked, "Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Tsuki-chan, can the three of you use your Byakugan to see the contents of the scroll?" The girls looked at their boyfriend in confusion but complied anyway. The three frowned, Hinata said, "There're seals in the scroll but I don't understand what're they for."

Tsuki and Haku nodded. Kin, Samui and Yugito studied the sign for a while before Yugito said, "I think we need to open the scrolls." Samui and Kin nodded. Naruto stared at the scroll and shrugged, "Well, Anko-sensei did say not to open them until we reach the tower, but didn't say we cannot after reaching it, so why not?"

He took the Ten scroll while Yugito took the Tsuchi scroll and the two of them unrolled the scrolls. The scrolls opened to reveal the sealing arrays that Naruto recognized as a twin summoning seal where two sets of seals were required for the summoning, mostly used for security and stuff. But there was a catch, if the seals did not come into contact with its counterpart in a set amount of time, the opened scroll would electrocute the holder and Naruto did not want that.

He said, "We need place them in a cross formation, quick." Yugito complied as the other girls saw smoke coming out of the intersection of the scrolls and seals. The smoke cleared to reveal Iruka. The girls said in surprise, "Iruka-sensei?!" The academy teacher smiled at his former students and said, "Yo guys."

Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?" The chunnin said, "I'm the one connected to your scrolls, so congratulations, you pass the second test. Three days too, it took me four." Naruto sighed and grumbled, "It would have been earlier if Orochi-teme didn't come in." Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Orochi-teme?"

Naruto nodded, "That damn snake came in. Though I can't complain since I gained a new form. Also I'm taking Kin here to the Hokage with me later, she has info on that snake and wants to join Konoha."

Iruka nodded, "I see, well, you still have time so why not? But now, lets show you seven to your rooms for the time being." The seven nodded and they followed the chunnin inside the tower. They reached the guest rooms and were given a deluxe room as Iruka put it, who left after grinning at Naruto.

The room was huge but what caught their attention was the massive bed that exceeded even the size of a king sized bed and could easily fit the seven people on it. The girls blushed as they started to fantasize the things they could do together with Naruto on it before shaking the thoughts away, including Kin surprisingly.

Naruto meanwhile facepalmed and sighed. He looked at the girls and said, "Well, you girls take the bed then." He then took out one of his sealing scrolls and unsealed a futton and placed it on the floor. Then the girls realized something. The three Hyuga/Uchiha/Yuki activated their Byakugan as the temperature dropped, the Nii sisters and Kin had cold faces on them as they asked in complete unrehearsed unison, "You had futtons all the time and we had to sleep on the ground the past few days?"

Naruto blinked before he gulped, they asked him calmly but he knew they were more than just annoyed. He chuckled nervously and said, "I forgot." He then vanished in a burst of speed so fast that he left an afterimage. The six girls' eyes glowed before they marched out to find the blonde. They were fine with sleeping on the ground or on trees if the situation calls for it but Naruto had futtons and he didn't even bother to take them out, instead making all of them sleeping on the hard ground and that pissed them off.

With Naruto, he had ran to the cafeteria of the tower unknowingly and saw the Taki jinchuriki. The green haired girl smiled and walked to the blonde and said, "Hi, Mister Nine, I'm Takino Fuu." Naruto shook her hand and smiled, "Hi, Seven, Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl blushed at the boy before they started talking. Naruto asked, "So, Fuu, how was your life in Taki?" Fuu sighed, "Bad, I'm hated there, I really want to leave that place. The only one good to me is Shibuki-sama, and he's busy leading the village and I mostly stay just at the village borders."

Naruto nodded, "I see." Fuu then looked at Naruto, "How was your life, Naruto-kun?" At this Kasumi giggled at her host, "Not more than a few months and you have two more girls to your harem, from two different villages this time, so they would be number seven and eight huh?" Naruto replied, "We only met, yet you jump to conclusions."

He then started, "I'm hated here as well, but I have friends. They accepted me. The Niibi Jinchurikii, Yugito-chan is also in Konoha." Fuu smiled, "I see, glad you had it better than I did." Naruto then asked, "You wanna come to Konoha?" Fuu blinked, "Eh?"

Naruto continued, "You said you hated Taki and only the leader was good to you. We're friends now aren't we, Fuu? So why not come here, there's an Oto kunoichi turning to Konoha so adding you wouldn't be too much." Fuu nodded, "I'll have to ask Shibuki-sama for this."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Sure." They chatted a while more before Naruto decided to go train, since he had no doubt the girls were still looking for him and thank the gods for the seals he applied on himself when he started running to block the Byakugan from finding him and the maze of a tower.

He soon reached the tower and started training for the time being. He went into his newest form and started training. He thought, 'I'll need to find a way to complete this form.' Meanwhile inside him, Kasumi had a small smile as she watch the river representing the 00 Seven Swords G glow slightly.

After that, he decided it was time to go to the Hokage and went back to the room to find the girls annoyed, staring at him. Hinata said, "You are sooooo gonna make it up to us later." Samui, Yugito, Haku and Tsuki nodded as Kin merely smiled at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Fine, I guess I deserve it somewhat. Anyway, Kin, we'll be seeing the old man now. Come on." He turned and went out as Kin followed him, the girls continuing what they were doing before Naruto came in.

Soon, Naruto and Kin reached Hiruzen's temporary office in the tower and knocked before going in. The Hokage smiled, "Ah, Naruto. Nice to see you, and who's this?" Naruto smiled back before he said, "This is Kin, she's an Oto kunoichi. She has info on Orochimaru and wants to join Konoha."

Hiruzen nodded, "I see, but can she be trusted?" Naruto nodded before he looked at Kin who proceeded to tell the two all about Orochimaru's plan and stuff like that. She finished, "That's all I know for now. But I have a request."

Hiruzen nodded, as Kin said, "My half sister, Tayuya, is one of the four who'll be helping set the barrier. I wish that she can stay in Konoha. She will defect from Oto if I convince her, and she has more info on Orochimaru than I do." Hiruzen stroke his beard and nodded, "Okay, we'll capture her and try. Now onto becoming a Konoha ninja, or a civilian?"

Kin said, "A ninja, if possible." Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, I don't know if you two know, but when someone defects from a village, they need to offer themselves to someone in the village as a servant or a slave, if not by marriage." Inside the old man thought and giggled inwardly, 'And Naruto will get a slave to service him.'

Kin glanced at Naruto blushing slightly and nodded, "Okay, but I want to serve under Naruto." Naruto blinked but before he could say anything, Hiruzen said, "Very well, you'll be placed under Naruto from now on and if I know him he won't really treat you as a servant of a slave." Naruto nodded, "Damn right I won't, but why me?"

Kin merely smiled before she turned and walked out of the door. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples before bowing and left the office, leaving an amused Hokage. The two then returned to their room before they crashed for the day, well, not before Naruto received his punishment of course.

The second day passed quickly and Naruto got access to the complete form of the 00 Gundam, the 00 Raiser. The reason why he got it was because of Kasumi. She decided to speed up the process after studying the state of the chakra river by adding dilute concentration of her chakra to his chakra network. Though unfortunately Naruto didn't have much time to train with it but he certainly felt stronger in that form than in 00 Gundam Seven Swords G which he still had access to.

And this happened when he was training with the girls at the training area, the blonde suddenly transforming into 00 Raiser when he was training in 00 Gundam Seven Swords G. The girls were surprised at the sudden evolution and ended up beaten up by the blonde who didn't know how much power the new form had compared to his previous three, and the difference turned out to be so much he didn't know how much he had to hold back.

Now, the teams were standing in front of Hiruzen, Anko and a sick looking swordsman. The Hokage said, "Congratulations, you have passed the second stage of the Chunnin Exams. Now, I'd like to tell you the true purpose of the exams."

Several of the participants that took the exam before sighed silently while the newcomers looked confused. The old Sarutobi continued, "The Chunnin and Jounin Exams are a substitute for war in a way. You represent your village and fight to earn a promotion, that's what you think you're doing. That is but a mere part of it, when shinobi from a village takes these exams, they represent their village and during the finals, many people come to see these exams, especially potential clients. If you perform well and get their attention, you increase your village's income."

The participants nodded in understanding as Hiruzen talked. Then the sick looking man said, "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind." The elder nodded as the man said, "Okay, now that's out of the way, lets get to the real topic. Due to the fact there are too many of you, we'll need to have a preliminary stage to see who can actually go to the finals. People won't be patient enough to watch so many fights so we have to cut the numbers down."

The man gestured to Anko as she nodded and took out a remote and pressed it. A screen popped out from the walls beside the statue as the man said, "Now, I'm Gekko Hayate and I'll be the proctor this time. Anyone who wants to drop out, please do so now." No one raised their hands beside Kabuto as Hayate nodded, allowing the silver haired man to leave.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought why the guy forfeited since he knew that guy was a spy but could not do anything. Then Hayate said, "Now, the screen up there will show a set of names. And since the guy left, we have odd numbers so the first match will be a three way match, followed by one on one matches. Okay?" No one objected and Hayate nodded before the screen started scrolling through names and ended with three names, Naruto's, Omoi's and Lee's.

Hayate nodded, "Okay, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee and Omoi stay here. The others go up to the stands." The examinees complied, leaving Hayate, Naruto, Omoi and Lee down at the arena. Hayate said, "Okay, are the three of you ready?"

Naruto nodded as Omoi and Lee said, "Yes!/I'm ready." Hayate nodded, "Okay, then three way match between Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee and Omoi, Hajime!" He jumped back as Lee charged Naruto immediately with the blonde blocking the taijutsu specialist's fists with two GN Sword II. Naruto then jumped up after pushing Lee away to avoid a slash from Omoi.

Naruto chuckled, "Ganging up on me huh?" The two were silent though the glanced at each other and agreed that they needed to take out Naruto if any of them were to win. Naruto sighed and stood there, "Well, I guess this would be a great time to test my 00 Raiser form then." He immediately transformed into 00 Raiser and flew at the two at astounding speeds that shocked a lot of people as his speed was at least mid kage level and it was a blur to many present.

Naruto brought his two GN Sword II down and was blocked by Omoi by pure instinct. Omoi pushed the swords back and said, "Kumoryu: Mikazukigiri!" He swung his katana in a massive arc. Naruto flew up and back flipped, avoiding the slash before blocking a flying kick from Lee.

On the stands, Samui and Yugito looked shocked, who knew the wimpy kid they knew had learned the Kumoryu Kenjutsu, a sacred sword style of Kumogakure. Karui and Atsui smiled as their sensei said, "That's Omoi's swordsplay, lil sisters! That mech won't stand a chance!" The two blondes were surprised to hear his voice and hugged him, "Bee-nii!"

The others from Konoha who knew Yugito and Samui blinked as the two hugged the muscular jounin from Kumo. The man grinned and looked at Naruto thinking, 'Kyuubi's jinchurikii huh? So that's who my sisters are married to, Minato's son huh.' Then he heard a rough voice, "Its been a long time since I saw my sister, Bee, if possible I wanna meet her and Choumei later." Bee nodded.

Then he heard Yugito say, "But Bee-nii, Naruto-kun has the Uzumaki Kenjutsu, he won't go down easily." Samui nodded as the other girls smiled too. Neji then came and say, "You forget Lee, Naruto'll have his hands tied fighting two of them, and Lee will win against the other guy." Bee merely smirked, "Well, we'll just have to see if your boyfriend is strong enough then." Everyone then focused on the match.

Back to Naruto, Omoi and Lee, the blonde jumped up to avoid a Dynamic Entry from Lee and parried a slash from Omoi. He sighed, "This is really annoying." He then jumped back again to dodge a downward slash from Omoi before Naruto turned and counter a kick from Lee, kicking the green spandex fan away instead, sending the bowl haired guy into the walls.

Naruto then appeared in front of Omoi, surprising the swordsman as the Gundam said, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Nitoryu: Sutābāsutosutorīmu." He then slashed 16 times and Omoi was sent crashing into the wall unconscious. Hayate saw this and announced, "Omoi is unconscious and is unable to fight, he's out!"

Bee, Karui and Atsui sighed disappointed as Samui and Yugito smiled at them. Bee sighed, "Okay, your boyfriend seems strong enough." He thought, 'He's also Kushina's son huh? Uzumaki Kenjutsu, never thought I'd see it again.' Then Neji said, "Don't count Lee out yet." Tenten nodded as well, "He might just beat Naruto." The girls merely smiled as they were confident their boyfriend would win. Kakashi shook his head smiling as he saw them interact. The others on the stands merely observed them as they might fight him in the finals.

Just as Omoi lost, Lee burst out of the walls and charged Naruto. He yelled, "Goken Taijutsu: Seiken Zuki!" He charged forward as he punched. Naruto raised his swords to block the punch and was pushed back a few centimeters by the punch as it pushed against his swords. Naruto then pushed Lee away as he turned his swords into beam rifle mode and fired at Lee several times who dodged the fast beams of energy.

The taijutsu specialist then yelled, "Goken Taijutsu: Ryusei Rasenken!" He charged forward as energy began swirling around his fists. Naruto grinned and threw away his swords and focused a Rasengan in his right hand and charged.

As the two techniques clashed, Kakashi asked Gai, "Gai, I thought Lee couldn't use chakra, those Goken techniques need chakra, how?" Gai smiled, "He doesn't need chakra for the Goken techniques, unfortunately he still can't do nin or genjutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened, "You don't mean." Gai nodded proudly, "Yes, Lee's Flames of Youth has allowed him access to Ki!"

The other girls were confused while Bee, Kurenai and Asuma were impressed. Ki was another form of energy inside a human beside chakra. It was hard to gain access to as it was mostly dormant and only a few taijutsu masters gained access to it. To hear Lee having access to Ki was astounding given he was young. Unfortunately, using Ki was dangerous, more than chakra as using too much decreased the life span.

Kakashi said in a concerned tone, "But his life." Gai cut him off, "Lee has a large Ki reserve. I think that's why he cannot use chakra. His Ki is the dominant energy in his body so he can use a lot of it without worry." The green clad jounin then yelled, "Lee, take them off! I give permission to go all out!"

After the two separated, Lee looked delighted as he heard his sensei and smiled. Naruto looked in interest as the guy took off a bar of weights from his leg warmers. Naruto had noticed his legs seemed heavier than normal and knew he had weights there. He was even more surprised when the weights hit the ground, making huge craters there.

Kakashi sighed, "Gai, you're too much." Gai glared at the cyclops, "You're one to talk, I know you've trained Naruto to at least high jounin level by now and the girls are at least mid chunnin." Kakashi merely shook his head at the taijutsu jounin. Meanwhile, everyone else had similar thoughts, 'How can that weirdo move with so much weight?!'

Naruto grinned, "I see you use weights Lee. Show me everything you have." Lee grinned and nodded. He then yelled, "Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon! Kai!" At this the taijutsu specialist began to turn red as a visible chakra shroud appeared around him. Naruto smirked and said, "Trans-AM." The blonde also started to glow red before the two began to trade blows at shocking speeds.

On the stands, everyone was surprised. Not only Lee could use Ki, he had access to the Eight Gates (Ki and the Eight Gates are common knowledge but hard to achieve in my story) . Kakashi glared at Gai, "You taught him the Eight Gates?! You know the drawbacks more than I do!" Gai merely replied calmly, "I wanted to help him fulfill his dream, that's why I taught him, he reminded me of myself." Kakashi glared at him and asked, "How many?" Gai smiled, "Six." Kakashi nodded, six was fine, in fact he was impressed but didn't show.

Back to the match, the two guys had separated and were standing against each other. Naruto said, "Lee, lets finish this in one move." Lee nodded. The green guy knew he was reaching his limit and needed to finish this quickly. He jumped up and yelled, "Goken Taijutsu: Seiso Geri!" The taijutsu specialist then came down kicing.

Naruto merely raised his swords and yelled, energy beginning to accumulate at his swords, "TRANS-AM RAISER!" A huge beam burst out and engulfed his swords, forming the Raiser Sword. He then swung it down as the attacks clashed, Lee's Ki powered kick and Naruto's Trans-AM Raiser. Then they attacks exploded and clouded the arena with smoke.

Everyone coughed as the dust and smoke reached them as they tried to see what happened. Hayate took out a mask to help him breath. Kakashi and the other jounin flashed through handsigns and said, "Fuuton: Daitoppa." They then fired small powered wind and cleared the dust and revealed Naruto standing in human form, Lee on the ground.

Hayate took off his mask and said, "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Team 9 was disappointed that Lee lost but it wasn't a surprise given Naruto was most likely the strongest in their generation. Naruto's girls were happy while many were just satisfied to see such a good match.

The medics took Lee and Omoi away as Naruto went up, congratulated by many girls to the jealousy of many guys present. Hiruzen smiled at the blonde as he was proud of his surrogate grandson. The screen then started to flash through names again, this time landing on these names, Uchiha Tsuki and Akado Yoroi.

XXXXX

Done, my longest chapter to date. Next chapter will be Tsuki vs Yoroi and will go differently somewhat than in cannon. Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. This is the 22nd chapter. And Animaman, thanks for the advice, I'll try harder from now on. And EXIA32, sorry but I don't watch code geass. And Lacus and Cagali's gundam are set already, Lacus is getting Aegis, Justice and Infinite Justice while Cagali is getting Strike Rouge and Akatsuki.

XXX

Tsuki and Yoroi stood in the arena face to face. The man was smirking behind his mask thinking he was getting an easy win facing a rookie, boy was he wrong. Tsuki stared at the masked man determinedly, she couldn't afford to lose since Naruto won his match and she wanted to advance with him.

Hayate looked at the two and asked, "Are you two ready?" The two nodded as Hayate announced, "Uchiha Tsuki vs Akado Yoroi, HAJIME!" The sick swordsman jumped away as the battle began.

Yoroi charged and threw punch at the girl. Tsuki saw the attack coming with her SharinByakugan and dodged the punch before sending a Juken strike. Yoroi leaped away, dodging the palm strike before he coated his hands with chakra.

The man smirked behind his mask and charged. Tsuki dodged his attacks but everytime his hand grazed her hair, she felt an amount of chakra being absorbed away. She quickly jumped away and narrowed her eyes. Yoroi chuckled, "I see you noticed." Tsuki replied, "Your hands, they're taking my chakra."

Yoroi nodded, "Yes, a special jutsu I learned, the slightest touch can allow me to take others chakra, allowing me to do this." He sped through handsigns and yelled, "Suiton: Daiakufu no Jutsu!" He jumped up and blew a huge wave of water that came flying at Tsuki.

Tsuki cursed and flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Doton: Domu!" She slammed her hands on the ground and created a dome of mud that surrounded her, strengthening into hard rock that blocked the water attack.

Many jounin present, including the Hokage, nodded at the counter. The jutsu was simply to wide to escape and using a defensive jutsu like that was the wisest choice to stay in the fight.

Yoroi however had different thoughts, he charged forward just as Tsuki released her jutsu and slammed his hand on her head, slamming her down onto the ground and started absorbing her chakra. Tsuki could only lay there as she was weakened every second.

Naruto and the girls looked on worriedly as it was obvious the man was too strong. Then Kasumi's voice came at the blonde, "Don't worry, my gift should come in right about... now." Naruto didn't reply as he simply looked on.

As Yoroi continued to absorb Tsuki's chakra, the girl could feel she was nearly empty of her chakra and her doujutsu had turned off due to lack of chakra. Yoroi said, "Give up girl, or you'll die from lack of chakra." Tsuki didn't reply as she continued to struggle weakly.

Then the mark on her neck glowed. Hiruzen, Anko, Kakashi and Hayate's eyes widened as they saw the familiar curse mark glow. But there was a slight difference, instead of the dark vile aura a curse mark emitted, the mark on Tsuki glowed red and unleashed the familiar chakra of the Kyubi, without the killing intent.

On the stands, Anko told the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, we need to stop the match now!" Hiruzen didn't reply as he continued to stare at the match below. Kakashi then approached them, "Hokage-sama, we need to stop them." Hiruzen shook his head, "The mark, its different from Orochimaru's, different from yours Anko, I'm sure we know Naruto did something to it. Just believe in him."

With Naruto, he was asking Kasumi mentally, "What did you do to the mark?" Kasumi smiled inside the seal, "I gave her a gift and took the snake away, just watch." As the bijuu finished, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong with Tsuki-chan?" Haku, Samui, Yugito and the others also looked curious as they looked at Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto stared at Tsuki's form and said, "In the forest, we met Orochimaru. He gave Tsuki-chan a curse mark and I changed it with the Kyubi's chakra. Just watch." They weren't satisfied with the answer but still watched Tsuki and Yoroi.

Then Yoroi was blown away by a burst of chakra and Tsuki started to float up. White wings started to emerge from her back and her SharinByakugan started glowing. The girl felt her chakra return as she felt stronger than ever.

On the stands, Naruto heard Kasumi, "I gave her angel wings. Truthfully I wanted to give her the Rinnegan but it'd be too much for her so I did some modifications. Tsuki can use all five elements with ease and also use sub-elements. Her wings give her the ability to fly obviously, she can control gravity or basically telekinesis and there are other things she simply has to find out herself. Oh and when she activates her Mangekyou, she can use Perfect Susano'o and control time as well. This can also be counted as an extra bloodline and she knows all the things I listed just now."

Naruto nodded as he took in the information. Hinata, Haku, Samui and Yugito looked at him, their eyes showing that they wanted an explanation. Naruto started, "The Kyubi's chakra gave her angel wings and a new bloodline. Tsuki-chan can use all five elements easily and use sub-elements like Haku-chan's Hyoton and others. She can use telekinesis and other stuff that I simply do not know."

The girls blinked at the info before Hinata stared at Naruto and said, "I want that too." Haku nodded, "Me too." Samui stared at Naruto, "Me three." Yugito said, "Me four."

Naruto chuckled as he asked mentally to Kasumi, "Kasumi-chan, can you give them that?" The bijuu replied after a while, "No, unfortunately it can't be done unless they gain Orochimaru's curse mark as well." Naruto nodded, outside he said, "I'm sorry girls, but unfortunately it's only by chance the Kyubi could do it for Tsuki-chan since she has the curse mark."

The girls sighed and nodded disappointed before they focused on the match. Yoroi shook his head as he recovered and saw Tsuki's form and blinked, "What the fuck?" Tsuki was just as confused but she felt the Kyubi's chakra so Naruto might have did something. She decided to focus on winning first, then see if she needed to punish or reward Naruto.

She also found using her wings as easy as moving her arms or legs and she knew exactly how to fly. Tsuki also felt knowledge flowing into her, things she never knew like new jutsu and telekinesis. She smirked and raised her right hand. Yoroi suddenly found himself floating up before he was slammed onto the wall, the air knocked out of him.

Then Tsuki pulled her hand back and Yoroi found himself flying straight at Tsuki who flashed through hand signs and said, "Doton: Tsuchi Hanma no Jutsu." A huge amount of rock formed a hammer and slammed into Yoroi as he came near, knocking him unconscious as he was sent flying into the walls again.

Hayate moved towards Yoroi seeing he was motionless after a few seconds and saw the man was unconscious and announced, "Shousha, Uchiha Tsuki!" The Konoha ninja all smiled as Tsuki was announced the winner. Medics carried Yoroi away as Tsuki walked up to the stands.

Ino asked, "What was that?! You have wings now!" Tsuki smiled nervously and said, "I really don't know, I just knew how to do it." Naruto chuckled, "Yes, that would be the Kyubi's doing. When you got the curse mark, she replaced Orochi-teme's chakra with her own and made some changes to you, wings and stuff like that. Though they're some things you need to find out yourself."

Tsuki nodded then captured Naruto's lips and kissed him passionately before they parted, the boy left with a dazed smile. Tsuki then asked, "Is there any way to retract these wings?" She liked the wings but it was taking too much space for a kunoichi.

As Naruto was about to ask the bijuu, Kasumi said mentally to Naruto, "Tell her she just need to will it to happen, think that her wings were shrinking into her back, reversing to take them out." Naruto nodded his thanks to her and said, "You need to envision your wings shrinking and retracting into your back and to take them out think they were growing from your back." Tsuki nodded and focused and soon her wings shrunk and disappeared. She then tried to spread her wings and the wings started to grow out of her back.

She smiled and retracted her wings before the screen rolled again, catching everyone's attention. The screen then stopped at Kiba and Atsui. Kiba grinned and yelled, "Yosh! Its our turn now Akamaru!" The second Inuzuka heir then jumped down to the arena. Atsui smirked and jumped down as well, his katana drawn as he stared at Kiba.

Hayate said, "So, Atsui and Inuzuka Kiba, are you two ready?" Kiba grinned, "I was born ready." Akamaru barked in response as well. Atsui smirked, "Yes, I'm ready." Hayate nodded, "Very well, Atsui vs Inuzuka Kiba. Hajime."

He jumped back again as Atsui charged the Inuzuka with his sword. The Kumo nin charged chakra into his sword and swung, unleashing a wave of flames from it that forced Kiba and Akamaru to jump up and dodge the flames.

On the stands, Tsuki, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai and Hiruzen were having similar thoughts, 'It looks like the Uchiha clan's kenjutsu techniques.' Kiba and Akamaru landed far from Atsui as the dog boy grinned, "Its our turn now! Akamaru! Ninpo: Jujin Bunshin! Gatsuga!" The two Kibas spun and turned into two cyclones of destruction that flew towards Atsui.

The blonde Kumo nin jumped back to dodge the strikes in hopes for Kiba and Akamaru to drill into the ground. Unfortunately for the blonde, the two cyclones merely bounced from the ground and headed for Atsui again. The Kumo nin cursed and jumped away again, though he swung his sword this time, unleashing a wave of scorching flames.

The flames closed in on Kiba and Akamaru, both not doing anything to dodge the wave of flames. Then everyone's jaws fell open, the two cyclones coated the flames around them and used it to power up their attack. Kiba and Akamaru then spun around Atsui as the flames on them started to rise up. (Imagine in the first Fantastic Four movie, the Human Torch spun around so fast he made a tornado of flames to fight Victor von Doom, the old one in 2005)

Atsui tried to slash his way through but he was pushed back by the immense heat. Stuck in there, without any Suiton jutsu or other element besides Katon, which only served to worsen the condition, Atsui soon fell down from dehydration. Just then, Kiba and Akamaru also reached their limit as their jutsu was dispelled and they fell down from exhaustion.

Hayate approached the three fallen figures and examined them. He sighed, "Okay, (Cough) , since both are unable to fight, its a draw. Medics!" The medics quickly came and took the three away to the infirmary for treatment.

On the stands, Kurenai shook her head and sighed, "I guess Kiba didn't have too much stamina. I'll have to train him in that when we finish the exams." Bee said, seriously and not rapping, "The Inuzuka did fine, Atsui is one of our best and to actually beat him is incredible, though the kid really needs more variety instead of fire and swords."

Samui, Yugito and Karui stared at the Hachibi Jinchurikii strangely before they inched away from him, the two blondes to Naruto more so. Bee asked, "What're you three doing?" Karui replied, "You're not Bee-sensei. Who are you?!" Bee sweatdropped, "What?" Samui nodded, "Bee-nii always rap, you didn't!" Yugito nodded as well. Bee sweatdropped again, "Hey, I don't rap every second of my life." Yugito, Samui and Karui yelled in unison, "Yes you do!"

Bee merely sighed and slumped down. He then heard the Hachibi's voice, "This is what you get, Bee. I told you to not rap and you didn't listen to me, now your student and sisters are convinced you rap every moment in your life. I think this would be a perfect time to say, I TOLD YA SO!" Bee sighed mentally, "Gyuki, please lay off me."

The Hachibi merely laughed but stopped teasing him, "Bee, I want you to make a link between Yugito and Naruto so I can meet Matatabi and Kasumi, that okay?" Bee nodded. Outside, the shaded black man turned to the two younger Jinchurikii, "Yugito, Naruto, eight'o wants to meet his sisters, so lets make link."

He raised his fists and looked at Naruto and Yugito expectantly. Yugito bumped fist with her brother while Naruto did the same. Then everything vanished for the three Jinchurikii as they appeared in a white plane.

Naruto was standing on Kasumi, Yugito on Matatabi and Bee on Gyuki. Gyuki said, "Kasumi-nee, Matatabi, its been a long time." Kasumi smiled, "Yes, Gyuki, a few centuries I believe." Matatabi smiled and nodded, "So, Gyuki-nii, what's up?"

Gyuki replied, "I just wanted to see my sisters." Kasumi nodded. The three then swirled into chakra and transformed into their human forms as they landed on the ground. Bee and Yugito landed softly with their respective bijuu but Naruto, he fell on his butt while Kasumi landed softly. The Uzumaki glared at his mate, "You did that on purpose!"

Kasumi giggled and slid behind the blonde and hugged him, saying huskily, "Do you need me to make you feel better?" She nibbled his ear making him blush bright red before the bijuu giggled at his expression. Gyuki, Matatabi, Bee and Yugito looked at the two blinking, surprised by the act.

Gyuki asked, "Kasumi-nee, is he?" Kasumi smiled, "Yes, he's my mate." Bee blinked, "So you mean you are in the CRA as well?" Kasumi smiled and nodded. Yugito asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he could feel Yugito leaking anger since he had forgotten to tell them that little fact. Yugito sighed, "We are going to talk about this." She then turned to Kasumi, "I didn't know you were so pretty."

True, compared to the others, Kasumi's human form was practically a goddess. Shukaku's was a boy with racoon ears, Matatabi was a woman coated in blue flames, Isobu was a man with a white beard and a staff, Son Goku was a monkey man hybrid, Kokuo was a man with white skin, Saiken was a woman who was always wet, Choumei was a woman with slight green skin and Gyuki was a man that looked just like Bee.

Kasumi smiled, "Well, when you're the Queen of the Bijuu, right after the Juubi, you tend to get things like this." Matatabi grumbled at that as she glared at her oldest sister, who merely smiled back. Matatabi sighed, "Well, its nice seeing you two, though I feel kinda guilty we left Shuka-chan out."

Naruto sighed, "I don't think bringing them in is a good idea, you saw them crazy." Gyuki chuckled, "That's when they're alone, put the kid with any of his sisters and he's a puppet for them. Shukaku is basically a siscon, even if he's the youngest." Naruto, Bee and Yugito blinked, that was a little too much of information. Naruto forced a smile, "I-I see."

Gyuki nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, and we've been here long enough, so bye." The mindscape then vanished and the three were back to the tower arena. They lowered their bumped fist just as the screen stopped on two names, Haku vs Neji.

XXXXXXX

Done. I had time so I wrote this, I don't think I can update until four weeks though. And about Tsuki's wings, I was thinking of kitsune style, but since she had doujutsu, why not give her wings since in anime they portrayed Sasuke somewhat as a hawk kinda guy. So review pls.


	23. Chapter 23

Ore SANJOU! I'm back! Finally finished those fucking exams for over a month and I finally have time for a new chapter... Hope my writing has not become rusty. **Medlockpcp45764883** , yes, I see your point, and to Naruto made jounin or chunnin, well, let's just put it that Hiruzen wanted Naruto to have a childhood if he could help it, which in this case, while pushing it, he could, plus Naruto wanted to be with his friends, so not just yet.

XXX

As the names appeared, the two adoptive siblings stood against each other below in the arena. Both wore determined faces as they stared down at each other. Above the stands, Hinata said worriedly, "I hope they won't hurt each other too much." Gai shook his head and said, "No, this is a battle of YOUTH! Haku will show Neji how far her FLAMES OF YOUTH has come and Neji will show us his FLAMES OF YOUTH to prove himself! It will be tough but that is what we shinobi are destined to do, to endure and reach the SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!"

As soon as he finished, from the infirmary, Lee's voice could be heard yelling YOUTH!, making everyone shudder before they focused on the match between the two.

Neji said, "Haku, I never thought we'd fight so early." Haku raised an eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean, Neji-niisan?" Neji glanced at the stands, "I was thinking I'd face someone else, both of us would win and face in the finals." Before Haku could reply, Hayate coughed, "Okay, chit chat's over. (Cough) You two ready?"

Neji glared at the proctor but nodded anyway. Haku nodded and faced her brother. Hayate coughed again, "Very well, Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Haku, HAJIME!"

Neji said, "Now, Haku, show me how far you've come!" He activated his Byakugan and charged his sister in the standard Juuken stance and sent a Juuken strike at Haku. The Hyoton user, Byakugan active, dodged the strike easily and returned with her own palm.

The two Hyuga, one adopted, then started a Juuken death dance. It was graceful to anyone else watching as they parried, dodged and stroke at every second they fought. Then Haku jumped back and started going through single handsigns and said, "Hyoton: Kori no Dangan!"

She shot a ball of ice at Neji who dodged the projectile, but this only gave Haku more time to go through handsigns, "Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho!" Seemingly infinite amount of needles made of water appeared as they poised at Neji.

The man merely stayed in his stance as Haku flicked her wrist, the needles all racing towards her adoptive brother. Then Neji spun, unleashing the one defensive attack Hizashi taught and which Tenten helped him perfect with volleys of weapons, the ultimate defense of the Hyuga clan, so to speak. Neji yelled, "Hakesho Kaiten!"

The male Hyuga spun rapidly as the defensive jutsu rose and blocked all of the needles. But it gave Haku everything she needed as as soon as he stopped spinning, Haku was in front of him, her palm just touching his chest. Haku smiled sweetly and said, "My win, Neji-niisan."

Neji's eyes widened in surprise as he realized she was merely toying with him the whole time, timing everything she did and stroke at the last and perfect moment. He chuckled and raised both hands in surrender, "Okay, I forfeit."

Haku's smiled widened as she moved her palm away from Neji's chest. Hayate smiled approvingly just as most ninja did at the impressive display of timing, usage of techniques and brains, not that Neji was bad, Haku was simply better. The swordsman announced, "Shousha, Hyuga Haku."

The two adoptive siblings walked up to the stands as all of their friends and sensei congratulated them on their fight. Naruto grinned, "Nice fight, Haku-chan, Neji." The two nodded, Haku smiling widely while Neji gave a small smile in acceptance. Sure, he lost but he was also proud of his sister.

Gai approached his student, "Neji, I'm proud of you, your FLAMES OF YOUTH are burning brightly! But as much as it pains me, we need to make it even brighter! SO! After this we'll start with a hundred laps around the village, a thousand push-ups and sit-ups and one hour of sparring on the lake! Your FLAMES OF YOUTH will surely ascend!"

Neji and Tenten blanched as the Hyuga gave a nervous smile, "S-sure, Gai-sensei." They then heard Lee's voice again, "YOUTH!" The teens could only sweatdrop as they heard their hyperactive friend shout.

Then the next set of names appeared. (Tenten vs Temari, Kankuro vs Misurugi goes as cannon, Shikamaru wins against Fuu's teammate the same way he did in cannon, Ino and the other Taki nin go in double knockout due to stress on the mind, Sai forfeits since he's basically Danzo's rat, Chouji forfeits against Shino because fatty didn't wanna fight his buddy, so that leaves Hinata, Gaara, Yugito, Samui, Karui and Fuu)

The fights soon ended and all that were left were Hinata, Gaara, Yugito, Karui, Samui and Fuu. The screen started to roll before it stopped at Samui and Karui. Hayate coughed, "Will Nii Samui and Karui come down?"

The two girls nodded and quickly went to the arena, well, not before Naruto gave the blonde a kiss, to the jealousy of many males there while Karui grew a tickmark as her long time friend came down, somehow feeling as she was showing off her boyfriend.

Hayate asked as usual, "You two ready?" He got two nods before he announced, "Nii Samui vs Karui, HAJIME!" He leaped back as the girls charged each other. Samui drew a kunai as Karui drew her Katana and both swung their weapons at each other.

Weapons clashed as sparks flew before Samui smirked slightly and infused her kunai, in extension, Karui's katana with Raiton chakra. Knowing what Samui was doing, Karui pushed the weapons away and leaped back, avoiding the electrocution. Karui then said as she charged, "Kumo-Ryū Omotegiri!" She then swung her katana in a single quick and powerful cutting motion at Samui, who simply jumped away to avoid the slash before she countered.

Trained by Anko, Samui was naturally trained in all areas of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu, with the last taught by Yugao as a favor from Anko. She drew her sheathed katana and announced, "Mikazuki no Mai."

Samui quickly made two Raiton clones as they charged Karui, the two clones flanking the black girl while the original Samui stroke from above. Karui cursed before she infused her blade with pure chakra, increasing the striking range and swung at the clones before she went to strike the original.

Unfortunately for Karui, as soon as the two clones puffed out of existence, the charged electricity was released and Karui was electrocuted. Samui then hit the hilt of her blade on the stunned Karui's head, rendering her unconscious.

Hayate checked on Karui before he announced, "Shousha, Nii Samui!" The medics came and carried Karui away before Samui walked back up to the stands. Yugito high-5'd her sister before the others congratulated her on winning.

Then the screen rolled through the next set of names, ending on Hyuga Hinata... and Sabaku no Gaara. Shino and Sai paled at the name as they feared for Hinata, well, Shino did anyway, Sai was indifferent. Shino immediately turned to the Hyuga heiress, "Hinata, that guy, we saw him mercilessly crush two whole teams by himself, his teammates did nothing as he killed them. He has this jutsu that can control sand, please, you need to forfeit."

Sai nodded, "Yes, shades is right. You'll die if you do fight, he's insane, he has an aura worse than a trained jounin." Naruto stared at Hinata, he knew full well what Gaara could do since he was insane and with Shukaku's powers, and Hinata could potentially die. He said, "Hinata, if you want to forfeit, nobody will blame you. What do you want to do?"

Hinata stared at her boyfriend and said determinedly, "I will fight, I will prove myself." Naruto smiled and nodded, satisfied with her answer. Hinata smiled slightly before she jumped down from the stands, ignoring the worried glances from everyone who knew her. As Hinata stood down in the arena, Kurenai glared at Naruto, "If she gets hurt, you're gonna get it."

Naruto merely nodded, Samui, Yugito, Haku and Tsuki stared at Naruto as they were about to say something, but stopped. Anko then elbowed her friend and whispered harshly, "You think he's not worried? Look at him, you pressuring him just makes it worse." Kurenai looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the immense amount of worry, yet the belief he held for Hinata. She sighed but merely looked at the match.

Gaara stared at Naruto and vowed inside, 'I'll kill her and prove myself, then I'll be coming for you, UZUMAKI!' Shukaku, meanwhile was thinking, 'Kasumi-neechan, Choumei-neechan, Matatabi-neechan! They're in those bitches! I'll have Gaara kill them and save them!'

The sand user then sand shunshin'd down as he stared at Hinata with an insane look. Hayate looked at the two, Hinata's determined expression and Gaara's insane one, he then asked, "Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Hinata, are you two ready?"

Gaara smiled maniacally, "Bring it! I shall prove my existence!" Hinata nodded firmly as she took her Juuken stance, Gaara standing there, his sand flowing wildly. Hayate nodded, "Very well, Hyuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara, Hajime!" Inside the jounin thought, 'I'll have to keep an eye on the guy, he seems insane, and if anything happens to her, I doubt Uzumaki, no, Namikaze and Kurenai will stay idle.'

He leaped back again as Hinata charged Gaara, sending a palm at the redhead. A wall of sand merely rose as Gaara stood there and Hinata's palm stroke the sand harmlessly, before the sand started to wrap around her hand.

Hinata gasped in surprise before she pulled away, channelling Suiton chakra into her hands, into the sand, soaking it wet as she successfully escaped the sand. She thought, 'I'll have to use ninjutsu, taijutsu is useless now.' She got out of her Juuken stance and started flashing through handseals, "Suiton: Fukusū Teppodama!"

She spat a ball of water that multiplied as it flew at Gaara. The son of the Kazekage stared at the water blasts before he rose more walls of sand to block them. But the blasts were strong and ripped through the walls of sand, three flying past them as they hit Gaara, taking him by surprise since he thought the walls were more than enough to defend him.

His armor of sand melted as Hinata took her Juuken stance, but made no attempt to rush in. Instead, she pushed her palm at the air and yelled, "Hakke Kusho!" A blast of wind and chakra flew across the gap between the two fighters as Gaara was suddenly sent into the walls.

At the stands, Temari and Kankuro wince slightly, they knew the girl was getting it. Initially, they knew Gaara was going to hurt the girl, but she had a chance at living. But now, not so much. With Naruto and co, Shino and Sai were blinking. They didn't think Gaara would be blown away by Hinata. Tsuki, Haku, Samui and Yugito meanwhile glanced at their fellow harem sister worriedly, Chouji was eating his chips and Shikamaru was sitting upright on the floor napping. Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and Gai knew better. Gaara was not doing anything much and only Hinata did anything, meaning Hinata was outmatched here.

Gaara slowly rose up as he began to laugh maniacally, "Not bad, not bad! You shall prove my EXISTENCE!" The sand around him rose before they raced at Hinata at astonishing speed. Hinata stood her ground before she started moving her hands around her, "Shugo Hakke: Rokkujuuyonsho!" A dome of endless chakra beams emerged as the Hyuga Heiress weaved her hands around her. The sand failed to penetrate the barrier before they dispersed into the air as the dome exploded mildly.

Hinata then retook the Juuken stance as she pushed her palms forward again, "Hakke Kusho!" The chakra raced through the air for Gaara, but the sand user was prepared. Thick walls of sand rose as the attack hit, forming a huge, deep, palm shaped crater in the sand wall. Hinata's eyes widened slightly before she was forced to jump around to avoid the sand as they sped at her.

She started to flash through handsigns before yelling, "Suiton: Eki shizuku yari!" She made an orb of water in her hands before the water of the orb spread out in multiple streams, soaking the sand as several aimed at Gaara. The water stroke the redhead and sent him flying into the walls again as his sand now weighed heavier.

Hinata then charged forward, hoping to knock Gaara out with a Rokujuuyonsho, and that was the mistake Gaara needed. As she closed in, a stream of dense sand suddenly burst out of the place Gaara was and hit Hinata hard, sending her slamming into the other side of the arena into the walls, at the same time knocking her unconscious.

Hayate seeing this, with Gaara walking out, he announced, "Shousha, Sabaku no Gaara." He then went to call the medics, but was stopped as he heard Gaara say, "Not yet, I still haven't proved my existence. NOT JUST YET!" He shot streams of sand as they wrapped around Hinata's limp, unconscious body. Everyone who cared for Hinata had their eyes widened. Baki, Kankuro and Temari merely closed their eyes and prayed for Gaara's new prey while the others grimaced to see someone die.

Gaara raised his hand and turned it, the sand responding to his will as they fully wrapped around Hinata, not showing a trace of her. The crazed Jinchurikii announced, "Sabaku Kyu! Sabaku Soso!" He clenched his palm. Then the sand exploded.

But there was no blood. No. The sand didn't explode from Gaara's jutsu. Now standing in front of the sand user, his back facing the Ichibi Jinchurikii, was Naruto with Hinata in his arms. He placed the girl down onto the ground gently before he turned around and glared at Gaara, his Inovator Eyes glowing dangerously.

Gaara suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he only felt from his father nowadays, fear. Inside Gaara's head, Shukaku yelled, also fearing the blonde, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW! HE'LL PROVE OUR EXISTENCE! I'LL ALSO SAVE MY SISTER! KILL HIM!" Gaara held his head in pain before he roared and sent a huge wave of sand at Naruto.

The blonde then raised his hand as the sand raced at him... and stopped at merely an inch before his open palm. This shocked Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Baki, even more so when the sand raced back at Gaara and wrapped the sandman, leaving the head only, with Naruto only twitching his fingers slightly. Naruto then spoke coldly, "What was this technique called? Sabaku Kyuu, right? And then after that should be, Sabaku Soso, right?" He started to slowly closed his palm into a fist, with every millimeter his fingers moved, a bone in Gaara broke.

The Konoha ninja, especially Haku, Tsuki, Samui and Yugito looked at Naruto in fear, awe, shock and surprise as they saw Naruto controlling the sand, against a sand user. Hiruzen was also watching his surrogate grandson in surprise since he never knew Naruto was capable of doing this. He then got out of his stupor and flashed down to the arena to prevent the blonde from doing anything he'd regret.

The Hokage arrived just as Naruto's hand was clenched halfway to a fist. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "Naruto, stop. Before I'm forced to disqualify you." Naruto glanced back at the old man with cold eyes the aged man only saw in Minato once, one expression he never wanted to see. The Sarutobi flinched ever so slightly before to his relief, Naruto released his hold on the sand, and Gaara before he gently picked up Hinata and took her to the infirmary.

Hiruzen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then Naruto's voice was heard again, "Sabaku no Gaara, pray you never face me in the finals, or anywhere else, just now, is just a mere taste of what I have in store for you." The blonde then continued carrying Hinata to the infirmary.

Gaara was practically shaking now as there were really little people who struck fear in him, he knew given time he could kill his father, but Naruto, the feeling the blonde gave him was worse, even Temari, Kankuro and Baki were afraid of the blonde now. Hiruzen then said as he looked at Baki, "You, please control you student or I'll be forced to take action, or I could simply let the boy just now do what he wants. Capishe?" Baki nodded as Gaara picked himself up and headed to the stands, ignoring his wounds.

With the Konoha nin, Chouji said, still munching on his chips, "Wow, I never knew Naruto had this side of him." Haku and Tsuki nodded, the Uchiha/Hyuga saying, "I know he's protective of us, all of us, including Kasumi. But I didn't know he cared for us so much." Samui nodded, "I worry for Hinata-chan though."

Kakashi shook his head, "I doubt Hinata suffered any serious wounds, though that's just me saying. I hope Naruto doesn't do anything regretful though. Minato-sensei was like that, that time he killed Iwa's forces so much, it was actually because the Tsuchikage threatened Kushina, and given they were enemies, Minato-sensei didn't hesitate to slaughter them, and I don't doubt Naruto wouldn't hesitate to do so for you five as well. What we saw just proves it."

They all nodded. Gai then yelled, "YOSH! Naruto's FLAMES OF YOUTH surpasses even mine! I must keep up! When we go back, Neji, Tenten and Lee will join me to rekindle our FLAMES OF YOUTH!" On cue, Lee's voice was heard shouting again, "YOUTH!"

Bee then heard Gyuki say, "Bee, remember not to piss Kasumi-nee's mate off, that moment, his strength surpassed everyone here. If he let himself loose, I doubt even Kasumi-nee at her strongest can stop him, and I'm speaking in terms of power, not Kasumi-nee herself, given that he cares for her and those five girls out there." Bee nodded.

Yugito was also having a similar conversation, sort of. Matatabi was saying, "Now, Yugito, that mate of yours is really strong. When you go back, get your sister, and those three other girls as well to corner him in his bed, then take him. Got it?" Yugito blushed bright red and yelled mentally, "Matatabi! Shut it!" The Niibi merely laughed as she sent more images into the blonde girl's mind.

Fuu, well, Choumei was pressuring her to get to know Naruto, not that she minded. It was proven Naruto was basically what any sane girl would want, if you looked past the Jinchurikii part. But then again, those who can't do so don't deserve such a guy.

Hayate coughed to clear up the tension as the final set of names came out, Yugito vs Fuu.

XXX

Done. I didn't actually thought I'd really update at the very end of October. But Happy Halloween everyone. Review pls.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's another chapter. If anyone noticed, I added a few more challenges to my profile. Anyone can try them, scratch that, please take them on. PM me if you do. I'd really appreciate it. And thx for the reviews by the way. And **EXIA32** , Naruto and Gaara are fighting against each other, not just in the finals. I also forgot to mention Kin was sent to the compound during the fights in the preliminaries.

XXX

Yugito and Fuu stood against each other after they saw their names. Truthfully, Yugito was worried for Hinata and at the same time bummed that Naruto wasn't here to watch her match, Fuu as well, but well, they needed to do it to pass the test so regardless they went down to the arena.

Hayate sighed, "Okay, Nii Yugito vs Fuu, are you two ready?" Yugito stared at the green haired girl and nodded, the Taki kunoichi following suit. Hayate nodded, "Then HAJIME!"

Yugito immediately sped through handseals and yelled, "Katon: Ao Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fuu responded with her own seals and yelled, "Ninpo: Rinpun!" She shot a wave of scale powder that covered Yugito from sight. The blue fireball hit and the powder exploded, seemingly catching Yugito in it. To anyone else in the place, they would have lost, but not Yugito, Naruto or any of his girls.

The smoke cleared and revealed Yugito in the Bijuu Level 1 cloak. Frankly that was the only form she could take without going mega sized, unlike anyone else containing Bijuu higher than two tails, which also meant Gaara could only transform partially or go mega size.

Fuu grinned when she saw her fellow Jinchurikii go 1 tail before she too took on her own Level 1 cloak. The two let the bijuu chakra flow in them as they crouched down, growling slightly. The both then charged as they slammed into each other.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Naruto sat beside Hinata who was tucked in a bed, her wounds treated by the medics there, leaving her to heal the rest by herself. Naruto thought he should go see Yugito and Fuu's match, but he wanted to stay beside Hinata, in case anything happened. Hinata then stirred, breaking the blonde from his musings.

The Hyuga Heiress opened her eyes to see Naruto's worried blue ones. The blonde smiled, "Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?" Hinata tried to sat up, but only winced when she couldn't, instead causing herself pain. Naruto instantly pulled her back to the bed, "Just lay down, while nothing serious, your body is still hurt and you shouldn't move much." He sighed, "And here I thought you're more trained in the medical field more than I am."

Hinata smiled slightly and said, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. But I'm fine." Naruto nodded, "I know, Gaara, that bitch, I'll get him back for you." Hinata shook her head, "He's troubled, that's all, if you do face him in the finals, don't kill him." Naruto stared at her for a while, "You're too kind for your own good, Hinata-chan, though that's one of the things I love about you. No promises on Gaara though."

Hinata frowned cutely, "Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed, "Fine, I won't kill him. That doesn't mean I won't hurt him for hurting my hime." Hinata blushed at being called his princess before she asked, "Don't you want to watch Yugito-chan's match? I mean her's is the last one you know."

Naruto replied, "But I want to stay here with you." Hinata sighed and nodded. Naruto then said, "Why not I send Kage Bunshin to watch the match? That way I can stay with you and watch the match." Hinata nodded, "Okay." Naruto smiled and made a clone to go watch the match before he watched Hinata drift to sleep.

With the clone, he came back to the stands just as Yugito and Fuu were speeding around the arena trading blows. To most, the two were blurs moving around bouncing off each other. But not to Naruto, his girls, Kankuro, Temari and the jounin as well as the Hokage.

The clone asked, "So, how's the match going?" Haku, Tsuki and Samui noticed him as he walked to them. Tsuki asked, "Naruto-kun? How's Hinata-chan?" The clone replied, "I'm a clone, and Hinata-chan's fine. Boss is with her so don't worry."

Haku and Samui nodded before the blonde girl said, "Well, Yugito and that girl Fuu are matching each other blow for blow, going so far to use the Level 1 Bijuu cloak even." The clone nodded before he looked at the match and sighed, "Yugito-chan is gonna lose at this rate." This made everyone look at him in confusion, since he just said one of his girlfriends was gonna lose against her opponent.

The clone pointed at the arena, "Look at the arena, its filled with powder in the air since Fuu's been releasing them bit by bit, and I doubt the scale powders will hurt Fuu since its made by herself. If Yugito-chan uses a Katon Jutsu or Raiton Jutsu, she's done. And Fuu can use her jutsu to finish Yugito-chan."

Everyone looked down and they saw it. While it wasn't noticeable at first, it was there, the arena was filled with scale powder. Of course, Yugito herself was aware of this and was waiting to use a wind jutsu. She landed as she parted from Fuu again before she sped through handseals, "Fuuton: Chikite Senpuu!"

A whirlwind emerged around the blonde and blew away the scale powder from her. Fuu grinned before she too flashed through handseals, "Ninpo: Rinpun Seizo!" She released a huge amount of scale powder that completely covered the arena, not reaching the stands fortunately.

Yugito cursed, she couldn't go full Bijuu mode since it would cause an explosion. Then she felt Fuu's chakra skyrocket, no doubt going higher levels of the Bijuu cloak. She then felt herself slamming into the walls as Fuu slammed into her. She then heard Fuu say, "You're strong, too bad the Niibi isn't enough for the Nanabi. If we didn't use our Bijuu cloaks, you would have win. But this is my win."

Yugito then heard a sizzling sound as she couldn't find Fuu anywhere since the powder blocked her sense of smell, taste and hearing. She looked down and saw an explosive tagged kunai and her eyes widened. Then everything went white.

The cloud exploded as Fuu burst out and stuck onto the ceiling just in time. The smoke soon cleared to revealed a charred, unconscious Yugito and burnt ground. Hayate looked at Yugito and said, "Nii Yugito is unable to continue, Shousha, Fuu."

The medics took Yugito away as Fuu went up to the stands, nobody congratulating her since she was on the other side of the stands where no one knew her, her teammates all in the infirmary.

Seeing the matches were done, Hiruzen came down to the ring and said, "Will the winners come down?" He then looked at the clone of Naruto and said, "Get your original here." The clone nodded and disappeared and the real Naruto came to the arena shortly.

The winners stood there, Naruto, Haku, Tsuki, Fuu, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Samui and Shikamaru. Hiruzen said, "Hmm, an odd number again. Fine, pick a number from the box. Number 7, 8 and 9 will fight in a three way match, that okay?"

Nobody argued as they drew the numbers. Shikamaru drew 1, Temari drew 2, Naruto drew 3, Gaara drew 4, Kankuro drew 5, Haku drew 6, Samui drew 7, Fuu drew 8 and Tsuki drew 9.

Hiruzen nodded as they read out their numbers. Anko then took out pad and said, "Okay, the matches are as shown, Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari, Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kakuro vs Hyuga Haku, Nii Samui vs Fuu vs Uchiha Tsuki, okay?"

Nobody argued again before Hiruzen said, "Okay, now. You have one month to train, improve your skills or learn new ones. Then the finals will be held in the Chunnin Exam Stadium in Konoha. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They knew the one month time was to improve and hone their skills so they can impress the judges, the potential clients for their villages and their leaders. Hiruzen smiled and said, "Good, you're all dismissed, may the odds ever be in your favor."

Everyone soon left the tower, the injured transferred to the hospital by Anbu. As soon as they exited the Shi no Mori, Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I'll be training you for the month, okay?" Naruto stared at his teacher and shook his head, "Train Tsuki-chan, I have Kasumi-chan, I'll be fine." Kakashi chuckled, "I think Hiashi-sama and Hitomi-sama will train her, Hizashi-sama will train Haku, Anko will train Samui and Shikaku-sama along with Asuma will train Shikamaru, so I'm free."

Naruto grinned, "Its fine, help Tsuki-chan. I have the whole Namikaze library for me, plus I'll ask Hokage-jiji if I can get my idiot godfather of mine here." Kakashi looked unsure before he sighed, "Very well, but if you lose, don't blame me." Naruto simply waved him off before he started to head for the Hokage Tower.

As he passed the hotsprings, he saw a white haired man peeping into the female side. Naruto found something familiar about that man before he shrugged it off and started to continue walking. Then the wall of the hotsprings suddenly exploded to reveal Hyuga Hitomi, Inuzuka Tsume and the wives of the Ino-Shika-Cho clan heads, all in towels glaring at the man.

Hitomi had her Byakugan active as she said coldly, "Jiraiya-sama, what did we tell you about peeping the hotsprings?!" The man, Jiraiya chuckled nervously before he started to run away, towards Naruto. The blonde, having heard what Hitomi said, knew the man was his godfather and decided he wanted some payback.

As the man ran past him, Naruto turned and shot a chain at the man, wrapping him in the chains before he pulled back hard. Jiraiya's eyes widened as the air was forced out of his lungs before he was suddenly pulled backwards into a tree near the hotsprings.

He regained his bearings and found himself bound by a large amount of chains to the tree. He then looked up to see Naruto who was grinning evilly, "Konnichiwa, Godfather." Jiraiya blinked before he recognized the blonde and paled, a lot. He now knew what those chains were made of, chakra, more importantly, Uzumaki chakra, which meant he would be unable to break out of them if they were half as good as Kushina's chains.

Naruto then continued, "So, I have a lot of questions, like why you didn't check on me and so on... but I think I'll just have some payback first, don't you think?" Jiraiya then heard Hitomi's voice, "Ara, Naruto-kun, thank you for catching this peeping tom while we got dressed."

He turned to see the clan heads' wives all dressed, and they looked pissed. Naruto looked back at Jiraiya, "I think this will suffice." He stepped back as the clan matriarchs gave the Gamma Sennin one of the beatings of his life.

A while later, Naruto and a really beat up Jiraiya stood before Hiruzen as the old Sarutobi sighed, "Really, Jiraiya, I thought you were smart enough to not peek on the clan heads' wives anymore, but I guess not. So, Naruto, you said you wanted him to train you for the month?"

Naruto nodded, "He owes me, doesn't he?" Hiruzen nodded as Jiraiya flinched. The Sannin said, "Look, Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't check up on y-" He was cut off by the blonde, "You couldn't or you didn't want to? You have toad summons, a spy network and many other stuff. You could have sent toads to check up on me, and I'm pretty sure you've been into the village throughout the years. Hell, you even had time to write Icha-icha. So save it."

Hiruzen sighed, "Well, Jiraiya, you had it coming. And sure, Jiraiya will train you for the month. And Jiraiya, you do have something for him, don't you?" Jiraiya nodded and took out a scroll, he faced Naruto, "Naruto, this is the summoning scroll of the Uzumaki clan, I found it in Uzushio once. Sarutobi-sensei told me to keep it for you."

Naruto nodded and accepted the scroll. He then said, "I also want the key for my seal." Jiraiya looked surprise before he said, "Absolutely not!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't asking, I'm demanding it." Jiraiya glared at the blonde, "Why do you want it? Are you so sure you can control the Kyuubi?"

Naruto glared at the man even harder, "I want it so I can free her. And no, I don't control her." Jiraiya was taken back by the answer, "Free the Kyuubi? Are you insane?!" Naruto then asked, "Will you give it or not?" Jiraiya folded his arms and said, "NO! Absolutely not!"

Naruto then said something that shocked the sealmaster even more, "Then I'll have to take it by force." Hiruzen rubbed his temples. The old man knew the blonde was angry at the Sannin for abandoning him, and he knew that Naruto wanted to free Kasumi. Add two things together and Jiraiya might just make Naruto hate him, and that was definitely not a good thing.

He said, "Jiraiya, just give him the key." The Hokage's student looked at him in shock, "You too?" Hiruzen nodded. Jiraiya protested, "But the fox might control him! Hell, it might destroy the village even!"

Naruto's rage increased further as he could practically feel Kasumi's guilt increasing. He said coldly, "Tell me, Jiraiya, are you as shallow as those civilians are? I'll overlook calling Kasumi-chan an it. Tell me, who was her previous Jinchurikii?"

Jiraiya felt his pride hurt by the jab before he replied, "Kushina." Naruto nodded, his eyes still filled with anger, "Yes, and given my mother is her Jinchurikii, wouldn't it make sense they are friends?" Jiraiya replied, "So? There's no proof." Hiruzen sighed and thought, 'Jiraiya, you're an idiot.'

Naruto then said, "Fine, let's make it this way, we have an all out match, I beat you, I get the key. I lose, you decide." Jiraiya frowned and thought, 'Is he that arrogant to think he can win against me? He's not even a ninja for a year.' He then answered, "Fine. Meet me at Training Ground 7." The Gamma Sennin then vanished in a Shunshin.

As Naruto prepared to Shunshin there as well, Hiruzen said, "Naruto, please don't kill my student." Naruto nodded, "He still needs to train me for the month after all." He then left the room as Hiruzen prayed for his student, that moment during the preliminaries gave him a glimpse of what Naruto was truly capable of and he didn't doubt that Naruto could kill Jiraiya if he truly let loose.

At the training ground, Naruto found Jiraiya waiting there. Jiraiya said, "Last chance kid, you sure you wanna do this?" Naruto didn't say anything and merely transformed into 00 Raiser, this time using his GN Sword III instead. Jiraiya was surprised when he felt Naruto's power output skyrocket, even going higher than his own.

Naruto then said, "Let's begin." He immediately charged the Sannin and swung his blade, shocking the man with the sheer speed Naruto had. Jiraiya jumped back and avoided the slash, to see Naruto's blade creating a huge crater on where he previously stood.

This shocked the Sannin since a blade would usually sink into the ground when hit on the ground, but instead Naruto made a crater. Naruto then sped towards Jiraiya, slashing at him again only to miss before he fired a huge wave of GN missiles at the pervert.

Previous thoughts on holding back were gone and Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his hands and charged. Naruto decided to humor the man and made a Rasengan of his own in his left hand, the difference being in size. Naruto's three times larger than Jiraiya's.

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw the size of his godson's Rasengan, he didn't even know Naruto could use the Rasengan. The two orbs of destruction clashed and Jiraiya was blown away into a tree, his Rasengan overpowered by Naruto's.

The man cursed before he contemplated on using Sennin Mode. Naruto muttered, "Trans-AM." His body then took on a red hue. The Gundam then raised his GN Sword III as he formed the massive Raiser Sword, causing any hesitation Jiraiya had on using the Sennin Mode disappear.

Naruto then swung the massive beam saber down, and Jiraiya knew no more.

A while later, Jiraiya woke up and found himself in a bed, more importantly in a hospital room. He looked around and found his sensei sitting there reading one of his Icha-Icha Jiraiya gave him. The old Sarutobi noticed his student awake and said, "Ah, Jiraiya, you're awake. I see Naruto did a number on you."

Jiraiya grumbled, "Don't remind me. But how did he get so strong?" Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto was attacked when he was five, he activated his bloodline and met the Kyuubi. Initially, I thought of strengthening the seal. But I saw he was turning for the better, he reached Chunnin level at nine, and he's even stronger than Kakashi and going further as he grows. The reason he got strong, is because he found his reason to get strong, people to care for. He's the one that saved Tsuki during the Uchiha Massacre as well."

Jiraiya nodded, thinking back on how he initially thought of Naruto and the Kyuubi. Maybe the Kyuubi wasn't that bad of an influence on his godson. Then again, he could use them as a source of information for information. That is, given he could repair his relationship with Naruto.

Hiruzen said, "Naruto's at his compound, if you wanna find him. You still have to give Naruto the key to seal after all." Jiraiya nodded before he headed for the Namikaze compound.

xxxx

Done. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's chapter 25. This chapter will have Naruto's summons debut. Harem list:

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

Gundam list:

Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword G (Somewhat temporary)  
00 Raiser  
00 Quanta  
Transient Gundam

XXXXXXXXXXX

After beating up his so called long lost godfather, Naruto stopped by the hospital to visit Hinata, who was asleep while he was there unfortunately. He then went home and decided to start with the Hiraishin before going to his clan summons. Samui and Yugito were out with Anko helping train Samui so he was alone in the compound, somewhat.

As Naruto walked, he spotted Kin tending to the compound garden. He approached her and asked, "Kin-chan? What are you doing?" Kin noticed him and smiled, blushing slightly at the suffix, "Naruto-kun, I was just watering the flowers." Naruto nodded, "Though you don't need to do these things you know?" Kin merely smiled, "But I want to help, I can't just stay here without helping out now can I?"

Naruto chuckled, "Fine." Kin then said, "Oh, and I'm joing Samui and Yugito with their training. That's okay right?" Naruto shrugged, "You don't need to ask me, do whatever you wanna do." Kin smiled and nodded before she exited the compound after putting back the gardening tools.

Naruto then walked into the compound library and headed to his father's personal shelf where the Rasengan and Hiraishin scrolls were held along with other jutsu. Naruto took the Hiraishin scroll and went out to his compound's personal training grounds.

He sat on the ground and opened the scroll, finding a note, the details of the jutsu, and another seal. The blonde took the note and read,

'Dear Naruto, my son:

If you're reading this, I'm dead, hopefully your mother's not. This is the scroll to the Hiraishin no Jutsu, my most powerful one. The details are in the scroll. I'm writing this as to warn you, if this scroll reaches the wrong people, the world will be in danger. The Hiraishin no Jutsu is not just any space time ninjutsu like the Kuchiyose or Kawarimi. If many people use it at the same time, the fabric of the universe will tear and the world will end. If the clan does branch out, make it so only those worthy can learn it. One person using it is fine. But then, only those who have chakra reserves that are high kage level can use the jutsu, so apart from the warnings, good luck. Also, the seal beside the details contains my custom kunai, but you'll need your own jutsushiki, you can use normal kunai if you wish though.

Your father, Namikaze Minato.'

Naruto looked at the date of the note and found it was a while before his birthday, which meant Minato wanted to have backups so his legacy won't fade, and Minato didn't know about the Kyuubi attack yet.

He placed the note away and unsealed the contents in the seal, getting a box of Minato's personally kunai, unmarked though. He resealed the contents and started looking at the details. Naruto blinked before he laughed and cried at the same time.

The reason... the Hiraishin no Jutsu made really small rips in time and space, sending the user into a void dimension where time and space doesn't matter, before sending the user to the desired marker, although it sounds complicated, the mechanics were simple. The marker emits a small faint signal that only the jutsu detects, the jutsu acts like a sealing jutsu that sends the user to the void dimension before sending him or her to the marker. Just like a sealing scroll, albeit a bit differently.

The jutsu was like a really complicated trap, but in the end if one really understood it, it was a simple puzzle. After getting over his laughter/cry, he immediately went to work on his jutsu shiki, a mere seal that required his blood and then drawing a signal emitting seal to react to the jutsu.

All this took a minute before Naruto got his jutsu shiki and could apply the marking anywhere with a single touch with his palm. Feeling giddy, he marked several kunai before he threw them all over the place and started to use the jutsu. He could go to any desired marker, yes. But he would appear in different positions, sometime upside down.

Kasumi sighed before she told her mate/host mentally, "Naruto-kun, I think you should stop for now. The jutsu is not battle ready for you yet. You have a whole month and this jutsu is not your father's strongest jutsu for nothing. Try the summoning scroll, any summon is good for any shinobi."

Naruto nodded before he collected the marked kunai, not his father's custom kunai though, those were precious and he didn't want to use his father's gift as a disposable weapon.

He went to his scroll before he sensed Jiraiya coming near the compound. It was fortunate none of the girls were here or Naruto might be forced to kick his godfather's ass again.

He put down the summoning scroll before going to open the compound door for the old pervert. As Naruto did, he found himself staring at Jiraiya's irritated face. The Sannin asked, "Why did you change the key?" He held up a seal that acted as a key for the previous gate of the compound. Naruto shrugged, "It was old, I thought some changes were needed."

Jiraiya sighed before he grumbled and entered the compound, following Naruto to the training ground. Then Naruto turned and faced his godfather, his arm stretched out as if expecting the Gamma Sennin to give him something.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Naruto simply said, his arm still stretched out, "Kasumi-chan's seal's key." Jiraiya blinked, confused, "Who's Kasumi?" Naruto stared at him as if he was stupid, "The Kyubi you dumb fuck, now give me the key."

Jiraiya sighed and muttered, "Damn kids, no respect for their elders." He started to go through handseals before he flinched hearing Naruto ask, "Who abandoned his godson?" Jiraiya then finished the final seal and slammed his palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Smoke appeared from the ground before clearing to reveal and toad with an obi around its waist. Jiraiya said, "Gerotora, its time for the key." The toad raised an eyebrow, "You sure, Jiraiya? The boy's what, sixteen now? Isn't it too early? Last I checked, he hasn't even been a ninja for half a decade."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Naruto made sure of that." Gerotora raised an eyebrow again before he looked at Naruto. The toad gasped slightly, feeling the pure power radiating from him. He nodded before he said, "Naruto, open up your mouth."

Naruto blinked, "Why?" Gerotora sighed, "You want the seal key, don't you? The only way is by having me going into your belly so I can give you the key." Naruto nodded," I see, but can you shrink? I don't think you can fit into my mouth."

Gerotora narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling me fat?" Jiraiya paled, Gerotora was like the Akimichi, he hated being called fat or anything related to that. Jiraiya then paled as Naruto shook his head, "No, my mouth's just small. Of course you're too large you dumb toad!" Gerotora looked like he was about to explode before to Jiraiya's relief, he started to shrink to a size where he could fit Naruto's mouth perfectly.

The guard toad grumbled, "There, is this fine?" Naruto nodded before he opened his mouth as Gerotora jumped in. Inside the seal, a paper with the kanji for 'key' appeared in midair as it floated around. Gerotora then poofed back out of Naruto's body and said, "Its done. I hope this doesn't end badly. Now, I'll be leaving." Jiraiya thanked the toad before he vanished in a puff of smoke while Naruto entered his mindscape.

He reached his mind and saw the familiar plains where his Bijuu mate resided. He spotted Kasumi staring at the key, but seemed to be unable to grab it. Naruto asked, "Kasumi-chan." Kasumi smiled as she saw the blonde she loved so much.

Naruto grabbed the key from the air as he placed the piece of paper onto the Bijuu to free her of her seal. As soon as it touched her, the whole mindscape glowed and Kasumi no longer felt bound to the seal. It was still there, but open and she could exit and enter the seal whenever she wanted without killing the blonde. Naruto smiled, "Now you're free."

Kasumi nodded, smiling happily before the place glowed again. Revealing two figures Kasumi thought she'd never see again, two figures Naruto wanted to meet for his whole life, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

The Fourth Hokage smiled as he saw the other pair of redhead and blonde, "Hello Kasumi. Naruto, my son, you're grown up. I see Jiraiya has deemed you ready for the key." Naruto shook his head, "Not really, I beat him up to convince him. That dumb fuck didn't appear in my life until just a while ago."

Kushina and Kasumi giggled as Minato's face morphed from one of shock, to one of pride to one of anger. Kushina said, "Kasumi-chan, nice to see you again." Kasumi nodded. Kushina then turned and gave Naruto a bone crushing hug, "Naruto, you're so big now. You were just a baby I last saw you."

Naruto smiled, tears threatening to fall as he nodded. Minato then said, "Yes, though when Jiraiya does go to the afterlife, he'll be having a few words with me." Kasumi then asked, "Though how are you here?"

Minato chuckled sheepishly, "It was a last minute idea, I thought Kushi-chan and I should place some of our chakra into the seal in case the genjutsu on you didn't wear off and Naruto needed to learn to use your chakra, also to keep track how Naruto is doing from the afterlife." Kushina also nodded smiling sheepishly.

Then a dark voice was heard, "And that act really pissed me off." The mindscape suddenly darkened as a being appeared. One that Minato summoned only once to seal Kasumi, the Shinigami. The god of death grumbled, his voice much more lighter, "While I like to see the love of parents for their child, you two doing that basically gave you two a way of escaping death, something I'd normally punish you by vaporizing your soul for. Though luckily the chakra is not rechargeable so its fine. And the seal is open, I have no problems with that and I really hope nobody summons me again."

He breathed in and out, "Whatever, that's all I wanna say, you have one hour left in here. Make it count." The Shinigami then left, the mindscape returning to what it was. The four of them stood there for a minute before they finally snapped out of their stupor of seeing the death god.

After an hour in the mindscape, a few seconds in the real world, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife smiled, tears in their eyes, as they started to fade. The late Hokage said, "Well, it was nice to know how my son is doing. Kasumi, take care of my son, you two have my blessing, and Naruto, make your harem larger than life." Kushina bashed her husband's head for the last comment before she said, "WHat he said, and Naruto, make sure you eat healthily, don't overwork yourself. And I hope we don't see each other soon, you need to live longer than we did."

Naruto and Kasumi smiled and nodded before the two vanished completely. Naruto then started to tear up, for the first time for a long time as Kasumi held onto him for a while, the two sitting there in silence for a while, not that they were in a rush, they had all the time they needed in the mindscape.

After sorting out his emotions, he exited his mindscape, where in the real world only a few minutes passed. Jiraiya asked, "So?" Naruto said nothing as red chakra leaked from his seal and formed the body of the goddess known as Kasumi. Naruto smiled as he said, "Jiraiya, meet Kasumi-chan, the Kyuubi, and one of my future wives."

Kasumi stared at the old pervert as he shouted, "What?!" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then to Kasumi, and back and forth several times before he stuttered, "T-the K-kyubi was a girl?! She's this hot?! She's your future wife?!" Kasumi smiled dangerously as she let out a bit of KI, "Did Naruto-kun stutter?"

Jiraiya shook his head quickly, knowing best when a woman leaked KI and smiled in that way any man must do anything they imply to stay safe. Kasumi's smile didn't fade as she said, "Good." She kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, "Well, I'll be going back to the seal, I don't feel safe with that pervert here." The queen of the Bijuu then melted into red chakra and returned to Naruto's seal.

Naruto then stared at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, I'll let it slide that you didn't check on me and checked out Kasumi-chan, IF you teach me everything you know." Jiraiya blinked and nodded seriously, "Fine, but frankly, I was planning to teach you everything I can. No doubt you'll be signing your clan's summoning scroll, and those summons aren't like any summons. Some allow summoners to take multiple summons, but the Uzumaki clan summons only let the summoners summon them, but then again the summons can take on any other summon and win."

Naruto nodded, "Fair enough. Now, I'll be signing the summoning scroll, why don't you go do your research or something, we'll start training tomorrow." Jiraiya sighed and nodded, he knew his godson was treating him better than he should, and he didn't want to push it so he left, and like the blonde said earlier, he did owed it to Naruto.

Soon after the Sannin left, Naruto knelt down and unrolled the summoning scroll, seeing many Uzumaki names written there. He then felt Kasumi coming out of the seal as she appeared in front of him, also kneeling as she looked at the names written there. The bijuu smiled fondly as she saw her first host, Uzumaki Mito's name written there.

Kasumi said, gaining Naruto's attention, "You know the signing procedure right?" Naruto nodded, having read it once. Kasumi nodded back, telling him to go ahead. The blonde bit his right thumb, drawing blood as he wrote his full name on the scroll. Upon finishing, the name glowed, showing it recognized Naruto's lineage.

Then Naruto felt Kasumi reentering the seal and everything around him started swirling. He closed his eyes to avoid nausea before he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a place where the sky was black, standing in front of multiple massive creatures. They looked strange, some humanoid, some primal, some simply terrifying as they studied him. But what caught his attention was the huge black and red being sitting on a massive throne ways from him.

The being studied him, hugging his giant black staff while he sat on the throne, his left leg on the throne and right leg on the ground. He leaped out of the throne and landed right in front of Naruto. The being radiated darkness as he spoke in a dark voice, "So, you're our newest summoner?" Naruto nodded. The being continued, "Hmm, you're a pure Uzumaki to heart, yet you carry the blood of a Namikaze. Heh, maybe you'll be different than your ancestors. I am Belial, the boss of the Uzumaki clan Kaiju summons. You, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, from now on are our summoner, same goes for your descendants and anyone you deem worthy."

Naruto nodded. Belial then said, "Good, from now on, you'll be training with us, you've also overcome your inner darkness, so that saves us a lot of time. I also sense little Kasumi in you, so I know you're her Jinchurikii and we'll be working with her chakra as well. That okay?" Naruto nodded, "Its fine, I do have a month before the Chunnin Exam finals."

Belial nodded, "Good, I assume you have other training sessions as well, so you'll have time back at the human world, okay?" Naruto nodded. Belial grinned, not actually seen but Naruto felt it, "Good, your training begins now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Done. Sorry if this chapter wasn't good. But bear with me. Review please.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the latest chapter. And here's a timeskip! I hope jumping Kin's confession is okay... since I didn't know how to bring the confession in during the one month duration, sorry about that, even if the time after they met is short, but hey, anything could happen when it comes to relationships, especially when a girl from a village where females are looked down upon and always abused, meets a nice guy. Oh, and note, I'll be making the Naruto vs Gaara match the third one, Haku vs Kankuro the 2nd one.

XXX

A month later.

The participants were standing in the Chunnin Exam Stadium. All stronger than they were a month ago. Well... most of them. Shikamaru, with 'encouragement' from his mother, trained under Asuma and Shikaku, going to mid chunnin level in terms of power, chakra and speed, his intelligence going even higher.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara decided they only needed to fine tune their skills given they took B to A-rank missions all the time and were more than ready. Haku trained under Hizashi alone and furthered her Juuken training as well as her Suiton and Hyoton jutsu.

Samui trained with Anko and Yugito, both helping her increase her strength, stamina and speed, since she was going against a Jinchurikii and a Hyuga/Uchiha. The torturer gave her the knowledge of poison, pain points and helped adapt the flexibility of the snake style to her own style. Yugito helped Samui learn more on fighting a Jinchurikii by making her sister fight her in Bijuu form. And Samui now had a fighting chance.

Tsuki trained under Hiashi, Hitomi and Kakashi with Hinata's help after she was cleared from the hospital. She had better control of her wings, learned the Raikiri and other Raiton jutsu, learned more Juuken moves and improved her SharinByakugan, not to Mangekyou yet though. Fuu trained under the Nanabi since her sensei refused to train her but she also became stronger than ever with the jutsu from Choumei's knowledge.

Finally Naruto. The blonde trained under Belial, Jiraiya and Kasumi. From the dark colossal summon, he learned many things of his Kekkei Genkai, including using his chakra and energy purely without handseals or anything as a dark summon also forced the blonde to fight him, resulting into Naruto's power skyrocketting, and according to Belial the next evolution would be near. From Jiraiya, he improved in the Rasengan and Hiraishin. He also improved his Fuinjutsu to the point he is the best in Konoha. Kasumi basically did what she did all these years, except on a larger scale.

During the one month duration, Naruto also asked Belial permission to have the summons help Konoha during the invasion and the dark summon more than happily agreed to it. Samui and Yugito asked their father for help and he saw no reason to help the village his daughters were in. Naruto also told all other Jinchurikii to leave Gaara to him, to settle his score with him all out, with Kasumi assisting Hiruzen, Jiraiya and A against Orochimaru, also to get Tayuya.

It would also seem the real Kazekage was dead and Orochimaru would pose as him in the Chunnin Exams. Hiruzen had pondered if he needed to tell Suna that but decided not to since Suna was basically under Orochimaru now.

Back to the Exams, the stadium was already crowded with people. Naruto's girls who weren't in the finals, with Kin who confessed and got accepted into the CRA during the month, sat in the middle rows of the stadium with most of their friends, parents and relatives. Most in Konoha knew of the coming invasion and were ready to face it, well, besides the civilians anyway. It's not big secret the civilians loved to gossip and news like this would reach even Tsuchigakure in a few days.

This time in the arena, in front of the examinees, instead of Hayate, a man with a bandanna stood there and a senbon in his mouth. The man spoke, "I'm Shiranui Genma, I'll be the proctor for the final exam. Now, the first match would be Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari yes? Everyone else go to the stands and wait." Everyone complied and moved up to the stands.

At the Kage box, Hiruzen, Ay and the Fourth Kazekage (Orochimaru) sat there. Jiraiya stood beside Hiruzen as Bee stood beside Ay, a mud clone of Orochimaru, not that anyone knew, acting as the guard for the Kazekage (Orochimaru). The Raikage commented, "So four from Konoha, one of whom is my daughter, three from Suna and one from Taki. Hmm, not bad. Too bad Bee's team didn't get through."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, though I'm curious as to why Taki's leader Shibuki-dono or anyone from Taki isn't here." Ay nodded, "Indeed, but then again, the only participant from that village is their Jinchurikii, most likely she's hated by them. But whatever, let's see the others. That Uzumaki kid, he seems stronger now though." Jiraiya laughed, "Of course he is, I trained him for the month after all."

Ay smirked knowingly, "You have a knack for training blondes don't you?" Jiraiya grinned, knowing full well Ay also knew of Naruto's heritage. Hiruzen gave a small smile while the Kazekage nodded outside, but was seething inside. The snake Sannin thought, 'That damn brat damaged my body so much I had to change bodies as soon as I reached Oto. But then again, its because of him, and those two Namikaze girls I found a while back I cracked the bloodline. Hmm, I wonder if I should give Kabuto that as well. Kukuku.'

They then noticed only Temari, Shikamaru and Genma were left in the ring. Jiraiya grinned, "Finally its starting." Ay nodded, "I hope they show us a good fight, for Chunnin anyway." Hiruzen chuckled, "I doubt they'll fight at just Chunnin level. During the preliminaries, most of them fought like Jounins going at it, most of them. And after this much time, I can say I look forward to this." Inside however he thought, 'Yes, I look forward to righting my mistake all those years ago.'

Back to the arena, Genma asked, "So you two ready?" Shikamaru sighed, "I'd rather watch the clouds, but yeah, I'm ready." Temari merely nodded. Genma nodded, "Okay, so Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari. Hajime!"

Genma backed away immediately as Temari quickly opened her fan and swung it hard several times, "Fūton: Kakeami!" At each swing a wave of wind came out and the waves of wind combined into the shape of a large net, only barely seen from the ripples in the air. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't make it in time to dodge and flashed through several handseals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He then immediately went through another set of seals and said, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."

Temari seeing the fireballs growing with the help of her wind jutsu, apparently not strong enough to blow the flames out, she swung her fan again, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She shot a huge whirlwind at the flames and Shikamaru. The Nara leaped away since the jutsu had a smaller range than the wind net just now, but this one packed more power obviously.

Temari grinned as the Gokakyu faded away, but her eyes widened as the mini fireballs were still there, racing at her. Having no time to dodge, she tried to leap away before using the Kawarimi but didn't leave unscathed. Her clothes were burned a lot and she herself was burned as well, not enough to lose yet though.

Shikamaru meanwhile was hiding behind the trees, more specifically in the shadows of the trees. His mind was racing through all the possibilities as he knew the trees would fall soon since if what he knew was correct, and he mostly was, Temari would use a massive AoE jutsu to flush him out. While having raised his chakra reserves, the jutsu he had used large amount of chakra and all of his plans involved jutsu requiring massive amount of chakra as well. Plus there was the invasion later. He sighed, 'So troublesome.' He made up his mind to play a bit longer.

Just in time, Temari yelled, "Futon: Kaze no Maki!" She swung her fan again and unleashed massive gusts of wind that pulled the trees off the ground, causing Shikamaru to be pushed out of the shadows onto the ground. He sighed before he slammed his hand on the ground, "Doton: Kazaana." A hole appeared on the ground that linked to another hole that formed behind Temari, unknown to her.

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at the vague jutsu for making a hole but brushed it off. She went to swing her fan again but suddenly found herself unable to move. SHe then noticed SHikmaru had his hands in another seal, a small line of his shadow extending into the hole. Temari asked, "How?" Shikamaru said nothing, instead turned his head so she could see the other hole with the shadow.

Temari's eyes widened when she saw it. Then she heard Shikamaru say, " Kage Nui no Jutsu." The shadows that were attached to her legs started to move up her body and soon wrapped her up. Her eyes widened as she turned to face the Nara heir again, by the jutsu. Shikamaru said, "Yield." Temari's mind raced through anything she could do but found none. She sighed, "Fine, I yield."

SHikmaru looked at Genma who nodded, the lazy smartass then let his hold on the jutsu go as the shadows returned to their original state. Genma then announced, "Shousha, Nara Shikamaru." The crowd cheered. Shikaku smiled proudly with Asuma while Yoshino cheered loudly. Shikamaru thought, 'Man, if it wasn't for Kaa-san forcing me to train I wouldn't have pulled that off, but whatever, I can watch the clouds later without her screaming at me now.'

SHikamaru let a small smile hang on his face before he went up to the participant stands. He could go to the audience but he didn't want to deal with his parents and sensei yet. Temari stared at Shikamaru for a while before she went to the stands as well.

Genma then said, "Hyuga Haku and Sabaku no Kankuro, please come down." The puppet user gave his sister a small grin before he went down. Haku meanwhile gave Naruto a kiss, "Wish me luck." Naruto smiled and nodded as Haku jumped down to the arena.

Genma asked again, "You two ready?" Haku and Kankuro nodded, both already reaching for their weapons. Genma then nodded, "Good, Hyuga Haku vs Sabaku no Kankuro, Hajime!" He then leaped away as the match began.

Haku drew her senbon and threw them at Kankuro before she made several handseals, "Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho!" Water condensed from the atmosphere into a hundred needles before they too shot at Kankuro. The puppeteer leaped away while pulling out his puppet. He dodged several of the needles but he made Karasu block the rest. He then skillfully manipulated the puppet and fired a smoke bomb from the puppet followed by a wave of blades.

Unfortunately for the the Suna nin, Haku had her Byakugan active and saw through the smoke easily. She dodged a few of them before using her palms to redirect several of the blades back at Kankuro. Kankuro's eyes widened at the comeback before he used this puppet to grab the blades from the air. He then sent the puppet to fight Haku at close range.

The puppet extended several blades on its wrists and started slashing at Haku, who with the Byakugan saw through the moves easily and dodged them. Choosing to go close range with the puppet was a big mistake given Haku used the Juuken, and severed the chakra strings that were connected to Kankuro. Instantly the puppet fell limp and Haku charged forward, much to the Suna nin's horror.

She then bombarded the puppeteer with combos of Juuken strikes, giving Kankuro a really hard time trying to dodge them. Kankuro tried to attach his strings to Haku but she saw them easily and cut them off immediately. Then Haku muttered, "Hakke Rokujuuyonsho."

Immediately Kankuro felt pain all over his body as Haku unleashed one of the greatest attacks of the Hyuga clan on the poor puppeteer. Having his chakra network shut down by half, coupled with the damage from the technique, Kankuro was limping trying to stand. Haku decided she had done enough and gave him a Juuken strike that knocked him out cold.

Genma sighed, he felt for Kankuro given he had lost to many Hyugas in the past, more to the female Hyugas than the males. He announced, "Shousha, Hyuga Haku." AT this, Baki who was at the audience and Temari cursed. It was part of the plan for Kankuro and Temari to protect Gaara while he went Bijuu mode and wrecked havoc. They prayed the puppeteer would wake up in time, unlikely but not impossible, especially if the invasion started, Kankuro would have a really high chance of being caught as a prisoner.

Haku jumped back to the stands as Tsuki, Samui and Fuu congratulated her. Naruto hugged her tightly and said, "Nice fight, Haku-chan." Haku beamed at him while Tsuki and Samui pouted, both saying in semi-unison, "So we don't get hugs?" Naruto chuckled and hugged all three of them tightly, causing them to blush since Fuu, Gaara and Temari were there as well. The Nanabi JInchuikii chuckled but inside she was a little envious of the girls for having Naruto. Temari and Gaara ignored them, the former thinking of the invasion while the latter meditating to get rid of Shukaku's voice.

After having Kankuro sent to the infirmary, Genma said aloud, "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara come down?" (Note, while the civilian council knows and the villagers know, they are not making it public to other villages yet)

The two Jinchurikii complied, Gaara vanishing with a Suna Shunshin while Naruto threw a kunai down to the arena and use the Hiraishin to teleport down. The sight of the legendary Hiraishin shocked many people who were there. Genma grinned at Naruto, since he was part of the Gooei Shotai and knew a lotta stuff about the Hiraishin. Naruto grinned back as he faced Gaara.

The blonde really wanted to kill him, but he had promised HInata not to, so he won't. But he WILL beat the shit out of him. Gaara, meanwhile, was trying hard not to show fear, Shukaku was making matters worst by shouting at him to kill Naruto. Genma looked between them for a brief moment before he announced, "Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara, HAJIME!"

Naruto instantly threw and dropped a kunai at Gaara and onto the ground before he flashed to the Suna nin. He slammed his palm on Gaara's chest before the sand could react, marking the Ichibi Jinchurikii immediately. But Naruto knew should Gaara shed his Sand armor, his marker would fade as well. Then the sand started to coil around him, Naruto instantly flashed away to the kunai he dropped previously.

Grinning, he transformed into Exia Gundam. After all, why go all out immediately when you can fight at a much lower level but still win. He flew forward and gave a slice with his GN Sword that ripped through the sand easily. Gaara leaped back just as the sword sliced through his sand armor and his clothes, leaving a huge opening in his shirt, showing off the redhead's chest.

Gaara frowned and remade his sand armor, closing the opening that showed his skin. He then sent a stream of sand at Naruto. The blonde merely focused on his telekinesis and took over Gaara's control of the sand and sent it back at Gaara, sending him into the walls of the arena.

At the Kage box, Jiraiya and Ay raised an eyebrow at the move, Hiruzen had learned that Naruto could do just about anything by now and didn't find it so strange or amazing anymore. Orochimaru however, was panicking, cursing the blonde and racing through his mind to find ideas to make his plan successful. Hiruzen and Jiraiya were laughing inside as they could practically see the panic in the disguised Sannin's eyes after seeing Naruto's telekinesis.

Naruto released his hold over the sand and decided to take things up a notch, or two. He went into 00 Gundam Seven Sword G and drew his GN Sword II Blaster and unleashed a condensed blast of energy at Gaara. The son of the Yondaime Kazekage instinctively raised a wall of thick sand to defend himself, not used to dodging anything thrown at him.

The blast collided with the sand and for a few moments the sand seemed to hold against the beam as the beams were redirected behind Gaara into the walls. Then Naruto poured more power into the blast and the shield of sand instantly burst into pieces, the beam striking Gaara hard again.

Gaara shakily got up from the blast. He knew he wasn't supposed to transform now, but he didn't care. He wanted to transform, the Ichibi was urging him as well, and he didn't want to die against Naruto. He immediately made the thickest and densest dome of sand he could conjure and began unraveling the seal that held the Shukaku in.

As soon as this happened, Kasumi told Naruto, "Naruto-kun, he's going into Bijuu mode. And because Gaara's Shukaku's Jinchurikii, he can only go partial transformation and full Bijuu mode because of the one tail. Be careful." Naruto nodded mentally, "Got it."

The sand dome then exploded as a huge sand arm came out at Naruto. The son of the Yondaime Hokage used his GN Sword II Blaster and sliced through the sand before he shot a beam of energy towards where Gaara was, creating even more smoke and dust. The dust then cleared, and revealed Gaara partially transformed.

The audience was shocked at the transformation. Civilians were fearing that another 'demon' was in the village while shinobi were shocked and surprised to see the transformation, preparing to do anything if things went bad. Hanabi asked, "What is that?" Hiashi answered, "Hanabi, that is what we call a Jinchurikii, a partially transformed one."

Hanabi blinked in confusion, "Jin-churikii?" Hiashi nodded. Before he could continue, Hitomi said, "They are people who have Bijuu sealed in them, Hanabi-chan." Hanabi blinked again, "Bijuu? Like the Kyuubi?" Hiashi nodded, "Bijuu cannot be killed, so they are sealed away into humans, creating Jinchurikii."

Hanabi then asked, "So someone in Konoha has the Kyubi sealed in them?" Hiashi and Hitomi paled seeing their youngest daughter reveal one of the S-rank secrets of Konoha and immediately covered her mouth. Hiashi chuckled nervously since the other clan heads were looking at them, "Hanabi, please do not talk about that, its a secret and people will die if they talk about it."

Hanabi asked again, curiosity filling her, "Why?" Hitomi and Hiashi tried to keep her quiet but her questions seem to increase every second. Hinata, Kin, Ino and the other rookies couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight before Hinata said, "Hanabi-chan, I remember an ice cream stand outside, you want a banana split?" Hanabi nodded rapidly and yelled before standing up and dashed towards the exit, "Yes! Come on Hinata-nee-chan!" Hinata giggled and followed her little sister out while Hiashi and Hitomi gave their daughter a thankful smile.

At the Kage box, Orochimaru cursed. Gaara had transformed before the signal and he was forced to move it earlier. He nodded at his 'guard' and the clone vanished in a Shunshin away to give the signal. He then made a discreet handseal and unleashed a destructive Futon Jutsu that thrashed the whole box as everyone leaped out onto the roof.

Orochimaru smirked and yelled, "NOW!" Instantly four shinobi jumped down surrounding them. They slammed their hands down onto the ground and yelled, "Shishienjin!" Two barriers instantly rose, one covering all of the shinobi while the other blocked the four shinobi from being attacked to maintain the barrier. Hiruzen took off his Hokage robe while Ay discarded his Raikage robe. Jiraiya readied himself as Orochimaru took off his disguise.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Hello, Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei, and Ay. Its been such a long time." Hiruzen frowned, "Cut the shit Orochimaru, its time I corrected my mistakes." Jiraiya grinned, "You seriously don't think you can win against all three of us?" Ay commented, "He must be cocky, last I checked I kicked his ass last time."

Orochimaru laughed, "Indeed, but I'm not alone now am I? Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Then, four coffins arose from the ground, one had the kanji for 'ONE', another with the kanji for 'TWO', the third with a kanji for 'Four' the final with a spiral on it. The three kage level shinobis' eyes widened as the lids fell open to reveal four familiar faces.

With Naruto, he glanced around and saw many ninja had started fighting. He was sure the girls were fine since they were also fighting the enemy in the arena. The blonde glanced at the crazed Gaara before looking at the stands where Temari and Baki, were fighting Tsuki, Fuu, Samui and Haku, the Suna kunoichi and jounin both having a hard time fighting them.

He then looked at the huge barrier on the roof. The barrier was probably semi-see through but at this distance even with his Inovator eyes he wouldn't be able to see what was happening inside. Though he frowned when he felt four large chakra signatures suddenly appear inside the barrier, two he was really familiar with.

Naruto then looked at Gaara who was glaring at him. The blonde said to his Bijuu, "Kasumi-chan, can you go help Hokage-jii, Jiraiya and my future father in law?" Kasumi nodded and red chakra leaked from his seal to form the body of Kasumi. The bijuu kissed Naruto on the cheeks and said, "Have fun Naruto-kun, just don't kill my little brother."

Naruto chuckled, "Sure, no promises though." Kasumi smiled before she leaped towards the barrier where several Anbu were outside the barrier looking inside at the battle. At the sight of his sister, Shukaku instantly raged at Gaara to kill Naruto and get his sister for him. Gaara held his head in pain before he roared and shot his sand arm at Naruto.

The blonde raised his GN Sword II Blaster and sliced through the sand arm as it retracted to Gaara. He said, "Its a little small here, why don't we go somewhere wider?" Without waiting for an answer, he shot off out off the stadium towards the forests with the Shukaku-fied Gaara hot on his tails.

XX

Done. Next chapter, Belial and Naruto vs Gaara and Shikaku. Then MAYBE the Kage fight.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is chapter 27.

XXXX

As Naruto flew into the forests, he could feel Gaara leaping tree after tree at him. He boosted a bit further and faster before he landed on a branch of a tree and faced Gaara. Fortunately the branches of the trees in Konoha were huge and could hold the weights of Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto placed his GN Sword II Blaster away and drew his GN II Long and GN Sword II Short. He immediately fired the claw from the shorter blade that wrapped around Gaara before Naruto pulled the Ichibified teen towards him. Gaara instantly made a Sand Kawarimi just before Naruto could slice him with his swords.

Naruto turned to dodge a sand arm from Gaara again. The crazed teen growled, "Uzumaki! I will kill you and PROVE MY EXISTENCE! SUNA SHIGURE!" Immediately a massive cloud of sand appeared above them as condensed balls of sand started shooting everywhere, more aimed at Naruto.

The blonde merely activated his GN Field as they bounced off harmlessly. Naruto then transformed into 00 Raiser. He held up his GN Sword III and said, "Trans-AM." His body took on a red hue, the GN Field still active. He then focused all of his energy into his sword and said, "Trans-AM Raiser." The massive Raiser Sword burst into existence as Naruto used it to clear the sand cloud before he swung his sword at Gaara.

The redhead's eyes widened in fear at the massive beam saber before he leaped as far as he could away from the blade and the blonde. He growled, while he hated the jutsu, it was his last card, "Tanuki Neiri Jutsu." Sand instantly wrapped around the guy as the sand continued to increase in mass and size.

Naruto looked up as the sand formed the body of the Ichibi, Shukaku. Naruto flew out of the forests into the sky as Shukaku sent a wave of sand at him. Naruto decided to call on his summon and discarded his weapons before flashing through a set of seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He thrust his hands downwards in midair as the seal of the summons formed midair, smoke coming out as the massive summon came into existence.

The smoke cleared as Naruto stood on the shoulder of the dark giant. Belial asked, "So, its time huh? Shukaku huh? Heh, I think this will be fun. Naruto, Kasumi's out right?" Naruto nodded. Belial grinned, "Then let's beat up this tanuki!" Naruto grinned and yelled in agreement.

Shukaku growled as he saw the dark gigante, "Belial. I'm enjoy tearing into your damn face you son of a bitch!" Belial laughed, "I'm not so sure about tearing my face apart, but yeah, my mom was a bitch. So what? It is irrelevant to you being weaker than me, hell, your sisters are better than you you know, even if they are bitches."

Naruto yelled, "OI!" Belial chuckled apologetically as Shukaku roared, "How dare you speak of my sisters like that?! I"LL KILL YOU AND THAT BASTARD THAT'S KEEPING MY KASUMI-NEE!" Shukaku shot tendrils of sand at Belial only for the dark being to swat them away with his Giga Battlenizer. Belial taunted, "Still a sucker for your sisters huh? You never change."

He aimed the tip of the staff at Shukaku and fired a shotgun blast at Shukaku, blowing a huge part of him away. Shukaku roared in pain as Belial smirked at that, though how anyone knows when does Belial smirks, smiles or any facial expressions, we will never know. Then Shukaku growled as his hand started to reform from the sand around him.

Belial chuckled, "Ah, I forgot about that little trick of yours. Whatever." He swung his massive staff and sent a wave of energy at Shukaku. The bijuu merely opened a gap in his body of sand and allowed the beam to pass through. Naruto then asked, "Belial-sama, umm, I think we should end this quickly, Shukaku isn't the only one I have to fight, and sustaining you alone is equal to ten of the other Kaijuu."

Belial sighed, "Ah fine, I guess I've had enough fun for now. Knocked that kid awake, I'll distract that little crybaby." He threw his staff away and concentrated energy into his arms. Shukaku's eyes widened in fear at that. He had only been hit by that once and he really didn't want to get hit by that attack ever again. Belial then said, "Naruto, I suggest you get off now."

Naruto nodded and flew off the dark giant's shoulder and waited beside him. Belial then smirked as Shukaku made a really thick sand wall, "Deathcium Kosen." He crossed his arms in a t-shape and fired a black red beam of energy at Shukaku. The beam collided with the sand wall as Shukaku focused hard to not let the wall even break an inch.

Belial said, seeing Shukaku too focused on defensive, "Naruto, go knock that kid awake." Naruto nodded and flew towards Gaara, who had his upper body sticking out of Shukaku's forehead. Naruto, still in 00 Raiser form drew his GN Sword IIs and sped towards Gaara. He swung his blades at Gaara, but tilted them so the flat of the blades hit the redhead, all in all giving the Ichibi Jinchurikii a bitch slap as a wake up call.

The effects were instantaneous as Gaara was awake immediately and flung out of the Ichibi's head, causing the wall of sand to drop and the Deathcium Kosen to rip through Shukaku. The sand bijuu yelled, "No! I just got out!" Then the body of sand melted as the Ichibi returned to his seal.

Earlier at the Chunnin Exam Stadium, Fuu, Tsuki, Samui and Haku were fighting Temari and Baki. Tsuki and Fuu went against Temari while Haku and Samui fought Baki. While Baki was one of the strongest Jounin in Suna, turns out Haku and Samui were just the right pair to fight him. When Baki used his wind jutsu to knock Samui's Raiton jutsu of course, Haku just added her suiton chakra to the air, making it denser for the lightning to pass easily adding that water was the perfect electrical conductor there. The Hyoton also didn't help matters for Baki plus Temari present made Baki hard to use his mass destruction jutsu.

Speaking of Temari, she had gone up her worst opponent, an Uchiha. When she used her fan to blow away Fuu's scale powder, Tsuki'd use a Fire jutsu to attack her, using her wind jutsu against her. Having to worry about both Kankuro and Gaara also made it hard for her to fight. Then she saw Gaara go full Bijuu mode and started to fear for her brother, even more so when the gigantic dark being appeared and started battling the Shukaku.

Temari looked at Baki for a brief moment and he nodded. She pushed Tsuki and Fuu away and substituted with the closest thing she saw, a bench, and headed straight into the forest. Tsuki and Fuu tried to go after her, but found themselves, along with Haku and Samui, trapped in a huge wind barrier.

Baki said, "Sorry, but I can't let you interfere. While I disapprove of Kazekage-sama's actions, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are close to me, and the three only have each other, even though Gaara is a psycho." The four kunoichi merely stood there as they raced through ideas. Tsuki could use her katon jutsu but might potentially hurt everyone, Samui could use her Raiton jutsu but might electrocute the others, Fuu could use her scale powder but they'd be blown away, as for Haku, her Hyoton or any other jutsu would be scattered by the wind.

Baki let out a breath in relief as he trapped the four kunoichi in, they were really a troublesome lot. Unfortunately for the Suna jounin, that was a mistake he should've never made. The wind jutsu was suddenly disrupted as the Suna jounin was forced to dodge a slash from someone.

The Suna nin landed and stared at his new attacker, Gekko Hayate. The swordsman smirked, "I think it's time I paid you back, no?" Baki growled, "You." Hayate replied, "Yes me."

(Flashback)

It was sometime during the one month training session/break, Hayate was patrolling the area. As he leaped onto another roof, he noticed Baki speaking with someone wearing a cloak. He hid behind a part of the building and concealed his chakra, at the same time channeling it into his ears to hear what they were talking about, after all, two people from different villages talking at night in a private place usually meant a bad thing.

Hayate's eyes widened as he heard them discussing about invasion plans for Konoha. It was no big secret to chunnin and above in Konoha that Suna and the newly formed Oto, founded by Orochimaru, were going to invade Konoha after the one month training session. Then his eyes widened even more as he heard the unknown cloaked man say, "I'll be taking my leave, and Baki, I think you should take care of our little bug there. See ya."

As soon as he heard the familiar sound of a standard Shunshin, Hayate leaped away from where he was hiding just in time to dodge a wind blade slice the part of the building to pieces. He then saw Baki shunshin in front of him and drew his katana, swinging it at Baki.

Baki dodged it and after trading blows several times, with Baki using a kunai, they found themselves in a blade lock. Baki smirked, "Not bad, your sword skills are quite good, but in the end, a wind blade is always better than a normal katana." Baki made a handseal and summoned several wind blades that ripped Hayate to shreds.

Baki looked at the remains of the swordsman and said, "Such a waste of men, he would have made master level had he lived." He was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him, "Oh really, why thank you then." Baki immediately leaped away to dodge a slice from a sword.

The Suna jounin turned to see Hayate, standing there unharmed, grinning. Baki blinked in surprise and confusion, "How?" Hayate pointed at the remains of what seemed to be Hayate, which were straws, "A friend taught me to use scarecrows as a substitution item instead of logs." (In his sleep, Kakashi suddenly sneezed, waking up before he fell back to his bed)

Hayate then said, "You said wind blades were better than normal swords, let me show you how wrong you are." He immediately charged with insane speeds and swung his blade, Baki moving his kunai just in time to block it. Hayate then smirked as all of a sudden two more Hayate appeared and charged Baki from two sides.

Baki cursed and leaped up, only to find himself face to face with another Hayate, his sword flashing in the moonlight as he swung the katana. After a while, Baki managed to escape, with several gashes on his body as he went back to the hideout outside of Konoha.

After that night, no spies could enter without getting killed since Anbu security was upped,

(Flashback end)

Baki growled, "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Hayate replied, "I doubt it." Baki then jumped to avoid another slash from a sword, the owner turning out to be an Anbu with purple hair and a cat mask. Hayate smiled, "Neko-chan." The Anbu nodded at her lover and said, "Hayate-kun, let's hurry up with this guy, we still need to help the other civilians." Hayate nodded and charged. Neko then turned to the four girls, "You four go after Naruto, that Suna girl is headed there. Follow the Ichibi and that huge summon."

The girls didn't need to be told twice as they dashed towards the forest.

With Naruto, Belial had returned to his home and the blonde landed as the red head dropped to the ground, luckily hitting several soft branches before hitting the ground. The son of the Kazakage's clothes were also ripped as a result, showing his seal.

Naruto laid his eyes on the seal and blinked before he started to get angry. The reason... the seal was a poorly done three point seal, a whole lot weaker than his own Shiki Fujin seal and his Hakke no Fuin. Being a sealmaster and an Uzumaki also made him wanna kill the person who did the seal, as the seal was one of the cause of Gaara's insanity after his treatment at Suna, which also meant the poor seal was also the cause of his Hinata getting hurt.

In Suna, one old bat sneezed violently and felt a cold feeling at her spine before she shrugged it off and continued her work.

Naruto immediately took out his brush and a bottle of ink and walked towards Gaara. He ripped off the cloth that covered the seal and started drawing seal arrays on the teen's flesh, after making several clones that hid in the trees to look out for enemies.

After half a minute, he finished his seal, a six trigram seal that had the ability to hold Bijuu up to seven tails, basically a weaker version of his Hakke no Fuin. But as soon as he finished, he jumped up to dodge a kunai aimed at him. He landed and found himself looking at Temari, who stood in front of the unconscious Gaara protectively, "I won't let you hurt Gaara."

Naruto sighed and put away his brush and bottle of ink, "I fixed it." Temari blinked in confusion, "Fix what?" Naruto pointed at the seal, "His seal that holds Shukaku in it, its so fucking poorly done that to keep it in, the bastard needed to stay awake to keep the seal strong. I replaced the seal with a six trigram seal, a whole lot stronger than that damn three point seal he had. His control over sand and other abilities should be enhanced now. Tell me, how did the seal?"

Temari tilted her head in confusion before she answered, "Lady Chiyo, why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "That famous old bat that was one of Suna's best puppeteers, she made that seal?!" Temari started to fear the blonde and answered, since it was keeping him from attacking her and Gaara, "Yes, she's our village's seal master."

Naruto growled and sent a blast of pure energy from his hand that destroyed several trees, "That fucking idiot! And she didn't bother to check the seal?!" Temari backed away from Naruto slowly, "Umm, no?" Naruto's hands glowed again before he breathed heavily and calmed down, "That's it, after this, that Chiyo and I are gonna have a talk."

Temari was glad Naruto calmed down before she asked, "But why are you helping us? I mean we're invading your village and Gaara even almost killed your girlfriend." Naruto glared at the Suna Princess, "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm still really mad at him for that but Hinata-chan didn't want him to die, and the invasion, we've known since the second part of the exam. Hokage-jiji doesn't blame you, much, but Suna will be making amends, and I'm helping because I'm an Uzumaki, I cannot stand someone with sealing skills like this claiming to be a sealmaster, and Gaara's seal was so bad that most Uzumaki sealmasters would puke at it."

Temari blinked and could only nod. Then she jumped away with Gaara to avoid a fire jutsu from Tsuki. The four girls landed in front of Naruto in defensive positions. Naruto saw this and said, "Stand down, they're not our enemies anymore." The girls looked at their future husband/fellow Jinchurikii questioningly but complied. Temari looked at Naruto gratefully before she took Gaara and leaped away.

Naruto sighed, he hoped he wouldn't regret it but he still needed to help the village. He flashed through several seals and slammed his palm onto the floor, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Smoke covered the area and soon the forest was filled with Kajiuu of all sizes. Naruto said, "Let's go, we need to help the village." The Kaijuu all roared in agreement and all took off, the girls all staring in awe and shock.

As the summons took off, Naruto looked at the four girls and asked, "You four coming?" The girls snapped out of their stupor and nodded before joining the blonde and his summons to help the village.

AT the point where Naruto took off with Gaara to the forests, Kasumi reached the roof where the barrier was. The redhead helping maintain the barrier didn't go unnoticed by her and the Bijuu noted to capture her as soon as this shit ended. Kasumi then noticed the few Anbu looking at her in caution and fear, no doubt sensing she was the Kyubi. Kasumi sighed, "Seriously, I'm here to help that old monkey, that perverted toad and that black guy, so you guys can go help with fighting the invasion instead of just standing here like idiots."

One of the braver Anbu spoke, "But even we can't go past the barrier." Kasumi looked at the Anbu in annoyance, "Who am I? The Kyuubi yes? This little barrier is nothing to me." She moved towards the barrier and with a single tail, tore open a hole as she walked in, the hole closing up after her tail left it. The Anbu merely blinked their eyes before their team leader said, "Okay, you heard the Kyuubi, let's go help the village." No one argued as they leaped away.

As the red haired goddess walked in, she wasn't unnoticed by everyone in the barrier, after all, when you have an insanely beautiful girl walking in, emitting chakra so potent, you'd be an idiot to not notice her. Kasumi stared at the four coffins containing four people she was really familiar with.

She then moved to Ay, Jiraiya and Hiruzen. She commented, "So that snake bastard recreated Tobirama's little jutsu huh? Such a poor imitation of my father's jutsu." Orochimaru, Ay, Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at her in surprise, it never occurred to them Bijuu had parents. Kasumi grew a tickmark, "What?" Her tails waved dangerously as she said it.

Orochimaru blinked as a new feeling entered him, something he had felt when his team faced Hanzo, something he rarely felt, fear. No one could blame him though, everyone, besides the reanimated shinobi, feared the beautiful nine-tailed redhead.

The Edo Tensei then started working as the four dead shinobi opened their eyes. Minato and Kushina looked around before the spotted Hiruzen, Ay and Kasumi. The Yondaime Hokage asked, "What's going on? Why are we here?"

Kasumi sighed, "Apparently Orochimaru used a poor imitation of my father's jutsu to summon you four for an invasion against Konoha." Hashirama and Tobirama frowned, the Nidaime saying, "This is the Edo Tensei huh? My jutsu used against my village?" Kasumi glared at the Nidaime Hokage, "You created this?"

Tobirama nodded. Kasumi glared at him harder, "You tried to copy my father, and also tried to tamper with death? Are you an idiot?" Orochimaru then interrupted before she could go on, "Wait, who is your father, Kyuubi?"

Kasumi stared at him and asked, "Who was the one to split the Juubi?" Orochimaru raced through his mind, he had the answer, he had studied a lot about Bijuu and found that the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi fought in the past, resulting in the birth of the nine Bijuu they now know, it was also the Akatsuki's goal to remake the Juubi.

Orochimaru snapped his head at the strongest Bijuu, "The Rikudo Sennin." Kasumi nodded, "Yes, and you, Orochimaru, and you, Senju Tobirama, are in deep shit." The two Kage level shinobi wanted to run, well, wanted to return to the afterlife in Tobirama's case. Orochimaru steeled his nerves and said, "I don't think so, Minato and the Shodaime defeated you, they'll do the same now." He placed kunai into the four shinobi's heads, since they couldn't move due to the jutsu, and now their body were completely under Orochimaru's control, though their mind and mouth weren't.

Hashirama said, "Kyuubi, Raikage-dono, Hiruzen, and you, be ready, the snake has complete control of our bodies, do not hold back." Kushina, Minato and Tobirama all nodded. Kasumi laughed, "Hashi-chan, you think we would hold back, well frankly I don't know about Jiraiya and the monkey, but Ay and I certainly won't."

Hashirama paled, remembering that Kasumi was once sealed in Mito and knew a lot of his weak spots and the fact that Mito once called him Hashi-chan when they were having 'fun'. The bijuu then said, "Monkey, you fight your snake, Jiraiya, you fight Hashirama, Ay, you fight Tobirama while I fight Minato and Kushina."

No one argued, normally Jiraiya and Ay would question her for ordering them but they knew better not to further piss a girl off, especially when that girl was and still is the strongest Bijuu on Earth, after the Juubi of course. They all took their positions before they all charged on an unspoken signal.

XXX

Done. Hope its fine. Review please.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the 28th chapter. Note, Kasumi said her father's jutsu, meaning the Rinnegan, the Rinne Tensei. So she cannot use it, and previously she did say she didn't like to tamper with death, plus in previous chapters the Shinigami did mention something about this, so reviving them is a no go, even if I do want it. And don't worry, there will be more Belial action in the future, with other Kaijuu and maybe evil Ultraman. Plus I've posted several challenges at my profile, anyone is welcome to try them.

XXX

At the Ninja Academy, Iruka and the other chunnin instructors were fending off enemy shinobi from taking the academy. Unfortunately, Iruka was the strongest and they were having a hard time fighting since most of the Oto and Suna shinobi were at least high chunnin level.

Iruka cursed as one of the enemies rushed past their defense line for the academy, "Shit!" One of the other chunnin rushed to push the enemy away but before he reached him, the Oto shinobi was blown away by a blast of energy.

The chunnin sensei were all surprised as they saw a dozen silver humanoid arthropod-like creatures landing as they started fending off the invaders. (Ironic since the Baltan Seijin were invaders of Earth.) One of them turned to Iruka, "Shinobi-san, we're Naruto-sama's summons and we will assist you in defending Konoha."

Iruka nodded blinking in surprise hearing that before he snapped out his shock and joined in fending off the enemy.

Meanwhile throughout the village, the older Ino-Shika-Cho were fighting. Chouza was in giant form fighting several snake summons. He had been fighting alone, waiting for Naruto's summons since Jiraiya had to save chakra for Orochimaru. The massive clan head cursed as he was constricted by several snakes, they kept coming even though he killed several.

Then several beams of energy stroke the snakes as they poofed away to the summon dimension. Chouza looked around to see several massive creatures. (Zetton, Golza, Garuberos, Mirror Knight (From Ultraman Zero), Eleking)

Mirror Knight looked at Chouza, "Shinobi-san, Naruto-sama sent us to help." Chouza nodded his thanks before the six colossal beings turned to one direction to see six two-headed snakes barge in the village. Chouza grinned, "Let's beat them back to Sunday!" The Kaijuu roared and charged the snakes while Chouza readied his staff for combat.

Zetton swung his arms that sent the snake back. The snake hissed and tried to wrap around the Space Dinosaur. Keyword, tried. Zetton grabbed the snake with his massive strength and flung the Kaijuu away. The snake quickly recovered before spraying poison from both heads. Zetton raised his arms and made his famed barrier, the acid bouncing off harmlessly.

The kaijuu then warped behind the snake and fired several trillion degree fire balls at the snake. The snake hissed in pain before Zetton decided to end its misery by shooting his Zetton Breaker at the snake, killing it as it poofed back to its home. The kaijuu sighed, "Weak." He then looked around before going home as well, seeing the snake summons were mostly gone and the six were the last of them.

With Golza, the reptile kaijuu roared at snake and slammed his body onto the snake, flinging the snake away. The snake hissed and rapidly closed the distance between each other, the two heads flanking Golza and bitting his sides. Golza roared and grabbed the heads, pulling them from biting him before slamming their heads together, making the snake recoil.

Golza then flipped, turning into a giant boulder and flattened the snake, sending it back to its home. Golza roared in triumph before he too puffed back to his home.

Garuberos stared at the snake for a while, he really wondered why Naruto sent them to fight these inferior summons but didn't since it was so long since his last fight. The three headed kaijuu stood there as he activated his hypnosis technique, not unlike the Uchiha's Sharingan. The snake then charged in the opposite direction out of the village before thrashing around.

Garuberos sighed and decided to end it quickly by firing a wave of fireballs, killing the snake. He then saw that Zetton and Golza and gone home, Eleking just finished electrocuting the snake while Mirror Knight had cut his opponent in four, as Chouza beat his snake to pieces with his staff. The remaining three summons then went home as Chouza shrunk back. The rest would be left to the Baltan Seijin and the other shinobi.

At the Chunnin Exam Stadium, Baki had retreated as Hayate and Neko(Yuugao) went to help the village. As for Kankuro, no one bothered to check the infirmary for some reason so the puppeteer was left alone safely.

On the roof, Jiraiya was having a really great time dodging wood spears from Hashirama. The Sannin had fought Tenzo, a supposedly failed experiment of Orochimaru on the Mokuton, but the Shodaime obviously was on another level and completely blew away any strategies Jiraiya had on fighting the Mokuton. He could blast through the wood with his jutsu, it was the numbers that gave him problems.

The toad ninja flashed through a set of handseals and yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" He blew a huge torrent of flames at Hashirama who simply made a wall of thick wood and blocked the flames. Hashirama said, "Your flames need to be stronger, they need to be at least Madara's level." Jiraiya yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

Hashirama unwillingly sent a wood dragon at the Sannin, causing him to dodge, before saying, "Use the Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku, the seal is the horse seal and the rest is just like a normal fire jutsu, but put in the chakra amount when you summon your strongest summon." Jiraiya blinked his eyes at the Shodaime Hokage, well, the best person to give you advice in beating the Mokuton was the Shodaime after all, plus he knew the four reanimated shinobi were on their side, just actions forced, so he did as told.

Jiraiya yelled, " Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" He blew a huge wave of flames that burned away the wood, though he felt an eighth of his chakra gone. Hashirama grunted in approval, "Not at Madara's level, but good enough for your first try. I'll try to hold my actions, burn the seal in my forehead if you get the chance.'' Jiraiya nodded before they charged again.

With Ay, he was really annoyed, Tobirama's body was using water to flow around him, dodging every strike he made, luckily not using the Hiraishin. Tobirama sighed in annoyance, "I held back from using the Hiraishin but you still can't keep up?" Ay growled and activated his lightning armor and appeared in front of Tobirama, bashing him in the face as the Nidaime was sent flying.

The Suiton master stood up and nodded, "Good, and I advise you use as many Raiton Jutsu as you can." Ay now knew why Kasumi had him fight Tobirama, after all Raiton jutsu was all he had, with the minimum amount of other elements to let him be Raikage. Ay smirked, "That I can do. Jigokuzuki: Ippon Nukite!" He coated his one finger with energy as lightning covered his arm.

He then charged Tobirama. Tobirama moved to dodge the strike, but Ay slammed his left leg on the ground, changing his direction as he slammed his index finger onto Tobirama's shoulder, blowing it off as the arm turned into paper. Tobirama smirked, "Not bad, keep this up and you might win, but next time aim for the head, apart from my forehead, any fatal strikes are useless." Ay nodded before they charged again.

With Kasumi, she was using her tails to counter Kushina's chains and using her Bijuu chakra to erase Minato's markings. She had all the memories of Kushina, Mito and Naruto so she had more than enough to beat them. As Kasumi blocked a slash from Kushina's katana with her chakra, the dead redhead asked, "Kasumi, how is Naruto doing now?"

Kasumi pushed her former host away and let a small smile appear on her face, "Naruto-kun is doing great, he has girls that love him and vice versa, he'll go further than any of us will." Kushina and Minato smiled. Then Kasumi pointed at the two colossal beings fighting at a distance (Shukaku and Belial) , "See that? Naruto got the Uzumaki Clan summons from Jiraiya and he can already summon the boss."

Kushina and Minato looked proud, the former for Naruto gaining their clan's summons and already summoning the boss, the latter for the fact that Naruto had already exceeded his expectations.

Minato then warned, "Kasumi, we're starting again." He unwillingly threw a Hiraishin kunai at Kasumi as he grabbed Kushina and appeared beside Kasumi, flanking her. The Kyubi smirked and bent down, her tails stretching out quickly and slammed into the two dead Kage level shinobi before they did anything, sending flying at the barrier in the process.

The two Edo tensei started burning as soon as they came into contact with the barrier. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple as the paper that came to regenerate the bodies put out the flames with the sheer number. Kushina formed a Rasengan in her left hand, red since it was formed from her own chakra. Minato and Kushina stared at the ball of destruction surprised that the Bijuu could use it.

Kasumi stared at them annoyed, knowing what they were thinking, "Minato, you based the Rasengan on the Bijuudama did you not?" Minato nodded. Kasumi then asked, "Did you seal me in Naruto?" Minato was confused, "Yes, you know that." Kasumi nodded, "Yes, and I gain the memories of who I'm sealed in right?" Kushina nodded, this part Minato didn't really know.

Kushina knew where she was going, but Minato, even being one of the smartest people on Earth, was clueless as to what Kasumi was saying. The former Yondaime Hokage asked, "What you are saying is?" Kushina and Kasumi looked at the dead Hokage in annoyance, his wife (Late) asking in flat tone, "Do we need to point it out for you?"

Kasumi sighed, "What I'm saying is that since you based it on the Bijuudama, with me sealed in Kushina then Naruto, I learned the Rasengan in a jiff. And since I have most of Naruto-kun's memories, I can also do this." She grinned and sent her tails all over the place, a seal appearing everywhere she touched, the two dead shinobi recognizing what they were, and paled in realization. The Hiraishin. Though they knew Kasumi wouldn't use it for bad, but the fact that the strongest space-time ninjutsu in the hands of the strongest bijuu was frightening.

With Orochimaru and Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage was doing well. Orochimaru cursed, 'Damn, I never thought sensei would still be this strong, I thought his old age would've pulled him down.' Hiruzen smirked, "Orochimaru, you seriously didn't think old age would hinder me would you? I'm the Professor and the Hokage for a reason boy."

Hiruzen smirked as he swung his Adamantine Staff as Orochimaru parried with his repaired Kusanagi. Hiruzen pushed the sword away and bashed the Sannin across the area. Orochimaru growled before he yelled, "Ninpo: Mandara no Jin!" He sent a wave off snakes at Hiruzen as the Professor countered with a seal, "Katon: Gaō Kyanon!" He pulled his right arm back as fire gathered in his palm, then he thrust his hand forward.

The ball of flame flew at the snake wave, exploding violently as it came in contact with the first snake, wiping out the rest with the massive explosion. Orochimaru growled, he knew at this rate he was going to lose. The Edo Tensei were losing as well, the damn Kyuubi even knew the Hiraishin, one of the few jutsu he yearned to have for years.

Orochimaru then decided, he was saving this for Naruto after dealing with Hiruzen, Ay and Jiraiya. But then Kasumi came in and wrecked his plans, though he didn't know how she got out or that the Kyuubi was even a she. He glared at his sensei, "I wanted to save this for Naruto, but you've forced me to use it!" The snake sannin then roared out as his body glowed and began to change.

Now stood a grey figure, robotic. (I'm lazy to describe so yea, Orochimaru is Legend Gundam, Reborn Gundam will come in later.) Minato, Kushina, Kasumi, Ay, Jiraiya and Hiruzen stared at Orochimaru in shock at the transformation. Hiruzen growled, "Where? How?" Orochimaru laughed evilly, "When I went into the Shi no Mori, I found Naruto and his little girls, I was hurt by his attacks. I managed to gain valuable data and with a little help from two little girls I found a while back, I have this!"

Hiruzen glared at him, disgusted by how far his student went to gain power. Kasumi glared at the sannin for stealing not only her friends' bloodline but her mate's bloodline as well. Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Ay also glared at the inhumane Sannin for his actions, after all stealing like this was bad, even among shinobi which was a job that involved getting your hands dirty.

Orochimaru stopped laughing and said, "Alright, enough. I think its time to end this." The ten DRAGOON pods detached from the Sannin and flew at Kasumi,Hiruzen, Ay and Jiraiya. But before they could fire, nine tails and one ball of chakra slammed into the pods, destroying the immediately.

Everyone looked at the source and saw Kasumi's tails extended and her arm out, her palm glowing from the chakra blast she unleashed just now. The bijuu growled, "Not only did you tamper with death, you also tampered with my mate's DNA?!" Her tails waved dangerously, scaring the life out of everyone present. The four Edo Tensei all gulped nervously before they forcefully broke the jutsu to Orochimaru's surprise. As they faded, Hashirama said, "You, I don't care what's going on, but I won't face her in that condition, you're on your own!"

Tobirama nodded in agreement before the Senju brothers faded back to the afterlife. Minato stared at the sannin, "Good luck on facing Kasumi Orochimaru, though I'd say you deserve it for stealing my clan's kekkei genkai." Kushina glared at Orochimaru as she said, "Hope you die Orochimaru, serves you right for messing with our family." Then she turned to Hiruzen, "You, we will have a long talk when you reach the afterlife." Minato smiled at Jiraiya, Ay and Hiruzen before the two vanished as well.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Ay looked at each other and nodded, agreeing silently not to interfere no matter how much they wanted to kill the snake. Kasumi growled, "You. Are. Gonna. Suffer. Snake." Orochimaru nearly pissed if not for the fact that he had transformed. He yelled, "Guys! Drop the barrier now and run!" The four shinobi complied and retreated, though Kasumi managed to grab Tayuya before she retreated and decided to deal with the snake some other time.

Hiruzen asked, "Umm, Kasumi-sama? You're just letting him go?" Kasumi smiled evilly, "Now, yes. But make no mistake monkey, he's gonna get it one way or another, either by my hand or Naruto-kun's." The Kyuubi then giggled evilly, making Tayuya want to run away while the three other kage shinobi back away from the Bijuu.

The Bijuu stopped giggling and looked at Tayuya, "Tayuya I presume? Kin has been waiting for you." Tayuya blinked, "What the fuck?" Kasumi smiled before she took off for Naruto.

The three Kage level shinobi glance at each other for a while and shrugged at each other. Hiruzen coughed, "I believe we should help the village?" Jiraiya and Ay nodded and they too took off to help cleanse the village of invaders.

XXX

Done. Hope this chap is fine. Review pls.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is chapter 29. How fast is Naruto gonna kill Orochimaru? A really good question. Since Orochimaru's a snake, I plan on having several encounters but not kill him yet, he'll be dead eventually, I haven't actually planned the way or when he dies yet, so everyone, including myself, will just have to see where the story goes.

XXX

A week had passed after the invasion ended, with all the visitors that weren't enemies gone back to their villages. For some unknown reason, Danzo was not found during this time, nor were any of his 'secret' Ne Anbu seen, excluding Sai. Though after the week ended, the old war hawk suddenly came back and said he was taking shelter in his personal bunker for situations like this. Nobody bought it but didn't call him on his bluff though.

Suna had surrendered, but Hiruzen seeing that their Kazekage had been killed and the whole village was tricked by Orochimaru, gave the Sand village light conditions, being money and three high A-rank jutsu of theirs. The civilian council protested, wanting to get more money but was shot down. The alliance between the two villages still maintained though, even though Ay was against this, he knew the pros of doing that. Speaking of Suna, Gaara had gotten closer to his sensei and siblings, his sudden change shocking the village and even saved one boy who fell from one of the few trees in Suna. This made the village start to accept the Jinchurikii.

Enough about that, the village was returning to what it was, a really huge feat given it was only a week after the huge battles. People now saw Naruto differently, well, besides the Haruno family. Everyone accepted his heritage now, plus he had played a massive part at saving the village with his summons. Though unfortunately, to the horror of Naruto's girls and himself, this had caused the birth of the new NFC, Naruto Fan Club.

Speaking of fan clubs, the girls' existing ones had increased greatly since they too played a big part in defending the village, saving civilians from crossfire while fighting the enemies. Fortunately, Naruto had clones at every corner to hold back the fanboys and the girls always being with Naruto, also holding back the fangirls, though the girls had it easier than Naruto. Kasumi had also gotten to know every girl in Naruto's 'harem', becoming somewhat an elder sister figure to them, including Tayuya, whom Kasumi had written off as a future harem sister.

Tayuya had fitted in quite well, the redhead happy to see her half-sister and lived in the Namikaze Compound with Naruto, Kin, Samui and Yugito. Though she was surprised when she saw Naruto's Kekkei Genkai, and told them about two girls (Cough*Lacus*Cough*Cagali*Cough) Naruto told Hiruzen about this and the old Hokage decided he would send the boy on a mission soon.

Now though, Naruto was removing the contents of Tayuya's Cursed Mark at the compound, though they weren't replacing it with Kasumi's chakra but with Tayuya's own chakra since the former Oto kunoichi didn't want to rely on others, no matter how tempting it was.

Kasumi finished killing the snake instantly after she entered the seal, returning to her own seal afterwards. The bijuu said, "Its done Naruto-kun, she just needs to fill it with her own chakra and it can hold any amount." Naruto nodded and looked at Tayuya, "Tayuya, Orochimaru's influence is gone, you just need to fill it, and it can any amount."

Tayuya smiled slightly, "Thanks, Naruto." Naruto simply nodded as Kin hugged her half-sister before turning to Naruto, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled, "I'm all for messing with the snake, no matter who it is." Then the compound seals alerted Naruto of an Anbu standing outside. The last time an Anbu came, he went inside the compound and as a result got shocked by the barrier seals, and after that any Anbu sent waited outside the main gate.

Naruto went to find the girls and spotted Samui, Yugito, Kin and Tayuya chatting in the gardens. He said, "Girls, we're needed at the Hokage's office now." The girls nodded and Naruto proceeded to Hiraishin them to the Hokage's Office, making those present in the office jump at the sudden flash and arrival of the five shinobi. Naruto then noticed that Hinata, Tsuki, Haku and just about every rookie he knew were there.

Hiruzen grew a tickmark, "Don't do that again, Naruto!" Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah Gaki, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Naruto merely chuckled while the other snickered at the two oldest men in the office. Naruto then asked, "So why did you call us here?"

Hiruzen smiled, "Well, to the Gennin first, I've seen the reports other ninja gave me, and I'm really impressed by all of you. As such, I've decided to promote all of you to Chunnin, besides you Naruto." Everyone smiled at that but they looked at Naruto worriedly, especially the girls. Naruto stared at his surrogate grandfather, searching for any signs of deceit. He found none.

Then Hiruzen's smile grew wider, "Congratulations, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. You are now one of the few Jounin under twenty." Everyone smiled at that statement and Naruto beamed at his surrogate grandfather. Hiruzen then handed all of the newly promoted ninja their vests, "The vests, you can choose to wear them if you want or just keep them. I don't really care about those vests since the records already state you're chunnin but they do provide protection. That's all I called you here, so you're dismissed. But not Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, Hinata and Tsuki."

The rest left while the aforementioned five stayed in the office, Haku, Samui and Yugito giving Naruto a kiss before they went out. The two Tsuchi sisters had wondered why the Hokage called them since they hadn't received confirmation of being instated as Konoha ninja, but they'd find out now.

Hiruzen smiled, "Tsuchi Kin, Tsuchi Tayuya. Due to the fact that you're both former Oto kunoichi, Konoha's enemy, it was a bit hard to instate you two as Konoha ninja, but I've got it done. So, on this day forward, you two, Tsuchi Kin, Tsuchi Tayuya, are now Konoha Kunoichi. " He handed the girls their headbands, which Kin wore on her forehead while Tayuya hung it around her neck like Hinata.

Hiruzen's face then turned serious and said before anyone could say or do anything, "Now, Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin, Tayuya, I'm sending the five of you, along with Jiraiya on a mission to retrieve my wayward student Senju Tsunade. The reason is I'm naming her the Godaime Hokage, I'm simply too old now." Jiraiya chuckled, "And who was the one who said that old age wouldn't hinder him?"

Hiruzen glared at Jiraiya who wisely shut up. The old Sarutobi then continued, "Truthfully I'd name Naruto the next Hokage, but you're young, so you'll have to wait. Plus you're Jounin now. And regarding those two girls who might be your clansmen, we'll be going to find them soon, after we're done with Tsunade becoming Hokage." Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya then said, "Okay, now that's done, meet me at the gates in an hour, I'm gonna do some research now." Jiraiya then jumped out of the window. Naruto turned to Hinata and Tsuki, "You girls might wanna tell Hitomi-sama about this." Hinata and Tsuki stared at their boyfriend confused, the Hyuga Heiress asking, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, you know Icha-icha? Jiraiya's the author, and his so called research involves peeping at hotsprings." Hinata and Tsuki nodded, though inside they had similar thoughts, 'I never knew Jiraiya-sama peeped at hotsprings for that. Though maybe that's how he got such great details. But sorry Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama has to do what he does.' Unknown to the poor blonde, Hinata, Tsuki and Haku, like most of the Hyuga clan, had a secret stash of Icha-icha, including Hitomi and Hiashi, though they didn't like how he got the details.

Soon, the five went back to their homes, Hinata and Tsuki to the Hyuga Compound while Naruto, Kin and Tayuya went back to the Namikaze Compound. As Kin and Tayuya went to pack from whatever little stuff they currently had, Naruto took one of his standard mission seal packs, consisting of a hundred ramen cups, a tent, spare clothes and more than enough shuriken, kunai, sealing ink, soldier pills and a brush.

Naruto then stashed the scroll in his weapons pouch before he walked around the compound. Samui and Yugito were most likely celebrating there promotion with Anko and Haku since he didn't see any of them. He then waited at the compound gates for Kin and Tayuya as he went into his mindscape.

Inside his mind, he saw Kasumi sitting beside a pond with her legs in it, splashing water as she hummed. Naruto sometimes wondered how could Kasumi act like that but filed it out as another weird thing about girls.

Naruto walked to her as she turned to him, assaulting him with a passionate kiss, dominating his mouth as she did, not that he didn't fight back, but he stood no chance against the bijuu. They parted as Kasumi asked, "So, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" Naruto smiled at her, "What, I can't come here just to see you? Sure we can talk through the link but I like seeing you."

Kasumi blushed before she smiled seductively, "Oh? So you like seeing my body?" Naruto blushed and looked away. Kasumi giggled, "Just kidding." 'Though I wouldn't mind.' she thought. Naruto then said, "I'm curious though, why do you stay in the seal? I mean yeah, when we're on missions you stay in the seal, but even in the village you don't come out often."

Kasumi smiled, happy that Naruto cared for her, "I basically radiate chakra, anyone, even civilians would now who I am and it'd be a beacon saying that I'm here. Plus I like it here, its free of pollution, unlike some places in the real world. Though on this mission I think I'd come out." Naruto stared at her blankly, "You just wanna scare Jiraiya don't you?"

Kasumi just smiled cutely at her mate. Naruto sighed, hiding the fact that her smile just made his heart skip a beat, "What did you do to scare every guy though? I mean everyone is looking nervous at my seal! No one did that even though they knew you're in here in the past." Kasumi smiled again, "Well, when Orochimaru used that copy of your bloodline, also tampering with death, I got mad and tried to kill him, but I guess the KI I unleashed was too much."

Naruto smiled stiffly, "I-I see." Kasumi then said, "Well, it looks like Kin and Tayuya are done, you should go. I'll come out later after we leave the village." Naruto nodded and kissed the bijuu before he left the mindscape, leaving Kasumi to continue what she was doing before.

Outside, Naruto smiled as he saw Kin and Tayuya, "Kin-chan, Tayuya, you girls ready?" The girls nodded, Kin said, "Yeah." Then Naruto noticed the two girls carrying bags and asked, "You girls wanna seal those bags in scrolls?" He held out two spare scrolls.

The girls immediately nodded and took the scrolls, sealing their bags in. Tayuya and Kin smiled/beamed at the blonde, Kin hugging him as she said, "You're a life saver Naruto-kun. You know how much those bags weight?" Tayuya nodded in agreement. Naruto sweatdropped, "Surely those bags aren't that heavy with the standard packs right?"

Kin and Tayuya smiled awkwardly as Naruto stared at the sisters, shaking his head before he said, "Okay, lets move, we don't wanna keep that pervert waiting."

They then set off for the gates, reaching in a minute to see Hinata and Tsuki taking what seemed to be books from Jiraiya before the two Hyuga/Hyuga-Uchiha quickly hid them away, confusing the blonde, but not the two sisters and Kasumi, as the Tsuchi sisters smiled knowingly at the two.

Jiraiya then said, "You sure know how to pick them Naruto." Naruto glared at his godfather, "If you dare do anything to them." Jiraiya laughed and raised his arms in a surrendering manner, "Chill, I have standards you know? I don't go for girls below 25." Naruto merely glared at his godfather before he said, "Lets go, you have info on Tsunade right?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Of course! According to my intel, Tsunade was last seen heading in Tanzaku Gai's direction, so we'll go there, but we'll stop if at a village or camp out if it gets late." Naruto nodded, "That's fine." Jiraiya nodded, "Good, lets go." The six then departed, Hinata and Tsuki happy that they finally got Jiraiya's signature on their favorite books, coincidentally both about female dominance and a harem. As they left, they didn't notice a plant like figure sink into the ground after watching them move.

As they walked after a distance from the village, Naruto asked, "So, Kasumi-chan, you coming out?" Kasumi nodded and red chakra seeped from the blonde's seal, forming the figure of Kasumi. Jiraiya jumped and inched away as Kasumi said, "Hi girls, Jiraiya, Naruto-kun." Jiraiya smiled nervously, still terrified of the Kyuubi, after all, who wouldn't, after seeing her almost cripple Konoha in one night, then get angry, causing four Kage level shinobi, three potentially surpassing that level to run away, Jiraiya didn't wanna take any chances.

Naruto then said, enjoying the scared face of Jiraiya, " Kasumi-chan's coming out for the mission, that's fine right?" Jiraiya nodded, not missing the look from the bijuu and the girls, "S-sure, she can take care of herself after all." Kasumi smiled as Naruto grinned.

They then continued moving. Some time later, they noticed several shadows moving around the trees. They wanted to face palm seeing that there was one fucking bijuu, one Kage level Sannin, one near low Kage level shinobi and four high chunnin to low Jounin level kunoichi. Those bandits/rogue shinobi were seriously having a death wish.

Then they appeared surrounding them, the apparent leader, pointing his poorly made sword at them in a weak manner, said, "You two, surrender your money and the women and we'll let you live." Jiraiya facepalmed while the girls all glared at him. Naruto however was a different story.

The blonde growled, "You can't even hold a sword right, and you dare demand we give you our money and my future wives?!" The girls blushed, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin and Kasumi at him announcing them to be his future wives while Tayuya blushed because of Naruto's dominating aura. The bandits all paled as Naruto glowed and transformed into Exia Dark Matter, his dark body glowing menacingly.

Needless to say the others didn't need to move an inch. Naruto held his Brinicle Blade and Prominence Blade and blurred around the bandits, freezing/igniting them as he passed, and all of them dropped dead. Jiraiya whistled, "Nice touch Gaki, though you held back." Naruto grinned, "Why go all out and waste energy, when you can kill them just as quick at a weaker level?"

Jiraiya blinked and chuckled, "True." Then the girls, besides Tayuya, jumped on Naruto's back. Hinata said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun, you saved us from those bad bandits." Tsuki nodded, "You looked so hot just now!" Kin said, "You even killed them so quickly for us!" Kasumi smiled and said seductively, "I think we need to reward you for protecting us."

Tayuya sweatdropped, a strange feeling rising in her, as she looked at the scene. Jiraiya however, was scribbling silently and furiously in his notepad, "Oh the details! I sense a new book coming! First Minato, then Naruto, they're giving me so much info! Like father like son!" But before he could finish, the pad burst into flames, the Sannin noticing Naruto holding his left hand that wasn't bound to the girls' hug, before he started to sulk at a corner.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, nine figures stood on nine platforms. The leader, with purple eyes and several rings (Rinnegan) said, "According to Zetsu, Orochimaru's attempt at attacking Konoha failed and the Kyubi Jinchurikii is now out of the village with the Gamma Sannin Jiraiya."

Silence. Then the leader continued, "As such, Kisame, Itachi, you two are to scout them and see if you can bring the Kyubi back. Don't risk it though, we don't really need the Kyubi until we have all eight." Itachi and Kisame nodded, the Uchiha asked, "Is there anyone else with them?" Info was half the battle after all, and seeing they had Zetsu, why not use the info.

The plant like man, the white part of him anyway, said, "Hmm, it seems that four girls are with him, two former Oto kunoichi, one Hyuga and the last Uchiha in Konoha." Itachi nodded, thinking, 'So Tsuki-chan is with them, I hope I can talk to her, I've missed my sister.' The leader nodded, "Okay, anymore questions?"

On another platform, one figure wielding a scythe asked rudely, "Yeah, can we go?" The leader nodded, "Not the kinda question I was referring to, but yes, you're all dismissed." The nine figures then vanished out of sight as if they were never there.

XXX

Done, so next up, Tsunade Retrieval Arc and more Kaijuu with Orochimaru beat ups! And I'm quite surprised that the Ultraman Kaijuu summons got good reviews. Keep up with the reviews please.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's chapter 30. About the summons, I'm not sure if any good Ultraman will be coming out, aliens and kaijuu are all go, dark/evil Ultraman yes, but the good ones not quite, maybe evil versions. Anyway, let's move to the story.

XXxX

The team of six had stopped at a village on their way to Tanzaku Gai, since it was closing sundown, coincidentally the village also had a huge public onsen. As they reached the inn, Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Ok gaki, go get us some rooms." Naruto grumbled but went relunctantly after Jiraiya tossed him a pouch of money.

As the blonde went to the counter, Jiraiya stared at Hinata and Tsuki, "Okay you two, I sense you wanna tell me something." Kasumi, Kin and Tayuya raised an eyebrow before what Hinata and Tsuki said blew them away. The Hyuga heiress asked, "Jiraiya-sama, can you write a series of Icha-icha about us?" Tsuki nodded as she looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya blinked before he stared at the two teenage girls blankly, "Not that I don't wanna honor my fans, but you do know if the brat finds out I'm dead right?" Hinata then said determinedly, "What Naruto-kun doesn't know won't affect him." Tsuki nodded in agreement before looking at Kasumi, Tayuya and Kin, "You three won't tell him right?"

Kasumi shrugged, "I don't know, but you two know that you're asking him to peek on us right?" Hinata and Tsuki shook her head, the Hyuga Heiress said, "He doesn't need to peek at us, I mean, Jiraiya-sama can use our appearances but change our names slightly, you can right?" She looked at Jiraiya saying that last part. Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Hmm, in theory yes, but a bit hard."

Kasumi and Kin glared hard at Jiraiya, the bijuu saying, "Jiraiya, do you remember during the invasion?" Jiraiya grew nervous as he saw Kasumi's tails wave slowly dangerously. He quickly said, "Okay! I won't do it!" Kasumi smiled and nodded. Hinata and Tsuki looked at Kasumi accusingly, "Kasumi-chan!" Kasumi sighed, "You two are idiots, why have Jiraiya publish those when you can experience the real thing?"

Realization hit the two girls and they nodded. Hinata said, "You have a point." Tsuki then smiled, "And we can even try those scenes from the books!" Hinata nodded furiously as they began discussing the possibilities. Kasumi sighed, 'And here I thought Kushi-chan was bad enough.' Kin and Tayuya blushed red while Jiraiya shed a proud tear, thinking, 'Like father like son, like mother like daughter, I'm so proud of the gaki!'

Meanwhile, at the counter waiting for the keys, due to the inn being full with two rooms just vacant and being prepared, the blonde felt a shiver down his spine. Naruto thought, 'Why do I feel like something is gonna happen in the future?' He shrugged it off just as the receptionist came with the keys, "Here you go sir, two rooms. Enjoy your stay sir."

Naruto thanked her before he went back to the group. As he reached them, he saw Kasumi standing there with a poker face, Kin and Tayuya with blushes, Hinata and Tsuki with creepy faces and Jiraiya with a proud face. He asked, "So, what did I miss?" Hinata and Tsuki jumped upon hearing him before they blushed, the images they had still fresh in their minds.

Kasumi sighed, "Nothing." She casted a discrete glare at Jiraiya who paled and nodded ever so slightly. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, making all the girls resist the urge to glomp him, "You sure?" Kasumi sighed, "Yes I'm sure, let's go rest up. It'll be dark soon after all." No one argued and they headed for their rooms, Naruto staying with the girls in one room while Jiraiya alone in another. Kasumi also decided to rest in the seal before coming back out the next morning.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the village at a food stand, two figures with straw hats and red cloaks were having a drink. The taller one asked, "So, how does it feel to see your sister again, Itachi?" The shorter figure, Itachi, said, "I don't feel anything, but I do look forward to see her again. Its been years after all." Kisame laughed, "Ah, a siscon I see." Itachi glared at the sharkman with his Sharingan as Kisame chuckled and stopped talking.

At midnight, Jiraiya had went out to a bar, leaving Naruto and the girls resting in their room. Then they heard a knock on the door. Naruto opened it and saw two cloaked figures with straw hats. The shorter one asked, raising his hat to show his Sharingan eyes, "Hello, Naruto, may we come in?" Naruto blinked in surprise, "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Kisame looked at his partner in surprise, "Itachi, what's going on? I thought we were gonna fight him." Itachi looked at his partner with a look that said 'not now' and the shark man nodded. Itachi then looked back at Naruto, "Can we come in? There are eyes that are watching every moment." Naruto shrugged and let them in, applying silence and barrier seals to prevent eavesdroppers or anyone coming in.

Only then did the girls saw who Naruto let in, they had sensed massive chakra signatures outside but thought it was Jiraiya since Kisame and Itachi hid their chakra well. Tsuki gasped as she recognized her brother, "Onii-chan? W-why?" Itachi smiled fondly, "Hello, Tsuki. You've grown into a beautiful young girl, you look so much like Kaa-san." Tsuki felt something growing in her, anger growing as she started to glare at him. Her SharinByakugan activated but stopped what she was planning when she saw Naruto shake his head.

Naruto then gained everyone's attention, "Itachi, what are you doing here?" Itachi turned to the blonde, "I've been in an organization called the Akatsuki these past few years. They're gathering the Bijuu and since you're out of the village, Kisame and I have been sent to test you and if a golden chance shows, we are to capture you." Kisame snapped his head at the last male Uchiha, sort of, "What is this Itachi?!"

Itachi looked sadly at Kisame, "Kisame, I've been spying for Konoha these few years. The Akatsuki has been gathering info of all shinobi villages and other stuff so I could get info easily. The fact that the group is also the one that's threatening Konoha is also one of the reasons I joined so easily." Kisame sighed, "I see. And here I thought we were so alike at betraying our villages."

The girls all looked confused, particularly Tsuki. The Uchiha heiress asked, "What's going on?!" Naruto looked at the male Uchiha, "You wanna tell her or I do it?" Itachi shook his head, "I'll tell her." Naruto nodded. Then Itachi looked at Tsuki straight in the eye, his Sharingan evolving into the Mangekyou Sharingan, and whispered, "Tsukuyomi."

Inside the world of Tsukuyomi, Tsuki stood opposite of her brother. Itachi smiled sadly, "Its time you knew the truth, Tsuki, the truth of the so called Uchiha Massacre." Tsuki asked, confused, "What do you mean?" Itachi channeled his memory and showed her all he remembered, "The Uchiha clan and the other shinobi clans planned to take down the civilian council, they were too corrupted after the death of Naruto's father, plus they treated Naruto like shit, no one could take it and our clan was the main force for it."

He paused, before continuing, "The plan was closing its final preparations, we were almost ready. Then Danzo summoned me and took me by surprise. He used a kinjutsu that put me under his control and cornered the Sandaime with false evidence that couldn't be proven wrong. I was used to kill every single Uchiha, coupling with Danzo's poison, it would not fail."

He then let out a sigh, "You were the last of the Uchiha alive that moment, then before I could do anything, Naruto came. He managed to break the jutsu with the Kyubi and she sent me out to spy for the village, and I've been with the Akatsuki all this time. I'm happy to see you grow so strong, and I'm sorry for being unable to stop what happened."

Tsuki had tears in her eyes, "Does Naruto-kun know this?" Itachi nodded, "He kept it a secret under my request, so I could tell you myself. Don't blame him." Tsuki nodded, "Then all this time you were framed?" Itachi shook his head, "Yes and no, Danzo made me do it, but I was too weak to resist, so in a way I am to blame. I'm not asking for forgiveness Tsuki, but I still want to protect you."

Tsuki took a breath, taking in everything, "Can you come back with us? To Konoha?" Itachi chuckled sadly, "I would love to, but then I wouldn't be accepted, plus I have my duties as a spy, for Naruto, you and the village." Tsuki nodded sadly before she hugged her brother, "I'm glad, Onii-chan." Itachi smiled and patted her head, taking in the feeling of hugging his sister that he longed for for so long. Tsuki decided that she'd deal with Danzo as soon as she got her brother back in Konoha.

Itachi then ended the jutsu, a mere second passed as he nodded at Naruto, "We're done." Naruto nodded before he asked, pointing at Kisame, "So what about him?" Itachi stared at his partner, "Kisame, what are you gonna do now? Will you tell Pein?" Kisame glanced at the people in the room, he knew if he did, he'd be dead, after all, Itachi was at least as strong as he was, and adding the rest in the fight, no doubt he'd die.

The shark man chuckled, "Well, I was never that fond of the organization. Besides, you're closer to me than any of the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen were. So I won't tell anyone." He then looked at Naruto, "Gaki, you know Haku? I can smell her scent all over you, with several others including Itachi's sister, that Hyuga girl and that black haired girl there."

Itachi snapped his head at Naruto and Tsuki, the blonde chuckling nervously as the girl blushed. Itachi asked slowly, "Naruto, is he saying what I think he is?" Naruto smiled nervously, "Umm, if you mean the CRA with Tsuki-chan and the other girls? Yeah." Itachi took a heavy breath and said calmly, "You know what, at this point I don't give a fuck anymore. I'll be waiting at the lobby, Kisame." He then turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Tsuki and Kisame standing there.

The Uchiha heiress said, "Onii-chan sweared." Kisame nodded, "I've seen him mad, but he never swears." Tsuki nodded as the two stood there in silence, causing the others to sweatdrop. Then Naruto asked, "Kisame, what do you mean?" Kisame glanced at the blonde, "Yuki Haku, you know her yes? And she's in your harem right?"

Naruto nodded, "Why?" Kisame sighed, "Well, Zabuza once told us about his little sister. He took her with him sometimes when we trained outside the village. Everyone took a liking to her though Zabuza was still the closest one to her. I doubt she'd remember us but I remember her well. How is she?" Naruto chuckled, "So she does know every Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri. To answer your question, Haku-chan's doing great, she was adopted into the Hyuga clan. Ask Hinata-chan and Tsuki-chan, their like sisters to Haku."

Kisame shrugged, "Nah, I just wanna know if she's alive. Now, I'll be leaving then-" Before he could continue, a large explosion was heard outside. Everyone rushed outside to see Itachi dodging Jiraiya's attacks. Tsuki yelled, "Stop!" Her wings came out and she thrust her hand forward, pulling away the two Kage level shinobi with ease.

Itachi and Jiraiya looked at Tsuki as they were shocked to see her wings in their full glory, Tsuki's SharinByakugan glowing as she floated midair. Kisame was blinking his eyes in surprise, but not too surprised, after all he was once known Sharkboy. (Anyone watched Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 2005? This is a reference to that guy)

Tsuki said, "Now, I'm gonna put both of you down, and Jiraiya-sama, if you try to hurt Onii-chan." Jiraiya nodded quickly, not wanting to risk angering her, in turn angering Itachi or even worse, Naruto. Jiraiya then asked, "But why are you two here? Here to take Naruto?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, just to keep an image, we were sent to do that, but we don't plan to. Plus, if we did, then all my hardwork would be wasted." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What work?" Itachi smiled slightly, "Who do you think gave you all that info? Zetsu is a far better spy than you are." Jiraiya's eyes widened, before he smacked himself in the face, "Of course! Weasel! You were the one!" It was well known that Itachi was the famed Anbu Weasel in Konoha and Jiraiya had totally overlooked that fact.

Jiraiya then said, "Well, I must thank you for giving me all those info. It helped me a lot." Itachi nodded. Kisame then said, "Itachi, we need to go, before Zetsu gets here." The Uchiha nodded. He then turned to his sister, "I'd like to know how you got those, but perhaps another time. Take care of her, Naruto." He looked at Naruto at that last part before both Kisame and him vanished via shunshin.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, that was interesting." Nobody argued. Then Kasumi came out of the seal, "Well, its still around two, so why don't go back and get some rest?" No one objected and they went back to the inn.

Meanwhile, in Tanzaku Gai, one blonde busty woman and a brunette holding a pig were standing in an alley. Facing them were Orochimaru and Kabuto. The snake said, "Tsunade, I'm here for a proposal." Tsunade replied coldly, "I told you years ago, I don't have feelings for neither you or Jiraiya." Kabuto and the brunette, Shizune snickered as Orochimaru face faulted, even the pig laughed at that.

The snake got back up and said, "No, not that kinda proposal. I ask you to join me. After all, Konoha left your loved ones to die. I'm planning to destroy the village and your powers as a medic nin and a fighter would no doubt tip the scales to our favor."

Shizune snapped her head at her master, "Tsunade-sama, you can't seriously join him! We should take them now!" Tsunade said calmly, "Shizune, shut it." She looked at Orochimaru with cold eyes that could freeze an inferno, "Why would you ask for my help? Last I checked you did pretty well in you attempt at destroying the village a few weeks ago."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah yes, well, I figured since we both hate Konoha, we should gang up, like old times." Tsunade then asked, "You seriously don't believe that do you?" Orochimaru smiled, "Of course I do, I actually liked the old times in the war."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Bullshit, so what's in it for me if I join you?" Shizune looked at her master with wide eyes, "Tsunade-sama?!" Tsunade ignored her as Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes, well, I've recently completed a particular jutsu that allows me to revive dead people, sound familiar?" Tsunade was surprised, but years of training as a kunoichi prevented her from showing it. She thought, 'He completed my grand-uncle's jutsu?'

Tsunade asked, "You don't mean the Edo Tensei do you?" Orochimaru smiled widely, "Bingo, we have a winner!" Tsunade knew the jutsu well, she frowned, "How do I know they won't be your puppets?" Orochimaru smiled again, "They won't, I swear it on my status as the Summoners of the Hebi Clan."

It was Kabuto's turn to stare at his master with wide eyes, after all, swearing on one's status of a summoner of a summon clan was as good as law, and breaking it would mean having the summons hunt you down. Tsunade nodded slightly, "Very well, give me two weeks and meet me here same time. I'll give you my answer then."

Orochimaru grinned, "Of course. Come on Kabuto, let's not bother them now." The snake sannin turned as his subordinate followed him before they vanished. Shizune looked at her master, "Tsunade-sama, you can't seriously be thinking of joining him?" The pig oinked in agreement. Tsunade sighed, her cold eyes gone as she looked at her student with tired eyes, "I don't know, Shizune. I want to kill Orochimaru for trying to destroy the village my clan built. But I also hate it for leaving Dan and Nawaki to die. I really don't know Shizune."

The two and one pig then left to go back to their inn, not knowing another old friend was coming to visit them soon.

XXX

Done. Too bad, no Naruto vs Itachi or Kisame. But the next two chapters, maybe the next, Naruto and co vs Orochimaru and Kabuto. Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's chapter 31. To answer your question, **Liz780** , Cagali and Lacus aren't gonna fight Naruto's group. And thx for the reviews, keep them up.

XXX

The group of six finally reached Tanzaku Gai, after a three hour trip instead of two hours which was the normal time for civilian speed travelling. The reason? Jiraiya had to do research and the ever so loyal Icha-icha fans, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Tsuki, upon the request of their favorite author, tried to stop Naruto from finding out and convinced Kasumi, Kin and Tayuya to help them, resulting in them stuck in another village for an hour, and it was pure luck the village had a good ramen stand. After that, the bijuu got fed up with the Sannin and decided to stay in the seal for the rest of the time.

It was evening now, at 5.00pm, and the group could finally start their search on Tsunade. As they stood at the town square of Tanzaku Gai, Tayuya asked, "So, what do we do now?" Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Hmm, Hinata, Tsuki, you two have Byakugan yes? Can you search the place for the largest chakra signature besides all of us here?"

The two girls nodded and did as told. And after a brief scan, they found the signatures they were looking for. Hinata said, "Done, the largest chakra signature is at a bar two blocks away." Tsuki nodded to confirm her adopted sister's claim. Jiraiya grinned, "Nice job, lets go then."

Soon, the Tsunade retrieval team reached the bar, seeing two women and one pig at a table, the blonde and busty one drinking sake and the brunette drinking green tea, the pig stuffing its face with food.

Jiraiya walked to the table and the blonde asked coldly, "What are you doing here and what do you want Jiraiya?" Jiraiya chuckled, "Still the same as always Tsunade." The female Sannin replied, her cold tone not changing, "I can say the same for you, you damn pervert. Let's cut the chase, Orochimaru already asked me to join him so I can assume you're here to bring me back to Konoha?"

Jiraiya blinked in surprise, "That snake already asked you to join him?" Tsunade looked at him, only then noticing the teens, "Yes he did, so who are these kids?" Jiraiya nodded, "Kids, introduce yourselves please." The five glared at Jiraiya for calling them kids but introduced themselves anyway, well, actually Naruto introduced all of them, "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, she's Hyuga Hinata, that's Uchiha Tsuki, she's Tsuchi Kin and that's Tsuchi Tayuya."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she recognized the resemblance between the three clan heir/heiresses and her students when she was a Jounin sensei, she looked at Jiraiya and asked a silent question, which he nodded. The Sannin looked at the teens again, "You're Kushina and Minato's son, you're Hiashi and Hitomi's daughter and you're Fugaku and Mikoto's daugter, am I right?''

They nodded. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples, "Sensei is really evil. So, sending my students' children, he must want me back badly, why?" Before Jiraiya could say anything, Naruto replied, "Jiji wants you to be the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade then replied in an even colder voice, "No, the Hokage's position is for fools, I won't do it."

Jiraiya, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin, Kasumi and Tayuya who found out not to insult Naruto's family just recently, all thought, 'Well, she's fucked.' The temperature dropped several degrees and the glass cup in Tsunade's hand and the sake bottle broke into pieces. The legendary medic raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Naruto and was taken aback slightly when she saw the teen's Inovator Eyes glowing menacingly.

Naruto asked calmly, though you could feel the anger raging in his words, "So, your grandfather was a fool, your granduncle was a fool, Jiji was a fool, Tou-san was a fool and Kaa-san was a fool, is that it?" Tsunade thought she knew fear when her team faced Hanzo, when Dan was dying, but it was nothing compared to facing Naruto's angry face, and she knew one wrong answer might cost her life, but her pride as a Sannin got in the way.

The blonde Sannin steeled her nerves and replied in a less cold tone, "Yes, they were fools. Look at all the Hokage until now, Sensei was lucky, but the others are all dead because of that position. So yes, I say they are fools." Everyone then thought, including Shizune, besides Naruto, 'You're the fool Tsunade/-sama.'

In the next instant, Tsunade was sent crashing through the wall and onto the street. The blonde busty Sannin regained her bearings and saw Naruto standing in the bar, his palm extended. Naruto then said calmly, "I thought Jiji was right when he told those stories of all three of you. Jiraiya and Orochimaru are like how Jiji described them, but I find it hard to believe Jiji can speak so highly about someone like you."

Hinata said quickly, "Naruto-kun, we need her alive." Naruto looked back at her, "Don't worry, I won't hurt her... much." He wasn't planning to use his bloodline, the Mobirusutsu at least, but he would use his chakra chains and give the Sannin the thrashing of her life. The girls, including Kasumi, and Jiraiya were fearing that Naruto would kill her, Jiraiya even thought of interfering but decided not to, the former because it might cost his life and he trusted Kasumi and the girls would stop him.

Naruto then let out his chakra chains, Tsunade's eyes widened and she quickly stood up and took a stance, "I'm a Sannin, you're not even a chunnin, you seriously think you can beat me?" Naruto chuckled darkly, "Rank means nothing when it comes to me, though I'm Jounin for your information. Now, lets begin."

Tsunade's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped away just in time to dodge as he swung his chains at her. Tsunade then charged, throwing a punch at him. Naruto put away his chains and did the same, causing Shizune to yell, "Wait, stop!" Her worries were for naught when the two fists connected and to Shizune and Tsunade's surprise, the blonde Sannin was flung away.

Naruto then took out a handful of kunai, all marked with the Hiraishin jutsushiki. He then threw them at Tsunade loosely. She dodged them easily since they weren't really aimed at her. The blonde woman was then surprised again when she saw the familiar yellow flash before she was hit several times from all directions before she was sent flying again.

Tsunade then looked up to see Naruto coming down with a really huge Rasengan, larger than the largest one she saw Minato and Jiraiya ever made. The blonde teen yelled, "Choukyoudai Odama Rasengan!" The Sannin, with all her experience, knew she couldn't dodge it with pure speed, so she did the next best thing, the Kawarimi... with a civilian ten-year old girl.

Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly dispelled the Rasengan as he landed on the ground, right beside the frightened civilian girl. Naruto immediately made sure the girl was safe and fine, he said, "Sorry, you're fine now, go." The girl nodded and hurried back to her parents who were standing nearby.

Naruto's Inovator eyes then turned red as he flared his chakra and turned to the blonde sannin and roared, "Tsunade, I'm gonna kill you!" He then appeared in front of her, another Rasengan in his hand, coated with GN particles this time. But instead of slamming into Tsunade, he found his GN Rasengan pushing against a familiar red tail and standing in front of him was Kasumi.

The bijuu glanced apologetically at her mate and glanced at Jiraiya and Tsuki who understood immediately, the girl using her telekinesis to hold Naruto in place while Jiraiya drew a suppression seal and slammed it on the back of Naruto's head, knocking the enraged blonde unconscious. Kasumi then caught Naruto as he slumped forward.

The bijuu glared at Tsunade, "You should've known from Naruto-kun's chakra that he is stronger than even Jiraiya, yet you provoked him because you still blame Konoha and the Hokage for your loved ones deaths. And you're a ninja, the greatest medic in the Elemental Nations, yet you still make a stupid mistake like substituting with a civilian? What would Hiruzen say?"

Tsunade was too shocked to say anything, by Naruto's power and her shameful actions. Jiraiya then looked at her with disappointed eyes, "I'm disappointed in you, Tsunade, I thought you knew better. Minato and Kushina didn't die for the village, they died for Naruto. The Shodaime and Niidaime didn't die for the village either, they died for their loved ones."

He sighed, "Regardless what happened here, we're still gonna have to take you back to Konoha. Our mission was to bring you back, that's it. Sensei told us he was planning to pass the mantle to you, but I don't know now. And about Dan and Nawaki, I think you should read this, it was in one of those hideouts Orochimaru had before he defected." He passed a file that Hiruzen gave him before he went to the gates.

Jiraiya then nodded at Kasumi who nodded and carried the unconscious Naruto to an inn with the other girls, leaving Jiraiya, Shizune, her pig Tonton and Tsunade. Before Jiraiya left, he turned to look at Tsunade one last time, "Think about what you wanna do afterwards, whether you wanna stay neutral and risk others coming after you, rejoin Konoha or join Orochimaru. Not all Hokage have to be fools Tsunade."

As her former teammate left, Tsunade stared at the file in her hands, thinking about his words and Naruto's words. Then she went back to the inn she stayed at with Shizune following behind, the inn coincidentally the same one Jiraiya and his little group were headed.

At night, fortunately for the Sannin, even though their rooms were just opposite of each other, Tsunade didn't bump into any of them. In her room she shared with Shizune, she sat on her bed and started reading the file she got from Jiraiya. And the further she read, the greater the anger in her grew, and the urge to kill one white snake grew.

The next day, Tsunade and Shizune met up with Jiraiya at a cafe near the inn, the girls that followed Jiraiya stayed at their room with Naruto since the blonde still hadn't woke up from the suppression seal Jiraiya used. Now, Tsunade threw the file onto the table and asked, "These, are these really the truth?"

Jiraiya nodded, "It is the truth, I swear it on my status as a sage of Mt Myoboku." Tsunade nodded, swearing on being a sage was even more sacred than swearing on your status of being a summoner of a clan, since breaking that oath meant all the summons on Earth would hunt you down until you were dead, and given the incredibly strong summons on Earth, no one would risk using that swear.

Tsunade sighed, "So all this time Konoha and the Hokage did nothing wrong, it was Orochimaru's doing, and here I had helped him several times." Jiraiya snapped his head at his former teammate, "You what?" Tsunade nodded, "Yes, several times, he sent me reports on medical issues, I gave him tips and sometimes helped him with them, though I refused to help him in his experiments no matter what.''

Jiraiya nodded, "I see." He paused a while before asking, "So, what do you want to do now? You can stay out of Konoha, but I doubt Orochimaru will leave you alone or even worse he'll get stronger shinobi to hunt you down, and if I know Naruto, he'll even beat you up, seal you in a scroll and take you back to Konoha. But I want to know your choice first."

Tsunade sat there for a while before she looked at Jiraiya determinedly, "I'll go back to Konoha." Then she smirked, "But first, Orochimaru will meet me in two weeks, so we'll skin him first." Jiraiya chuckled, "Took the words right outta my mouth hime." They then continued having breakfast.

At the girls' and Naruto's room, the girls, including Tayuya, were sitting in the room waiting for Naruto to wake up. Kasumi was in the seal working to wake the blonde up since the suppression seal's effect was still there even though it was taken off. Apparently Jiraiya's seal worked way too well and suppressed his consciousness deep in his brain, though the girls blamed Tsunade for that.

Now, in the mindscape, Kasumi finally found Naruto lying on the ground deep inside a forest in his mind. She sighed before she lifted the blonde up and went to the outer part of the mind where she resided. The deeper part of the mind had a lot of mind defenses that Kasumi taught Naruto so any mindwalkers like the Yamanaka could not enter his mind, given that they got past Kasumi that is, though it never hurts to be too careful, but Kasumi could only stay in the outer part of the mind, plus it also makes it easier for her to get out.

As soon as she reached the outer part, she set Naruto down, she also noted that along the way, there was a new chakra river that represented the bloodlines he had, which meant he would be gaining a new form soon. Kasumi sighed, in just a year or so, he had already progressed so far, maybe Naruto might even reach a level no one had achieved before, though that remains to be seen.

Now, Kasumi gently shook Naruto, "Naruto-kun." No response, she shook gently again, "Naruto-kun, wake up." No response again. And this time, Kasumi was getting irritated. She asked again in a strained gentle tone, "Naruto-kun, wake up." No response, and this was the final time she would go the gentle way. She stood up and her tails started to wrap around Naruto. And swung.

The blonde was sent flying into a boulder, and that woke the teen immediately. The blonde guy groaned and slowly got himself out of the boulder. He spotted Kasumi and noticed he was in his mind, he groaned/asked, "Kasumi-chan? What happened?" Kasumi huffed, "You tried to kill Tsunade after she substituted with a civilian. Jiraiya and I stopped you, the pervert using a suppression seal on you, but it sent your consciousness deep into your mind, so I had to come wake you up."

Naruto nodded, "I see." Now that he thought back, he was still mad at the blonde sannin for that. Kasumi then said, "On the plus side, you flaring your chakra last night seemed to have jumpstarted another evolution, and I doubt it'll be the last." Naruto grinned, "So I'll be stronger again?" Kasumi nodded, "But seriously, everytime you gain a new form, your power skyrockets, like going from gennin to chunnin to Jounin to Kage level and beyond that. That ain't fair you know?"

Naruto merely smiled, "We're shinobi are we not?" Kasumi shook her head, "You are a shinobi, I'm more than that, I'm a bijuu." Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, sure. So, I'll be going back out now." Kasumi nodded, "Sure, I'll be going out too. And please, try not to kill Tsunade." Naruto sighed, "Still pissed at her though." Kasumi giggled as they both exited the mindscape.

Kasumi reached first since Naruto needed time to wake up. As soon as she materialized, the girls are asked in semi-unison, "Is he awake?" Kasumi smiled, "Why don't you girls see for yourselves?" The girls turned and saw Naruto sitting up. He stared at the girls, though curious why Tayuya cared so much, and raised a hand, "Morning."

The girls all hugged him, though Tayuya stood beside the bed. Naruto chuckled as he tried to hug them back. A few moments later, he started to turn blue and spluttered, "Can't... breathe... girls..." The girls realized what they were doing and released him immediately. The blonde took a few deep breaths before looking at the girls, "Seriously, why the overreaction? Its not like I'm dying or anything."

Hinata frowned, "When Kasumi found out the suppression seal pushed your consciousness too deep, we were worried you wouldn't wake up." Kin and Tsuki nodded in agreement. Naruto chuckled, "Well, I'm fine now, so don't worry." The girls nodded before they heard someone knocking the door.

Kasumi extended her senses and said, "Its Jiraiya, Tsunade and her assistant." The girls and Naruto nodded before the bijuu opened the door. She said, "Hello pervert, Tsunade." The Gamma Sennin frowned, "I'm not just a pervert! I'm a -" He was cut off by both Tsunade and Kasumi as they said together, "A Super Pervert, yes I know." The two looked at each other as Tsunade asked, "Umm, you're the Kyuubi, yes?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, I'm Kasumi and I was previously sealed in Kushina, Tsunade." Tsunade nodded, "I see, umm, may we come in?" Kasumi nodded, before looking at Jiraiya, "If he tries anything though, I'll castrate him." Jiraiya smiled nervously and nodded. Kasumi nodded, "Good."

SHe let the three and one pig in as Hinata, Tsuki, Tayuya and Kin stared at them. Tsunade stood in front of Naruto's bed and bowed, "I'm sorry for last night, Naruto." Everyone was surprised when the Sannin bowed, especially Shizune and Kasumi, the former because she knew of her sensei's pride, the latter because she knew from Kushina's memories that Tsunade was a prideful woman and did not bow down to anyone, ever.

Naruto sighed, "Well, since you apologized, I can't put it against you anymore can I? Raise your head, Tsunade, it does not befit someone of your status." Hinata and Tsuki frowned before bashing him on the head. Naruto looked at them and the Hyuga Heiress replied, "You acted like Tou-sama too much for our liking." Tsuki nodded in agreement, "Yes, do not do that again." Naruto sweatdropped but nodded nonetheless.

Tsunade rose from her bow and said, "I'll follow you back to Konoha, but we need to skin a white snake first." Naruto, Kin, Tayuya and Kasumi perked up at that, the bijuu asking, "We can finally kill that bastard?" Tsunade was confused, "Yeah, hopefully, why?" Naruto sighed, "Well, Orochimaru stole my bloodline, he tampered with death and he gave Tayuya-chan her curse mark. So he has bad blood with me, Kasumi-chan, Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed at the suffix which did not go unnoticed by the girls in Naruto's harem that were present. Tsunade nodded, "I see, well, the more the merrier then." Naruto grinned, "Good, so when do we do it?" Tsunade replied, "In two weeks."

XXX

Done. Hope you liked this chap guys, review please, next up! Naruto/Tsunade retrieval team/Tsunade/Shizune vs Orochimaru/?


	32. Chapter 32

Here's chapter 32. Regarding the '?', it ain't Kabuto, I forgot to add him to the list the previous chapter, so he is gonna appear, the '?' is referring to someone from Gundam 00, guess, if not just read on.

XXX

The two week break/preparation period to skin a snake had passed. Over the two weeks, the teens had gotten to know Tsunade and Naruto, Hinata and Tsuki were surprised to hear that their mothers were students of Tsunade and their fathers were students of Jiraiya. The two remaining loyal sannin laughed at the fact that their students' children were in the same team, and even more in a relationship.

Speaking of relationships, the girls had cornered Tayuya one night and the redhead finally realized her feelings for the blonde, and the girls along with the help of Jiraiya, Shizune and one reluctant Tsunade, had made Tayuya confess. To say Naruto was surprised is an understatement and while the young man wasn't sure about his feelings for her, he agreed to try out their relationship and see where it went.

Now, Tsunade and Shizune were standing in an alley, in front of them were Orochimaru and Kabuto. The snake asked, "So, Tsunade, your answer." Tsunade let a small smirk appear on her face, "My answer, is, go to hell." Orochimaru and Kabuto blinked before they chuckled, Kabuto saying, "See, Orochimaru-sama, I told you she'd say that." Orochimaru sweatdropped, "That was unexpected, I thought she'd say something simple like no."

Kabuto then turned and yelled, "You guys better pay up!" Then five figures appeared using shunshin. (Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon/Ukon and last but not least, Ribbons Almark) The remains of the Sound four and Kimimaro glared at Kabuto before facing Tsunade.

Tsunade stared at the last person. She asked, "That guy, he feels like you, Orochimaru." The snake smiled with glee, "Yes, he's my clone, not just any clone, a true clone made from tissues and cells instead of those chakra clones. I gave him the Namikaze genes and my own with a couple of others, he's my perfect body you know, though not ripe yet."

Tsunade frowned, "You're sick." Orochimaru smirked, "What gave that away? So you see, with all of us here, you don't stand a chance Tsunade. Might as well join us." Tsunade smirked, "Ah but you see, you're not the only one with backup." She took out a kunai, the seals engraved on it causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen, and she threw.

The kunai flew at the group and in an instant, as the kunai left Tsunade for a meter, a yellow flash appeared and now stood Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki, Jiraiya, Tayuya and Kin. Tonton stayed at the inn since it didn't want to get in the crossfire.

Orochimaru frowned and deflected the kunai that was still headed at them, to the ground, "So, you joined Konoha I see, didn't know you had it in you to join those that left Dan and Nawaki to die." Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned, the woman growling, "You know as well as I do that's bullshit." Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled, "Ah, so you found out."

Tsunade growled, "And I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Naruto then interrupted, "Well, a nice chat among old teammates I see, but its a little small here, so why don't we change the field a little. STAGE! SELECT!" AT this, everyone vanished in an instant via a yellow flash.

In a huge plain, there was a kunai with seals engraved on it. And suddenly, fifteen people appeared in the middle of the plains. Kidomaru asked as he looked around, "What the fuck? We were... now we're... huh?!" The team from Konoha snickered while Kabuto sighed, "We were brought here by the Hiraishin no Jutsu, isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto merely smirked in response. Then Kimimaro spoke, "So, Tayuya, Kin, you joined them." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Tayuya and Kin nodded, showing their Konoha headband proudly. Jirobo asked, "Why?" The question held more than that simple word, though Tayuya and Kin knew, he was asking why betray Orochimaru for Konoha, why betray them for Konoha.

Kin replied, "I found Konoha better than Oto, people are treated as human, equally. I feel happy there, Oto however, even though I enjoyed my time with you all, Konoha offered me more." Tayuya nodded. Sakon growled, "Because of him is it?" He pointed at Naruto who was staring down against Kabuto.

Tayuya shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. BUt since we're friends, I give you one choice, join us, run from Orochimaru or we'll kill you." Jirobo sighed, "You've changed Tayuya." Tayuya shook her head, "No, I just woke up and saw there were many other choices I could choose from."

Kimimaro frowned, "Regardless, traitors are traitors and traitors need to be eliminated." Tsuki then piped in, "So that means Orochimaru needs to be eliminated?" Kimimaro frowned, now that he thought about it, Orochimaru was a traitor himself, perhaps the greatest traitor of all. No, he wouldn't doubt his master, not now, not ever.

Kimimaro glared at the Uchiha, "Maybe, but that is another story." Orochimaru sighed, "Enough, Kimimaro. We're starting." Kimimaro nodded.

Jiraiya said seriously, "Naruto, you take on Orochimaru's clone. Tsunade and I will fight Orochimaru. Shizune, take Kabuto, and the rest is up to your four girls." Everyone nodded at their task and went to engage their targets. But before they could, Orochimaru grinned, "Ribbons, permission to transform granted, code CB-0000G/C."

At that phrase, the clone glowed, not unlike how Naruto did when he transformed. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the transformation, and Orochimaru was enjoying the look on their faces. The glow died down and revealed a red figure that looked awfully similar to Naruto's 00 Raiser form.

Orochimaru grinned, "I guess I should transform too." He glowed and turned into Legend Gundam. Naruto growled before he felt Kasumi exit the seal. The bijuu said, "A little change of plans, I'll help fight Orochimaru, Naruto-kun fight that damn clone, Shizune-san fight Kabuto, the rest fight the others, okay?" No one dared object, well, no one could blame them with Kasumi flaring KI and her chakra coupled with her tails thrashing around violently.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya flinched when Kasumi's beautiful, deadly and really angry glare landed on them. Of course, this added another plus for Kasumi in Tsunade's book. Kasumi smirked, "I believe we should begin now." She then charged the terrified Sannin.

With Naruto and Ribbons Almark, the blonde had immediately went into his currently strongest form, 00 Raiser with his GN Sword III. The red and white being drew a beam saber and charged wordlessly. Naruto followed suit and the two blades clashed. For a brief moment, the e-carbon sword seemed to start cutting through the beam saber, but Ribbons charged his blade with chakra and it instantly regenerated, returning to the blade lock.

Naruto stared at the clone of Orochimaru in front of him before his instincts suddenly screamed danger. Naruto, like most shinobi do, obeyed his instincts and pushed his adversary away before he flew straight up to avoid two wood dragons. Naruto dodged the dragons and thought, 'Seriously? Wood dragons? What's next, lava?' As if on cue, the clone thrust both hands forward and from his palms flew lava straight at Naruto.

The blue Gundam groaned, 'I had to jinx it.' He created a GN Field and let the lava slide off before he muttered, "Trans-AM." He glowed red and raised his GN Sword III, the Raiser Sword bursting to life. Ribbons saw this, and turned, his back then transformed more humanoid, like there was another person/being on the back. Then he fired a huge condensed beam of energy.

The two attacks collided, and for a few moments, the attacks were in a stalemate. Then the both of them started pouring more energy into their attacks, more and more, then the balance broke, and everything went white.

With Orochimaru, Kasumi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. This was the third time Orochimaru felt like this, Kasumi was sending her tails thrashing everywhere not unlike how Kushina used to do with her chains. Tsunade felt the need to let the bijuu vent her anger and stood aside while Jiraiya was simply too terrified to even move.

Orochimaru really hated the feeling, he was a freaking SANNIN! Well, not that the title held any real value seriously, the title was from when they succeeded to escape getting killed by Hanzo, and while barely surviving normally shouldn't be counted as a feat, Hanzo was godlike during that time so it held little value, somewhat.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when all nine tails suddenly pierced into his chest. Kasumi smiled in triumph before she growled as the grey Gundam melted into mud, even dirtying her fluffy tails! Kasumi then saw red, 'Only Naruto-kun can touch them! He dare dirty my tails?!' SHe flared her chakra and KI even more and was about to give the snake a thrashing he'll remember for a whole millenium, then where Naruto and Ribbons were fighting exploded in a huge dome of energy. (Think the explosion where Ultraman Orb and Magazetton fought in Rusalka)

With Hinata, Tsuki, Tayuya, Kin, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon/Ukon and Kimimaro. They were rotating opponents, well, at least the girls were. They had perfect teamwork while the Oto shinobi, which were all males, had little to none. (I just noticed it's a males vs females fight, not that I'm a sexist or anything, I have a huge amount of respect for females actually, with a little less respect to males even though I'm a guy)

At the moment, Hinata was fighting Kidomaru, Tsuki was fighting Jirobo, Tayuya was fighting Kimimaro while Kin was pitted against Sakon/Ukon. Plus since it was a plain flat ground, Kidomaru was at a disadvantage against just about every one of those four girls. Hinata blew Kidomaru away with a Juken strike before she heard Tsuki yelled, "Hinata-chan, catch!"

The Uchiha, using her telekinesis, flung Jirobo right at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress grinned and took a wider stance, "You're in my field of divination." Jirobo's eyes widened at the next words that came out of Hinata's mouth, "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" Then she started her assault, and Jirobo felt like he was stabbed everywhere in his body as the smaller girl rapidly started her hundred and twenty eight strikes, quickly taking Jirobo off the fight before he could even use his Cursed mark.

Then Hinata turned and gave a Hakke Kusho at the charging Kidomaru, sending him flying again before she charged forward.

At the same time, Kin was fighting Sakon and Ukon. Her genjutsu was practically useless but since joining Konoha, she had learned a lot, more than she ever learned in Oto. The girl flashed through handseals and yelled, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" She blasted a dozen fireballs that were half the size of a normal Gokakyu which was impressive, at the fused brothers.

The brothers paled at the fireballs and started dodging them, surprised that Kin could do such a jutsu since she was quite weak back in Oto. Kin then drew three senbon, held between her fingers and started slashing at Sakon who was in control. Then Sakon drew a kunai and clashed with Kin's senbon.

As soon as this happened, Kin noticed a shift in Sakon and knew Ukon was about to merge with her. Grinning evilly, to Ukon and Sakon's horror since at this point Ukon was incredibly vulnerable, Kin began jingling her bells that she was known for in Oto, and Sakon along with Ukon began to hurt all over. Sakon and Ukon stumbled away as the older brother quickly retreated back to their shared body.

Then the fused brothers growled and seal markings started to spread all over their body. Kin merely took her stance and got ready. The second Cursed mark level formed and now stood a two horned oni with two heads, one horn on each head. He also had four arms, not unlike how Kidomaru had six.

Then the two opponents charged. Kin held three senbon in both hands while Sakon and Ukon were barehanded. The girl sent a furry of slashes at the Cursed Mark user who dodged most of the fatal ones, but wasn't unscathed, with three slashes on both arms, three slashes on his chest and three slight grazes on his left cheek, unfortunately the man didn't notice the transparent liquid on the senbon.

Kin smiled slightly as all she had to do now was wait, stall and Sakon along with Ukon will fall.

With Tayuya vs Kimimaro, as they were trading blows, Tsuki suddenly appeared and kicked Kimimaro at the chest, pushing him back as she landed. The ever so loyal fanboy of the Snake Sannin frowned, "So Jirobo couldn't handle a girl." Tsuki growled, her SharinByakugan glowing as she extended her wings, "This girl can kick your ass you damn bitch."

Kimimaro sighed, "It's a waste, but I must use it for Orochimaru-sama." His cursed mark then began to glow, Tayuya recognized it and followed suit. The two then transformed. Kimimaro was in his Second Cursed Mark state, looking like a human merged with a T-rex with his bone javelin. Tayuya's cursed mark second level was mostly the same as before, only difference was she had only two horns on each side of her head, her skin didn't change and she had a pair of devil wings and a devil tail, making her look like a devil, or rather a succubus.

(Anyone saw what I did here? I had Tsuki look like an angel and Tayuya look like a devil.)

Kimimaro frowned when he saw the two girls' cursed mark, or rather blessed mark, glow. He said in disgust, "You bastardized Orochimaru-sama's seal? Such actions must be punished!" Tayuya and Tsuki were indifferent at that claim, truthfully they thought their marks were better, with was the truth actually.

Kimimaro charged and fired his javelin at them as they dodged. Tayuya played her flute, enhancing Tsuki, weakening Kimimaro and summoning her Doki, which she altered a bit after joining Konoha with Naruto's seals and some help from Kasumi, now looked like robots that were all grey and the same. (They are RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type))

As Tsuki flew towards the T-rex like guy, she thrust her hands forward, flinging the guy away. Tayuya then took the chance and controlled her Doki to fire their Beam Rifles, constructed by Naruto's seals to fire chakra beams. Truthfully, everything her three Doki used were made using seals and was like Naruto's kekkei Genkai.

The beams flew at Kimimaro, who barely dodged them before having to shield himself with his bones from the feathers Tsuki shot from her wings that were somehow sharp as fuck. Kimimaro then changed the bone shield and fired a volley of bone spikes from it, making the girl harden her feathers to shield herself.

Kimimaro then suddenly held his head in pain as Tayuya started playing a violent tune. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain as Tayuya and Tsuki watched in pity. Tayuya nodded at Tsuki while keeping her tune up. The Uchiha nodded and held her hand up, before she clenched it tightly, crushing the man's brain, killing him before he even knew it.

With Shizune and Kabuto, the two apprentices of the Sannin were clashing with their chakra scalpels. Kabuto grinned, "Not bad, but not good enough." He charged and swung his scalpels horizontally. Shizune ducked and deactivated her scalpels at the same time, before she sent a pulse of electricity into the man's body before jumping away.

Kabuto instantly fell to the ground as he tried to stand up but failed. His eyes widened as he said, "You messed up my body, I take back what I said." Shizune stayed silent as she reformed her chakra scalpels. But as she closed in, Kabuto suddenly jumped up and kicked the woman away. Shizune got up and said surprised, "You adapted so fast?"

Kabuto chuckled, reforming his chakra scalpels, "A little hard, but I got it done. Lucky for me the chakra network is separate so I can use my chakra easily." Shizune said nothing and charged. To Kabuto, it was hard, a few times he was so close to getting hit since he couldn't rely on his instincts any more. Shizune then decided to end it and charged in for the final blow.

But before she could make contact, everyone's attention was torn towards the explosion where Naruto and Ribbons were.

The explosion finally stopped after a while, the dust slowly cleared and revealed 00 Raiser and Reborns Gundam blurring around, clashing with each other with their blades. Kabuto and Kidomaru said in awe, "Holy shit." The others couldn't disagree. After that giant explosion which would kill anyone in it, the two were going at it like the explosion was nothing.

Orochimaru knew his creation was strong, but not like this, hell he was more surprised when Naruto survived that explosion and was still fighting his creation on equal footing. He glanced around and saw everyone distracted by the fight between the two strong beings. He grinned slyly and jumped away, yelling, "Kabuto, summon the big guys now! Ribbons, enlarge, size boss summon!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade were surprised when Orochimaru yelled out before realizing what he was planning. The three then quickly flashed through handseals and slammed them on the ground. Kasumi grinned and transformed into her large vixen form as the three massive summons appeared.

Kabuto chuckled, "Sorry, Shizune, but it ends here, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He then slammed his palms on the ground, summoning a snake slightly shorter than Manda.

With Naruto vs Ribbons, the creation of Orochimaru suddenly started to grow as Naruto watched in surprise. He glanced sideways and saw Kabuto, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya summoning the big guys. He smirked, 'Maybe I should summon Belial, no wait, Belial did say he had another form, let's go with that.'

He flashed through handseals and yelled, slamming his hands on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then he summoned the boss summon of the Uzumaki clan summons, Belial, though a bit different. (Think Belial when he possessed Zero)

The summons all stood proudly, with their summoners on top. Kasumi grinned ferally while Reborns Gundam stood ready to fight. Belial chuckled, "So you summoned me, Naruto, and in this form too, heh, I was wondering when you'd do it." Naruto smiled, still in 00 Raiser form, "Yeah, and the snakes and that abysmal copy of my bloodline are the enemy, not Kasumi-chan, the slug or the toad."

Belial nodded, he then nodded at Kasumi who nodded back. As for the other summons, the boss toad bowed his head, "Belial-sama." The slug did as the same, "Belial-sama." Belial nodded, "Bunta, Katsuyu." He looked at Manda and grinned as the snake paled, "Manda." The snake replied shakily, his subordinate wanting more than anything to run from the battle of the boss summons, "B-belial-s-sama."

Belial chuckled, "Manda, after this fight, I want you to terminate your contract with those idiots." He then looked down at Naruto's girls and grinned when he spotted Tsuki, he then looked at Manda, "And after that, form a permanent contract with that little Uchiha there, she's one of my summoner's mates." Manda nodded, before he asked shakily, "Umm, c-can I do it now?"

Belial shook his head, "No, we're just having some fun. And if I receive any word you're demanding sacrifices from her or any other summoner, I'll have a new snake wallet, got that?" Manda nodded fearfully, "Yes sir!" Belial nodded, "Good, now, why don't we get started, Bunta, Katsuyu, if you don't mind, can Kasumi and I play a little with those snakes?"

Bunta and Katsuyu shook their heads, Katsuyu asking, "No, Belial-sama, can we go back?" Belial shrugged, "Why not? You can stay to watch or return, your choice." The two summons nodded, Bunta said, "Well, I'm stayin." Katsuyu addressed Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home, I assure you Belial-sama can handle it, plus the Kyubi is here as well." Tsunade nodded, "Sure." The slug nodded and poofed away.

Jiraiya then asked Bunta, "Bunta, what was that about? WHo is that?" Bunta chuckled, "That, Jiraiya, is Belial. He's one the few original summons from the Rikudo Sennin's era. I may be the boss summon of our clan, but I'm not the original one. Katsuyu and Manda are the same as well. But Belial-sama, he had watched over the nine bijuu at one point with the original summons. Most of the originals are dead but he's immortal. Every single summon and most of the bijuu respect him. If he asked, we'd follow his orders no matter what."

Jiraiya nodded, then a thought came to him, "So if he asked to terminate a contract or kill the summoner, you summons would do it?" Bunta nodded, "Yes, but unless the summoner pissed him off royally, he wouldn't do it." Jiraiya nodded, terrified that such a summon was Naruto's summon.

To Naruto, Belial and Kasumi vs Manda and the random summon, Belial drew his Zero Twin Sluggers. The others readied themselves, the snakes for the beatings while the vixen was eager to swipe the snake off to eat him, bite his body to shreds before blowing him up with a mini bijuudama in her mouth.

Belial then charged and swung his blades, and Manda and the other snake was too frightened to move, and the blade stopped a meter in front of Manda. The giant laughed, "You seriously thought I'd do that? I was kidding about beating you two up. Just hurry up and do what I told you." Manda and the snake nodded rapidly before throwing the men on them to the ground.

Orochimaru yelled, "Hey, what's going on!" Manda glared at the sannin, "Orochimaru, Kabuto, as of now, your contracts with the Hebi clan are terminated. Any attempt on signing the scroll will kill you. Your status as the Snake Sage is also null from now on, Orochimaru, Kabuto." Orochimaru and Kabuto paled, Orochimaru yelled, "What?!"

The others grinned. Then Manda turned to Tsuki, "Uchiha Tsuki, will you accept to be the Hebi clan's new summoner?" Tsuki blinked before she nodded, Manda smiled and gave her the scroll he took back from Orochimaru since the sannin was no longer their summoner. Tsuki opened it and saw two faded names, Orochimaru and Kabuto. She then sighed it with her blood as it glowed. Manda bowed his head, the other snake doing the same, "Tsuki-sama, I hope we can work well." Tsuki nodded before the two snakes vanished.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were shocked, their summons just abandoned them, just from a few words from Naruto's summon. The sannin growled, "Ribbons! Kill them!" The red Gundam complied and began moving. Belial looked at Kasumi, "You wanna do this?" Kasumi shook her head, "Nah, you do it, Belial-jiisan. I have another target." Belial shrugged as she shrunk to human form, well, Youkai form actually.

Orochimaru and Kabuto paled, "Guys, retreat! Ribbons! Hold them off and run!" The remaining Sound four complied and quickly ran away. The two then vanished before Kasumi reached them. The bijuu yelled in frustration as she stomped the ground hard, causing several tremors. Belial chuckled, "Naruto, I think you might wanna avoid angering her for a while." Naruto nodded fearfully.

Belial then looked at the red robot. He raised his Twin SLuggers and charged, slashing at the robot several times. Before he kicked Reborn Gundam away. Belial then threw his blades at him that destroyed the blasters on his back and the BR he had.

Belial then decided to end it quickly since the summon sized robot was all bark but no bite. He stuck his blades on his color timer as the blades and the color timer glowed dark red and black.

Belial then said, "Dark Zero Twin SHoot!" He then fired a purple beam of energy from his chest and completely ripped Reborn Gundam apart. Belial chuckled, "ANd there goes the robot, hmm, I remember doing this once to another robot, what was his name? Jean-10? Jean-9, yes." Belial then looked at Naruto then Kasumi, then Naruto, "Well, I'll be going, be careful kid." He then poofed away. Bunta followed suit seeing nothing to see and do anymore.

Jiraiya chuckled as Tsunade said, "Well, that was interesting, too bad we didn't get to skin the snake." Jiraiya shook his head, "He lost what made him a snake." Kasumi sighed, "Actually, saying he's a snake isn't that far off. I think the reason why Manda was pissed at Orochimaru is because he tried to imitate a snake, he smelled like one that's for sure, and I'm not saying like how a summoner does, its like he became a snake himself."

The sannin shared a look before Tayuya said, "Well, let's go celebrate, we terminated those bastards' contract with the snake, we even beat them and we have a new Hokage." Kin nodded as Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed, while everyone smiled tiredly. Tsunade nodded, "YEah, lets."

They then headed back to the town for a restaurant to party.

XXX

Done. Review please.


	33. Chapter 33

Here is chapter 33. Anyone know any good (Percy jackson) Pertemis fics, and NaruHarem fics with Hinata in it? If you have any suggestions, pm or review pls.

XXX

The group of nine (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin, Tayuya, Kasumi. Ironic if anyone noticed) had received a letter from the Sandaime Hokage, telling them to go to Taki to fetch Fuu. They didn't object, after all they had a lot of time, plus it was just a day's trip at civilian speed, three hours at shinobi speed, but they decided to go at civilian speed. And yes, Kasumi decided to come out and because they didn't want to attract any attention, she only had one tails worth of chakra though if need be she could draw more from the seal.

Now, after sealing a huge amount of sake filled bottles from a sake warehouse, which Tsunade claimed to have 'paid' for it, though everyone thought she was bluffing given her debts but she somehow had a receipt of it (genjutsuontheowner), they were now on the road towards Takigakure.

As they walked, none of them failed to notice the few dozen shadows racing around them. They wanted to facepalm at the pathetic display of stealth. Then Tsunade had enough and yelled, "You lot have been circling us for ages now, get out and tell us what you want!" The others sweatdropped at the blunt display before four dozen men in tight black shinobi clothes appeared, though their stances told everyone they were gennin level at best, hell their chakra was practically non-existence.

The apparent leader stood in front and said, well, stuttered, "Well, umm, you two, umm, leave every Ryo you have and the women, then we'll umm let you live." This time everyone facepalmed. Naruto sighed, "Might as well finish this quickly." He created his chakra chains and raised his right arm vertically, shooting them upwards, then they branched off and killed all of the bandits effortlessly.

Kasumi sighed, "That was anticlimatic." The others couldn't help but nod. Tsunade sighed, "And because of that I wanna fight now." Jiraiya nodded and for once in a long time, the two finally agreed on one thing. Shizune sweatdropped while the others shook their heads. Jiraiya sighed, "Well, why don't we rush to Taki, its boring to move at civilian speed."

Shizune decided to give up voting rights, Tsunade nodded, and the girls looked at Naruto for him to decide, since they were fine with either way. Naruto shrugged, "Sure, why not." After that pathetic attempt by the now dead so called bandits, the group of nine were rushing at high jounin speed, and since they had covered over a third of their journey previously, they soon reached Takigakure in an hour.

As they stopped, they saw two well hidden guards in the trees. Not surprising after all Takigakure was the most hidden village of all. It wasn't like Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo or even Kiri. The five great villages were easily found if put enough effort to it, but Takigakure? You had to have at least ten Byakugan users to even get a glimpse of the entrance of the village.

Jiraiya held up a paper, an official pass from the Hokage sent with the letter, "We're here under the orders of the Hokage to pick up a transfer to our village." The two hidden guards jumped down, the first guard scanning the pass before he nodded, "This is legit, you may pass." Jiraiya nodded and the nine were lead to a waterfall. The second guard held up his arms and channeled chakra through them, and the waterfall parted to reveal a path previously not there.

They then entered the path and ended up in a village. Naruto whistled, "Wow, just now we were right outside a forest and after passing through a waterfall we come to a village that is open like Konoha." The guards chuckled, the first one saying, "Well, its thanks to our first leader we were able to hide like this. No one really knows besides our leader, rumors have it that the Nanabi's scale powders were used to hide the village, though that's one of many."

Kasumi frowned, she wanted to say something but decided against it. Naruto noticed it and squeezed her hand slightly, the bijuu smiled at her mate, knowing he didn't want her to get sad or angry over something those ignorant humans said. Jiraiya grinned and discretely scribbled something on his notepad, it wasn't a perverted scene or anything, but hey, he could use some touching or emotional scenes for his books, this was a good template after all.

The rest of Naruto's harem that were present smiled since it only served to prove that Kasumi, and the other bijuu, well most of them, were like human with emotions and feelings. As they headed for the Takikage tower, Naruto noticed that there was no sign of Fuu, and the village was quite prosperous.

And before he knew, they were in the Takikage's office. The leader, Shibuki smiled, "Welcome, its an honor to meet two of the legendary Sannin." Jiraiya grinned, "The pleasure's all mine." Tsunade merely nodded before Kasumi said, "I don't see what's an honor to meet two of the three people who barely survived from Hanzo, who decided to let them live since they lasted the longest against him or maybe because they didn't seem worth the energy to kill."

Tsunade and Jiraiya flinched at that jab, well, they couldn't do anything since if they attacked Kasumi or berated her, it might anger Naruto who might beat them up or even worse, summon that terrifying boss summon they saw previously. Shibuki and the others sweatdropped at Kasumi's bluntness. Shibuki coughed, "Well, putting that aside, I think we should get to the main point here."

Before they could start, the door burst open as a shinobi came in. He said panicking, "Sir, there're two ninja outside, S-ranked, Hidan and Kakuzu attacking the north entrance. Fuu is outside fighting them." The shinobi was one of the few Shibuki trusted and one of the few that saw Fuu as a normal girl. Before Shibuki could saw anything, Naruto immediately rushed outside to help Fuu.

Shibuki nodded at the ninja, "Thank you, you may go. Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, can I ask you to help us?" The two Sannin nodded before Jiraiya turned to the girls, "Let's go ladies, we should go before Naruto gets himself killed." They nodded before rushing out while Kasumi simply returned to the seal.

With Naruto, he rushed out of the north entrance of Taki and found Fuu dodging a scythe from a silver haired man. He recognized Hidan from the bingo books while he saw another man standing there, Kakuzu, a missing nin from Taki. Surprisingly, he found Kakuzu staring at Fuu with sad eyes, it was faint, but it was there.

He decided to ask later but he needed to help Fuu first. He went into 00 Raiser with his GN Sword IIs and parried Hidan's scythe. The two Akatsuki members were surprised at the sudden appearance of the Kyuubi Jinchurikii. Hidan got over his shock and laughed, "So, the Kyubi Jinchurikii eh? Nice, we can score another one!"

Hidan pushed harder but to his shock, Naruto held his ground. Naruto asked, "Fuu, you fine?" The green haired girl nodded. Naruto then asked, "I'll take care of the Grim Reaper here, you take the other one, that fine?" Fuu nodded, she extended her wings and flew at Kakuzu who sighed and charged.

As Naruto parried the scythe from Hidan multiple times, Naruto didn't fail to notice Kakuzu drawing Fuu away to the forest, slowly, but surely. Strange though, Naruto couldn't feel any ill intent from the nukenin, it was as if he wanted them to be alone to talk.

Naruto frowned, he would have to finish Hidan and see what Kakuzu planned. Turning back to Hidan, he clashed his blades against Hidan's scythe again, this time locking it hard. Hidan tried to pull but his scythe worked against him, the curved part locked by Naruto's GN Sword IIs.

Naruto grinned and channeled chakra and increased the GN particles into the blade, further increasing its strength and sharpness. Then the three bladed scythe started to crack. Hidan paled, Naruto then pulled, and the scythe broke into pieces, and the paths of the blades just so happened to be headed for Hidan's neck.

A squelch was heard, and Hidan's head was sent rolling, his body falling limp to the ground. Naruto sighed, "Weak." He turned and was about to leave when he heard Hidan's voice, "Oi, don't leave me here! This isn't over bitch! I will sacrifice you for Jashin!" Naruto glanced at the head in shock, it was unmistakable, Hidan was alive.

Then he heard Kasumi's voice, in the seal using the mental link, "Ah, you defeated him, I expected nothing less, Naruto-kun. Jashin huh, that religion, Shinigami must be pissed." Then as if on cue, the god's dark voice was heard, "Indeed I am pissed. Good job beating him by the way."

Naruto asked shakily mentally, "Shi-shinigami-sama?" The death god nodded mentally, "Yes, now, to send him to me, go through these handsigns and touch him. I'm teaching you this so you can use it on Edo Tensei, so called immortals like him and Orochimaru and so on. Do not use this on regular people, it'll give me a lot of paper work, if I find out you defy my orders, you can kiss your beloved bijuu good bye."

He showed me the seals but then another holy presence entered my mind, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, "Shinigami, did I hear you threatening my daughter?" The Shinigami paled, "No, sir." Hagoromo nodded, "Good, go back, you should have work to do. " The dark presence left and Naruto asked, "Umm, Hagoromo-sama, why are you?" Hagoromo laughed, "See, I'm a god of chakra, the very thing that connects the afterlife to this reality is chakra, so I can come here but not always. Welp, my time's up, just remember not to use that move much, it'll cause a lot of paper work for the Shinigami and it will erode your body if used too much, think of it as a last resort among last resorts. Though I advise you to remove that knowledge from yourself."

The god of shinobi smiled at his eldest daughter once more and exchanged words Naruto couldn't hear before vanishing, leaving the bijuu happier than ever. Naruto shrugged and went through the handsigns and flinched, it was a lot of energy, not nature chakra, not normal or bijuu chakra. It was a void, one capable of taking in life and Naruto knew it was a jutsu used by the Shinigami.

Frightened by the jutsu, Naruto approached the head of Hidan. He yelled, "WHat are you! What is that?! No! Don't! NO!" Naruto grabbed him and he started screaming in agony as his life was depleting quickly, after all, all the ritual of Jashin did was freeze their life force from depleting, and without it, a soul cannot survive. Soon, all that was left was a blank eyed head of Hidan.

Naruto thought, 'That's a kinjtsu, no doubt, I am never ever using it again.' Kasumi nodded, Naruto then asked, 'Can you remove that knowledge from my mind, I give you full permission just for that jutsu. But you should remember it should something happen and we really need it.' Kasumi nodded, and went to his memory lane to destroy the knowledge of that forbidden jutsu.

Naruto felt the knowledge leave his mind, he knew of that jutsu but not how to do it. He sighed in relief, that jutsu was not meant for humans. Though if he really needed it he could always get Kasumi to tell him or do it herself. But now, he had to reach Fuu first.

Extending his senses, he found the two north west of where he was, quite some distance between them. He then took out a kunai with the Hiraishin marker on it, and threw, hard.

Earlier, just as Kakuzu finally lured the girl far from Naruto. The ancient ninja raised his palm, causing Fuu to stop in confusion. Kakuzu said, "I don't want to fight really, just to talk. And before you say anything, if we were fighting, I would have beheaded you now, I'm not an S-ranked nukenin for show." Fuu nodded, accepting his reasoning. Kakuzu then asked, "Tell me, Fuu, how much do you know of your parents?" Fuu blinked, "Why are you asking me this?" Kakuzu sighed, "Just answer me, and I'll tell you why."

Fuu shrugged, seeing it wasn't a big deal, "Well, my mother died when I was a baby when she was sacrificed to seal the Nanabi in me. You're here for the Nanabi aren't you?" Kakuzu chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not, and your father?" Fuu shrugged, "No one actually told me much, Shibuki-sama said my father went on a long term mission and can't return, the villagers though are all the same, they say my mother committed suicide because she couldn't face a demon and my father abandoned me. I don't really care now actually."

Kakuzu breathed heavily when he heard the villagers of Taki sullying their names. He calmed down and spoke, "I see. Then it's time you're told the truth Fuu. But let me tell you my story. I was born way before Taki became a shinobi village. When I was born, Taki was just a normal village. Back then, the clan wars were raging and our village trained ninjas to protect the village."

He relaxed as he reminisced, "I trained hard to protect my family. I was already jounin when I was twenty eight. Then once, I was sent on a recon mission to scout for any danger. My mission went without a hitch, and I returned safely. But then, when I reached the village, it was damaged severely. Buildings were on fire, corpses everywhere, including my family. And the reason, the Senju clan and Uchiha clan battled there and completely destroyed everything. But after that, it became a hidden village, the one you see now."

He took a breath, "I grew angry at those two clans, I hated them even. So I trained hard, for years I trained, but I didn't had any progress, I didn't hold a candle to the clan heads. So I decided to find another way, then I heard of the Jiongu. One of the few power ups the village had, and the one that didn't have any life threatening draw backs. I stole it and became a nukenin."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Back then all I thought was revenge, I didn't thought about what to do next. After several failed attempts at the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara, I gave up. I continued the life as a nukenin for decades. But then, I found myself back in Takigakure. I stayed at an inn, the hostess was nice, but there were people who took advantage of her, I killed them. Then we started going out, it was funny, I was at least a century old, yet I didn't have any experience at relationships."

Then his tone grew sad, "I found out she was the Jinchurikii of the Nanabi, I saw past that. We had a daughter, but then the elders found out of me being in the village, they forced me out. Shibuki's father, he gave me a choice, to spy for the village in exchange my daughter kept safe along with my wife. So I left, and I found out my daughter inherited her mother's legacy as the new Nanabi Jinchurikii, and Akatsuki came to me, so I joined to get funds for my daughter and keep her safe."

Fuu's eyes widened, she said shakily, "S-so, that means." Kakuzu nodded, "That daughter, is you, Fuu. I am your father." Fuu then felt something rise in her, anger, pain, betrayal. She yelled, "How do I know what you're saying is real?!" Kakuzu sighed and pulled down his mask, showing a face that looked a lot like Fuu, only manlier, then he held up a piece of paper, her birth certificate and Kakuzu and her mother's marriage certificate.

Fuu's eyes widened more, the emotions in her raging inside, she asked simply, "Why?" Kakuzu knew what she meant, why didn't he come back for her when he knew she was alone. He answered, "It was to protect you. One, I'm a nukenin, having you live in Taki is a whole lot better than living the life of a nukenin. Two, I joined the Akatsuki, that way, I could keep tabs on you and send you money while protecting you, who do you think sent you all that money?"

Fuu blinked, she always thought it came from Shibuki, but now she thought of it, no one in Taki could send those money weekly without going broke. But then before they could continue, a kunai flew right into the gap between them, and with a yellow flash, 00 Raiser was standing there, his two GN Sword IIs drawn.

Naruto asked, "Fuu-chan, you alright?" Fuu blushed at the suffix and nodded, "He's not an enemy, Naruto-kun." Naruto was sceptical but nodded, though not dropping his bloodline. Kakuzu stared at the boy, then to his daughter, "Naruto-kun, huh?" Fuu blushed. Naruto then asked, "Why are you here?" Kakuzu sighed, "Well, since you're here, Kyuubi Jinchurikii, I might as well tell you. Fuu is my daughter, I joined the Akatsuki to protect her. Apart from the Sanbi, no other bijuu has been caught. Itachi and Kisame are to be your captors while Hidan and I are to be Fuu's captors, though I sure as hell ain't doing that to my daughter."

Naruto nodded, "I see. So, Sasori and Deidara are to capture the Ichibi and the leader of yours and his partner are responsible for the rest?" Kakuzu's eyes widened, "How did you know?" Naruto grinned, though it wasn't seen, "I have spies in your little group, a little weasel and a fish." Well, technically he wasn't wrong, Kisame while didn't say it directly, had hinted he would help spy on them and get info.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Kisame and Itachi?" Naruto nodded, "Though I advise you not to tell them unless the situation calls for it, they might mistake you as blowing their cover and attack you." Kakuzu nodded, "True. Very well. What happened to Hidan though?" Naruto shrugged, "Who knows, I threw his head away." Kakuzu sighed in relief, "Finally I won't need to waste threads for that idiot. Hmm, I sense your friends are closing, I'll be leaving. And Kyuubi Jinchurikii, take care of my daughter. I hope I live long enough to see you as my son in law."

Fuu blushed red while Naruto was grateful for the armor he had on. Fuu yelled, "Otou-san!" Kakuzu chuckled, "This is the second time I've heard you call me that, I'm happy. Take care, I'll be taking my leave." He then vanished via Shunshin just as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin and Tayuya arrived. Jiraiya asked, "Where is he?"

Naruto shook his head, "Gone, we're fine now." Tsunade and the girls sighed in relief before Tsuki bashed Naruto in the head, "Baka! Why did you rush in when you knew they were S-ranked nukenin?!" Naruto sighed, "If I didn't, Fuu-chan would be dead, though I doubt her father would allow Hidan to kill her."

Hinata tilted her head cutely, "Father?" Naruto's eyes twitched as he tried to resist her cuteness, damn why did all the girls he loved had to be so cute and beautiful. The blonde shook his head, "I think it'd be better if we discussed this with Shibuki-sama?" He looked at Fuu when he finished. The green haired girl nodded, "Yes." The others were curious but agreed anyway as they headed back.

Soon they were back in Shibuki's office. The leader of Taki sighed, "I see he told you." Fuu nodded, "Yes, Otou-san told me his identity." Shibuki nodded, "Then I can give you your inheritance. Luckily I had it with me personally or those civilian idiots would have taken it themselves." He took out a scroll and handed it to Fuu, "It contains your parents' belongings, including money, jutsu and other stuff. Keep that closely." Fuu hugged her surrogate brother tightly as thanks before she looked at the scroll.

Then the village elders came in before she could open the scroll. One of them asked, "Is it true that two S-ranked nukenin attacked us?" Shibuki nodded, Fuu then said, "Naruto-kun killed one and the other ran away." The other elders glared at Fuu, "You! Its your fault! If you didn't exist we wouldn't be attacked! You're bad luck! If it wasn't for Konoha no Kidou Senshi we would be dead by now!"

Naruto flared chakra and killing intent at the elders, making them shut up, "You shut up, Fuu-chan has worked hard for the village and you treat her like that?! Maybe I should have let Hidan destroyed the village or at least let him sacrifice you to his fake god Jashin. And what do you mean Konoha no Kidou Senshi?" The elders paled before Shibuki said, getting Naruto's attention, "Naruto-san, I believe you should read this."

The blonde looked at Shibuki holding a bingo book, apparently the latest version. He took it and read a page Shibuki had opened up. Naruto's eyes widened as he read, "Konoha no Kidou Senshi, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, age 16 to 18, rank Jounin, threat level high A-rank bordering S-rank. Bloodline, Uzumaki Chakra chains and Namikaze Mobirusutsu kekkei genkai. Known for summoning a huge summon to defeat the Ichibi and summon many other summons to defeat snakes during the Konoha Invasion. Price, 3 billion ryo (Dead or alive, Iwagakure) 2 billion ryo (Dead or alive, Otogakure). What the fuck?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Not even three years in the field and already high A-rank. I'm so proud." Tsunade glared at her former teammate, "This is not good, he's young and already such a big target on him." Then Kasumi appeared, "You worry too much, you think with his power, the Uzumaki clan summons and more importantly me by his side he can fall? Not including the other girls and Konoha's backing with Kumo?"

Tsunade nodded, the Shibuki added, "You also have Taki's backing, Naruto-san." Kasumi smiled, "There, with so many back ups, I don't think he'll fall easily, all we need is to train him up to high kage level and he'll be fine." Tsunade nodded, Jiraiya grinned while the girls looked happy. Shibuki and Fuu smiled at the scene while the elders paled.

Shibuki then said, "Well, now that's all over, let's get to business shall we."

XXX

Done, review please. I wanna know what you all think regarding Kakuzu and Fuu.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's chapter 34, thanks for the reviews, keep them up. Harem list:  
Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

Gundam list:  
Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword G (Somewhat temporary)  
00 Raiser  
00 Quanta  
Transient Gundam

XXX

In the Akatsuki cave, the members were all there, besides Hidan. The leader, Pein, asked, "Where's Hidan?" Kakuzu sighed, as an act of course, "He's dead. We encountered the Kyubi Jinchurikii. He separated us and killed Hidan before forcing me to retreat." Pein nodded, "I see, most unfortunate." It was also just so lucky that Zetsu had been sent to Iwa to spy on them when they went to 'catch' Fuu.

Pein sighed, "Such a waste, unfortunately we do not have any other people to pair you up. As such you will be moving with Konan for the time being. Got it?" Kakuzu nodded. Pein nodded, "Anyone else who wants to report anything?" Nobody answered. Zetsu then said, "I believe we can try to get Orochimaru back in."

Pein pondered a bit and nodded, "A good choice, try, Zetsu." Sasori then spoke up, "I object that, he has done too much harm to our group." Pein shook his head, "That fact is proof he is strong and worthy of rejoining. Plus, he has a lot of resources, money, power, people. We can just make use of that." No one argued further as it was a valid point. Bullshit, they just didn't care.

Pein then looked around, seeking for more questions or reports, finding none, he said, "Very well, dismissed. Kakuzu, stay where you are, Konan will reach you soon." Kakuzu nodded before everyone vanished from the platforms and the cave.

With Kakuzu, he was somewhere between Taki and Iwa so he didn't have much to do. Sighing, he took out two photographs and stared at them longingly. One of them was woman with long light green hair, orange eyes and snow white skin, and himself. It was taken when they started going out, when Kakuzu finally experienced what was love. The other was a picture took recently, well, compared to the previous one. It was a picture of Fuu, taken when Fuu was heading out on a mission.

Meanwhile, in Amegakure. It was raining as it did everyday. Anyone who didn't know the workings of the rain would have wondered how in the world can one place rain nonstop, well, it was actually a jutsu designed by Hanzo previously, with some chakra reserve seals, charged by taking in the residue chakra from the air, it could make it rain forever.

Now, Pein was standing at his usual place, the balcony on one of the many buildings, the one he used as a hideout. The people worshiped him like god, he took prayers in, thinking he really was god, but did nothing to answer those prayers, then again none of those prayers requested anything, just luck and non-material stuff.

Konan stood behind him. She loved her childhood friend, but his god complex was getting worse, and the only reason she stuck by him was because she loved her surrogate little brother, well, not so much of a brother now. She remembered how caring he was, regardless of who the people were, how he really stuck to justice. She remembered the original Akatsuki, which worked to really achieve peace instead of the genjutsu they were pursuing.

Konan sighed, maybe Jiraiya was right. Her old sensei had always kept in touch with her, well, once in a while. They were getting lesser now. Regardless of the war then, Konan still loved the days when Yahiko, Nagato and herself lived together and the times they spent with Jiraiya. But then her sensei left, they formed the Akatsuki and things went well for a while, before that thrice damned warhawk Shimura Danzo fucked things up by having Hanzo ambush them, killing Yahiko, turning Nagato into what was now known as the fake God Pein.

Back to what Jiraiya told her, well, in the letter. Jiraiya had told his old student he knew of their plans, who Pein was. She was shocked at that claim, he told her how Nagato had strayed, how she should leave him for her own safety. She didn't want to believe it, but now, after being shown what her friend had become repeatedly, she was having second thoughts.

Konan shook her head, she would think afterwards. She said, "Naga-" She was cut off by a glare as Pein turned his head slightly, the dead face of Yahiko with the cold Rinnegan eyes glaring at her. She really missed how those eyes held nothing but warmth and care. Konan lowered her head slightly, "Pein-sama, I'll take my leave now." Pein nodded, turning back to looking at the village, "Very well."

Konan nodded and turned to leave to meet up with Kakuzu.

Meanwhile, ten blurs were seen racing towards the gates of Konoha. And suddenly, in a yellow flash, one Naruto appeared right past the gates, in a winner's pose. The blonde grinned at the remaining nine, "I win, that means everyone must treat me to ramen a whole month!" The two eternal chunnin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu blinked, before nine other blurs reached the gates.

Jiraiya frowned, "That's cheating!" Naruto stuck a tongue at him, "We're ninja, deal with it." Kasumi, Hinata, Tsuki, Kin, Tayuya and Fuu looked at each other and grinned before saying at the same time, "Naruto-kun!" The blonde turned to them before he was hit straight on with ten of the famous kinjutsu, the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, you wouldn't make the six of us do that would you?" She lowered her ears and coupled with her beautiful face with the eyes, no one could resist, and adding in the other girls, who were all beautiful to begin with, Naruto didn't stand a chance.

The blonde tried to look away but couldn't move his head. Jiraiya groaned while Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped as Naruto only nodded. The perverted Sannin sighed, "Well, there goes my pay for the month." Tsunade swatted her hand at Jiraiya's shoulder, sending him to the ground as she said, "Take it like the Super Pervert you are, surely a month of ramen wouldn't make a dent in your savings." Jiraiya glared at her from the ground, "You remember how Kushina eats ramen?"

Tsunade paled, remembering how her red haired student was when it came to ramen, "You don't mean?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, he has inherited that trait." Tsunade then started sulking, knowing her debt would increase even more, but then she was gonna be Hokage, so it wouldn't be for long.

Then suddenly, three figures crashed into Naruto, revealing to be Samui, Yugito and Haku. The three girls said in unison, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled, "Yugito-chan, Samui-chan, Haku-chan." Haku nuzzled her cheek against Naruto as she said, "We've missed you you know?" Samui nodded, "You went on a mission after being promoted and took Hinata-chan, Tsuki-chan, Kin-chan and even Tayuya-chan with you, for a whole month!"

Naruto chuckled, the other girls giggled while Jiraiya scribbled notes, Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped. Naruto said, "Fine, I'll make it up to you three. And speaking of Tayuya-chan, she's in our little circle now." Yugito nodded, "Took her long enough." Haku and Samui nodded in agreement. Kasumi then asked, "Can you let him up now? We still need to report to the monkey and if I didn't know better I'd say you three were trying to take him here."

The girls present all blushed red, Jiraiya grinned and scribbled faster while Tsunade and Shizune shook their heads. Then Kasumi turned her head at Jiraiya, eyes glowing dangerously as she used her chakra and made the notepad ignite into flames. Jiraiya dropped the pad and raised both hands smiling nervously. Tsunade smiled satisfied at what happened before Samui, Haku and Yugito got up with Naruto.

Haku then saw Fuu, they had spoken with each other during the Chunnin Exams and after the invasion after all. She smiled, "Yo, Fuu." Fuu smiled back, "Hey." Samui then asked, "So what are you doing here?" Yugito nodded, expressing her curiosity as well. Fuu shrugged, "Well, I'm here as a transfer kunoichi, so from now on I'll be a Konoha ninja." Kasumi nodded, "That's also what we're going to the Hokage's office for, well, one of them, the other is to report the return of massive bust Tsunade here."

Tsunade glared at the bijuu slightly before they all heard a familiar voice, "Oh my gods! Tsunade-sama!" As if she knew the Hiraishin, Tenten suddenly appeared in front of Tsunade, asking questions like getting her autographs and stuff a fangirl does. Everyone stared at her, not believing what they were seeing before she blinked and spoke bashfully, "I acted like a fangirl again didn't I."

They all nodded. Tenten chuckled awkwardly before she bowed deeply to Tsunade, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I shouldn't have acted like that." Tsunade nodded, "Yes, and you are?" Tenten replied, bowing once more, "Tenten, Tsunade-sama, I'm a really big fan of yours." Tsunade nodded, "Yes I can see, well, umm, happy to know I'm still liked here."

Jiraiya snickered before stopped when Tsunade glared at him. Kasumi nodded at everyone and returned to the seal before anyone found out. Tsunade then said awkwardly, "Umm, Tenten, was it, you can stop bowing you know." Tenten stood back straight instantly, "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Then Tsunade paled when she heard a familiar voice, "Why if it isn't Tsunade-sama! You're back! I see where Tenten has gone to, her FLAMES OF YOUTH certainly burns brightly!"

Tsunade unconsciously took a step back, she always hated, feared, had a phobia of the FLAMES OF YOUTH, a bastardized (In her opinion) version of her grandfather's Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire). She forced a smile, Shizune showing an awkward smile, the female Sannin saying, "Nice to see you again Gai." She thought, 'This must be where she got it from, I really pity the girl.'

Gai nodded, "Yes it is, though forgive my curiosity, what brings you here?" Tsunade blinked, her fingers twitching, "I'm here at the request of Sarutobi-sensei to be the next Hokage." Gai nodded, "MARVELOUS! Your FLAMES OF YOUTH certainly burns brightly!" Tsunade's fingers twitched more, "I prefer the Hi no Ishi though."

Before Gai could say anything further, Jiraiya knew if Gai continued, she would smack him across the village, he quickly pushed Tsunade towards the Hokage tower saying, "Sorry Gai, but we're in a hurry, come on guys!" The others followed, shaking their heads chuckling as they did. Then they heard Gai shouting, "Good day Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama! May your FLAMES OF YOUTH burn brightly!"

They didn't respond, but merely quickened their pace, lest they wanted to risk one of Konoha's strongest ninja, albeit a really annoying one, die. After going through the streets, where civilians spoke praises and bullshit about Tsunade, said Sannin wanting nothing than to kill them, they had finally reached the Hokage's office door.

Jiraiya knocked, and a 'come in' from the old Hokage came. The last loyal male Sannin opened the door as they went in. Jiraiya announced, "We're back, we've brought Tsunade and Shizune back and Fuu from Taki." Hiruzen nodded satisfied, blowing a ring of smoke from his blowpipe, "Good, now, Fuu was it, welcome to Konoha, from now on you'll be a Konoha Kunoichi, work hard. You'll be given Chunnin Rank as from the reports I've seen, you helped fought in the invasion, so even though I'm supposed to give you the rank you had in Taki, which is Gennin, you surviving the invasion and even helping out proves you are Chunnin level."

Fuu nodded, "Arrigatou, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen smiled in a grandfatherly manner, "You're welcome, and regarding where you're staying, Naruto, would you mind if Fuu stayed at your compound?" Naruto shrugged, "No, though its her choice." Hiruzen nodded, "Well, Fuu, what about it?" Fuu smiled, a tinge of red on her face that did not go unnoticed by everyone in the office apart from Naruto, "I'd be honored." Hiruzen smiled amused, "That's settled then, you're all dismissed besides Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya."

The girls nodded, Hinata said, "Should we wait outside?" Naruto smiled at them, "No need, you girls can go and do your stuff, we'll meet up later." The girls smiled and nodded before they walked out, their voices heard as they started chatting/gossiping, Kasumi still in the seal. Shizune then said, "Tsunade-sama, may I go to the hospital to help?" Tsunade smiled and nodded, after all their position in the hospital was still there, they were just marked as on a long term journey/vacation.

Hiruzen waited for the door to close before he asked, "Tsunade, do you know why you're here?" Tsunade nodded, "To be the Godaime Hokage." Hiruzen nodded, "You're correct, in a way, you're not just here to be Hokage, you're gonna learn to be one, just as you will teach your successor." Naruto muttered, "Hopefully me." None of them missed that and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his words but filed it away later.

Tsunade asked, "So, what do I need to know?" Hiruzen smiled evilly, and took out a huge stack of files made into a massive book, "THIS, is what Tobirama-sensei and Hashirama-sama gave me when I was named the Sandaime Hokage. Tobirama-sensei guided me through a tenth of it before he passed. YOU, are gonna study this and do a little test, then you'll be my successor."

Tsunade nodded absently, her mind still in denial she had to go through what could be the equivalent of her medical knowledge in terms of amount. Naruto meanwhile was seriously reconsidering his dreams as Hokage. Kasumi, as a vixen themed bijuu smiled mischievously, and said, "You came so far now, you wouldn't be hindered by one thick book would you, Na-ru-to-kun?" She dragged his name purposely as her words had the desired effect, he nodded and said mentally determinedly, 'You're right, I cannot be hindered by a mere book! Wait, Kage Bunshin, that's it! Hehehehehehe, Hokage, here I come.'

Kasumi paled as Naruto giggled giddily and creepily as her words worked too well and she decided to hide in one of the caves she made when Naruto had one of his giggling sessions.

Hiruzen chuckled as he too had a similar expression, just as Minato did as well when they saw the book, though he forgot Naruto had the ability to spam Kage Bunshin as if he was just breathing. Hiruzen smiled, "Well, Tsunade can start reading this. So, now we come to the both of you, Jiraiya, Naruto. Jiraiya would you please." Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, when we were coming back to Konoha, I received a message from my informant that we found the base we've been looking for."

Naruti snapped his head at his godfather, "You mean?!" Jiraiya nodded, "Your clansmen are found, two girls, your age, one with long light pink hair and the other with neck length blonde hair, quite the lookers too." He gave Naruto a picture of them, taken when Jiraiya's informant sneaked in.

Naruto nodded, "So, when can we depart?" Hiruzen sighed, "Not so fast, we're having Jiraiya's informant scout the area so we have an idea how the hideout is. When that's done, I'll send three teams of Anbu, you, Jiraiya, Tayuya and Kin on the mission, maybe with some others as well. So rest up now, and you have the next three days off. You can go now. I need to give my student guidance again, hopefully to you as well."

Naruto grinned before he saluted the old man and headed home to rest. Jiraiya gave his teammate a look of sympathy as she was forced to endure the horrors of that book. He had once read it due to curiosity and the book was so thick, so full of facts and ideas, some useless, his head was spinning the next few days and resulted in his lack of research. And speaking of research, he was gonna go to the hotsprings again, not knowing Hitomi, Hiashi, the other clan heads and their wives were there, which would result in him in the hospital again.

Meanwhile, at where Kakuzu was waiting, Konan was finally there. The money enthusiast sighed as he continued to sit against a boulder, "Finally here?" Konan nodded, "Yes, I came as fast as I could, normally it would take a day to get here though." Kakuzu nodded, "I know, that's why I set those up." He gestured to the tents beside the boulder. He then asked, "Wanna rest first?" Konan nodded appreciatively, some of the members were humane enough, which included Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisme. The rest were just assholes, including Naga- no, Pein.

Konan sighed as she laid in the tent as her thoughts went to Jiraiya and Nagato, their beliefs and who she should follow, her sensei to protect what she loved, what she stood for, or Nagato, or rather Pein, following his twisted version of justice and peace, killing innocent people for the sake of a false genjutsu. Truthfully both seemed great, but that was her denying that Nagato had changed for the worse, deep down she knew that her friend was dead, he was gone the very moment Yahiko died. And that was needed to wake her up from blindly following Pein was but a simple push.

XXX

Done, hope its fine. Coming up is as you may already know, Cagali and Lacus rescue arc. Konan, what about her loyalties now? Guess, will she join Konoha, or will she turn on her friend and spy for her sensei? Review please.


	35. Chapter 35

This is the 35th chapter of Konoha no Kidou Senshi Gundam 00. Now, **SSBGogeta** , yes the council doesn't exist in canon, and yea, I have no originality, and yes I do admit I'm lazy. But then bashing is fun sometimes to me, well, depending on who that is, and I see your point. But seriously, why ask me that and not other authors, or why not even do it yourself? If you don't like stories like mine or any other stories that have that common civilian council shit then write your own fic.

And this is a message to everyone reading my fic, create an account or use your account if you wanna criticize me or any shit, cuz I'll remove any anonymous critics.

XXX

Naruto laid on his bed, he grumbled, "I'm bored." Kasumi sighed as she stood at the door, she spent her time mostly outside when they were in the compound, "Kushina always complained about Minato when he was like this, like father like son as they say, now I have to deal with this." Then she heard Fuu's voice, "Come on, he can't be that bad, can he?" Kasumi shrugged, "Don't know, but if he's like his father then we're gonna be in hell."

As if on cue Naruto's eyes snapped open, "Wait, I haven't been on a pranking spree since Kasumi started training me!" He giggled creepily as Kasumi and Fuu inched back a bit, "Hehehe, I guess its time for Konoha no Itazura-ō to make a reappearance." Then in a yellow flash Naruto vanished from his bed.

Kasumi blanched when what Naruto said sunk in. Fuu noticed her expression and asked, "What's wrong?" Kasumi turned to her sister's Jiinchurikii and said, "He's going on a pranking spree, it was bad enough when he was four, now he has all those jutsu with him." She didn't need to say more, Fuu knew exactly what she meant.

Kasumi said, "We need to get the others, especially Hinata-chan, Tsuki-chan and Haku-chan." Fuu nodded and they all went to get the others.

Meanwhile, Naruto was out of the village, unauthorized of course, and he was getting all the supplies, paint, water-balloons and just about anything he could use for traps for pranks.

Meanwhile, in all parts of the village, everyone felt a chill go down their spine. In the Hokage's office, where Hiruzen was teaching Tsunade all he knew about Hokage and with Jiraiya watching, Tsunade asked, "What was that?" Hiruzen paled, "I fear a catastrophe may be coming." The old Hokage knew just well what was coming, after all, it had been at least twelve years since the last time this happened. Jiraiya then said, "Tsunade, remember when Minato used to prank the whole village?"

Tsunade paled, if Naruto was like his father, even if it was only a half of it, then Konoha would become a laughing stock for at least a week.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Fuu had gathered the harem members/future members of Naruto's little harem at a park. Hinata asked, "What's going on Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi looked at Hinata seriously, "Naruto's bored, he'll be on a pranking spree." Tsuki paled, "You mean?" Kasumi nodded. The others like Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Samui and Yugito were all confused since they were in Konoha after Naruto stopped his pranks.

Hinata noticed their confusion and explained, "Before you girls came to Konoha, Naruto-kun always pranked people he disliked. Somehow nobody could ever prove he was guilty of it." Tsuki nodded, a smile gracing her lips as she recalled his antics, "Though those were the normal ones, when he got serious, the whole village could be pranked in one whole day and he could still get away with it." Kasumi smiled, "And one of his greatest pranks was the one on the Hokage Monument."

Hinata and Tsuki laughed as they remembered how Naruto could paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight, the Hyuga heiress said, "He painted the Shodaime and Niidaime's faces to make them look like geisha, Sandaime-sama to look like he was reading Icha-icha." Kasumi finished with a smile, "And he painted his own father to look like him." Hinata and Tsuki nodded.

Haku asked, bewildered how her boyfriend could do such acts, well, they all were, "How did he do that?" None of the girls replied, instead, it was Kakashi, "I figured he watched the chunnin guard shifts, its one of the very few pranks he got caught on." They turned to see Kakashi and Anko walking to them. Anko grinned, "Before I joined the T&I corps, I was one of the Anbu who chased after him for those obvious pranks."

Kakashi chuckled, "Me too. I once got blasted with paint by one of the traps he set up to delay us. Then again, he was always a trap master." Anko nodded, "So, aside from talking about your future husband, what are you girls doing here?" Kin replied, "It would seem Naruto-kun is planning to go on a pranking spree." Anko and Kakashi paled, the cyclops turned to Anko, "Quick, alert the Anbu squads and everyone now!" Anko nodded and they both immediately vanished via Shunshin.

Tayuya tilted her head in confusion, "Why are they making it like its a big deal?" Fuu nodded, agreeing with the redhead. Kasumi shook her head, "By pranking spree, it means Naruto-kun will prank the whole village." Hinata added, "And its not little pranks, its huge massive pranks like repainting a whole building." Tsuki nodded, "And those pranks can be modified and demolish a huge part of the village."

Samui and Yugito blinked, the Niibi Jinchurikii asking, "And he can get away with it?" Kasumi shook her head, "He doesn't, they can't prove a thing." Samui then asked, "But you're out here now, surely you know how he pranks." Kasumi shook her head, "I know how he pranks, but he's so unpredictable, the times he pranked, he never used the same method, and after so many years, he would have a lot of ideas since he has a new perspective of things."

Everyone present paled, Tayuya muttered, "So we're fucked." They all blushed, Kin muttered as images flooded into her head, "I wouldn't mind though." They all nodded, Fuu included, the girls had practically included her in even though it wasn't official... yet. Hinata stuttered, still blushing, "Umm, I don't think he'd prank us though." Tsuki smiled forcefully, "Yeah, maybe." Kasumi stared at them blankly, "You think? The last times he switched your clothes with male clothes, though he hid Hinata's under a tile in her room with a small hint while Tsuki's clothes got switched with Itachi's. And I hope you two didn't forget having all of your clothes changed to Naruto themed clothes."

Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Fuu, Samui and Yugito blinked as they imagined the two girls in Naruto style clothes before they burst out laughing. Hinata and Tsuki blushed red as they tried to hide their embarrassment. Inside they thought, 'Ugh, Naruto-kun, if you prank us this time, you will pay.'

After a while, the day ended, Naruto didn't return to the compound and the girls were worried sick, especially Kasumi since she couldn't return to the seal somehow. The Anbu squads were all on high alert and stayed on guard all night, even the Hokage, the two Sannin and all the Jounin and Chunnin were on guard, hell even the clan heads were on guard.

Meanwhile, Naruto grumbled, "Damn Kasumi-chan, had to ruin my fun." Fortunately, he blocked Kasumi from reentering the seal so she wouldn't spoil his fun. Naruto activated his eyes and scanned the area. He sighed, it would be hard, but not impossible, a few Hyuga and Inuzuka with Aburame in all parts of the village and a few Anbu in every area. He then grinned, what was the fun when he could do everything easily.

He created a battalion of clones and they started taking out their brushes and sealing tags. They transformed into Exia and vanished.

The night passed peacefully for the residents of Konohagakure. Though unbeknownst to them, everywhere in the village, every home, every spot, a sealing tag was there, camouflaged by a small seal.

Deep into the night, everyone was still on guard. In a small area, where the shinobi council, the Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya gathered. The old Hokage asked, "Why is it so quiet?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, he should be coming now." If one saw this, they would say they were crazy for doing so much against a teenage boy playing pranks. But this was Naruto, an Uzumaki and the son of both Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, two pranksters that were legends in their time, granted that Kushina stopped after she became Chunnin even though Minato continued even after becoming Hokage.

Hiruzen then asked Shikaku, "What do you think?" Shikaku pondered for a while, "Either he has given up seeing all of us here, or his prank is just the suggestion itself." Everyone blinked, it actually did make sense, Kushina did the exact same thing once, so Naruto might do the same thing as well. Shikaku sighed, "Its pretty late, I guess we should rest." Nobody argued, concluding that that was Naruto's prank and went home, the Hokage sending orders for the massive defense force to head to bed, with a few Anbu left to guard the village. That was their mistake.

The next day, Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed. He opened his eyes and grinned as he heard all the screams of shock and disbelief, music to his ears. He had opened his seal to Kasumi after he reached his room and hit the hay immediately. Well, Kasumi might be the only one left unpranked here, he also closed the doors shut with seals to prevent his girls from getting in, he still wondered if it was alright pranking them. Nah.

Kasumi sighed, she didn't know to be relieved or annoyed at her mate seeing he left her out of the prank. Then suddenly, her whole attire and the whole mindscape changed. She was in clown clothes and the place was changed into a circus, with audience and everything. She even had a whip and in front of her was a tiger, lion, wolf and a fox, oh and did I mention she couldn't change out of them or the mindscape, also unable to pull Naruto into the mindscape? She breathed heavily before she shouted, "UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Naruto chuckled as he laid in his bed, she wouldn't get out in that, he knew that much, plus as a failsafe, he made it so the only way she could come out is in a really small kit form with one tail and no claws or jaws.

Meanwhile throughout the village, the signs were all messed up. The whole village was repainted all over with different colours, like polkadots, stripes and other patterns. The library was painted to advertise Icha-icha, which made all the Icha-icha fans proud. The onsen was broken to make a really huge mixed bath, including the place where they put their clothes and stuff when they entered the onsen.

The academy was repainted like an academy for prostitutes. The Anbu HQ was repainted like a circus, hell, even the Anbu were made to look like clowns. Their Anbu gear changed with clown suits, masks with killer clown masks, some with normal funny ones.

The T&I HQ was repainted into a kindergarten. Ibiki looked like a grown kid, Anko looked like a baby with a babysucker and their torture room looked like a playroom for kids. To the mission room, every mission scroll was replaced with Icha-icha books, fortunately the mission details were all there, though in Icha-icha books.

To the clans, the Hyuga clan compound was changed into an aviary. The Hyuga clan had their clothes changed into bird costumes and the old ones even had celery or a stick. Hinata, Tsuki and Haku however were special, their clothes were changed into vixen costumes, though they were a bit happy that Naruto didn't make it as bad as the other clan members had, they still wanted to punish him.

The Inuzuka clan, every member was dressed as a cat. Their dogs had cat costumes and every can of dog food and human food they had, were all replaced with cat food and tuna. And the results, the ninken all chased after their masters or each other.

The Aburame, their hives were filled with fake cans of insecticides. The members were all dressed as pest exterminators. It was hell for them and their insects.

The Akimichi clan, they had all their food replaced with either vegetables or diet food and diet drinks. Their clothes, that were made with chakra fabric to always fit them, were changed into tight fit clothes and they couldn't go out without the shirts ripping.

The Nara clan, they had a whole lot of fuinjutsu patters that no one could make heads or tails of, well, aside from Naruto, in their compound. Their clothes were all changed with gothic clothes and their food were all replaced by coffee and other stuff full of caffeine. Being Nara, they couldn't help trying to solve the patterns and eventually some passed out overworking their brains.

The Yamanaka clan, they were all dressed as fortune tellers. Their flower shop was replaced with a fortune teller shop. Though their plants were intact, the shop itself was redecorated thoroughly. Hell, the sign was even remade with the same colors.

The Sarutobi, they were dressed as geisha, the men anyway. Hiruzen was especially dressed to look like the madam, and the clan compound was made into a brothel and the women and girls were all dressed as male prostitutes.

Finally to the Namikaze compound. Fuu found herself all in blue and her room like the Aburame, filled with pesticides with a lot of exterminating gadgets and clothes, and Choumei covered in the corner of Fuu's mind in fear. Tayuya's room was redecorated with green, like the whole place was green, literally, and her flutes were all replaced with banjos, her most disliked instrument. Kin had all her bells replaced with marbles and her clothes were replaced with male clothes.

Samui's room, which was previously cool themed with light blue, was replaced with fiery red and her stuff were all replaced with things that Atsui would go crazy for, which meant she hated them. Yugito's room was replaced with what would look like a miniature Inuzuka clan compound, and Matatabi was so traumatized she retreated into Yugito's inner mind.

And to the non-clan people, they were all dressed as zombies, zombie hunters and just about anything you could think off. Jiraiya was dressed as an old woman and Tsunade looked like she had aged fifty years, as if her jutsu had worn off. The two practically screamed in terror as they tried to return to what they were. The hospital, while the tools and important stuff were intact, the staff were all replaced. The female nurses had uniforms that would make any man die with a nosebleed, including Shizune, the doctors were replaced with gamer outfits and the records had game covers. (This is a reference to KR Ex-Aid, if anyone noticed) Ichiraku Ramen was spared mysteriously though.

To top it off, none of it could be fixed, Naruto had made seals that would keep the changes permanent for a couple of days until the chakra in them were used up. Luckily though, the blonde was not as cruel as his parents were, and the seals would automatically fix the deed when the time comes.

In the Hokage's office, the two Sannin were trying hard not to laugh at their sensei. Shizune was annoyed at her outfit as many men had been blown away by her attire when she came to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen sighed, "It would seem we jumped to conclusions too early." Tsunade tried hard not to laugh but was failing horribly, "You think, sensei?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Well, all we can do is get Naruto and see if he can reverse this." Tsunade growled, "I'm gonna kill him, how did he disable my jutsu anyway?" Hiruzen shrugged, "I dunno, ask him when he comes, I have a dozen Anbu looking for him now."

Speaking of the blonde, he was now running from a horde of people, his girls taking the lead. Well, running was not the right word, he was actually flying, in 00 Raiser form, while dodging kunai, senbon, shuriken and just about anything that came flying his way. Hinata yelled sweetly, "Naruto-kun! Come down and maybe we won't skin your ass!" Naruto chuckled nervously, "Maybe I shouldn't have pranked the girls so bad." He then dodged a fire ball from Tsuki and an ice shard from Haku, followed by a lightning blast from Samui, a blue fireball from Yugito, a windslash from Fuu, a soundwave from Tayuya, a volley of senbon from Kin and a mini bijuudama from Clown Kasumi.

Oh, and did I mention the three Hyuga/Uchiha/Yuki were firing Hakke Kusho with the other Hyuga members wave by wave? Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I really shouldn't have pranked them." He then dodged a couch from the horde. He looked nervously at the couch as it fell to the ground with a crash before he fly back to dodge a shadow from a Nara.

Naruto wondered aloud as he continued dodging, "Maybe I should wait on the moon." He looked at the semi visible moon and shuddered, "Maybe not, something doesn't feel right." He then shrieked like a girl as a toad suddenly appeared above him. He yelled, "Hiraishin!" He vanished just as the toad was about to hit him and reappeared right at the Hokage's office, finding himself staring face to face with a really hot Shizune, an old Tsunade and a Geisha Hiruzen, all looking at him annoyed.

He chuckled nervously, "Nice look guys, especially you Shizune-san. Bye bye." He vanished with a yellow flash again as the old Hokage sighed tiredly. The female Sannin growled, "I'm seriously gonna butcher him." Shizune nodded murderously.

Naruto reappeared in his compound, fortunately void of people. He sighed in relief, "This is seriously not what I thought it would be. Then again no one can prove I'm guilty, though they know I did it but can't prove it so I'm free of political punishment, but I never thought they'd react so badly." He sensed everyone closing in fast and raced for the basement, where Kasumi told him his father used to hide from his mother. Like father like son, really.

He slammed the door shut and painted a whole bunch of seals on the door and the walls before he sat down, breathing heavily in relief. The seals could hold the place against a hundred bijuudama at full power so he was safe, there was also a lot of food here and if need be, he could always count of Teuchi and Ayame for ramen with the connection seal his father made.

He breathed out as he observed the outside with a secret camera seal his mother made a while back, with a camouflage seal on it to prevent anyone from detecting it. He chuckled as he saw the people trying to get into the compound while the girls tried to let them in before giving up and started trying to open the basement. Naruto chuckled again and fell on the spare bed in the basement before drifting to sleep, it was a tiring day after a whole lot of pranking.

XXX

Done, I couldn't think of what to write so I came up with a little fun with this chapter. It was actually inspired by **Thayerblue1** 's Curse of the Ryugan, and I always wanted to write a chapter like this didn't really know how. So review please.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's chapter 36. Thx for the reviews, keep em up. And I guess I'll put a filler chapter somewhere here and there, so a question, since this story is rated M, you guys want lemons in this fic? I've never written one but I've seen a lot of em, so I guess I could try, and I'm still considering so I want to hear some opinions.

XXX

The next day, Naruto blinked groggily as the light was too bright. Then he realized something, the basement was void of light apart from the light bulbs he had there and they could never possibly produce light like this. He then found himself bound, his wrists and legs chained up. He snapped his eyes opened and saw all of his girls, including Fuu, standing there smiling evilly and alluringly.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Hi girls, so umm, what's going on?" Inside he thought, 'Fuck my life, seriously how did they bypass those seals?! I made them so that nothing short of a seal master with at least three decades of experience can break them unless its from the inside, and in Uzumaki standards! Even my parents weren't that advanced and I only made it because I had kage bunshin.'

Kasumi grinned, "If you're wondering how we got you out, I went back to the seal when you fell asleep and opened the seal myself." Naruto paled, he had totally forgotten to reset the seal settings to keep Kasumi out. Each of the girls then took out a feather, Hinata smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, we won't let those villagers get you." Tsuki smiled the same way, "It'll be just us."

The other girls smiled and if it were any other men, they would have been fooled, Naruto too if the situation was different. But it wasn't. Naruto breathed and said seriously, "Then you've forced my hand." He tried to channel his chakra but blinked when he couldn't. Samui smiled, "As precaution we also sealed your chakra, I hope you don't mind."

Naruto yelled, "Of course I mind!" He sighed, "I guess I have no choice, BANKAI!" The girls looked at him strangely. Naruto blinked and realized what he said, "Oh, sorry, wrong universe. No, it should be this then, DAI DAI DAI HENSHIN!" The girls blinked again as they stared at the young man. Naruto looked at them, "Nothing again, sorry, wrong again I guess." Then he felt his chakra return and the girls' eyes widened, Naruto grinned, "I almost broke the fourth wall but I managed to break that chakra seal, sorry girls, TRANS-AM AND HIRAISHIN!"

The blonde glowed red before he vanished in a flash of yellow and red (orange?). The girls stared at the spot where Naruto was. Haku suggested, "You think we should let him off?" The others stared at her flatly before pointing to her light blue fox outfit. Haku chuckled sheepishly. Kasumi facepalmed, "No one could catch Naruto-kun when he was young and with all those skills he developed, I doubt we could catch him."

Hinata then got an idea, she looked at the others and said, "You girls remember that lesson at the academy that taught us how to get a male to do whatever we want?" The girls smiled evilly as they knew poor Naruto would never be able to resist them, too bad they won't have a chance though.

Somewhere midair above Konoha, Naruto was admiring his handiwork. He admitted nothing and they could do absolutely nothing to prove him guilty and apparently the villagers, apart from his girls, gave up on punishing the blonde since they learned the hard way they could never catch the blonde in anyway. The blonde then continued floating midair before he noticed one team 9 enter the village. He grinned as the team looked awed by the change of the village.

With team 9, Gai asked shocked, "My youth! What has happened to our village?" Tenten, Lee and Neji nodded. They had left for a mission just yesterday and came back today and everything changed. Gai asked a civilian, "What happened here?" He was also surprised when he saw the people all dressed funnily, strange costumes everywhere. The man sighed, "It would seem Konoha no Itazura-ō is back."

Gai nodded, "I see, it is most fortunate my team was on a mission." Another man chuckled, dressed as a lizard, "I doubt that, Naruto, that brat never lets anyone get away from his pranks, if you dodged it yesterday, you'll get it eventually." He noticed Neji and said, "You're a Hyuga right, expect your normal clothes gone and replaced with bird clothes, your clan compound is an aviary now."

Neji blinked before he looked at Gai, "Gai-sensei, permission to head home now." Gai shrugged, "Sure." Neji nodded and raced home, and would scream in shock and disbelief at his clothes and clan home.

Back with team 9, Tenten smiled forcefully, "I hope my home didn't change." Lee nodded, "Me too!" The results, Gai and Lee's jumpsuits were all replaced with bright neon loose suits (Naruto cannon outfit, only more yellow, from Part 1) They screamed in horror, "MY YOUTH!" Tenten, her house was replaced with a boutique, her room, which had a lot of weapons were replaced with a lot of girly dresses and it made her cry and want to puke.

Midair, Naruto laughed as he watched team 9. He then saw a scroll midair and took it. Opening it he saw a message from the Sandaime to meet him and it was serious. Figuring he could always Hiraishin away, he went to meet the Hokage. Meanwhile, nine girls were going around looking for the blonde with no progress, even with the Byakugan and sensory skills.

At the Hokage's office, Naruto arrived to see one old female Jiraiya, one Geisha Madam Hiruzen, one really old Tsunade and one hot Shizune. Naruto grinned, "So what up Jiji, no wait, it should Obaa now." Hiruzen sighed, "You really like to rub salt in an open wound huh?" Naruto merely grinned and said nothing. Hiruzen sighed, "I wanna ask if you can reverse the effects, Tsunade's coronation, if you could call it, is closing and I'd prefer the village back to normal when that happens."

Naruto shrugged, "How would I know, I did absolutely nothing." Tsunade growled, "And you're the only one in this damn village without a scratch!" Naruto smiled innocently, "I don't know why, but it would be a bad thing if you suddenly woke up with those forever, wouldn't it?" Tsunade growled and was about to bash him when she saw that challenging smile, a smile she saw on Minato and Kushina when they pranked her.

Tsunade sighed, before asking calmly, "What would it take to get you to get rid of this?" Naruto smiled, "Give it a few days, I'm sure it'll go off." He turned to leave, "Nothing else right?" Hiruzen said, "Not quite, Jiraiya's spies have info, I guess the mission would be a go in a few days." Naruto turned back, "So?"

Hiruzen smiled grandfatherly, "Well, I would tell you if you can help us with our... condition." Naruto's eyes narrowed and turned, "Never mind then, I'll just get the info some other way, and don't be so surprised when those effects turn out permanent." Jiraiya shook his head and sighed, after dealing with Minato and Kushina so long, he knew better than to provoke them, much less the current Prankster King of Konoha.

Hiruzen yelled, "Wait! Sorry Naruto, I'll tell you, just don't make them permanent." Naruto sighed and nodded, "So?" Jiraiya then said, "According to my intel, those two clan mates of yours are called Namikaze Lacus and Namikaze Cagali, here's a picture my informant managed to get, according to Kin and Tayuya's info, it would seem they are located in a hideout somewhere near Tsuchi no Kuni. We've also got info regarding a potential Uzumaki there."

Jiraiya gave Naruto the picture, which showed two girls in tubes with oxygen masks so their faces couldn't be seen, but one had long pink hair and the one had shoulder length blonde hair.

Naruto nodded, "I see, so why can't we go now?" Hiruzen pointed at each of the prank victims, "You think we can pull it off with this, and this?" He snapped his fingers as his Clown/Anbu guards appeared, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sighed, "Well I guess I have myself to blame, fine, I'll wait a while. Nothing else?" Hiruzen nodded and Naruto vanished in a Shunshin.

As soon as he left, Jiraiya sighed, "You two are idiots, at least Shizune stayed silent, you two had to try and threaten him huh? What if really made them permanent? He's Minato and Kushina's son." Hiruzen sighed, "Well we had to try." Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya sighed, "Well, you do have a point." Before they could continue, the door burst open to reveal nine girls. (Note, Kasumi reverted back to normal since Naruto forgot to set it)

Kin asked, "Where's Naruto-kun?" Shizune said, "He just left via Hiraishin." The three kage level ninja nodded. The nine girls breathed heavily before they left, slamming the door shut. Jiraiya commented, "I think the young man's screwed." Hiruzen nodded sagely, "Never piss off women, especially for Naruto." They jumped when they heard said blonde's voice, "Thanks, I'll take note of that, bye!" They then saw a yellow flash and the blonde was gone yet again.

They all sighed in relief after the blonde was gone. After the meeting with the three kage level ninja, Naruto decided heading home was plain suicide. Seeing nothing to do, he decided to pay a visit to Ichiraku's Ramen. And at night, the blonde would get punished, death by tickling.

A few days later, the village had finally reverted to normal, but the damage was already done and word of it had spread to all corners of the Elemental Nations.

Now, everyone was gathering in front of the Hokage tower. Most knew what was happening since they had been expecting it for a while now. Hiruzen announced, "Citizens of Konoha, once again I stand before you, I am old, and frankly, it's somewhat an honor to be able to do this a second time. I step down from my position of Hokage, and I pass it down to my student and successor, Senju Tsunade. Now, I present to you, our Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade!"

Everyone cheered as Tsunade walked into view wearing the Hokage robes and the hat. She stared at the crowd and started, "On this day forward, I shall be your Hokage, I shall lead our village to victory just as my predecessors did!" It was short, a bit boring, but the crowd cheered again anyway.

Soon after that, Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, Hinata, Tsuki and Haku were in the Hokage's office. Well, Kasumi was in the seal so she didn't really count. Tsunade said, "Now, the mission is finally ready. I'll send an Anbu squad just in case to back you up. You'll be going with Jiraiya and your destination is here." She pointed to a spot on the map in between Konoha and Iwa, inside Tsuchi no Kuni.

Tsunade then said, "This is a stealth mission. I'm sending Naruto because it concerns him, Hinata, Haku and Tsuki because of your bloodlines. Kin and Tayuya, you two might know more about the place so you two'll be needed. Do not stay too long, now Orochimaru may not be there but if detected you might be in trouble." Jiraiya then took over, "I'll be leading for this mission so pack lightly and meet me at the gates in an hour."

No one argued and they left to get their equipment. Well, actually all they needed to take was a standard supply scroll they had ready all times. So they had more or less an hour to burn. Seeing nothing of importance, the three of them headed out to meet up with Hinata, Tsuki and Haku.

As Naruto and the half sisters went out, they saw Samui and Yugito just returning, most likely from a mission. Samui smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "So, where are you three going?" Naruto replied after kissing her back, "We're going on the mission to retrieve my clan members from Orochimaru." Yugito nodded, "I see, and don't I get a kiss too?" Naruto chuckled and kissed her as he did Samui.

Yugito smiled and said, "Well, you should get going then, don't wanna be late. And you two take care of our dumb boyfriend." Kin and Tayuya giggled and nodded while Naruto grumbled. Kin then asked, "So, where's Fuu?" Yugito shrugged. Samui sighed, "She's in the Shi no Mori, something about the Nanabi wanting to check out the forest's insects."

The three sweatdropped before Kasumi spoke from the seal, aloud, "Hmm, Choumei always loved to compare herself with other bugs even though she's literally the queen of all pests." While being unable to see her, everyone could practically hear and feel the sarcasm and annoyance in her tone. Naruto chuckled, "Well, we still have forty five minutes before we are to meet the old pervert, and we were gonna check if Hinata-chan, Haku-chan and Tsuki-chan are ready, you girls can tag along if you want."

Samui and Yugito smiled but shook their heads, the short haired blonde saying, "We'd love to, but we're scheduled to meeting Anko-sensei and Yugao-san later for training. " Naruto nodded, Kin smiled, "Well, work hard then." Tayuya nodded in agreement. Samui and Yugito smiled back before they parted.

The three soon reached the Hyuga compound to see the three Hyuga/Uchiha/Yuki just about to leave the compound. Tsuki said in surprise, "You're all done? We were about to head to your compound." Tayuya grinned, "Well, when you have prepared travelling supplies in scrolls, it won't take too long to get ready." Hinata smiled, "Actually what Tsuki-chan meant was we expected Naruto-kun to either laze around or stuffing his face with ramen."

Naruto grew a tick mark, "Just because I love ramen doesn't mean I always stuff my face with ramen, and I don't laze around." Before any of the girls could reply, the two guards guarding the Hyuga compound fake coughed, causing Naruto to sulk at a corner while the girls giggled/laughed at their boyfriend's expense.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, we still have around twenty minutes or so, what do you girls wanna do?" Haku folded her arms, showing off her ample chest which made Naruto blush slightly before she smiled, "Hmm, why don't we let our boyfriend go stuff his face with ramen then?" Naruto grinned, "YOSH! We could refresh ourselves with the nectar that is the broth of ramen!"

The girls looked at him strangely before Haku said, "Maybe not." Naruto instantly deflated as the girls giggled. Kasumi then exited the seal and frowned, "I sense a disturbance of perverseness. It is over there." She then pointed at the onsen's direction. Naruto sighed, "It must be Jiraiya then." Hinata then said, "But Kaa-san said she was going to the public onsen with Anko-sensei and the others..." She trailed off as everyone knew what was up.

Kin grumbled, "So that's why he wanted to wait an hour." Tayuya frowned before she grinned before pulling out her flute, "I think I have an idea." Naruto pushed the flute down, "Nope, I have something even better than the genjutsu you're planning." He took out a brush and a bottle of ink, "Fuinjutsu, plus a little use of the environment, namely the people already in the onsen, and we'll have Jiraiya beat up like a squashed tomato."

Hinata sighed, "I don't like it, I prefer Tayuya-chan's genjutsu." Tsuki nodded, Kin nodded, Haku nodded. Naruto sighed, "Fine, we won't send Jiraiya in to the bath. But I still want Fuinjutsu." Tayuya folded her arms and she said, "Hmm, I think we could combine them, why not Naruto-kun seal his chakra, I use my flute to make him strip and Naruto-kun's seals hang him up in front of the Hokage tower, I mean you have the Hiraishin, surely a simple space time seal wouldn't be hard."

Naruto sighed and nodded, before proceeding to make the seals with two tags, one as the sender, the other as the receiver. He said, "Done, I'll be sending a clone to put this at the Hokage tower, well, in front of it anyway. Hmm, I should also add a seal to hold him there for a while, I mean we still have a while." The girls grinned as they set their plan to action.

After three minutes, Jiraiya found himself on the Hokage tower, naked and somehow stuck to the wall of the Hokage tower. He looked down and saw many people snickering, some laughing, some covering their children's eyes and so on. He turned and saw Tsunade, his sensei, Danzo, Koharu, Homura and Shizune laughing like their lives depended on it. He looked back at the streets and breathed in, and yelled, "NARUTO!"

Meanwhile, outside the onsen, the six were laughing as they heard Jiraiya shout. Then, Hitomi, Tsume, Yugao and Kurenai came out of the onsen. Hitomi smiled, "Nice touch, I would have punished him, or let Hiashi-kun punish him, but after this I guess its enough." Kurenai smiled at Tayuya, "You have got to teach me how to use music to cast genjutsu, I know how to use smell, sight and touch, but not sound." Tayuya nodded smiling back.

Tsume grinned ferally, "That was one of the best pranks, you're just like your parents, Naruto." Naruto smiled, "Thanks, though we need him for our mission in a while so we couldn't do it too seriously." Yugao sighed, "You do know you can get in trouble from that right?" Tsuki waved her off, "Don't worry, that Ero-sennin won't do stuff like that." Hitomi then said, "Now, why don't we go see your handiwork."

The group arrived in front of the tower to see a massive crowd, mostly female, laughing at the Sannin while the males were trying to free their patron, only to be stopped by the women. Jiraiya yelled, "Naruto! Get me down now!" Naruto ignored him and merely grinned at Hiruzen who smiled back while Danzo, Homura and Koharu were trying their best not to laugh again.

Tsunade glared at her teammate, "You know, if you toned your perverseness down, I would have went out with you, but I guess this is what you deserve." Jiraiya cried anime tears as he knew he would have to stay like this until the mission started. Meanwhile, the whole village, most women anyway, continued to laughed.

A while later, the seven, including one dressed Jiraiya, stood at the gates. The sannin grumbled, "Someday I'll get you for this, all of you." Naruto merely stuck his tongue at him while the girls snickered. Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, we'll be rushing now, at jounin speed and I know all of you have attained at least that speed, so keep up. If we move that fast, we can reach in an hour. Then we rest for ten minutes and we go to the hideout, grab those girls and get out. Got that?" The six nodded. Jiraiya nodded, "Good, lets move out.''

The seven then vanished in a burst of speed, not noticing the shadow that moved away.

XXX

Done. Review please. And tell me your thoughts on adding lemons into this fic.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's chapter 37... Why no comments whether I should add lemons? If not I think I'll go for it. If anyone is against it tell me. Note, I might have mentioned Hiruzen saying he'll send Anbu with the group, but Tsunade is Hokage now so she could change the order, and I forgot about the Anbu going so just put it that she thought Jiraiya is enough, adding in Naruto is also strong, so she decided not to send Anbu.

XXX

The group of seven rushed through the trees at mid jounin speed, quite fast since they were just travelling. Jiraiya asked as they leaped through the trees, "So, Tayuya, I wanna ask, how does Orochimaru treats his subordinates?" Tayuya and Kin frowned, the redhead answered, "Bad, he takes in lost people, ones with nothing left and acts like a messiah, convincing us to swear our allegiance to him. In the beginning he'll act like a good person, but after give or take a few months, he starts barking orders and acts like he owns us.

She sighed, "Most endure it since Orochimaru gives them what they need to live. Some, he brainwashes them to be his puppets, you remember that pale albino that fought us when we went to retrieve that old hag Hokage?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, he had the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai."

Tayuya nodded, "He is cursed with some kinda disease even Orochimaru and his best medic Kabuto don't know. They lied that he'd be cured if he stays loyal to them until he dies, well, he did stay loyal until he died. You can say Kin-chan and I are lucky, no one who worked under Orochimaru ever rebelled and lived."

Hinata smiled, "Then you'll have to thank Naruto-kun for that." Tayuya and Kin smiled and both nodded. Tayuya then said, smirking, "Well, if he wanted to, I would thank him with this body anytime." Naruto, Hinata, Kin, Tsuki and Haku blushed red at the thought while Jiraiya grinned and scribbled something in a notepad before itburst into flames, red chakra retreating into Naruto's gut.

Jiraiya glared at the seal as he could somehow sense the bijuu smirking victoriously.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni, a bird flew into a cave that led to an underground hideout. Orochimaru stood there and took the note from the bird, he growled after reading it, "Damn them, I planned to move them in two weeks but they're moving now?! I still need those girls." He sighed, quickly wrote a reply and sent the bird on its way, "I hope those useless idiots can be hold them off until I reach there." He then yelled, "Kabuto! Move out now!"

The loyal medic nin nodded and followed his master, "Orochimaru-sama, where are we going?" Orochimaru growled, "The Tsuchi no Kuni base, Jiraiya and a team are headed there now. We need to reach in time before they find the base." Kabuto nodded and followed his master as they rushed full throttle.

Back to the Konoha group, after half an hour, they finally reached the base. Jiraiya whistled, "So many guards. So, any ideas?" Tayuya folded her arms, "Hmm, the only entrance is that gate, and with so many guards, either we use genjutsu or we kill them all." Naruto grinned, "Cool, I'm up for some sniping, wait a bit." He immediately transformed into 00 Raiser and flew straight up before anyone could protest.

Hinata grumbled, "Naruto-kun, why did he rush in?" Tsuki nodded. Kin smiled forcefully, "Calm down, we'll just have to wait for a while, and its not like he's gonna destroy the whole place." Everyone looked at her flatly and she merely chuckled awkwardly.

To Naruto, he drew his GN Sword IIs and unfolded the 0 Raiser on his back, aiming the missile pods as he locked on all the Oto nin guards in the area. He smirked and fired every missile he had and spammed his GN Sword IIs as he slaughtered all the Oto nin guards outside before they knew it.

After killing about a hundred guards, he landed and undid his transformation. The others jumped down, observing the blonde's handiwork. Jiraiya gave Naruto a wide smile and a thumbs up, "Nice job! Not as good as when Minato slaughtered those Iwa ninja with his Hiraishin, but still awesome." Naruto sighed and threw him a kunai with a Hiraishin marker, "Fine, next time, when there's a horde of enemies, I'll give you a reenactment of Tou-san killing a horde of enemies, my style." Jiraiya grinned and nodded, he liked the instant destruction that jutsu brought and really wanted to see it again.

Haku bashed the blonde's head, "Don't rush in again Naruto-kun." The others nodded showing their displeasure. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, sorry, I'll never rush in without thinking again." Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, hold your flirting for later, we need to get in, take your clansmen, get whatever info or anything we can, blow the place up, and get out, hopefully before any trouble finds us."

No on argued and they quickly went in. It was like a fucking maze inside, Tayuya and Kin lead the group as they ran, Naruto used his GN Sword III and GN missiles to blast any enemies that came at them, and soon, after a series of twist and turns, they reached a huge lab, where several scientists were doing experiments on two girls in two huge tubes filled with liquid and the girls wearing oxygen masks, and they were also naked.

One of the scientists noticed them and yelled, "Hey! What are you d-" He was cut off by a beam to the mouth, well, the beam pierced through his mouth leaving a hole in the back of his head. The man fell down dead and shocked everyone else. Jiraiya said, "Now." Everyone leaped into action and in mere seconds the whole lab was void of life, apart from the Konoha group and the two girls in the tubes of course.

Naruto walked towards the tubes before he smashed the tubes, allowing the liquid to flow out before he ripped the oxygen masks off the two girls, luckily still breathing. He looked at the girls with him, "Umm, anyone got spare clothes?" Tayuya grew a tickmark, "I was going to deactivate the system, but you just smashed right through it. Ugh, nevermind." She unsealed a spare set of clothes and said, "I only have one spare set."

Naruto nodded and took the clothes. Kin sighed, "Fine, might as well lend them." She too unsealed her spare clothes and gave them to Naruto, who thoroughly put them onto the two unconscious girls, though they were a bit strained, their assets pushing the clothes tightly.

It was only then the girls started to wake up. The pink haired girl blinked groggily, "W-where am I?" Naruto smiled warmly, "You're in Orochimaru's lab, don't worry, we'll get you outta here soon." The girl asked warily, finding his chakra familiar somehow, "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled, replying, "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, you two are Namikaze as well right?" The blonde nodded, "I'm Namikaze Cagali, this is my sister Namikaze Lacus." Naruto nodded, "Okay, so can you move?"

The girls tried to stand up but couldn't, Tayuya then said, "They're inactive for more than a year, they'll need to recuperate if they are to move well, and judging from their chakra levels, you two are kunoichi right?" Cagali nodded, "We're from a small ninja village from Ta no Kuni before it got burned down. The two of us, along with a friend of ours, an Uzumaki, got taken in by Orochimaru, then he said something about us helping a great cause and we blacked out."

Hinata frowned, "You were used to gain your bloodline, that damned bastard has always tried to steal bloodlines." Tsuki nodded in agreement. Jiraiya chuckled, "Umm, I'd hate to interrupt your bonding session, but we need to find if that Uzumaki is here and do what we need to do." Nobody argued and Naruto made two clones to carry his clanmates, the girls blushing from Naruto's muscular body, even if it was a clone, as they were carried bridal style, to the other girls slight jealousy.

After searching the whole base discretely, they gathered at a huge junction in the base. Naruto sighed, "Well, no Uzumaki here." Jiraiya nodded, "It would seem so, I've gathered every bit of info I can get, what about you girls?" Hinata shook her head, "I only got info, nothing else." Tsuki nodded, "Me too." Haku took out a scroll, "I found some locations about stuff I don't know about, and some files about experiments." Tayuya shrugged, "I got nothing that seems of use, seeing I know a lot and everything in this base." Kin smiled, "Me too."

Jiraiya sighed, "Okay, not bad, so, lets blow this place up." Naruto then said before anyone could move, "Before we do it, can I blow the place up my style?" Jiraiya shrugged, "Sure why not?" The girls sighed and thought, 'Males.'

Soon, the group left the base and waited some distance from the base and watched as Naruto floated midair in 00 Raiser. Lacus said, "His power, its stronger than ours." Cagali nodded, dumbfounded by Naruto's power radiating off of him. The girls smiled slightly seeing as his clanmates acknowledged their future husband's power.

Naruto grinned, "Trans-AM." He took on a red hue before he concentrated every single bit of energy into his swords, "Trans-AM Raiser." He pointed both swords at the base, and in an instant, a massive beam saber appeared from the gap between his GN Sword IIs, demolishing the whole base, leaving a huge crater, smooth and empty, even the blood was evaporated by the pure energy of the technique.

Lacus and Cagali were gaping at the pure power the blonde had. Jiraiya laughed at their faces while the other girls giggled. The Gamma Sennin said, "Naruto is most likely the strongest person in Konoha now, his mastery over his Kekkei Genkai, while incomplete according to him, is already enough to do what you two just saw, and probably even further if he wants to, hell, he even has a summon that other summons fear, even my own."

Naruto landed where they were, undid his transformation and said, "So, we going?" Jiraiya nodded as they all moved to return home, at a slower pace now since they weren't in a hurry, plus the two girls were not too used to travelling too fast just after waking up from a stasis condition. As they moved, the two Namikaze girls were still awed by the power their fellow clansmate, possible even more, possessed.

Twenty minutes later, Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived at the smooth crater that was once a hideout, with a lot of information. Orochimaru clenched his fists hard before he yelled out, "DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Kabuto left his master to mourn his lose while going through the place to see if there was anything worth taking back, after all, decades of hard work could not be wasted, even if it was damaged.

Meanwhile, the group heard the scream and Jiraiya sighed, "Well, it would seem Orochimaru found out, earlier than I expected though." The others sweatdropped at his I-don't-really-give-a-fuck expression as he said that. Just then, two figures appeared stepping out from the forest, one female, one male.

The female sighed, "Kakuzu, can you not going for bounties when we can go hunt for Jinchurikii?" Kakuzu grumbled, "And nobody wonders why the Akatsuki's funds are seemingly bottomless." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before calling out, "Konan?"

The woman turned and her eyes widened, "Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya grinned, "So, what brings you out here?" Konan shrugged, "Nothing much, we were wandering around before Kakuzu here decided to go bounty hunting." Jiraiya then narrowed his eyes, "I don't have to fight you here now do I?" Konan shook her head, "No, I'd rather not, the odds aren't in our favor, so if you don't mind, I would rather leave quickly."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Very well." Konan nodded as she turned in an opposite direction and left. Kakuzu sent Naruto a really discrete nod who returned to gesture before he followed his partner. Naruto then turned to Jiraiya, "So, who was that woman?" Jiraiya let a small smile dawn his face, "A former student of mine, one of my first three students I ever took. Aside from the Akastuki, a lot of my info comes from her, of course, I have other sources to make sure."

Naruto nodded, "I fear one of your sources will be gone one day." Jiraiya laughed, "Maybe, I doubt at your level she can beat you, but my other student, might be a lot more than you can handle." Naruto nodded, "Maybe, but I'll just have to get stronger then." Jiraiya nodded grinning as they continued walking, the girls engaging in small talks along the way.

A while later, the group finally reached Konoha. Lacus and Cagali marveled at the sheer size of the walls of the village. Lacus wondered aloud, "How did you build this?" Jiraiya smiled, "Well, the Shodaime Hokage built the wood to make the shape, used earth to form the wall while Uchiha Madara, before he went rogue, heated the walls to solidify it."

Lacus and Cagali both 'Oh'd as they entered the gates. Jiraiya smiled, "Yo, Kotetsu, Izumo." The two eternal guards grinned and saluted, "Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya pulled out two books and passed them to the two chunnin, "Here, pre-ordered version with extra graphics and full colour." The two chunnin hugged the books and knelt down as if worshiping a god.

The others present merely sweatdropped before Jiraiya nodded sagely, "Okay, now, I'd like to sign in from a retrieval mission for these two fine young ladies." Izumo nodded, "Aye sir." A few moments later, due to the two chunnin too immersed in the contents of the books to Jiraiya's pride, the paper work was finally done and the group went to the Hokage tower.

Izumo grinned at Kotetsu, "You don't think our resident prankster got two new girls in his harem?" Kotetsu shrugged, "Dunno, his other girls don't share his name yet, so I doubt it, and their mission was to retrieve his clansmen, so they may be his relatives." Izumo's grin grew wider, "That's the point, what if they wanted to rebuild the clan WITH him?" Kotetsu let a smile dawn his face before they too giggled creepily making the Anbu hidden nearby, who was female, wanna go home and wanna beat them up at the same time.

As the group of nine walked towards the Hokage tower, Lacus commented, "Its been so long since I've seen so many people in one place." Cagali nodded in agreement. Naruto grinned, "After meeting the Hokage, why don't we show you around?" Lacus and Cagali smiled and nodded.

Jiraiya got an idea and started to scribble some notes before they burst into flames, red chakra leaking back into Naruto's seal, again. Jiraiya sighed and thought, 'Maybe letting her free wasn't such a good idea.' He then stared at Naruto who was conversing with his new clansmates and his girls before he shook his head, 'No, I can still do my research somewhere else, better than getting him pissed at me again.'

Soon, they were in Tsunade's office. Tsunade said, "Oh, so you're back." Jiraiya grinned, "Yup, mission completed. We've retrieved Namikaze Lacus and Cagali, got really valuable info, and even managed to blow up one of Orochimaru's important bases and at the same time pissed him off even more." Tsunade smiled slightly and nodded, "Okay, I want reports on my desk tomorrow, well, Jiraiya only since he's the leader. And you two, Lacus and Cagali was it, welcome to Konoha, you can decide what you wanna do later on, now, just get used to the village. And I trust your, umm, cousin (?) will show you around?"

Lacus and Cagali smiled, the pink haired sister said, "Well, we don't know what our relationship is right now, so let's just go with distant relative." She thought, 'Maybe more.' Naruto sweatdropped, "OKay, yeah, sure, I'll show them around, and you two are living at our compound."

Tsunade nodded, "Now that's settled, you can all have three days off, I'll be looking through those info we got and we'll see where this missing Uzumaki is." The ninja gathered nodded and they left, Hinata, Tsuki and Haku to the Hyuga compound, Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, Lacus and Cagali to the Namikaze compound, and Jiraiya to the female onsen.

XXX

Done, my mind was blank when I wrote this chap but I managed to bust one out. Review please.


	38. Chapter 38

Hi, my wifi was down for quite a bit so I got late on this chapter, sorry. And about the lemons, I'll start after the harem members are all in the harem, so to speak, so yeah, here's the 38th chapter. And anyone watching Sousei no Onmyouji or the manga? I have a challenge regarding that anime/ manga. And after this month, I'll be stopping with the updates until 2017 ends, I have a big exam coming up next year, so maybe, a big one, I will update once in a long time. Gommenasai, kanasai, I'll treat you roti canai. (That is, if I can)

XXX

A week later. Naruto had shown his two clan members around their new home and the two girls decided they liked the place. Like most of Naruto's girls, the two Namikaze had fan clubs in less than three days, much to their horror as they were somewhat socially detached.

Now, Naruto was standing in front of the two Namikaze sisters in the compound training ground. Naruto's girls were sitting aside, watching them work. The two girls' recuperation had gone really well, though they were not ready to be active kunoichi, they needed to train their bodies to match their skills, and at the moment, they had reached gennin bordering chunnin level, and high jounin chakra reserves and control.

Naruto nodded, signalling them to begin. Lacus and Cagali charged in sync, at chunnin speed. Lacus threw a kick at the blonde boy who leaned back and dodged the kick easily. Cagali then followed her sister's attack by sending a punch at Naruto. Her fellow blonde backed away, letting the punch miss as she lost her balanced and fell to the ground.

The blonde girl instinctively put her hands up and pushed herself up from the ground. She then leaped away to Lacus. It was really lucky they pushed their body to the limits or they wouldn't be able to move at low chunnin level, which to regain in one week was no easy feat. Their chakra usage and control along with the jutsu were fine, so they needed a lot of physical work.

Lacus and Cagali then split off, trying to flank the blonde male. Cagali sent a kick at Naruto's head while Lacus sent a punch to Naruto's abdomen. The blonde raised a hand and lowered the other and caught Lacus's fist and Cagali's kick before flinging them away. He refrained from attacking too much so the girls could move more.

Naruto grinned as the girls stood up. He asked, "So, why don't we go higher? I'm curious about your bloodline forms." Lacus and Cagali stared at their current clan head, so to speak, and nodded, they had seen his after all. The two focused and transformed. In Cagali's place stood Aile Strike Rogue, and in Lacus' place stood Aegis Gundam.

The blonde sister sighed, "We were only able to get the first form though, but mine has five different equipment packs while Lacus-chan can transform, we haven't gone further yet." Naruto nodded and transformed himself, into Exia.

Placing her shield in front of her, Cagali boosted towards him and drew a beam saber, Lacus following her sister above upside down, also drawing a beam saber. Naruto decided to play a little and drew his GN Beam Sabers. He raised one horizontally and moved the other one vertically and blocked both slashes before slanting his sabers so the girls' sabers slid off, falling off balance before they used their boosters to regain their balance and fly away, drawing their Beam Rifles and started blasting.

Naruto simply stood there and activated his GN Field that blocked the beams, he said annoyed, "Oi, oi, I thought this was an all physical spar, no long ranged attacks." Lacus and Cagali chuckled nervously since they overlooked that in the 'heat' of the battle. Naruto sighed and said, "Come on, continue, if you can't beat me, then we'll go on for another hour."

The two girls paled, their body did not have that much stamina. They steeled themselves and charged again, well, Lacus charged with two beam sabers while Cagali switched her Aile Striker pack to the Sword Striker pack before flying straight the only male present.

Naruto raised his right arm and blocked all three slashes from the girls before flipping the sword open, pushing the girls away and slashed horizontally, making them dodge. The girls landed as they stayed on guard, looking for any openings the blonde guy would show. Naruto sheathed his GN Sword and drew his GN Beam Daggers and threw. Cagali immediately drew her beam boomerang and threw, the bladed weapon knocking away both daggers before flying straight at Naruto.

The boy grinned and drew his long GN Blade. The boomerang reached him, and he swung down, slamming the weapon onto the ground. He picked it up, relighted it and threw, hard.

An hour later, Lacus and Cagali laid on the ground breathing heavily. Hinata and the others sweatdropped, the Hyuga Heiress asking, "Naruto-kun, isn't this a little, extreme?" Naruto stared at her, "If this is extreme then the training Kasumi-chan gave me when I was younger would be beyond insane and capable of killing people, and I was but a mere toddler then, they can handle it."

Lacus and Cagali glared at Kasumi, blaming the bijuu for their harsh training, who merely smiled at them. Kin sighed and shook her head, "They may be Namikaze, but they sure as hell don't have your Uzumaki stamina and ultra massive chakra reserves." Naruto merely smiled at them before he made two Kage Bunshin and carried the two girls back to their rooms.

Naruto then asked, "So, who's up for ramen?" The girls all either sighed or facepalmed.

A few weeks later, the two Namikaze girls had finally got their body back into gear after so many years of AFK, and were instated as chunnin kunoichi. The two girls, while hating the training their 'really distant relative' gave them at first, thanked the boy after seeing the results.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert of Kaze no Kuni, a group of travelers were moving, riding camels and horses. Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded and several pieces of metal burst out of the sand and striked the travelers, the same kind of metal bursting out of the spot they were hit, turning them into the very same material they were killed by.

A few hours later, in Suna. Gaara sat at the Kazekage table, he sighed, his siblings didn't want the responsibility of taking their father's throne, so to speak, so it fell to him, now being trained to be the Godaime Kazekage. The seal by Naruto was working great and the Shukaku, not insane anymore, apologized for his bad behavior and seeing they were the youngest of their respective families, they bonded pretty well. This greatly improved Gaara's sand jutsu, plus it also helped that he was in a desert.

Then he heard a knock. The Ichibi Jinchurikii replied, "Come in." A man came in and bowed, "Kazekage-sama, I have a report." Gaara frowned, "I've said not to call me that, I'm not Kazekage, I'm merely being trained to be one, I might not even become one." The man smiled, "Ah but you'll eventually be one, since you're trained to be Kazekage."

Gaara's frowned deepened, it would seem after his insanity ceased, people have become friendlier with him and often made a lot of jokes, "Your report." The man nodded and handed the redhead a scroll and said, "A few hours ago, a group of travelers had been found dead, somehow with metal that seemed growing from their body. The metal then started spreading and transformed the people into metal before flying away. We dared not touch them as they aren't anything we've seen before and it radiates a huge amount of energy."

Gaara nodded, "I see, send a copy of this to the research corps, I want to know what kinda metal is this. I'll try to contact Konoha to see if there's anything they know about it." The man nodded and left, taking a copy of the scroll by using a cloning jutsu on the scroll. Gaara sighed, "I'm still too young for this shit." He wrote a letter and channeled chakra, summoning a message falcon that would fly to the office to send messages for the Kazekage. He channeled chakra again and said, "Go to Konoha, the Hokage tower, and come back."

The bird then flew off. Shinobi had developed a technique to train birds to know where they needed to go, and what to do and it worked splendidly given their technology was not advanced yet.

Meanwhile, a group of Konoha Anbu were leaping through trees after assassinating a random fat rich noble. They were about to pass a small village before they sensed the chakra signatures from the village drop rapidly. Feeling something was amiss, they nodded to each other wordlessly and leaped towards the direction.

Soon, they reached the gates of the village and the group of Anbu were shocked to the core. The village was a wreck. People had metal growing out of their bodies, the buildings and almost everything had a piece of metal stuck to it, some growing. The captain whispered, "What happened here?"

A man almost dead, crawled to them and grasped the Anbu's feet, "These weird metal emerged from the (cough) ground. They (cough) started attacking (cough) people and (cough) everyone had metal growing through them. (Cough) please help-" He couldn't finish and dropped dead, the metal speeding up and encasing the man. The ANbu backed away just before the metal could touch him.

The captain said, "Let's go, we can't stay here. We must report this to Hokage-sama, its some kind of disease." Another Anbu asked, "Do we take samples?" The captain shook his head, "No, we can't risk it. Let's go." The other Anbus nodded and they vanished without a trace. As soon as they did, the village became fully encased in the weird metal, and the metal began to change shape.

Soon, at the Hokage's office, the Anbu had finished reporting their sightings and their mission. Tsunade nodded, "Okay, so this metal spreads and encases a person?" The ANbu nodded. Tsunade sighed, as a medic she hated new diseases, it meant more people dying, "I'll see what I can find, at the mean time, tell all shinobi to keep an eye for these metal, and do not touch or approach them." The ANbu nodded and the team of Anbu vanished.

After that, Tsunade noticed a bird flew in with a note. She unfolded it and read and sighed, "So its not one place huh?" The door then opened and Hiruzen came in, "Tsunade, what's up?" Tsunade sighed, "Read this, it would seem some kind of new metallic disease appeared out of nowhere and in all my life I have never seen such a thing. The Kazekage sent a note about it and our Anbu has reported the same thing."

Hiruzen nodded, "So this disease might be a threat?" Tsunade shook her head, "We do not know yet." Hiruzen nodded, "Very well, you're the medic here after all, not to say the Hokage now." Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of sake and chugged it down.

At Ichiraku's, Naruto was shoving bowls of ramen into his mouth and the bowls seemed to increase one per second. The girls sighed and continued having their ramen at human speeds, even Lacus and Cagali got used to this after a few days of continuous ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Meanwhile, people blinked in surprise at the still increasing stack of bowls and the pure speed of Naruto having his ramen.

Then Kasumi who had used Naruto's chakra to cloak her own gasped as her bijuu senses went off, "No, why are they back?" Inside Fuu and Tayuya, their respective bijuu began to feel worried as they too felt the awakening of the trailblazer's archenemy.

In all parts of the world, the same thing started to happen. Villages and towns were starting to get infected by the mysterious metal, the villages and towns completely transformed as their bodies were changed completely.

XXX

Done. Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm sure you all know whats the next arc. SO, review please.


	39. Chapter 39

This is chapter 39. And now, its time for the AWAKENING OF THE TRAILBLAZER ARC! And **demonzone2571** , no, well, in a way yeah, now I think about it this actually is similar to Guilty Crown, really close, but given the name of this fic I thought it would be more obvious.

XXX

Several thousand years ago, after the Juubi was split into nine powerful beings known as the bijuu, Otsutsuki Hagoromo sat as he sipped some tea from a tea cup. He smiled as he watched his eleven children train, his eldest two sons helping their younger siblings, albeit not human, train. (Note, this is before the two sons of Hagoromo fought, I'm changing the timeline slightly so that the bijuu were born before Asura and Indra went seperate ways.)

The bijuu, while initially had beast like appearances, could change into a more human form, and their appearances relied on their mentality, for example, if they had a mind of a twenty year old, they'd look twenty or younger, but not older. (Think basically younger versions of the 'present' appearances)

Asura dodged several tails from Kasumi before jumping up to avoid a tentacle from Gyuuki. His younger siblings were really strong, given the fact that they were part of the Juubi after all. Asura jumped away as he dodged a wind slash from Choumei before he conjured up half a dozen chakra spheres and sent them at the bijuu, the spheres were somewhat based on the Juubi, and the Bijuu's bijuudama he saw when he was young, when his father fought and sealed the bijuu with his uncle who is now on the moon.

Kasumi, Gyuki, Choumei and Saiken quickly shot a combined Bijuudama and clashed with the six chakra orbs. The effects were huge as an explosion erupted and the five children of the Rikudo Sennin were caught in the explosion, leaving them lying on the ground laughing as if their training was just playing around.

Hagoromo chuckled and shook his head as Indra who was teaching the other bijuu on techniques instead of sparring walked to the others. Indra sighed at his younger human brother, "Asura, seriously, and all of you, did you have to go so far?" Kasumi smiled cutely, "But Indra-niichan, it was fun!" Gyuki, Choumei and Saiken nodded in agreement. Asura laughed, "See, it's not just me! Even Kasumi, Gyuki, Choumei and Saiken thought it was fun."

The siblings, the humans and the four elder bijuu started to bicker around, though anyone could see it was just for fun. Hagoromo smiled, his wife had passed away a while after his two human sons were born, but his two sons and brother helped heal his broken heart, and then from the Juubi came his next nine children and even made his life better even though his brother had to guard the Juubi's husk in the moon, no doubt Hamura already had a family there.

Then he sensed something going wrong and stood up quickly, he narrowed his eyes and said seriously, "Indra, Asura, get everyone into the basement and seal everything tight, now. There's something coming." The two brothers nodded and the eleven siblings quickly went back into the mansion of a house for the basement.

Hagoromo moved towards the direction where his senses told him. He then came face to face with a gigantic metallic sphere in the middle of a plains someways from his village. A voice said from his left, "Its been here this morning and it began growing from a marble to this." Hagoromo turned to see a blonde man. (Think Setsuna with blonde hair)

Hagoromo said, "Setsuna-san." The Namikaze nodded in reply, "Hagoromo-dono, do you know what this is?" The Rikudo Sennin shook his head, "No, its a first for me. But it feels alien, like it does not belong." Setsuna nodded, "So, what are you planning to do?" Hagoromo chuckled, "I believe I'll leave this to you, I may be the so called God of Chakra now, but I do have eleven children to take care of."

Setsuna nodded, "Very well, stay safe Hagoromo-dono, I'll have several of my clansmen watch the sphere and if anything happens we'll inform you of it." Hagoromo nodded in appreciation and walked back to his home.

He entered the large house (Think a smaller version of the current, as in Naruto's compound) Indra asked, "Tou-san, what's going on?" Hagoromo sighed, "Apparently there's a strange metal sphere out there, it doesn't seem to be from Earth, it felt alien to me, and somewhat threatening. From now on until we do something about it, try not to go out too much, send clones to get groceries and go outside for info, also add more seals to protect the compound." Indra nodded, "I'll get Asura, Kasumi and Gyuki to work on them."

Hagoromo nodded and went to his room. He sat down as he skimmed through his mother's notes and diary. Kaguya was originally alien as well, she came from a distant planet with a lot of notes and books, containing information on stuff no one can ever find on Earth. The Shinju, now turned into the Juubi sealed in the moon and in the form of his nine bijuu children was also from outer space, the seed dropped into the rocky planet and grew into the massive tree.

He spent hours flipping through pages, memorizing them as he did with his Rinnegan. Finally, he came to one section on the hundredth book, titled ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter. They were metal that mutated from metal that floated through space, mutated and started to have a mind of its own, with one mission, unite the entire universe, and go on to other universes.

There was one problem, their version of unity, was simply taking over their minds and body, making them a part of the colony. Hagoromo frowned, "This will be a problem, we can't use close combat and our only choice is long ranged combat. So the best way to fight this is to use the long ranged ninshu and the Namikaze's bloodline."

He left the book open and went to get a cup of tea. Then as he came back, he continued reading, and his eyes widened, "They have somewhat of a hive mind, and the main mind will always send the weak ones as recon, then slowly the stronger ones before the mind itself comes here to completely assimilate their target. I may be able to connect with the mind and communicate with it, but can we hold them until the mind comes?"

Next day, Hagoromo and his children woke up to the sound of beams firing and the sound of battle. Hagoromo ordered, "Asura, Indra, take care of your siblings, I'm going to see what's up outside, if you need anything, use your chakra to shout out to me." The elder brothers nodded as their father went out before sealing the mansion.

Kasumi then hurriedly run upstairs to their father's room where a huge window facing the front of the house was. And when every one of the eleven children reached there, they were shocked to the very core of their hearts. Countless swarms of what seemed to be metalic spears flew around as the members of the Namikaze clan used their bloodline to shoot beams at the spears, killing them, with the people of the village that learned ninshu from their father firing offensive long ranged techniques of all elements.

But that wasn't the end, from a distance, they could see several massive objects that were made of the same material, flying towards them slowly. They then finally found their father firing techniques after techniques along with the summons he had firing beams after beams at the spears and the massive flying objects.

Hagoromo cursed and slammed his hands onto the ground, summoning one of his trusted summons, one that would go extinct after a few hundred years. A giant being appeared, he was silver and red. Hagoromo yelled, "Zoffy-san! Merge with Belial-san now!" The giant of light nodded and glanced at the dark being who was blasting the ELS with his Giga Battlenizer.

The two beings then rushed at each other before slamming into each other, creating a huge shockwave as dust covered the place, the shockwave destroying a huge amount of ELS. The dust cleared and a huge being appeared standing, he said with two voices overlapping each other, "I shall embrace the darkness and become the light." (Yeah, I'm using Thunder Breaster) The being looked at one of the motherships of the ELS and fired a beam of light and darkness, " Zettoshiumu Kōsen!"

The beam immediately destroyed the ship before the being continued fending off the ELS. Then, Setsuna jumped down to Hagoromo. The Namikaze laughed in relief, "Damn am I glad you're here, can you summon more of those giants?" Hagoromo nodded, "Yes, but doing so will leave me drained, they aren't easy to keep you know?"

Setsuna nodded, "How many can you summon?" Hagoromo replied, "Now, I can summon six more." Setsuna nodded, "Good, the mind of these creatures will descend soon, I'll get in and seal it up, hold them off as I go in." Hagoromo nodded and summoned more of the giants of light. He yelled, "Ultraman-san, Tiga-san, Mebius-san, Taro-san, Zero-san, Jack-san! Combine! Hold them off!"

The aforementioned giants of light nodded and obeyed their friend's request and merged into three beings, before joining Belial and Zoffy in fending off the ELS. Then, Hagoromo leaned on a tree as he focused to maintain the summons, also drawing chakra from the environment as he rested. He thought, 'Setsuna, I hope you know what you're doing.'

Meanwhile, Setsuna, in his kekkei genkai form, a grey figure with a shield on his left shoulder (Grey 00 Qan[T]) flew around dodging the ELS as his sword bits flew around cutting down the ELS. Then, he stopped and glowed red as his sword bits combined with his sword, and a huge beam erupted from the blade, cutting through the main ELS' body, forming a hole as the Namikaze flew straight in.

With Kasumi and her siblings, the Kyubi said worriedly, "I hope Tou-san and the others are fine." Asura smiled kindly at his sister, "Don't worry, Tou-sama and the others will be fine, Belial-jiisan and the others will protect them." She nodded but was still worried. Indra narrowed his eyes and said, "Look."

Everyone looked out through the window and saw the massive object several ways from them start to shrink, reaching the size of a small ball, with a silver figure standing behind it. The ball then flew straight down into the ground, never to be seen again for a several centuries.

Now, in Sunagakure, Gaara sighed at his table. Days had passed since he sent the note to the Hokage, reports also came in that several villages, luckily none of the shinobi villages, had those mysterious metallic disease, and everyone in said village could not be saved. He had no doubt the medics of the world were working hard to make a cure or find one for this mysterious disease.

He held up one picture of the disease and thought, 'What are you?' He then heard his tenant say, "Gaara, this is serious, those metal, they are dangerous, tell everyone to stay indoors and get seal masters to enforce the buildings and anything to prevent them from entering. I'll send you the seal arrays now."

Gaara felt an influx of knowledge and nodded his thanks before asking, "What are they?" Shukaku breathed in and out, "They are called ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters, anything they touch become one of them. When the first few reports came in, I wanted to deny it, the ELS had been sealed for centuries. I'll tell you about it tonight, call for a Jinchurikii meeting and a kage meeting, I have no doubt Kasumi-nee and the others have either told their hosts or are going to tell them."

Gaara nodded and started to write letters before sending them via messenger eagles. Just as he was about to send the last eagle, which was to go for Konoha, an explosion drew the attention of the redhead to look out of his window. His eyes widened as he saw people stumbling around the streets, but more importantly, ELS growing out of them.

Gaara gritted his teeth as he yelled, "ANBU!" A squad of Anbu appeared in front of his desk. The Kazekage in training ordered, "Get all the Anbu we have, and all the shinobi chunnin level and above, get them to secure all uninfected villagers, and get them to the shelters, get our seal masters to put these seals on the shelters, now!" He used sand to make several seal samples of those he got from Shukaku.

The Anbu squad nodded and vanished immediately. Gaara then glanced at the note he was about to send via eagle. He asked Shukaku, "Shukaku, would it be wise to call for help from Konoha?" Shukaku nodded quickly, "Yes, get my sisters' Jinchurikii if possible, Kasumi-nee, Matatabi-nee and Choumei-nee will definitely know what to do. Also, if there are any more Namikaze there, get them here as well, the last time I saw this, it was a Namikaze that defeated the ELS."

Gaara nodded, trusting his partner and wrote down an additional note to the Hokage and sent the bird flying. Gaara turned to the window and frowned, "Shukaku, I'm gonna try to hold the ELS in one part of the village, maybe even push them away from here, help me." The Ichibi nodded and the two focused as sand started to move towards the ELS infected people, pushing them away from the uninfected people.

While it started well, things went south when ELS spears started to pierce through the sand walls and started infecting people. Gaara gritted his teeth in frustrtation as he and Shukaku worked hard to save the people of Sunagakure. Gaara thought, 'I hope help gets here soon.'

A while later, Tsunade was rubbing her temples as she tried to get rid of the headache from thinking too hard on curing the ELS infection. She took out a bottle of sake and chugged it down before an eagle flew right into her office. She raised an eyebrow and took the note off the eagle and read. Her eyes widened and yelled, "ANbu, get me Naruto, Yugito, Fuu, Lacus and Cagali now!"

A moment later, the five appeared in Tsunade's office. Tsunade said, "Suna is infected with the metallic disease, called ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters. Gaara requested you five, Naruto, Fuu and Yugito because your bijuu might know something, and Naruto, Lacus and Cagali because you are Namikaze but for what reason I do not know, leave for Suna immediately. Go."

The five nodded and vanished to take supplies before heading for Suna.

XXX

Done, I managed to do another chapter. Review please.


	40. Chapter 40

ORE SANJOU! I AM BACK! The useless exams are over, I'm free! Its been a year since I've written anything related to this fic... and tbh, its kinda cringy when I reread my own story... I see so many things I could have done better at. But that's the past, so I'll try to make them better. And the poll has ended, so the next story I'm doing will be the SAO/Naruto fic. Also, as a bonus, I will also do a Unicorn Gundam/Accel World story, so I'll finish this story before going to them. Also, I've started writing a new Cross Ange/Gundam Seed fic, feel free to read it.

Another thing, I noticed in the previous chapters, I wrote stroke instead of struck... really sorry about that.

Now let's go on to the 40th chapter.

XXX

With Naruto and his team, they were speeding through the sky towards Suna. Naruto, Cagali and Lacus were in Exia, Strike Rouge and Aegis forms respectively while Fuu had her set of wings she obtained from Choumei. Yugito was sitting on the transformed Aegis Gundam as the five of them reached the border that separated the Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni.

At a distance, they could see silver and the glint of metal from where they assumed was Suna. Then the glint of silver seemed to grow brighter every second.

"Dodge up, now!" came Kasumi's voice all of a sudden, and out loud. The four of them immediately swerved upwards without question as they dodged a couple of silver flying spears just in time.

They stopped midair as they looked at the spears, which were turning around and heading for them again. Naruto asked, "Kasumi-chan, what are those?" Kasumi frowned inside the seal before answering aloud, "They really are back, and I guess Tsunade sent us to deal with it. They are called ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters. I'll tell you about them when we reach Suna, if it hasn't been invaded by these scrap metal. For now, use your beam rifles, they are the best way to deal with the ELS."

Naruto raised his GN Sword in rifle mode and blasted the spears several times, Lacus and Cagali doing the same and cleared off the spears quickly.

"Those were just the grunts, there are much stronger ones of them, we must hurry to Suna, ASAP." came Kasumi's voice aloud again. The others did not argue and started to move double time.

Meanwhile, in Suna, Gaara was sweating profusely as he worked hard to maintain the sand barrier. After sending the letter to Konoha, the invasion of the ELS worsened, though fortunately, he managed to keep all the civilians in one point of the village and conjured up one of the thickest, hardest and densest dome of sand he had ever made, which was literally the only thing that stood in the way of the ELS from taking over the village completely.

Gaara frowned and said to Shukaku mentally, 'I really hope the letter reaches Konoha and they make it in time, I don't know how long we can keep this up.' Shukaku replied, and you can feel the tiredness in his voice, 'I'm sure they'll be here soon, I can sense them nearby.' Gaara nodded and said nothing as the container and bijuu worked together to keep the living scrap metal out.

With Naruto and his team, they finally reached Suna and were shocked to see a huge swarm of ELS spears circling a huge dome of sand. Kasumi said aloud, "That's where most of the villagers are, Gaara and SHukaku must be keeping the dome up to keep the ELS out." Naruto nodded, Cagali then said, "Then how do we get in?"

Fuu grinned, "Why not blow those ELS up? They are too occupied to notice us now." Yugito nodded, "Naruto-kun, can you do that huge purple beam blade again?"

Naruto pondered a while about that, his Trans-AM Raiser would certainly do the job here, adding in Lacus and Cagali's heavy weapons, the ELS could be wiped out in a jiff.

He nodded, "That could work, Cagali, Lacus, use your heavy arms, Fuu and Yugito, you two fire any long ranged jutsu you have."

They nodded and Naruto transformed into 00 Raiser. Fuu held onto Yugito so Lacus could open up her limbs to reveal the cannon while Cagali changed into the Launcher pack and charged up the anti-ship launcher.

Naruto then announced, "Trans-AM Raiser!" He started to glow red and raised his GN Sword III as the Raiser Sword formed. Lacus and Cagali also prepared to fire their cannons.

Then the three Namikazes swung/fired their blade/cannons. In mere seconds, the huge swarm of ELS was reduced to bits as they totally wiped them out.

With Gaara, he frowned slightly as he suddenly felt the attacks from the ELS stop. Then he heard Shukaku yell out in joy, "They're here! Kasumi-nee, Matatabi-nee and Choumei-nee are here! Gaara, open a path for them!"

Gaara nodded and opened a small path as he moved out of the dome on a small platform of sand. As he floated out, he was surprised to see the area void of ELS and in front of him were the trio of Namikazes in their bloodline, Fuu and Yugito. Naruto waved at his fellow Jinchurikii, Gaara smiled in response, "Naruto, you've arrived. I thank you for coming at such short notice."

Naruto grinned, "Nah, it's nothing." His face then turned serious, "How is the situation?"

Gaara sighed, "You just destroyed all of the ELS that were invading Suna. I can't thank you enough for that. I am actually planning to call a meeting for all Jinchurikii, and maybe a Kage meeting as well. Shukaku has told me that this is very serious, and we Jinchurikii and the Kage of all villages need to work together to stop this."

Kasumi's voice came from the seal, "Indeed, but unfortunately, Isobu has been sealed, right now, the ones that are not here are Gyuki, Son Goku, Kokuo and Saiken."

The others nodded. Gaara then said, "Come, we don't know when the ELS will return, and I'll send a message to all the leaders of the villages for a meeting, and hopefully bring all Jinchurikii to one place so we can end this."

They then walked towards the huge dome of sand, and Fuu commented, "Well, Gaara is really making a great Kazekage. Naruto-kun, when are you becoming the Hokage?"

Naruto immediately started sulking as he was reminded of that fact. The rest merely laughed at the blonde's misfortune.

Meanwhile, in Ame, Zetsu was reporting to Pein. The plant like man said, "Pein, the Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi Jinchurikii have all been spotted headed to Cha no Kuni, what do you plan to do?"

Pein nodded, "I'll decide soon, good job. Tell everyone to prepare for Cha no Kuni, we might just end up getting three bijuu in a go."

Zetsu nodded and left the Rinnegan user. As soon as he left, a man with an orange swirled mask appeared, "What do you plan to do?"

Pein glanced at the newcomer and said, "Madara... We're going to capture the three bijuu. And we will be closer to the final stage of the plan."

The man nodded before he started to vanish into a swirl. Pein stared at the village once more before he too went to prepare.

Later, Utakata, Roshi and Han were at the entrance of a village in Cha no Kuni. They had met up when their respective bijuu told them off their brethen, and surprisingly found out they were heading towards the same direction.

As they were about to enter it, several men in black robes with red clouds on them entered their field of vision, and the man with the Rinnegan in front of them, much to their surprise, announced, "Jinchurikii, you will all be coming with us."

The three Jinchurikii then prepared themselves for the fight of their lives. (3 Jinchurikii against the entire Akatsuki... I dun think i need to say how this goes right?)

An hour later, the Six Paths of Pein carried the three Jinchurikii's limp bodies as they headed back to their hideout where the Gedo Mazo was.

And at the same time, Matatabi, Kasumi, Shukaku, Choumei and Gyuki all frowned as they felt three more of their siblings sealed up in the husk of the Juubi.

Xxx

Done... I'm sorry for a short chapter. But this was all I could bust out for the time being.


	41. Chapter 41

Hi guys. I got stuck for a bit... the ideas stopped and I couldn't get anything out. Plus I stopped for some time, my drive for this story kinda dropped... so until I regain that, the chapters here won't be too frequent. Sorry.

And for those who haven't read the 40th chapter, since I replaced it and apparently it doesn't count as an update, go read it, its a bit short though. Just to remind everyone about the harem and Gundam:

Hinata  
Tsuki  
Kasumi  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Cagali  
Fuu  
Shion  
Lacus Clyne  
Yugito  
Samui

Gundam list:

Naruto  
Exia  
Exia Dark Matter  
00 Seven Sword G (Somewhat temporary)  
00 Raiser  
00 Quanta  
Transient Gundam

Lacus  
Aegis  
Infinite Justice

Cagali  
Strike Rogue (With other Striker packs)  
Akatsuki

XXX

A few days after Naruto and his team reached Sunagakure and wiped out the ELS, all five Kage were in a meeting room in Konoha.

Gaara had called for a Kage meeting to discuss about the ELS, since due to the invasion of the ELS, the redhead was made Kazekage inmediately instead of just training.

Tsunade had decided to use Konoha as the meeting venue as it was somewhat the closest village that all other villages could reach quickly.

Naruto, Lacus, Cagali, Fuu, Yugito and Bee were also in the room as they were involved due to their status.

Ay said, "So, all of you have encountered this ELS?"

Tsunade nodded, Gaara nodded, Onoki nodded and Mei also nodded.

Onoki grumbled, "Took away a whole ANBU squadron too, those damned scrap metal."

Tsunade sighed, "It cannot be helped. This concerns the whole world, so I propose we form a temporary alliance until we solve this."

Mei nodded, "Yes, we should focus on this, and put aside all of our conflicts."

Onoki grumbled, "Might as well do that. Anyways, what do we know of them?"

The Raikage stared at all the Jinchurikii, "The best people to answer that would be the Jinchurikii, or rather the Bijuu inside them."

Onoki sighed, "If that was the case I would have ordered Han and Roshi back earlier, they are on a mission to Cha no Kuni."

Naruto raised his hand, "Yeah, about that, the Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi are all captured by the Akatsuki."

"What?!" all the Kage snapped their heads towards the Namikaze.

Onoki grumbled, "Dammit, this will disrupt the power balance. They can very well take on most of the world with the three Bijuu and all those S-rank nin they have."

His comment drew a response from all the Bijuu as red chakra leaked out of the five Jinchurikii's seals to reveal the human forms of the remaining bijuu.

Kasumi glared at the Tsuchikage, "Its because of people like you that we ended up like this."

Gyuuki grunted, "We were originally tasked to guard the land of the world. But you humans have sealed us for war."

Shukaku glared at all the Kage, "And now Saiken-neesan has been resealed into the Gedo Mazo."

Choumei and Matatabi stayed silent but still glared at the leaders of the shinobi villages.

Naruto placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder, "Kasumi-chan, please, we need to solve the ELS problem first."

The nine-tailed girl huffed, "I should just have the ELS destroy Iwa, since that is the only village where none of our siblings live."

Onoki glared at the bijuu, "Why you?!"

Naruto flared his chakra and killing intent at the Tsuchikage, "Not now."

The old man flinched at the power the young man possessed, only then did he realize that Naruto could probably kill the old Kage now without much trouble.

Onoki nodded and Kasumi continued, "Anyways, the ELS are called Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters. They assimilate other objects, be it living beings or inanimate object and make them a part of them. The last time they were here was centuries ago, during the age of the Rikudo Sennin, and that time, it was the Namikaze clan that had put an end to it."

Mei nodded, "So how do we deal with this?"

Shukaku looked at his elder siblings, "The source of the ELS is back home right?"

Gyuuki nodded. Choumei sighed, "So the only way we can beat it is to go there."

Matatabi stared at the Kage, apart from Gaara and maybe Tsunade and Ay, they could trust none of the leaders, especially Onoki.

The Niibi said, "I will be frank, I do not trust the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage. The Hokage and Raikage have been kind to our hosts, and the Kazekage is one of us. The best way to settle this is by sending us, our hosts and the two Namikaze girls to deal with it."

The other bijuu nodded. Gyuuki then said, "But that is for Kasumi-nee to decide. She is the eldest of us, and we have already decided to leave stuff like this to her."

Kasumi sighed, "Thanks for the support Gyuuki. But yes, this problem can only be dealt with our Jinchurikii and the Namikaze. So either way, we will be heading to stop the ELS by ourselves."

Onoki protested, "And how can we trust you? I say we send a squadron from all our villages to deal with it. Surely the strongest shinobi team made from five villages can deal with this."

Kasumi frowned, "No, for shinobi such as yourself, the only way you can fight us by using wind, lighting, fire and water ninjutsu, earth ninjutsu is useless as teh ELS will only assimilate the earth and add their numbers. The Namikaze have their beam rifles, we Bijuu and our hosts can use pure chakra to blast them. And I simply do not trust anyone aside from our hosts to set foot in our home land."

Mei then said, "What about the Namikaze girls?"

Gyuuki nodded, "That place is also where their ancestors lived. So it is their right. But other than that, no. That place is sacred to us."

Onoki wanted to argue more. But a stare from Tsunade, Ay, Gaara and Naruto stopped him. Tsunade nodded, "Okay, so we'll form a team of all Jinchurikii and Bijuu we have, along with Lacus and Cagali. Then you will go defeat the ELS, is that correct?"

Matatabi nodded, "Either way, we will be doing this."

Mei then asked, "What about Kazekage-dono?"

Gaara stared at the woman, "I am a Jinchurikii as well, of course I am going."

Shukaku nodded in agreement. Ay nodded, "Okay. So we will send them to deal with this. What can we do to prevent the ELS from invading our villages?"

Kasumi stared at Shukaku who nodded. The Ichibi said, "I will give you seal arrays to keep the ELS out. The seals can probably hold them for a week. That should be enough time for us to stop the ELS."

The leaders nodded. Naruto then asked, "So, when do we leave?"

Kasumi pondered a while and said, "We leave tomorrow at dawn. We must solve this ASAP."

The other bijuu nodded. Tsunade then concluded, "Okay, it's settled. I don't think there are anything else. So meeting adjourned."

The other leaders nodded as they exited the room. The bijuu then reentered their seals.

As the others left the room and went on their own business, the Bijuu were having their own private meeting in a mental space they created.

Kasumi frowned, "To think the ELS are back after Setsuna-ojisan sealed him away."

The remaining bijuu nodded. Gyuuki added, "Not to mention the thrice damned Akatsuki have captured Goku, Kokuo and Saiken."

Choumei said, "We will deal with them. But the ELS takes priority."

Shukaku nodded, a rare show of maturity coming up, "Yeah, if the ELS take over the Earth, not even the Juubi can stand up to it even if we are all captured."

Matatabi glared at her only younger sibling, "Don't jinx it!"

Kasumi giggled as the two youngest of her siblings started to fight once again. She let out a breath and said, "I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't end up like Setsuna-ojisan did."

Gyuuki's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, come to think of it, Naruto's kekkei genkai, it looks awfully similar to Setsuna-ojisan's."

His siblings' eyes widened as they realized thathat fact. Kasumi nodded, "Indeed it is. That just worries me more, even if the ELS are weaker than before."

Choumei sighed, "Its been ages since we last set foot in that place huh?"

Matatabi nodded, "To think we're going there now because of the ELS."

Kasumi shook her head, "We swore not to go there after Tou-san left the world and when the Namikaze clan reduced to ashes."

Gyuuku added, "Ashura-niisan and Indra-niisan also left and started fighting when Tou-san died."

The others nodded, thinking back on everything that happened. Then a voice boomed through the space, "Now why so gloomy?"

The five siblings snapped their heads up and saw the familiar face of their father smiling at them. Hagoromo floated down, "I really must thank Kami-sama, so generous to let me talk to you once more."

The five bijuu all blinked at their father, in awe that even in death after so many years the Rikudo Sennin could still materialise in the world of the living.

Hagoromo sighed, "Alas, I'm here for a reason. Kasumi, I know you worry for Naruto, but I can assure you, he is far stronger than Setsuna was. He won't do the same thing. Anyways, I am here to tell you this, history will repeat itself. I am sure you all notice that."

His children nodded as he continued, "From the wars between mankind and then the horrors that lead to the birth of the Namikaze clan, then to the birth of my mother, the Usagi no Megami and the Juubi. Everything will center around Naruto. I want all of you to support him when the time comes."

Gyuuki grunted, "Of course. We know that. When Bee met him, I knew he was special."

Hagoromo nodded, "Indeed, for he is the Child of Prophecy, even though we know nothing of the prophecy, but Kami-sama, and Shinigami-sama have told us that it involves everything that has happened. Everything will repeat itself, and they have allowed me to tell the five of you."

The five nodded. Kasumi then asked, "I assume this cannot reach the ears of any humans?"

The Rikudo Sennin nodded, "Indeed. Not even Naruto. It is in the human's blood to intervene once we know of any prophecies, just as I have. I am a god of chakra, I have travelled through the multiverses, and in every universe where a prophecy is revealed, humans will always try to alter their fates, especially Jiraiya the Gamma Sennin."

Matatabi sighed, "I see. Very well, this will not reach the ears of any human as much as it pains me to hide any secrets from Yugito."

Hagoromo nodded, "I trust your judgement. My time here is up. I'll visit if I can. Good luck, my children."

The Rikudo Sennin soon faded as the remaining bijuu exited the mental field. It was time to prepare to go home after all those years.

The day passed quickly as the leaders of each village returned to their own village to set up the seals Shukaku gave them. Most of the shinobi and civilians knew nothing of the crisis that was upon them as the bijuu made everyone one who knew of the ELS swore to keep the issue a secret.

Now, Naruto, Lacus, Cagali, Fuu, Yugito, Bee and Gaara were at the village gates of Konoha. Temari looked at her youngest brother worriedly, "Stay safe, Gaara."

The redhead smiled, "I will, Temari. In my absence, I trust you to look after Sunagakure, especially Kankuro."

The puppeteer glared half-heartedly at his brother, "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

The others laughed as the three Sand siblings bonded. Meanwhile, Naruto, Lacus, Cagali, Fuu and Yugito were talking to Hinata, Tsuki, Haku, Tayuya, Kin and Samui. Hinata said, "Good luck, all of you. Come back safely."

Tsuki added, "Naruto-kun, you better keep everyone safe, and the five of you as well, keep him out of trouble."

Lacus smiled, "We would even if you didn't say anything."

Everyone soon said their piece and wished them to be safe and luck. After that, the team of Jinchurikii and Namikaze left the village and headed for the sacred place that was the home of the Sage of the Six Paths as well as the ancestral home of the Namikaze clan, now also the place where the ELS were.

As they leaped through the trees quickly, Naruto asked, "So, Kasumi-chan, where is this place?"

Kasumi spoke through the seal aloud, "After our father left, there was no one left in the place apart from us Bijuu. So we sealed it away, but just in case, we placed the entrance in a tomb. Its in one of the mountains north of where we are. That's why we told you to head north."

Naruto nodded. Gyuuki then said through Bee's seal, "Besides, being Namikaze and Jinchurikii, you will have a stronger connection to the area, not to mention you are an Uzumaki as well. So you will feel a slight pull, so to speak, when we reach it."

Shukaku also spoke through his seal, "Also, there are many sacred secrets we hid there. After this ELS shit, we'll allow you to enter the place as you please, but we trust you not to take anything or any secret out of the place. Some stuff are hidden there for a reason."

All of the humans nodded. Soon, they reached a mountain and they saw a small cave. The seven entered the cave and saw three statues, Naruto recognize the middle one as Otsutsuki Hagoromo, but he did not recognize the other two.

Matatabi spoke, "Otsutsuki Hagoromo, our father, and our two human brothers, Otsutsuki Ashura and Otsutsuki Indra. Ashura-nii was the founder of the Senju clan, while Indra-nii was the founder of the Uchiha clan. After our father died, we Bijuu stuck together, but for some reason we still do not know, Indra-nii and Ashura-nii started fighting, and the hatred between them flowed down to their descendents."

Choumei sighed, "Lets put that aside, we have to unlock the seal."

The other bijuu nodded as the five bijuu exited the seal and stood in front of the three statues. They held out their hands and released a surge of chakra. The statue of their father started to split and moved towards the statues of their brothers, revealing an opening.

The five bijuu walked into the opening as Kasumi looked at Naruto and the others, "Come on, we have no time to lose."

The seven followed the five bijuu through the tunnel. As they walked, they saw carvings on the walls. The first carving they saw was an army of monsters attacking people, then the people prayed to a tree, and they transformed into knights that had guns and swords. Kasumi smiled slightly, "These are carvings the first Namikazes made to record their history."

The pictures then lead to the people living peacefully. After that, the carvings showed a woman holding a fruit. People knelt before her as she held the fruit. Then a beast emerged from the tree. Two men holding staffs faced the beast. Then the carvings showed a man standing in the middle of a circle consisting of nine symbols, a racoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey, a horse, a slug, a beetle, an octopus and a fox. And above them was a moon with a man on it.

Gyuuki chuckled as he saw the carvings, "These were made after we were born. Our grandmother, Otsutsuki Kaguya, didn't like the status quo of the Namikazes holding the beasts at bay. She ate the Chakra no Kajitsu and gained chakra. SHe then used it to seal away every one of them in a seal even Shukaku knows nothing about. Then she became the Juubi after the Shinju tried to retake her chakra, it was fine for a while. But she got paranoid with everyone wielding it after Tou-san spread ninshu, so she went on a rampage. This forced our father and uncle to act, they split the chakra of the Juubi into nine pieces, giving birth to us. The body of the Juubi was then sealed on the moon where our uncle stayed to guard it."

Choumei sighed, "Though its not on the moon now, someone with the Rinnegan has stolen it and have used it to seal four of our siblings away."

No one responded as they were still in awe at what was revealed, Naruto not so much since he knew most of it. Kasumi's voice was heard as they reached the end of the tunnel, "We're here."

They exited the tunnel to see a large open space, there was a small town a small distance away. But that was not the thing that shocked the seven humans, it was the natural chakra and calmness they felt in the atmosphere that took their breath away.

Gyuuki grinned nostalgically, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our home, Esmeralda."

XXX

Done. Chapter 41. I am still a bit blank... so I'll try my best. Review please, and please read my new Gundam Seed Destiny/Cross Ange fic...


	42. Chapter 42

Hi guys, this is chapter 42. So, just for your information, after this arc, it will be the Shion arc, so to speak. Then it will be the Akatsuki destruction arc. And after that, if I have no more ideas, the final arc.

So look forward to it. Anyways, I've just returned from a holiday to Hong Kong, and damn it is tiring, especially when you have to deal with those old people from China who act like they have never been to an airport or holiday, like monkeys.

Nvm... anyways, lets get on with the chapter.

XXX

The seven humans stood there admiring the scenery. They had just entered the home land of the Bijuu, as well as the ancestral home of the Namikaze clan, Esmeralda.

Kasumi smiled fondly, "Its been a while since we've been here. It has not changed much."

The other bijuu nodded. Naruto then said, "As much as I want to admire all this, we have to find the source of the ELS."

As if on cue, huge swarms of ELS appeared from the horizon and shot at them. Bee grinned, "Well, looks like we have a welcome party!"

The three Namikaze immediately activated their bloodlines, whereas the other Jinchurikii went into their Bijuu modes, which the Bijuu all returned to their seals except for Kasumi.

Naruto took the initiative and sent four blasts of energy from his GN Sword IIs and the 0 Raiser's wings. Lacus and Cagali followed suit and blasted the ELS with their cannons. This wiped out a portion of the small sized ELS.

Kasumi, Gyuuki, Matatabi, Shukaku and Choumei all charged up a combined Bijuudama that could rival one of the Juubi. The nine tailed Bijuu yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Naruto, Lacus and Cagali looked at the four bijuu and paled. They immediately shot out of the line of fire as the massive Bijuudama vaporised 99% of the ELS that were attacking them.

Kasumi's Jinchurikii blinked in shock, "Holy shiet... That... was... AWESOME!"

The female bijuu sweatdropped as Gyuuki and Shukaku laughed. After that, the Bijuu exited Bijuu mode and allowed their hosts to resume control.

Then suddenly, Naruto gasped in pain. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw a small sized ELS sticking through the chest of the 00 Raiser.

The spear started to spread as it soon covered Naruto in its metal. Kasumi screamed as she tried to reach for her lover, "No!!!"

Lacus, Cagali, Fuu and Yugito were too shocked to even react while Gaara and Bee were stunned to see what had happened.

With Naruto, he felt as if his mind was invaded. He fought back as he felt the outer force that was forcing its way in his mind. The blonde roared as he unconsciously tapped into his chakra to push the foreign presence out of his mind.

Then his vision blurred as he saw a lot of things flashing through his mind. Most importantly he saw a huge grey bud like structure that the ELS were coming out of, which was located underground.

Naruto breathed heavily as his vision cleared. At the same time, the ELS that was trying to assimilate his body disintegrated.

The bijuu all looked in astonishment as the young man transformed. The form the young Namikaze was in now was the form that belonged to one of the few people the Bijuu respected. Naruto had transformed into a blue version of Namikaze Setsuna's Kekkei Genkai, the 00 Quanta.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt the enormous amount of energy flowing through his very being. He commented, "It would seem being infected by the ELS triggered my transformation."

Kasumi felt a strong sense of anger and bashed the blonde in the head "You idiot! You scared us!"

The other girls nodded in agreement while Gaara and Bee merely gave the Namikaze clan head sympathetic smiles.

The bijuu materialized themselves and Gyuuki suggested, "That was tiring. It seems I am a bit out of it. Anyways, we need to head east. That's where our village used to be. The site of sealing for the ELS is near the village."

Everyone nodded as they shot towards the direction. As the seven humans ran/flew, the bijuu were in a shared mindscape again.

Kasumi sighed, "I really have a bad feeling about this. Naruto-kun has transformed into Setsuna-ojisan's final form. With the ELS, I fear history will repeat itself."

Gyuuki folded his arms, "We need to find another way to seal or destroy the ELS for good. Shukaku, did the old man tell you how the ELS were sealed?"

The one tailed racoon shook his head, "No, but I believe Belial-jiisan knows. Tou-san shared quite a lot with them giants."

Matatabi nodded, "I believe that as well, we should have Naruto summon Belial-jiisan."

Choumei then said as she looked at her eldest sister, "Yes. But if he doesn't? "

Kasumi looked down, "I don't know."

The redhead was really worried, no, she was afraid, for the first time after so many centuries. She had been worried when the ELS resurfaced. But now, knowing Naruto was very well going down the path his ancestor did, Kasumi was afraid she would lose the young man she loved.

Gyuuki saw the worry and fear in her eyes, he sighed, "We'll summon Belial-jiisan after we reach the house. After travelling and the fights, I believe the others are quite tired. So we should let them rest, plus it is getting a bit late. A day won't make much of a difference."

The other bijuu nodded, knowing the humans needed every bit of strength they had to fight the ELS. Shukaku grinned, "Well, its a good thing the house is still intact then, with all the seals we placed."

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah. Anyways, lets just see how it goes when we reach there. We might also find something in Tou-san's library."

No one objected and they exited the mental field. And soon, the seven humans reached the house, well, a mansion would be more suitable. In a distance, they could see the ELS exiting a hole on the ground.

The children of the Rikudo Sennin exited their seals and nodded to each other. They looked at the humans, Gyuuki said, "Guys, we'll be having the night here. We travelled quite a distance and fought the ELS, most of you are most likely tired. Plus we need to look into some stuff first before we can defeat the ELS."

They nodded, knowing full well they needed the rest.

Kasumi and her brethen stood in front of the door. Nostalgia hit them as they were reminded of their childhood, so to speak. Kasumi held up a palm, her siblings doing the same as they sent a surge of chakra into the sealed mansion.

Instantly, the seal on the door vanished and the door opened. Kasumi turned to the humans, "Come on, lets go in."

They all entered the mansion. Gyuuki said after they entered, "Guys, keep going straight and turn left, that's where the guest rooms are. We're going to search for a way to defeat the ELS in our father's room."

No one objected as they started to go to the rooms, then Kasumi spoke, "Naruto-kun, you're coming with us."

The blonde turned and looked at the bijuu, knowing that the secrets of their father were sacred. He looked at them and they nodded. Naruto nodded back and followed them.

As they entered the room, Gyuuki turned to the young man, "Naruto, its been on our minds for a while since we saw your bloodline."

Matatabi continued, "So we want to summon Belial-jiisan for that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kasumi sighed, "Your bloodline is similar to one of your ancestors, the one that sacrificed himself to seal the ELS away by merging with them."

She looked at him, "The form you attained recently, that was the last form he had when he fused with the ELS. We may be mistaken though, that's why we want to summon Belial-jiisan, he's the only kne to actually have fought the ELS and is still alive now."

Naruto blinked, "Okay, but how? I mean its quite cramped here."

Choumei grinned, "Well, we had to have somewhere to train in our Bijuu modes, so Tou-san built an underground chamber for that. The entrance is here, in this room."

The blonde blinked again, "So coming here for a way to seal the ELS was just an excuse?"

Matatabi shook her head, "Technically no, since we are also planning on asking Belial-jiisan on how to deal with that."

Naruto nodded, "Okay. So, what are we waiting for?"

Shukaku shrugged, "No idea, lets go."

The one tailed racoon popped open a switch on the table in the room and a path opened. Naruto asked, "What's with the secret doors? When we entered, there was a secret path in a cave. Here, there's another secret path."

Kasumi stared at the blonde, "They were my ideas, any problems?"

Naruto could feel her stare and he quickly shook his head, "No no no. I was just curious, that's all."

Kasumi nodded, "Good."

The other bijuu snickered before their eldest sister stared at them, "You have anything to say?"

They shut their mouths. Since they were young, aside from Indra and Ashura along with their father, no one had dared to go against her ideas since they knew she was the eldest girl and strongest female in their family.

The six quickly entered the chamber and Naruto summoned his boss summon. The dark being popped his shoulder and asked, "So, what's up?"

Belial noticed the chamber and blinked, "Wait, isn't this?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yes,Belial-jiisan. We're back home."

The dark giant noticed the four other bijuu and asked, "What's the occasion? Its rare to see so many of you here, in this chamber no less."

Gyuuki said, "The ELS are back. We wanted to ask you if you knew a way to seal them."

Belial nodded, "I see."

He looked at his summoner. He knew the instant they met that Naruto was similar to Setsuna. The dark being didn't want him to repeat what Setsuna did.

Belial said, "Well, I do have a solution. The main body of the ELS should be weak if its still underground. I doubt we can seal it again so all you need to do is go in, blast the shit out of them, and get out. Plus we have you five, a combined Bijuudama and a Trans-AM Raiser Sword should do it."

Everyone nodded. Belial then said, "Naruto, the one that sealed the ELS. His bloodlines were exactly like yours. He sacrificed himself to fuse with the ELS and seal them, becoming one of them in the process. I want you to be careful, do not be like him."

Naruto blinked before he nodded, "Yes sir. I won't."

Belial nodded, "Good. Now, summon me when you plan on going, I'll help you out with them. See ya."

The dark summon poofed away as Naruto thought about what he said. Gyuuki saw this and said, "Naruto, about sealing the ELS, like Belial-jiisan said, your bloodline is exactly like the one who sealed it. But you shouldn't think much of it, it may just be a coincidence."

None of the Bijuu bought that, everything in the world happened for a reason, no matter how absurd the reason was. But they needed to get Naruto away from thinking much about it.

Kasumi then clapped her hands, "Alright, enough. Let's stop this, we need some rest."

None of them objected and they left to have some well deserved rest.

XXXX

Done. I hope I didn't do bad, review please. And btw, about that SAO/Naruto fic, I decided that instead of in an all kunoichi world, I would have Kirito's chakra coils underdeveloped and finds another way to use chakra, since I thought about it and found the 'one male in a kunoichi world' quite hard to do.


	43. Chapter 43

Hi... this chapter 43. For those who enjoy this, well.. enjoy. I am back and kicking, so you can expect more chapters these days, and for now I am writing this fic and my Cross Ange/GSD fic. When I finish either one, or both, I will go to the SAO/Naruto fic I promised, and then the Accel world/Unicorn Gundam fic... i will try to work on writing two stories at most. Since working on multiple stories is quite troublesome.

And while a bit late Merry Christmas!!!

XXX

Naruto found himself in space. He looked around before he saw a huge moon sized object floating there, with the ELS flying around it.

The living metals were closing in on a planet, not too different from Earth. And soon, the planet turned into one of them, as the population of the ELS increased.

Then suddenly, all of the ELS turned and closed in on him. Then everything turned black. The last thing he heard was a man's voice, "Don't let this befall the world, my descendant."

In a guest room, Naruto snapped his eyes open. He breathed heavily as he was covered in sweat, most likely from the dream he had. The Namikaze thought, 'What was that?'

Realization hit him as he realized that was what could happen to Earth if they failed to stop the ELS. The mere thought of it made him shudder, and he swore to himself to do everything he could to stop the ELS.

Naruto looked out of the window and saw the ELS still circling the house, and it was dawn. He got up and washed up, still surprised by how well the place was maintained even after not used for centuries.

He walked down and saw everyone awake. Yugito smiled, "Naruto-kun, you're awake. We were just about to go wake you."

Naruto gave them a small smile. Kasumi then started, "Okay, so here is what we need to do. The main body of the ELS is still underground. Our job is to go there and destroy it."

Fuu asked, "A question, how are we gonna get there?"

Shukaku grinned, "Well, the ELS needs a path to reach the surface, much less the outer world considering this place is sealed. So, we need to find this tunnel and go in, or worst case scenario, Gaara and I can just dig a hole."

Fuu nodded. Naruto then said, "But can we even destroy it?"

Gyuuki nodded, "Yes we can. A combined Bijuudama from all of us, and if your abilities are the same as your ancestor, adding your Raiser Sword will do the trick."

Naruto nodded. Matatabi then said, "We won't go until noon, so we want to test your new powers, Naruto."

The blonde nodded, "Okay. Shall we start now?"

Choumei grinned, "Sure. You'll be against the five of us to see how strong you are."

Naruto gave a nervous smile as he wasn't too keen on facing against five bijuu.

Later, the six of them were in the training chamber. Naruto turned into his newest form and looked at the five bijuu. Information flowed into his mind as he knew of all the weapons he had.

Kasumi nodded to him, "Okay, so, what do you have?"

Naruto thought before answering, "I have a GN Sword V, it seems to be more powerful than the previous ones. Then, I have six other swords mounted on my left shoulder, the shield. Those are the GN Sword Bits, apparently they can combine with my GN Sword V to form a large sword or form the Raiser Sword."

He deployed the sword bits to get used to controlling them. He found it quite easy, as if he was controlling a limb, except the limb was out of his body.

Naruto then continued, "Also, on the shield, there seems to be a beam gun. I also have the Trans-AM system as well as the ability to do quantam jumps."

The quantam jumps were unnecessary, they were basically the Hiraishin but without seals, since it involved quantizing his body and reassembling it back.

Naruto then said, "I also have a system called the Quantam Burst, apparently it allows me to link all minds into one space."

Gyuuki nodded, "That could help us understand what the ELS wants."

Matatabi stared at her brother, "What?"

Gyuuki sighed, "We never did know why they attacked. We just sealed them away once we found them assimilating people. If we can find out why they are here, and solve the problems, we might be able to solve this faster."

Shukaku then said as he palmed his fist, "Alright! Shall we begin?"

The five siblings stared at their friend as he readied his stance. A moment later, both sides charged each other. Naruto deployed his sword bits and sent them to deal with Shukaku, Matatabi and Choumei while he himself fought Kasumi and Gyuuki.

As the bits kept the three busy with their unpredictable movements, Naruto was having a great time dodging Gyuuki's tentacles and Kasumi's tails, using his own chains to counter them.

Gyuuki leaped back to avoid a chain before he sent his tentacles at Naruto again. The blonde pushed Kasumi's tails away with his sword before shooting beams from his shield and GN Sword V that ripped through the appendages.

The eight tailed bijuu winced a bit before he sent more tentacles at the Namikaze. At the same time, Kasumi rushed in with a Rasengan in her right hand and a mini bijuudama in her left.

As they closed in for the kill, their eyes widened as Kasumi's attacks struck a dispersing cloud of green particles while Gyuuki's tentacles rammed into his elder sister.

Naruto materialized a few feet away from the bijuu blinking as he quantized. He grinned, "That's nice."

He began throwing kunai marked with the Hiraishin seals as his sword bits pushed the three younger bijuu to their eldest siblings.

As the five stared at the Gundam, Naruto's sword bits posed at his sides, preparing to strike at a moments notice. Then on an unsaid signal, Naruto and his sword bits vanished into green particles and appeared behind the bijuu.

In a moment, all five bijuu found at one blade at their throat, the sixth sword bit at Kasumi's back and Naruto's sword at Gyuuki's back.

The blonde grinned widely, "I guess I win."

The five of them nodded before Shukaku groaned, "Ugh, how the hell did you get this strong? "

Kasumi sighed, "Well, whenever he gets an upgrade, his power skyrockets. So congratulations, Naruto-kun, you are the first man in history to have bested five bijuu in human form in an all out battle."

Gyuuki grumbled, "And he did it quite quickly too. Stupid Namikaze and their power ups."

Naruto chuckled, "Hey, that shows how awesome I am."

Choumei and Matatabi sighed, the seven tailed bijuu saying, "Yeah yeah, come on. We gotta defeat the ELS now."

The second youngest bijuu suggested, "After a five minute break?"

No one objected, especially the three younger bijuu since they really had a hard time trying to shoot down the sword bits.

Later, the six other humans blinked at the only male Namikaze, Yugito said in disbelief, "Are you saying that _he_ beat all five of you in full contact sparring?"

Matatabi nodded in shame. Fuu laughed loudly, "It finally came! There is absolutely nothing Naruto-kun can't do now."

Lacus and Cagali smiled softly, the pink haired Namikaze asked curiously, "I wonder if we can get to your level, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned at them, "Well, you two are Namikaze, I'm sure once you two get your next forms, you can reach my level quickly, perhaps even further!"

Cagali giggled, "Not so soon, but we will be aiming to match you."

Kasumi then clapped her hands, "Okay! I believe we have rested long enough, shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded as they headed for the door. Naruto, Lacus and Cagali transformed while the others readied themselves.

Kasumi opened the door and they all charged out into the open where the swarms of ELS were waiting for them.

Naruto immediately combined all his swords to form the large sword and yelled, "TRANS-AM!"

He took on a red hue and roared as the Raiser Sword burst into existence. He then swung it hard and wiped out a portion of the ELS before charging in to fight.

With Lacus and Cagali, the two sisters were flying around blasting the ELS. Lacus was in mobile armor mode as she fired her cannon continuously, while Cagali had the Launcher pack on to blast the ELS.

Then suddenly, they felt a slight tingle before they stiffened up. Then they started to glow, and soon, the glow died down, revealing two new figures.

In place of the Aegis Gundam, stood a figure of the same shade of red, but with a different shield, a different beam rifle and an extra pack behind her. This was the Infinite Justice Gundam.

In the place of the Strike Rogue, stood a golden figure. A pack containing several guided beam turrets was attached to her back, the Shiranui pack. This was the Akatsuki Gundam, equipped with the Shiranui pack.

The two blinked as they were surprised at the sudden evolution, well, actually everyone was, even the ELS paused momentarily with the sudden change.

Lacus and Cagali snapped out of their stupor and decided to test out what they could do. Lacus reached to her shield and pulled out a beam boomerang while Cagali unleased her beam turrets.

The others grinned as they continued destroying the small sized ELS. Then as the number of the ELS dwindled, the larger sized ELS appeared, and Naruto decided to even the odds by summoning his boss summon.

Naruto yelled as he thrust his hand in the air, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Belial appeared in a poof. He smirked, "Ah, so its time."

He swung his Giga Battlenizer and unleased a wave of energy that wiped out a portion of ELS. He then raised his Battlenizer and thrust it forward, "Go! Hyakkutai Monsload!"

A hundred monsters appeared from his weapon as they started killing the ELS. Kasumi in her bijuu form nodded to the colossal titan.

Belial turned to Naruto, "Oi Naruto, we'll handle this. My army is made of energy, so they won't be assimilated. Its time we put an end to this."

Naruto nodded and flew forward, towards the hole where the ELS were coming from. He roared as he unleashed the Raiser Sword once more to clear a path before charging straight into the hole.

XXX

Done. Sorry for the slightly short chapter. Review please.


	44. Chapter 44

Hi, this is chapter 44. I got a bit busy with family stuff, so I didn't really have much time to write a new chapter. Anyways, lets get on to the story.

XXX

As Naruto plunged into the hole, the rest were trying their best to keep the ELS at bay. The five Bijuu were in their massive sizes, merged with their hosts, apart from Kasumi of course, and blasting the ELS with small bijuudama.

As for Cagali and Lacus, the blonde was using her guided turrets to form a barrier around her and her sister while they fended off the ELS. The barrier served to destroy any ELS that came in contact.

A small distance away, Belial was blasting the ELS with his Giga Battlenizer, swatting the swarms away as if they were bugs, which in a sense they were. His army of a hundred monsters were using long ranged attacks to fend off the swarms. As far as anyone was concerned, they were doing quite well holding against a swarm of alien metals.

Gyuuki suggested as they fought, "Guys, lets a a combined Bijuudama, the rest can cover us while we charge up."

Everyone nodded as the five bijuu backed away to charge up the massive Bijuudama, one worthy to go against one of the Juubi. Lacus and Cagali discarded the barrier and fired every beam weapon they had while Belial fired his Deathcium Kousen, accompanied by the monsters' ranged attacks.

"Done! Now MOVE!" came Gyuuki's voice and everyone leaped away as the massive sphere of pure destruction shot past them, effectively wiping out a huge portion of the swarm.

Meanwhile, Naruto flew downwards, evading incoming swarms of ELS while occasionally shooting beams from the gun mounted on his shoulder and his GN Sword V. The journey to the center was surprisingly easy, not as hard as fending them above the ground. Soon, Naruto reached the core of the ELS.

The core looked like that of a flower, with a stigma-like structure with anthers and pistils. Naruto commented, "This is the core, huh."

He looked around, there were no ELS here, maybe because he was at the core and the rest were above the ground. The blonde could certainly feel the seal, it was halfway broken, which meant the ELS was still sealed partially and kept it underground.

Naruto let out a breath, "Might as well get started. TRANS-AM!"

He glowed red and deployed all his GN Sword Bits which surrounded him. He then announced again, "Quantum Burst!"

The red hue changed to a greenish yellow glow, and his conscious merged with that of the ELS. A million images appeared in his mind in an instant, and for a second it felt like his brain was going to melt from the information backlash, but the blonde held on as he dug in deeper through the memories of the ELS.

During these several agonizing moments, Naruto learned everything about the ELS, just as they learned about him. Finally, he reached the ELS' consciousness. The blonde opened his eyes and found himself looking at a silver man. (Think the Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four)

Naruto opened his mouth and began, "So, you are the ELS?"

The man cocked his head and spoke, "I assume that is what your kind calls us, so I suppose so. After all, we know everything about each other now, and I guess I have to apologize for causing your kind so much pain."

Naruto nodded, "I appreciate it, but it wasn't exactly your fault, you wanted to unite the universe and become friends with others, but the only way you knew was to just assimilate them."

The silver being chuckled, "Yes, but connecting to you opened our mind to a new perspective. I guess I can say I prefer the way you humans live, hence I chose this form to speak with you, after learning your language."

Naruto nodded, he then asked, "So, now what?"

The manifestation of the ELS looked up, "I suppose we will resume our journey outer space. As you know, our home was destroyed, we could only fuse with what was left and move out to search for a new home."

Naruto nodded, "I see."

The silver being chuckled again, "I suppose we should go. As your kind would say, we have overstayed our welcome. Please convey my apologies to the bijuu and your leaders. I will also return the ones we assimilated, as I notice humans prefer to retain individuality. You can expect to see them above the ground later."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks. I bid you good luck on your journey."

The being smiled and everything around them began to flow into the silver being, leaving a dark underground cave, the only source of light being Naruto and the ELS.

The ELS smiled at Naruto once more before it glowed and shot out of the underground cave, up to outer space.

Naruto stayed floating there a moment before he too left the cave.

Several moments earlier, the bijuu and two Namikaze girls were doing their best against the ELS. Even after the combined attack, the ELS just kept coming.

Naruto's summons had returned to their realm, unable to sustain anymore damage without being assimilated.

Shukaku yelled as he sent a wave of sand to hold the ELS back, "We have to hold the line until he gets back!"

Matatabi nodded as she sent a torrent of flames at the ELS while Choumei sent scale dust at them, creating an explosion that cleared off a portion of the ELS, which was quickly replaced.

Gyuuki leaped around firing mini bijuudama like his elder sister, trying hard not to get caught.

As for the two Namikaze girls, Lacus and Cagali were hard pressed against the ELS. Their barrier was failing and they could only hold on so much longer.

Then suddenly, the barrier collapsed. The swarm of ELS immediately shot towards the two Gundam and pierced the girls. Lacus and Cagali both let out screams of pain as the metal started to grow.

The bijuu all saw this and were shocked as they saw two of their friends fall to the ELS. Kasumi growled as tears flowed from her eyes and unleashed several bijuudama.

The other bijuu increased their attempts to destroy the ELS as well, but they were futile as the ELS slowly closed in on them.

Then suddenly, all the ELS stopped and flew away from them and to the ground. After that the metallic life form flew away and stayed at a spot some distance from them, revealing many people and animals that had been assimilated into the ELS.

Kasumi gaped, "What the hell?"

The rest of them shared the same sentiment. Then a silver being shot out of the hole. For a brief moment they had thought it was Naruto, but they perished that thought when they saw it.

The manifestation of the ELS smiled and nodded at them before all of them shot up out of the planet, leaving the bunch with confused and dumbfounded expressions.

A moment later, a blue and green light shot out of the hole, revealing Naruto in his 00 Qanta form.

The bijuu returned to their human sizes with their hosts as Kasumi rushed towards Naruto.

The eldest bijuu asked, "Naruto-kun, what happened? The ELS just suddenly left."

Naruto smiled and looked up, "We came to an understanding. They didn't mean any harm, they were just looking for a home and sought to meet new friends, but their method was by assimilating others. They understood we valued individuality, so they left to continue their journey. They also returned the ones they took, see?"

He pointed at the crowd of people and animals standing there confused. The first to recover were Lacus and Cagali as they activated their bloodlines and flew towards them.

The pink girl asked confused, "What happened?"

Her blonde sister was just as confused but didn't say anything. Fuu beamed, "You're okay!!!"

Cagali nodded, "Yeah, but it was weird, I was caught in the ELS, then everything felt blurry. I saw Naruto-kun in a bright cave? And we saw images, like they were your past, and also like the ELS' past."

Naruto blinked, "Wait, you two were assimilated into the ELS?!"

The two nodded. Naruto then continued, "I connected to the ELS just a while ago, so it means you were really just fused with them. But its a bit troubling, you saw my memories?"

Lacus and Cagali nodded. The pinkette said, "Its blurry, and its fading, like those memories are starting to blank out."

Cagali nodded. Naruto sighed in relief, "I see. I don't have to worry then."

Kasumi then asked, "So, we really don't have to worry about them anymore?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, our mission is done. We just need to direct these people out."

They nodded and started to direct the confused crowd out of the sacred area. And in half an hour, all of the victims of the ELS were out of the place.

Kasumi said nostalgically, "Well, I guess we'll be missing this place again."

Gyuuki nodded, "Yeah. We did say we were never coming back again. This was an exception to stop the ELS."

The three younger siblings said nothing as they looked at their mansion one last time.

Kasumi then said, "Okay, lets go."

They nodded and turned to see the humans waiting for them. The group then left the area, headed back for Konohagakure.

As the seal shut, at a location far from the mansion, near the remains of the Namikaze village, black aura rose from the ground before a while later, it sunk back into the ground.

XXX

Done. A bit short, but this wraps up the Trailblazer arc. Next up is the Shion arc, then the Akatsuki destruction arc, the Kaguya/Juubi arc and the final arc. Review please.


	45. Chapter 45

This is chapter 45. Finally, we will have a lemon here. This is the first time I've written a lemon though, and I don't guarantee I will do them in the future, so yeah. If you find this chapter to be the only one from the whole story with lemons, please don't flame me so much. Btw, I added several challenges to my profile, feel free to take em on, or suggest them to greater authors.

 **Warning, lemon in this chapter.**

XXX

Naruto grinned as the huge gates of Konoha came into view. Only he, Fuu, Yugito, Lacus and Cagali were present. Gaara had gone back to Sunagakure while Bee had returned to Kumo.

After directing the victims from the now sealed cave, they had received comfirmation from the respective Kages of each village.

Now, the five of them were standing in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. The Hokage had a satisfied expression as she looked through the reports.

The female Sannin started, "Well, a job well done. In the end there were no casualties and Naruto, Lacus and Cagali all got new forms. I'll also have this as an S-class mission added to your files and the five of you will receive S-class pay."

The five all beamed at the mention of that since S-class pay was no small amount, a high A-class paled really badly when compared to a low S-class pay.

Tsunade let a small smile grace her lips, "You're all dismissed. Have the next three days off, you all saved the world from aliens after all."

Jiraiya grinned and added, "Yeah, you dod well. So go have fun, and remember to use protection."

The five blushed before they nodded and left for the door, the thought of what he suggested on their minds. Though it was the girls more than Naruto.

As they walked, Naruto grinned, "That was awesome. We get more cash, not that we don't have enough, and we get 3 days off!"

The four girls nodded with smiles on their faces, still red from Jiraiya's words earlier. As they moved, they noticed that the village suffered next to no damage.

Naruto commented, "It looks like Shukaku's seals worked."

Kasumi spoke proudly from the seal, "Of course they did, his seals are top notch, especially against the ELS since they were made specifically to repel them."

The four girls giggled as Naruto sweat dropped, "I guess so."

They soon reached the compound and found that no one was there. Naruto looked at the four girls, "Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Feel free to do whatever, and I'll be switching on the gender barrier on the onsen."

The girls pouted but did not say anything as they went to their rooms as Naruto headed for the baths after getting a set of new clothes.

As he entered the hot water, Kasumi spoke mentally, 'You know, I was really worried, when you got infected by the ELS.'

Naruto let out a breath and smiled slightly, "Sorry for making you worry, but everything turned out fine, didn't it?"

Kasumi said nothing as Naruto sat down in the water.

Then all of a sudden the blonde found the red head in front of him. But one big difference was that she was naked.

The kitsune smiled coyly, "Well, for making me worry that much, I believe I have to punish you, no?"

 **Lemon Starts here**

She slid her hand down into the water towards Naruto's crotch before he could even say anything.

The blonde started, "What are y-"

Naruto was cut off and moaned as Kasumi held his sword in a gentle but firm grasp.

She started to move her hand, stroking his shaft as she leaned in and asked huskily, "Does it feel good? Its starting to feel hard you know?"

Naruto could only moan and nodded as he sat there helplessly. Kasumi's smile widened as she commented, "But I've gotta say, that's an impressive size, 8 inches. For men in Konoha, at least from what I gathered from your mother and Mito's memories, the largest size is 7 inches."

Naruto did not reply, or rather he couldn't reply as he continued to moan from Kasumi stroking him.

The redhead then slid her other hand down and gently massaged his balls, causing the teen to moan again. He was obviously unexperienced when it came to handling sexual pleasure even though he was a ninja.

Plus Kasumi had to memories and skill of not one but two Kage level kunoichi, which included sexual techniques, adding in the fact that neither Minato or Hashirama could ever win against their wives in a battle of sex, Naruto easily melted in her hands.

As she continued her onslaught, Kasumi leaned in pressed her body against him, rubbing her ample breasts against his chest while moaning slightly at his ears.

This had the desired effect as she felt Naruto's dick harden and his sack tightened slightly.

Naruto's mind was basically blank, the only thoughts were how soft Kasumi's fingers were and the mind blowing pleasure he was experiencing. His heart beat sped up as he basked in the pleasure.

Soon, he felt himself nearing the edge. The Namikaze moaned, "Kasumi-chan! I-I'm!"

The redhead smiled mischievously as she slowed down and gently released her hold, causing the teen to frown in sexual frustration as he asked/growled, "Why did you stop?"

Kasumi answered in a sensual tone, "I told you didn't I? This is a punishment, I won't let you cum so easily. So you'll have to hold it in."

She willed her tails to wrap around the blonde, more specifically the waist and legs, nearing his crotch, making him moan again. Of course, she tilted him over so that he was slightly above the water, also avoiding getting her tails wet.

Bounded from her tails, Naruto moaned as Kasumi occasionally caressed his cock with her soft tails. Unknown to the blonde, she was also releasing her chakra slowly into his system, using it as an aphrodisiac to further turn him on.

She then leaned in until Naruto's sword was directly in front of Kasumi's face. Naruto tried to look at her and opened his mouth to say something.

But whatever he was going to say turned into a moan as she engulfed his shaft in her soft lips, slightly and slowly bobbing her head up and down as she licked it.

Coupled with the tail that was wrapped around his waist and legs that occasionally caressed the base of the shaft and his sack, Naruto felt like he was in both hell and heaven at the same time as Kasumi wrapped her tongue around his dick.

Then he felt himself nearing the edge again, hoping to release the pent up frustration once and for all. But seemingly sensing his urge to cum, Kasumi slowed down once again and let go of his cock from her mouth.

Naruto couldn't even masturbate since he was bounded by her tails. He could only growl in frustration as the eldest bijuu smiled coyly in satisfaction that she was dominating her mate in bed.

After a short moment, she lifted herself a bit until his waist was at her chest. Grinning widely, Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, I'm gonna give you a paizuri now~ Don't cum yet."

Not waiting for a response, she captured the shaft in her ample boobs, inducing yet another moan of pleasure from the Namikaze clan head.

She moved up and down, sometimes squeezing her orbs with her hands as she worked her magic on Naruto, who had obviously drowned in the pleasure Kasumi was giving him.

Naruto moaned louder as he said between them, "Kasumi-channnn! Pleaseeee! I can't take it anymoreeeee!"

Kasumi looked at the blonde's face as she seemed to be considering while continuing to work on his cock.

She replied, "Hmm, should I?"

As she said that, she pumped his cock with her boobs strongly, making hin moan harder. Deciding he had suffered quite a bit, she quickly took the head into her mouth and squeezing it hard, at the same time, she tightened her tails around him.

The effects were instant as Naruto yelled out in pleasure and climaxed right in Kasumi's mouth, the hot white liquid leeking out of her mouth slightly as she tried to swallow all of it.

Licking all the semen, Kasumi let out a satisfied sigh, "Tastes a bit salty, but still great."

Naruto let out a breath of pleasure as he panted. Then just as he thought he could rest, Kasumi's melodious voice came to his ears, "Now, who said we were done?"

All of a sudden he found the goddess of a bijuu above him, her waist directly above his.

Naruto protested weakly, "But I just came."

Kasumi smiled slyly, "You're an Uzumaki, that's not a problem. Plus..."

She trailed off and caught him in a deep kiss. She infused her tongue with chakra and massaged Naruto's tongue with it, earning a moan of pleasure again. Unknown to him, she was also using her chakra to further arouse him, which worked splendidly as his erection returned in an instant.

Kasumi grinned like a cat caught her canary, "There, all better~"

Naruto could only lay there wordlessly. Then in a flash, Kasumi dropped her waist down, taking in all 8 inches of Naruto's cock into her wet prison.

This invoked another moan from him. But this time, Naruto was trying his best to hold back as he felt like he would explode of she moved even a bit.

Kasumi obviously knew that as she sat there grinning sexily, not moving one bit as she slowly tightened her walls around him while releasing them a bit after a while.

Feeling himself nearing the edge yet again, he tried to push the urge to cum down yet again. This did not went unnoticed by the red haired beauty as she willed her tails to wrap around Naruto once more, further increasing his pleasure.

She then asked in an innocent yet sexy tone, "So, how do you want it? Do you want to cum? NA~RU~TO~KUN~"

As she said those words, she moved her hips back and forth slowly, further building up the tension in Naruto's mind.

The only answer Naruto could give was a moan as he struggled to keep himself in control, but was failing miserably to Kasumi's amusement.

Kasumi giggled and decided to just end his misery. She quickly tightened her grip over his cock and started to move back and forth quickly, sometimes even rotating her hips.

Naruto moaned even louder at the sudden change in movement. And he did not last long. As Kasumi pumped him for the fourth time, the blonde let out a gasp of pleasure as he shot his load into her womb... hard.

This invoked a moan of satisfaction from Kasumi as she felt his seed enter her uterus, though silently preventing any of the sperms to actually reach her ovum with her chakra by forming a chakra barrier around her ovum.

Kasumi leaned down to Naruto's ear and said sensually, "That was great, Naruto-kun, you did a great job."

Apparently that was enough to set him off again as he unloaded another shot into her womb, causing her to moan yet again as she felt the hot semen enter her.

Kasumi giggled, "Mou, you naughty boy. I guess that's enough punishment for now. I suppose the others should get their turn soon."

She looked down to see Naruto panting heavily, almost unconscious from his first time with her. She covered her mouth with one hand, "Ara, it seems Naruto-kun couldn't handle it, despite being an Uzumaki and a Namikaze. Then again, I guess its hard even for the strongest Uzumaki to handle bijuu chakra as an aphrodisiac along with a kage level kunoichi pleasuring them. Plus he did just return from a tiring mission."

 **Lemon end**

Kasumi then noticed Naruto still in the water. She giggled again, "Well, I guess I can help him wash up."

She extended her tail towards a seal on the walls which worked to clean the water in the onsen after their activities. Then carrying Naruto with her tails, she started to clean up the unconscious blonde before bringing him back to his room for a well deserved rest.

Meanwhile, around the village, the rest of Naruto's girls felt like they had been challenged for some reason.

XXX

Done. Review please. And fyi, I have a slight preference to ummm coughsoftfemdomcough, so yeah... so say if I do lemons in the future, don't be surprised to see those types regardless of who the girls are. Major IF... Anyways, next chapter will be the beginning of the shion arc.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello guys, here is chapter 46. Please keep up reviews. It helps me if I have feedback. Plus college assignments are a pain, I have no idea when I will have the time to start a chapter. So yeah, lets get going...

XXX

In an underground chamber, with hot lava flowing around countless platforms made of rock. A young blonde woman stared at a dark beast, more specifically a multi-headed black dragon, in the middle of the chamber.

The woman stared on emotionlessly as a blue robotic figure flew down from the ceiling of the chamber, swinging his green semi-transparent sword at the beast. The dragon roared as it met the slash with a blast of energy.

The blue knight, in the woman's perspective, dodged the blast and deployed what seemed to be blades from his shoulder, allowing it to combine with his sword to form a much larger one. The knight glowed a red hue and a large beam of energy shot out of the sword, aiming for the dragon. The dragon retaliated in kind with its own blast of dark energy. The two blasts collided, and everything went white.

A while later, in the bedroom of the young blonde woman, she opened her eyes as she let out a sigh. 'That dream again... that dragon is Moryo, I'm sure. But who was that blue knight?' she thought.

The young woman sat up from her bed. She had blonde hime-cut style hair, framing her slender face perfectly. This was the current priestess and leader of Oni no Kuni, Shion. While she was very young, she had governed her country nicely.

Now, Shion couldn't help but think about her dream again. The closest one she knew about the knight she saw in the dream was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Konoha no Kidou Senshi. But it was different, plus she had this dream since her mother died to seal Moryo.

Shion sighed, filing that thought for later as she went to prepare herself for another dull day. Frankly, she hated her life. None of the people treated her the same after she awakened her ability to see the future, particularly the deaths of people.

Apart from Taruho, who had known her since she was a child and was her personal body guard, Shion had no one she could call a friend or family. Although having developed an icy personality due to how she lived, she was always thankful for the guard and loved him like a brother.

The blonde priestess finished cleaning up before heading to finish her morning rituals.

Meanwhile, in a cave far away from the main city of Oni no Kuni, a seal started to crack as a dark voice boomed across the area, " **I AM BACK!** "

A black miasma flew out of the crack and began to take the form of a human, more specifically a man. The man chuckled as he observed his features with a puddle of water that was in front of him, "Hmm, I guess this'll do. Ironic though, but then this form will be perfect to break those bitches."

He raised his arm before frowned, "I guess since the seal has cracked only a little, I can only do so much by myself."

The man then noticed four skeletons at a corner and a smirk appeared on his face. He pointed a finger at the skeletons as a dark aura shot towards them, engulfing the bones as four beings emerged from the dark miasma.

The man announced, "Welcome, my servants, Kusuna, Setsuna, Gitai and Shizuku."

The four servants bowed, "Moryo-sama."

The man chuckled, "For now, call me Yomi. I am not fully back yet."

The four nodded as the revealed demon continued, "I can break the seal eventually, but there is a little bird that can reseal me. I don't want that, so... your job is to bring the current priestess to me."

The four nodded and the man conjured up several snake like creatures, shooting them into the four servants' bodies, "This is my chakra, use them wisely."

The four nodded and vanished. Yomi then said, "That's done. Now, to raise my army."

The man then went on thinking of how he wanted to raise his army.

Meanwhile, Shion and Taruho were having a stroll around the castle compound. Suddenly, an explosion errupted near the gate as another guard ran towards the two.

The guard said urgently, "Taruho-san, bring Shion-sama to safety! There are four ninjas, they're headed for Shion-sama!"

They could hear distinct screams of pain as they talked. Shion nodded and started to move towards her room where a secret path for royalty stood. Taruho followed after nodding his thanks to the guard who decided to stay to delay the enemy.

As the two moved into the tunnel, Shion said, "Taruho, we'll be heading for Konohagakure."

The guard looked at Shion in surprise, "Shion-sama?"

The priestess continued as she walked, "Those shinobi, they were sent by Moryo. We'll need ninja to guard us when we seal the demon."

It took a moment for Taruho to process what the priestess had said. The guard's eyes widened, "Shion-sama, Moryo is back?"

The priestess nodded as she gave a small smile, "I foresaw it. To be honest, for the past few months, I have been getting visions of Moryo's return. The ones who will defeat Moryo, are in Konohagakure."

The guard stared at the priestess for a while before he nodded, "Very well, Shion-sama. Let's go."

Shion nodded and they continued down the path.

A while later, the four ninja stood in front of Yomi. The demon in human form sighed, "I didn't really expect you to succeed on your first try, so don't beat yourselves up too much. The girl is headed for Konohagakure, and they will surely come for me. The girl knows I'm back. Your job for now is to keep watch, and then when they come, kill the girl."

The four minions nodded and bowed.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto was facing a bunch of Jounin in one of the training grounds. Surrounding them were several seals forming a barrier, and outside the barrier was a huge crowd containing most of the shinobi populace.

It had been Kasumi and Tsunade's idea, they wanted to see how far Naruto could go. The Hokage decided to hold a challenge for the whole ninja populace, anyone who could defeat Naruto would receive a double A-rank pay and a week off duty.

The double A-rank pay was already a good bait, coupled with a week off duty, a whole bunch of Jounin and Chunnin had signed up for the challenge.

Naruto's girls had not entered since they knew they couldn't beat the young man they loved.

Now, Naruto stood in his 00 Raiser form. He could see Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and even most of the clan heads in the mob of Jounin in front of him.

The Namikaze sighed, he had already beaten most of the Chunnin who rushed at him. All that was left, were his former academy instructor, the five Jounin sensei and the clan heads.

Gripping his GN Sword IIs, he went into a stance, "Come."

The five Jounin sensei along with Iruka charged the blue robot. Naruto jumped up to avoid a slash from Asuma before he turned midair and sent one of his swords at the Sandaime Hokage's son.

The blades clashed and Asuma was sent skidding away. Naruto landed again and crossed his blades to block two punches from Kakashi and Gai, flexing his 0 Raiser to release GN missiles that made Anko and Iruka back away before they could attack.

Naruto pushed the two Jounin away and fly upwards to avoid a wind enhanced fireball from Asuma and Kurenai.

As the fight went on, Hiashi, Shibi, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku and Tsume were watching, and they were very impressed.

Tsume grinned, "He fought a mob of Chunnin and Jounin, and the kid is still fighting toe to toe against six of our best."

Hiashi chuckled, "Truly a formidable foe. I'm seriously getting excited here."

The clan heads all agreed as they continued to look for any openings.

Outside the barrier, everyone was dumbfounded as they witnessed the young man solo against the group of Jounin.

Tsunade sweatdropped seeing the bunch of Chunnin and Jounin laying at the side of the edge of the barrier. She knew Naruto was strong, but seeing more than half of the shinobi of Konoha lose to one young man was astonishing.

The others were absolutely speechless at how Naruto dispatched the mob of shinobi. They made a mental note not to mess with the Namikaze.

Back to the fight, Naruto jumped away to avoid three fireballs from Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka and shot several blasts at them.

He then twisted to avoid several snakes from Anko and slashed them to pieces before he kicked backwards, sending the sadist flying backwards again.

Naruto then raised his arm to block a kick from Gai and parried a kunai slash from Kurenai. He pushed them away and said, "I believe it is time to end this. Trans-AM."

The Gundam glowed red as he flew upwards. Naruto dismissed his twin swords and took out his GN Sword III.

Raising it above his head, the Raiser Sword burst into life. Naruto grinned before he swung the sword down, careful to tune down the power so he wouldn't kill them.

Naruto dispersed his Raiser Sword and looked at the remaining clan heads.

Naruto commented, "Six down, six to go."

He then glowed again, this time revealing 00 Qanta in the place of 00 Raiser. The aura he released changed drastically as his power skyrocketed.

Shikaku knew the moment Naruto transformed into his latest form, they were screwed. The Nara clan head let out a breath, "Chouza, go big. Hiashi, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, you four try to hit him from the side. I'll try to use my shadows to seal his movements."

They nodded and charged at the waiting teen. Chouza roared, "Baika no Jutsu!"

The man grew until he reached an impressive height of 10 meters. Hiashi, Inoichi, Shibi and Tsume surrounded the teen as Chouza swung his fists down.

Naruto raised his left fist and thrust it towards the massive fist. The two punches collided and Chouza was sent stumbling backwards.

Hiashi shot forward along with Tsume and Kuromaru. The Hyuga clan head jumped up and started to spin, "Hakesho Kaiten!"

Tsume roared, "Gatsuga!"

The two rotating attacks quickly reached the blue Gundam.

Naruto stabbed his GN Sword V on the ground before he slammed his palms onto the ground. As soon as Hiashi, Tsume and Kuromaru came into range, a wave of chains shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the three of them.

Naruto grinned once more and willed the chains to slam them against each other before he threw them at Inoichi and Shikaku.

The two clan heads caught the three barely, and unfortunately the three of them were knocked unconscious by the impacts they suffered from.

Naruto then flew upwards to avoid a swarm of kikaichu. He tch'd and sent his GN Sword Bits to deal with the bugs and crossed his arms to block a punch from Chouza that sent him flying into the ground.

Naruto got out of the small crater and moved a bit to loosen up his bones, making cracking sounds in the process.

He smirked and shot straight into the sky, "Trans-AM!"

He glowed red as the the six sword bits returned to him and surrounded him. Shibi willed his swarm to engulf the blonde, intending on draining the teen's chakra, which if he could have his swarm touch Naruto at the same time, he could do it in maybe an hour.

But Naruto countered with two words, "Quantam Burst."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he unleashed a pulse of concentrated chakra that sent the four remaining clan heads flying as well as dispersing Shibi's swarm.

They quickly recovered but suddenly found one Naruto in front of them each as the clones and the original slammed a GN Rasengan into their abdomens, knocking them unconscious.

Naruto flexed his shoulders as his clones puffed out of existence, "Well, that was tiring."

The barrier vanished as Naruto gathered the unconscious people with his telekinesis.

Tsunade sighed, "I really shouldn't have done this."

The Namikaze clan head grinned at the busty Hokage, "Well, it did give me a great work out."

Kasumi rubbed her temples, "Its so unfair... Everytime you get a new form your power skyrockets, if you get one more I swear to god you will be the strongest human on Earth."

Naruto chuckled, "I don't think that will happen, right?"

He looked at the other girls, and none of them were not staring at him skeptically. The young man could only sweatdrop as they walked away while Anbu took the unconscious people to the hospital.

A while later, Shion and Taruho were resting at a village. The guard asked a merchant, "Excuse me sir, may I know how can I get to Konohagakure no Sato?"

The merchant looked at the guard, "You're going there?"

Taruho nodded, "Yes."

The merchant laughed, "You're in luck, my friend. I'm just about to head there, you can join me on my cart."

Taruho's eyes brightened and asked, "Really?"

The merchant nodded as he smiled, "Of course, do you have anyone else?"

Taruho nodded, "Only one, she's the priestess I'm guarding."

He nodded, "Very well, meet me here in 2 hours, we'll head to Konoha then."

Taruho bowed to the man, "Arrigatougozaimasu!"

The man laughed heartedly, "Think nothing of it. My goods were sold out and I'm heading to the village for supplies anyways."

Taruho nodded, "I see. Thank you, I'll meet you here later then."

The merchant nodded, "Okay. I have to pack my stuff anyways."

The guard then left for the hotel where Shion was.

As he entered the room, he found the blonde priestess sitting by the window.

He spoke, "Shion-sama, I found a way to Konoha. We'll be leaving in two hours."

The girl didn't reply and stared out of the window. Taruho asked, "Shion-sama?"

He walked to the blonde and found tears running down her face. The guard asked again, "Shion-sama, what's wrong?"

The priestess turned and looked at the guard and said sadly, "Taruho, you know I never liked to look into people's death."

She looked down at her lap, "Just now, I saw yours."

Taruho blinked before he smiled, "Shion-sama, if its for you, I will gladly offer my life."

Shion shook her head, "No, Taruho, ever since my mother died, you've been by my side."

She looked up at the man, "You became the brother I never had. I can't just let you die."

Taruho was taken aback by the emotions in the girl's eyes. Never had he witness the priestess show that much emotion. It was at that moment he realized how much he meant to the girl.

The guard embraced the blonde, not caring if he violated the rules of a servant, "Shion-sama, we will all be fine."

The priestess nodded, but the two of them knew that no one could change it, everything that came from Shion's visions were bound to be true.

A while later, Shion and Taruho were at the meeting point. The merchant nodded to the two and said, "Okay, lets get going then."

XXX

Done. I was going to have Shion reach Konoha by end of this chapter. But I ended up cutting it short. So next chapter will be the official start of the mission. Review please.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello guys, Gaim no Kaze here, and this is chapter 47. So I finally got the time to watch Pacific Rim Uprising and Ready Player One, mecha vs mecha fights BANZAI! Damn I loved the part where Obsidian Fury fought Gipsy, not my favourite but still it was cool...

And to the Gundam scene in Ready Player One... that was awesome, the part where Daito said 'Ore Gundam de Iku!' damn I love that part... and they made it where the RX78-2 formed and posed... even without the beam rifle it was nice, plus I think the beam rifle is better to not be there since Daito uses swords more in the movie... and MechaGodzilla was srsly nice.

By the way, **CCSakuraforever** , I appreciate your reviews, but can you umm, review in english? I tried translating them but I got weird answers. I don't understand Spanish... sry

Okay... now that I got that out of my system... lets start.

XXX

Shion and Taruho were standing in front of Tsunade. The busty blonde nodded as she read the request the two of them gave her.

Tsunade looked at the leader of Oni no Kuni, "So Shion-dono, you want a team of our shinobi to escort and protect you on your journey to this shrine to seal this demon called Moryo, more specifically you want Naruto to be in it."

Shion nodded, "Yes, I saw it in my visions, a blue knight with seven swords will be vital in sealing and defeating Moryo. If Moryo fully resurrect, the world will be in grave danger."

Tsunade nodded, "I see. But in all my years, I have never heard of a demon called Moryo."

Shion nodded in understanding, "Its not strange, Moryo is a very old demon that dates back to even before my great-grandmother. Our line of miko have been given the task to keep Moryo sealed in his tomb. But now he is back, so I need to reseal him before he can fully recover."

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples, "From one world threatening shit to another, first was the ELS from the center of the Earth, and now this demon."

Tsunade nodded as she placed a stamp of approval onto the request, "Okay, I'll have a team ready. When do you want to leave?"

Shion smiled slightly in gratitude, "As soon as possible."

The female Sannin nodded, "Very well, I will send a team to meet you at the gates in an hour."

Shion and Taruho bowed slightly in respect and gratitude, the priestess replied, "Thank you very much, Hokage-dono."

The two left and Tsunade summoned an Anbu, "Get me Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Fuu."

The Anbu nodded and vanished via Shunshin. In half a minute, the four mentioned shinobi appeared in her office. Tsunade threw Kakashi a scroll, "Jounin Hatake, you along with Naruto, Hinata and Fuu will be carrying out the mission of guarding Shion on her journey to seal the demon Moryo as well as protect her until the sealing process is done. The other details are in the scroll as well as the location, you are all to meet Shion and her companion at the gates in an hour. Pack up and get ready to leave. And Kakashi, the world is at stake, do not be late."

The four nodded wordlessly and vanished to pack for the mission. In an hour, after telling the other girls that they had a mission, Naruto, Fuu and Hinata went to the gates.

As they reached, they saw the blonde priestess and her guard. Shion spotted Naruto and her eyes widened as the dream suddenly came on her mind.

Naruto asked, "Are you Shion?"

Shion nodded, "Yes, and I know a lot about you, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "Umm, what?"

Taruho decided to explain, "You see, Shion-sama has a unique bloodline. Her doujutsu has the ability to look into the future. Occasionally she sees world changing events or deaths."

The blonde priestess nodded, "I've seen many things, I know a lot of you, what you contain, no, who you contain, Naruto, Fuu. I would tell you your fates, but there are many possible outcomes. One small choice can very well affect the future of the entire human race."

Naruto nodded, "I see. Well then its better you don't tell us then, and we finally found another doujutsu that is also all seeing, right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sighed, "For the record, Naruto-kun, the Byakugan isn't really all-seeing. The elders just love to brag and frankly I believe Shion-sama also dislikes being called all-seeing, right?"

Fuu snickered at that as Shion gave a small smile, "Indeed. I see we think alike, Byakugan Princess. So are only the three of you protecting us? I want to reach the shrine as soon as possible."

Naruto looked at Hinata questioningly at the 'Byakugan Princess' part. The girl only shrugged as she answered the priestess, "There is one more, he should be here soon."

Shion nodded and as if on cue, Kakashi appeared via Shunshin.

Kakashi looked at Shion, "You must be Shion-sama, leader of Oni no Kuni. I'm Hatake Kakashi, our squad will be escorting you to the shrine and provide protection until the demon Moryo is sealed."

Shion nodded, "My safety is in your capable hands, Copy Ninja. Can we head out now?"

The one eyed Sharingan user nodded, "Of course. Let's go."

The six of them then walked out of the gates and headed for the tomb of Moryo.

Meanwhile, Yomi was grinning amusedly at the city of Oni no Kuni. The citizens had no idea their priestess was out of town, not that it mattered since all of them knew that Shion wasn't much of a fighter like the leaders of the shinobi villages.

It wasn't that Shion was a helpless damsel in distress, far from it. Shion, under the insistence of Taruho, had learned hand to hand combat and learned many of her ancestors sealing arts, which could be used for combat as well. While she wasn't as strong as a Jounin, the priestess could easily take on low to mid Chunnin, which for a girl like her is quite impressive.

Yomi felt his four subordinates land behind him. Kusuna reported, "Yomi-sama, the girl has left Konohagakure. She is heading for your tomb with a team of ninja."

Yomi stroke his beard and chuckled, "I see, how many of these ninja are there?"

The man continued, "Four, according to what I've gathered, two of them are quite well known."

Yomi raised an eyebrow, "Ho, how so?"

Kusuna continued his report, "Namikaze Naruto, he is known as Konoha no Kidou Senshi. He possesses the Namikaze bloodline and can turn into a blue knight. He is well known for his combat prowess."

Yomi nodded, "A Namikaze huh, if I remember correctly, they are the ones who fought those black barbarians before that cursed hag Kaguya sealed them away. They also fought me with those damned priestesses. He might be a problem. The other one?"

The red head nodded, "Yes, Hatake Kakashi, he is known as the Copy Cat Ninja. He possesses one of the few remaining Sharingan and can copy any jutsu he sees. He is also well known for the combat capabilities, far more than the Namikaze is."

Yomi chuckled, "Ah, this Sharingan, a watered down version of Indra's eyes, and as such, a much more watered down version of good old Hagoromo and Kaguya. I see, what of the other two ninjas?"

Kusuna nodded, "Yes, one of them is Hyuga Hinata, she possesses the Byakugan and can see up to 359 degrees. The other girl is Takino Fuu, she is the container of the Nanabi. Her sealed bijuu gives her the ability to use wings too."

Yomi laughed out loud after hearing Kusuna finish his report, "Hahaha, this is a reunion! A Namikaze, descendants of Indra and Hamura as well as a Jinchurikii holding one of Hagoromo's prized bijuu. All of you, try to kill the priestess. If I am correct, even if the girl dies, they will come to stop me. If they do, let them pass. Understand?"

The four nodded and said in unison, "Yes sir!"

Yomi laughed darkly, "Good, now go."

Back to the group, Kakashi was starting to get annoyed. The girl they had to protect was nothing short of a pamperer princess, or at least that's what he saw.

For the sake of time, they had chosen to take the fastest route and it was, unfortunately, the most dangerous route as it had steep slopes and uneven roads.

As a result, Taruho had carried the princess throughout the journey and it slowed them down a lot due to Taruho's limited guard, for some reason, had also declined for Naruto to have clones carry Shion.

As they moved up a slope, Naruto sighed, "Taruho-san, at this rate we won't reach the shrine in a month. Please, just let my clones carry her."

The guard gave a tired grin, "Its okay, this won't slow me down much."

Kakashi looked at the guard, "You've said that, but even we can tell you're tired. I know you care for Shion-sama's safety, but you know as well as we do that the world is at stake."

Hinata and Fuu said nothing as they watched on. Finally Shion moved and got down from Taruho's back, the priestess said, "They're right, in the beginning you didn't even need to carry me."

Taruho stared at his mistress, "But Shion-sama, you need to save strength to reseal Moryo!"

Shion let out a breath, "Walking won't tire me much. I know you care, but to be honest this is a little too much."

Fuu nodded in agreement, "Besides, the roads from here on are fine, well... there is one part where we will need to carry you two since you two can't jump from platform to platform."

Taruho sighed, he knew he was beat here. The guard nodded as Naruto created two shadow clones who quickly carried Shion. The blonde then created two more clones who approached the guard.

Naruto stated, "We're going to be moving at shinobi speed, sadly at your level you won't catch up, so we'll have to carry you as well."

The guard knew he was weak compared to these ninja, so he nodded and the two shadow clones carried him as they started to move at shinobi speeds.

Meanwhile, with the four subordinates of Moryo, Kusuna was explaining his plans to his team.

The man said, "Shizuku, I want you to separate the Namikaze from the targets, he will prove to be the most troublesome one. Gitai, take on the Nanabi Jinchurikii. Setsuna and I will aim for the target, and most probably take on Kakashi and the Hyuga."

The three puppets of Moryo nodded. The four of them then vanished as they headed for the team.

With Yomi, the possessed man was standing outside the cave that lead to his tomb. Looking around, the man frowned, "So little things to work with, plus the weak body, I suppose this will do."

The man raised his arms and said aloud, "Rise, my army!"

From the ground, a hundred stone golems arose and stood ready for orders. Yomi smirked slightly before an idea hit him, "I suppose I have enough power to spare for a clone."

Yomi raised his right hand and black aura shot into the ground. As soon as the energy entered the earth, the grouground rumbled as a clone of Moryo appeared, significantly weaker and a tad bit smaller, but a clone nonetheless.

Back with the team, they landed on a platform larger than usual, and at their side was a large river. As they headed for the forest, Fuu said as she looked around, "Strange, you guys hear something?"

Everyone stopped as they focused to hear anything. Kakashi's eyes widened, "It sounds like-"

The one eyed ninja turned back to see a huge water dragon charging them. Acting quickly, Kakashi flashed through handseals for a fire dragon, Fuu flashed through seals for a scale powder jutsu, Hinata readied herself to fire a Hakke Hassangeki while Naruto transformed into 00 Raiser, ready to fire at will.

As the dragon entered their range, all four of them unleashed their attacks. The fire dragon, the wave of flammable scale powder, the massive wave of air and the huge blast of energy slammed into the water dragon. The result was an enormous amount of steam covering the area.

As the steam covered the area, they all heard footsteps and sound of jumping all around them. Kakashi warned, "Stay alert guys, Manji formation."

All four shinobi backed up and surrounded the clones carrying Shion and Taruho, the clones all ready to jump or fly at moment's notice. Then all of a sudden, water bullets shot out of the mist. Naruto released several dozens of GN missiles that collided with all the water bullets, neutralising all of them immediately.

Naruto joked, "Are they looking down on us? I mean we have two S-ranked shinobi, one of which is a Jinchurikii, another Jinchurikii and a badass Hyuga. Surely they can't expect that to take us down?"

Hinata and Fuu sighed while Kakashi chuckled, "True, but you never know, they might be just testing us."

Kasumi agreed with the cyclops and said to Naruto mentally, "He's right, stay alert Naruto-kun."

Taruho and Shion were a bit taken back at how the blonde reacted since none of them could see past their fingers in the steam/mist. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area, apart from the ones with her, she could see four other figures jumping around the area, though they all had dark purple chakra instead of the natural blue of humans or the crimson of bijuu chakra.

Hinata said, "I found them."

Her teammates grinned as the Hyuga princess stated again, "They're coming from all sides now, be ready."

Hinata slid into a ready stance just as everyone did. Then as if on cue, four figures shot out of the steam from all four sides. Unfortunately for the four subordinates of Moryo, they never stood a chance. Shizuku headed for Naruto's head, but before her water blades could even move into range, Naruto was already in front of her with both his GN Sword IIs in rifle mode and the 0 Raiser's blasters in front of her face. The water puppet of Moryo didn't even have time to liquify her body as the beams of pure energy tore through her body.

Gitai tried to slam his fists into Fuu's face, however before he could even pull his arm back, the green haired girl already had her own fists buried in his stomach. Gitai didn't even had time to react to the punch as Fuu kicked him upwards and unleashed waves of wind blades that sliced him to bits.

Kusuna had planned to use his snakes and scalpel to kill Hinata. But as soon as he entered her range, Hinata announced, "You are in my range of divination, Hakke Rokujuuyonsho!"

The pink haired man didn't stand a chance against the onslaught and he was sent flying away by the 64th hit. The man was dead even before he reached 5 feet away from Hinata.

As for Setsuna, the man had tried to use his size and sickles to slice Kakashi. But like with Kusuna, as soon as he entered Kakashi's range, the copy ninja had slammed a Chidori through his chest. The blue haired man tried to take Kakashi's head off before he died, but the cyclops reignited his Chidori and turned it into a Raikiri and pushed his arm upwards, the lightning cutter slicing his brain in half as Kakashi pulled his arm free from Setsuna's body.

The cyclops looked around and found his teammates were all done, "Well, that went well."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, let's go. I'll clear the steam."

The blonde flashed through handseals and cleared the steam in one swoop. Shion and Taruho were both speechless at how effective and how fast they were at neutralizing the enemy. The military of Oni no Kuni absolutely paled in comparison to the four shinobi. The team then continued their journey to the shrine.

A while later, the sun had set and they had covered half the distance from Konoha to the tomb. For normal civilian speeds, it would have taken them a week to reach their destination, but with Naruto's clones carrying Shion and Taruho, they had shortened the time by a huge margin. If they continued with their current speed, the team could reach the area tomorrow by noon.

But seeing it was night, the team decided to camp out and have some rest. Shion didn't argue, if she was correct, it would take at least a week for Moryo to fully recover, a night wouldn't make much of a difference. The four shinobi had decided to take turns keeping watch, Hinata and Fuu were first, then Naruto and finally Kakashi until the morning. Shion and Taruho slept in a tent sealed in Naruto's scrolls while the four of them would take turns sleeping in another tent.

Now, it was Naruto's turn to keep watch. The blonde sat at the camp fire, enjoying a cup of ramen as he stared at the two tents. Then Naruto noticed Shion stepping out of the tent, the Namikaze clan head gave a small smile, "Can't sleep?''

The priestess nodded with a small smile, "With the visions I keep getting about Moryo, I won't get any rest."

Naruto nodded as he finished his cup ramen with a satisfied sigh. The blonde decided to have another and took out his scroll. Unsealing a cup ramen, he looked at Shion and asked, "You want one?"

Shion was about to refuse politely before her stomach growled. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she nodded, "If you don't mind, yes please."

Naruto chuckled and took out another cup ramen and poured hot water into the two cups from the kettle he had above the camp fire. As Naruto turned on the timer, Shion asked, "Naruto-san, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

The blonde nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

The blonde priestess started, "When I was young, I would have visions. They would come up once in a while, but I have never had the same visions more than twice. But since my mother passed, once in a while I would have this one same vision. These few years, they have been becoming more frequent."

Naruto asked, curious, "What is this vision about?''

"In the vision, I would stand in a cave. There would be a knight of blue and white, wielding a green sword charging down from the ceiling. The knight would fight Moryo in his full form and most possibly be the one to defeat and vanquish the demon. These few years, the only one blue knight I know of..." Shion trailed off at the end and looked at Naruto.

The blonde finished her sentence, "That knight is me."

The priestess looked at the fire, "I'm not sure. But this is the only vision I've had that's like this. Every other vision I've had was about the deaths of other people, once in a while, I would get glimpses of other stuff, but I never knew what they meant. Every time I get a vision, something bad always happens."

Naruto knew she was scared, her expression gave it away. The blonde Jounin decided to be kind, "You're not alone you know. That guard, Taruho, you should share some of those visions with him. I mean you two are close, right? Talking about something always helps."

Shion shook her head, "I cannot talk much about my visions, every time I talk about them, nothing good ever happens."

Naruto blinked, "And you're telling me?"

The priestess continued to stare at the flames, "I don't know. Somehow I feel its okay to tell you, its just a feeling."

The Namikaze nodded, "I see."

The timer went off. Naruto turned off the alarm and stirred both ramen cups before he handed one of the cups and a set of chopsticks to the blonde priestess with a grin, "Well, I can't tell you what to do and what not to do. We can just cross the bridge when we reach it. So the only advice I can give you now is to enjoy your ramen and get some rest. After all, sometimes there are just things that you have to rush in blindly and hope for the best."

Shion was a bit shocked at the response before she realized the man was right. The girl giggled and nodded before she accepted the cup ramen and chopsticks, "I guess you're right. Arrigatou, Naruto-san."

The blonde man nodded as the two enjoyed the instant noodles in the night before Shion went back to sleep.

XXX

Done. Review please. I was gonna end it at the fight if you can call it that, but I wanted to have Shion develop her relationship with Naruto a bit there, so I added that last part. And before you ask me about why Yomi's four ninja all got defeated so easily, think about this, they were created from skeletons by Moryo who had limited powers and gave them even less powers. Facing Naruto alone will get them killed in less than 10 minutes if he uses 00 Quanta. Also, I will have Transient Gundam appear in the next arc, which I like to call the 'Akatsuki Wipe Out' arc. After that will be the Kaguya arc, then the 'The Last' movie arc, and finally the true final arc. So yeah, look forward to them. Ciao.


	48. Chatper 48

HELLO! Here is chapter 48, I thank those who reviewed this story, I ask the others to do the same as well, I can only do so much without any feedback. I had a bit of a block, so sorry for the late update. Plus with elections going on, I didn't have the motivation to work on the chapter. But I finally got it done. So lets go!

XXX

Naruto, Kasumi and Shion were standing in front of a man, Yomi. The man laughed, "So you all made it. I must say, its an honour for me to see the current generation's priestess and a Namikaze, with Uzumaki blood no less!"

Shion glared at the manifestation of Moryo, "Enough, we will reseal you now."

Yomi laughed as he raised a hand, "Ah, but you're too late now, you should know as well as I do, that I am fully recovered now. So let's get this show started, SHALL WE?!"

Yomi's human body started to crack as purple chakra flooded out of his body, forming the body of a multi-headed dragon.

Naruto wordlessly transformed into 00 Qanta before he said, "Shion-san, please stand back. I will weaken him, then you reseal him."

Shion nodded as Naruto and Kasumi charged straight ahead to face the demon.

Earlier that day, Shion was standing in the very same cave. In front of her stood Yomi. The man was laughing maniacally, "Hahaha, you're too late, little girl... I... AM FREE!"

Purple chakra flood out of the tombstone and flowed into the man as the purple aura flared against Shion. The girl tried to push back but was sent flying into the darkness.

The girl sat up awake as she breathed heavily. Shion looked around to see that she was still in the tent, Taruho sleeping some distance away from her. The girl stepped out of the tent to see all of the shinobi up and ready.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Ah, Shion-san, we were just about to wake you up. Once you and Taruho are ready, we will continue our way to the shrine."

Shion nodded and went in to wake Taruho, but the dream she had was still fresh on her mind.

Soon, after Taruho and Shion were ready, Naruto created several clones to carry the two non-shinobi.

As they prepared to move, Shion spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "I think Moryo's revival may be earlier than I expected."

Everyone looked at her, Fuu asked, "What do you mean?"

Shion stared at all of them, "Last night, I had a vision, Naruto-san and I would stand in front of a man, and Moryo wpuld emerge fully revived. If we don't hurry..."

Kakashi nodded, "I see. Then we'd better hurry, from our location, we should reach the shrine by evening, provided we don't run into any trouble of course."

Hinata and Fuu stared at Kakashi with deadpanned expressions, the Hyuga said, "You really want to jinx it, don't you?''

Naruto chuckled, "Well, let's get going then."

They packed up everything and continued their journey.

Meanwhile, Yomi was looking at his clone, "Hmm, those four failed, though I guess I can't expect much, since their power levels were quite low compared to the four of them. Go play with them, you should have enough power to conjure up a beast, if they beat you, just leave the rest to our army of golems, and if need be, I'll face them myself."

The clone nodded and vanished in purple mist. Yomi laughed as he said to himself, "Truly interesting. I hope they manage to reach the shrine, I will be full in a few hours, entertain me, humans."

Back with the team, they were leaping through the trees as fast as they could. By Kakashi's estimation, they had covered half of the distance from where they camped out to the shrine.

Then, suddenly, Hinata who was using her Byakugan warned, "Be careful! There's a man waiting in front of us."

They all nodded as they looked around for any possible enemies. Soon enough, they saw a man standing on a branch some distance from them.

The man grinned at the group, "Ah, you're finally here. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

The clone of Yomi raised his arms and turned into huge creature. (Search for Sector 7 korean monster for what it looks like, but twice that size... so it should be four times larger than an average human)

Kakashi tch'd and yelled, "Scatter!"

They all spread out as the clones pulled back to get Taruho and Shion out of danger. Naruto quickly transformed into 00 Qanta and deployed all his GN Sword Bits. Shion's eyes widened as she recognized the form as the same one from her dream.

The sword bits circled the beast as it landed on a branch, growling as it looked around. Kakashi yelled, "Now!"

The Copy Ninja sent a fire dragon at the creature, Naruto willed all the sword bits to charged the beast while Hinata sent a water dragon while Fuu sent a dozen wind blades.

The clone of Yomi leaped upwards, dodging the jutsus but was wounded by Naruto's blades as they slices through its arms and legs.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi who nodded. The Hatake sent a lightning hound at the beast as the Namikaze roared, "Trans-AM!"

Naruto glowed red and charged the beast. Kakashi's hound had caught the beast by surprise, stunning it and leaving it vulnerable to Naruto's onslaught.

The Namikaze quantized and appeared behind the clone, willing his sword bits to slice it several times as he slashed at the beast with his GN Sword V. He quantized again and appeared in front of the clone, this time with his swords combined into the large buster sword and slashed the clone horizontally, cleaving it in half.

Naruto flicked his sword to get rid of the gore before he turned to the others. The three other shinobi nodded as they continued their journey, Shion and Taruho dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

Back with Yomi, the possessed man just received the memories from his clone and he was impressed. He had expected his clone to be sufficient in at least defeating one of them or capture the priestess. Hell, he could have sworn the clone could kill the little human among them.

But the clone didn't, instead the Namikaze had disposed of his clone like an insect, albeit with a little help from the bearer of the watered down version of Indra's eyes. Still, the man was impressed, he had underestimated them.

Yomi chuckled, "Well, I suppose I should let them make their way here with no trouble. Let's see if they can make it past my stone army."

(Just so no one gets mistaken, Naruto is already stronger than Moryo. So taking care of him is far easy than beating the whole Akatsuki. Unless Moryo does something cowardly.)

As Moryo continued to laugh to himself, confident with his ability to win (not), the team closed in to the shrine.

Soon, the entrance of the shrine came into view. The entrance was simple, a vast rock platform with a set of stairs. A cave stood at the top of the stairs with a torii above the cave entrance.

Shion frowned and spoke, "Stop. I feel something amiss."

The shinobi and the clones stopped immediately on some branches, watching the open plain. They all looked at the priestess as she focused on the opening.

Shion opened her eyes and spoke, "Its coming."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the stone platform started to rumble. A hundred stone golems emerged from the ground as they stared straight at the team on the trees.

Kakashi spoke, "It seems we cannot get past them without a fight."

The others nodded. Kakashi said, "Naruto, bring Shion into the shrine. We can hold things here."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah... if Shion's visions are right, I'll be the one to stop Moryo."

The two other girls nodded as they prepared to face the golems. Fuu grinned, "You better win, Naruto-kun."

Hinata nodded as she gave him a peck on the cheeks. Naruto grinned as he and his clones carrying Shion leaped upwards and charged into cave.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the army of golems turned to them and charged. However, Naruto and his clones were fast. Before any of the golems could act, they were already at the entrance of the cave.

Kakashi, Hinata, Fuu and Taruho stood before the army. The Hyuga princess said, "Taruho-san, its best if you stay here. We'll deal with them."

Taruho nodded and stood by a tree. Fuu grinned as they readied themselves, "Let's get wild."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. His Sharingan started to spin as red chakra leaked out of Fuu. Hinata's Byakugan activated as she glared at the army.

Then before they could charge in, Naruto who suddenly stopped at the entrance yelled, "Here's a little help!"

The blonde sped through handseals and slammed his palm on the ground, summoning a human sized black and red being.

Naruto said, "Zagi-san, I'm counting on you."

The dark being cracked his head, "Ah, so... these piles of rock are my opponents?"

Naruto nodded , "Yeah, try to avoid killing my my teacher and the girls."

Dark Zagi chuckled, "Who do you think I am? Let's go ya pile of shit!"

The dark warrior charged straight in as he started to rip the golems to pieces. Kakashi blinked and nodded, "Well, that eases things up."

The two girls could only nod as they too joined the battle.

With Naruto and Shion, they had reached the chamber quite quickly. As soon as they entered the chamber, Naruto's clones suddenly dispelled, leaving Shion alone.

Before they could react to that, a voice spoke, "You know, its really rude to bring in fakes of your self into someone's home without their permission."

The two looked at the direction of the voice to see a man in dark robes. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "Ah, where are my manners... my name is Yomi, you may know me better by the name Moryo."

Shion let a small gasp escape her, "Impossible, even if you sped up breaking the seal, it wouldn't break till the evening."

The manifestation of Moryo chuckled, "Indeed it would have. Your mother did quite a good job at sealing me. Unfortunately for you, there was no one here to check on the seal. And the seal lost power faster than it should, for some reason. Breaking it was a matter of time."

Shion glared at the man. Yomi smirked, "But this is a reunion! I can sense little Kasumi in your seal, Namikaze, or should I call you Uzumaki. I can also sense little Choumei outside, along with a Sharingan user, not a natural one though. I can also sense Hamura's blood. And hmm, I sense a dark summon... wait, you mean you signed the kaijuu contract?"

Naruto stared at the man, "Yeah."

The dark robed man chuckled, "This is excellent! The thrice damned Uzumakis helped those fucking priests create this seal, its what sealed me away in the first place. I also hated Hagoromo and his worthless family."

Kasumi appeared from the seal and glared at the manifestation of Moryo, "Feeling's mutual, bastard."

Yomi chuckled, "Finally I can do what I've always wanted. I'll kill you, take your power for myself, then I'll destroy the world!"

Shion unconsciously flared her chakra as her bell rang, "Enough! We'll reseal you now!"

Yomi laughed as he raised a hand, "Ah, but you're too late now, you should know as well as I do, that I am fully recovered now. So let's get this show started, SHALL WE?!"

Cracks started to appear on the man as purple chakra flood out of his body.

Kasumi took a fighting stance as her tails swayed dangerously, "Naruto-kun, he's coming."

Naruto nodded and quickly transformed into 00 Qanta, "Yeah, we'll finish this quickly."

As the purple chakra flooded out of the man, he transformed into a multi-headed purple dragon. Naruto turned to Shion, "Shion-san, please stand back. We'll weaken him, you reseal him."

Shion nodded as the pair of Jinchurikii and Bijuu charged the dragon. Moryo unleased a barrage of purple chakra blasts at the two. Naruto sliced through them easily as Kasumi batted them to the side with her tails.

The redhead jumped upwards and pulled her fist back, punching one of Moryo's heads as she came down. The punch held so much force that it pushed Moryo back.

Naruto took the chance and charged in with all his GN Sword Bits deployed. The swords slices the dragon all over as Naruto cut off one of Moryo's heads, the head falling into the magma below the platforms of the chamber.

Moryo roared in pain, "You little bastard!"

The dragon swung one of his tails at Naruto and flung him into the walls of the chamber. Kasumi yelled in concern, "Naruro-kun!"

Moryo growled, "Worry about yourself first!"

The dragon quickly unleased chains of purple chakra that binded Kasumi. The Nine-tailed bijuu struggled to break the chains but they didn't budge.

Moryo laughed, "You forget you are merely a being of chakra, you can't escape those chains."

The chains then started to absorb her chakra as Kasumi groaned weakly. At the same time, Moryo started to grow in size.

Naruto shot out of the small crater and swung his blade at Moryo. A tail shot out and clashed with the blade. Naruto growled, "Let her go!"

Moryo laughed, "Try and make me."

Naruto roared and sliced through the tail and charged in for Moryo's heads. But before he could reach them, another tail slammed into Naruto and sent him into the ceiling.

Soon after, Kasumi lost all of her chakra, the chakra she had in her physical body anyways, and started to disperse as her consciousness returned to Naruto's seal.

Naruto let out a silent sigh of relieve once he felt Kasumi return to his seal before he popped out of the ceiling and charged downwards.

He swung his blade as Moryo met it with his tails. The blonde pushed away and dodged several strikes from Moryo before he shot upwards and willed the GN Sword Bits to combine with his GN Sword V to form the GN Buster Sword.

Once it was done, Naruto glowed a red hue and roared, "TRANS-AM RAISER!"

The giant beam shot towards Moryo at frightening speeds. Moryo charged up a blast of purple chakra and shot it at Naruto.

The two attacks collided and everything went white as Shion lost consciousness from the explosion. The last thing she saw was Naruto charging Moryo once again.

Meanwhile, earlier when Naruto entered the cave with Shion, back with Kakashi, Fuu, Hinata and Dark Zagi, they had succeeded in ripping apart all the stone golems. The dark being let out a satisfied sigh, "I haven't had a work out like that in centuries! You guys aren't half bad!"

Kakashi eye smiled while the two girls didn't know how to respond. As for Taruho, the man was hiding behind a tree staring at Zagi fearfully. Then the ground trembled as the broken pieces of the stone golems slowly moved to one point.

The rocks started to pile up and formed a giant stone golem that seemed to glare at the four of them. Kakashi groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Hinata and Fuu shared similar thoughts as they readied to fight. Dark Zagi however, "FINALLY SOME ACTION! You three stand back, let the grown ups handle this."

Dark Zagi cracked his neck and walked towards the golem as he started to glow a dark purple hue. The dark being chuckled evilly before he vanished and appeared in front of the golem's face.

Zagi laughed maniacally, "Its been a while since I fought in human size against someone this huge. Try to last a bit!"

He grunted as he swung his fist at the golem and sent it tumbling backwards and fell to the ground.

Kakashi just stared at the dark summon with slight amount of fear in his eye.

Zagi taunted, "Come on! Stand up! You can't be this weak! Its just one punch! I'm not Saitama so get up!"

The golem seemed to growl as it stood up. Zagi laughed and started to punch the golem's head in all directions so many times that the golem's head moved up down left and right even after he stopped punching.

Zagi quickly held the head in place and asked, "You okay?"

The golem nodded shakily but was obviously disorientated. Zagi seemed to grin savagely and said, "Good!"

The dark summon gave the golem a hard uppercut without warning that sent the head flying upwards. As the head flew up, Zagi stared at it as it started to come down.

Zagi commented as he looked at the four humans, "That's quite high up, don't you think?"

They could only nod as Zagi turned back to look at the head. Then as the head closed in, Zagi moved back a bit just as the head crashed onto the golem.

The golem started to stumble around shakily as it tried to regain its bearings. Zagi stretched a bit and said, "Well, I've had my fun. Let's just end this."

As the golem finally regained its bearings and glared at Zagi, the dark summon pondered, "Hmm, what should I use?"

He stared at the golem and snapped his fingers as a lightbulb lit up in his head, "Ah! I can use that! Okay!"

The dark being conjured up an energy boomerang and threw hard, "HISSATSU!"

The energy boomerang shot towards the golem and split into two before it reached the golem. The two boomerangs circled the golem before it struck the golem and held it into place.

Zagi charged up a huge amount of energy before he raised his right arm and conjured up a massive drill, "GIGA! DRILL! BREAKKKKKK!"

The dark summon charged forward with the massive spinning drill on his right arm and pierced through the golem easily as it exploded from the energy overload and faded to dust.

Zagi landed on the ground and looked back at the dumbfounded humans, "Well, my job here is done. Good luck."

Without waiting for a reply, Zagi vanished with a poof. Kakashi blinked and asked the two girls, "Are Naruto's summons all... so hyper?"

Hinata and Fuu shook their heads, the Nanabi Jinchurikii said, "I have no idea, even Choumei was a bit freaked out."

Hinata nodded as Kakashi sweatdropped. The copy nin said, "Well, let's go. We need to help Naruto fight Moryo."

No one argue as they headed for the cave.

XXX

Done. A bit short. But this was all I could bust out for now. Review please.


	49. Chapter 49

I AM BACK!!! So, my other story, Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom, is almost done, so I might focus on it more for this month or so... once that is done, I'll focus on this and the Naruto/SAO fic I promised.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

And just wanted to say this again, if you do not like the way I write... or you dislike what I did here in this story, leave the page and search for stories that fit your tastes, I have stated/warned in the summary... its a harem, it has bashing etc... yet those guys still flame it... and they're not even using their own accounts! I mean criticism, but with reason, is fine, absolutely cool. But flaming for things like a harem, bashing etc juz kinda pisses me off.

And come on, if this story is trash, then point out my damn mistakes! If you don't like my way of writing, point them out! Juz flaming it won't do anything, or if you just want to discourage me from writing... Well, its not working even one bit.

So yeah, with that off my chest, let's get started. Sorry to those who actually read this fic.

XXX

As Naruto was flung back by Moryo's tail again, he caught sight of Shion's unconscious form on the platforms.

The blonde cursed, the explosions just now might have knocked her unconscious. The Namikaze deployed all his Sword Bits again and willed them to attack the demon, trying to catch his breath for a bit.

The young man had to admit, after the ELS, Moryo might be the strongest enemy he'll face. Granted he wasn't going all out, since the aftermath will kill Shion, fighting while holding back against a being who is most certainly not, was a challenge even for him.

Moryo batted the GN Sword Bits away and sent them back to Naruto. The blonde willed them to reattach to his shield.

The demon taunted, "What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

Naruto smirked, "I could do this all day."

The blonde charged Moryo and swung his sword, meeting the demon's tails. They traded blows over and over again as shockwaves were sent all over the chamber, fortunately not reaching Shion.

After fighting for so long, the TRANS-AM was slowly bit surely starting to take its toll on Naruto. Moryo spotted Shion's limp form on the ground and laughed, "This is my lucky day! The line of shrine maidens will end here!"

Without warning, Moryo sent a huge blast of chakra at Shion. Naruto easily saw this and cursed, "Shit!"

He flew backwards for Shion as fast as he could. The blonde, coupled with the Trans-AM, reached almost the speed of sound. In an instant, he grabbed the girl out of the line of fire and landed some distance from where Shion previously was.

The blonde laid Shion down carefully onto the ground once more, sighing in relief.

Naruto's eyes widened as he sensed Moryo's chakra behind him. He quickly reached to grab Shion, but that was what the demon wanted.

Before he could even close his hand around Shion's body, a dozen chains wrapped around Naruto's body and pulled him away from the blonde priestess.

Moryo laughed and turned Naruto to face him, "Finally, I've caught you. You can forget about breaking out of those chains, I modelled them after the strongest Uzumaki I faced, whose chains were strong enough to hold me and all bijuu in place. You won't get out of them. Plus, I am draining you of your chakra now, you know?"

Naruto knew he was being drained, at an astonishing rate too. Moryo smirked, "Surprised? I am not human, I can absorb as much chakra as I wish through these chains, as long as they do not exceed it's size. You humans can only absorb that much because your body cannot handle the sudden influx of it, I obviously don't have that problem."

Naruto glared at the demon as his Trans-AM faded away. Moryo laughed, "Don't be disheartened, you're not the first Uzumaki or Namikaze I've fought, hell you're certainly not the first Jinchurikii I've fought either."

Naruto could feel around half of his chakra gone, and it had only been a few moments. Naruto struggled as he tried to use his sword bits to cut through the chains.

Moryo then looked at Shion and back at Naruto, "Now, let's finish off the girl, shall we?"

The demon sent a blast of chakra towards Shion as Naruto roared while struggling to free himself, "NO!!!!"

Meanwhile, with Shion. The priestess groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself in the chamber, any sign of Moryo gone. Shion turned to see Naruto's face, "Naruto-san? What happened to Moryo?"

The blonde grinned, "I defeated him. We're done. Come on. Everyone is waiting for us."

Shion blinked, "Eh?"

The priestess suddenly found herself in front of the citizens of her country. Naruto stood beside her, along with his team and Taruho. The girl looked around and saw her mother smiling at her as well.

Wait, her mother? Shion thought, 'Something is wrong.'

Naruto noticed and asked, "Anything wrong, Shion?"

Shion looked at Naruto, "You're not the real Naruto... who are you?!"

The blonde's grin turned into a smirk, "As expected of the shrine maiden, nothing escapes your eyes."

'Naruto' and the surroundings burst into purple chakra and circled Shion. The priestess glared at the chakra, "Moryo!"

The dark chakra laughed, "Right now, we are in your mindscape, everything here bends to my will. What can you do?"

Shion glared at the chakra and focused as she reached down into herself. The priestess yelled as she flared her chakra.

For a moment, it seemed that her chakra could disperse the dark chakra. Then Moryo's voice boomed through the area, "Not a bad try, you clearly know how to use that chakra, but you're centuries early if you want to beat me with just that."

The purple chakra quickly returned and Shion started to pant, "What is this? I-I c-can't breath?!"

Everything started to turn black before Shion fell. The last thing on her mind was, 'Gommenasai, Okaa-san, Taruho, Naruto-san...'

Outside, Naruto growled as he struggled to break through the chains. Kasumi was still unconscious in his seal, and he couldn't count on the others since they were no match for him.

He roared as he struggled to stop Moryo's chakra blast from hitting Shion, but the chains were doing an excellent job at restraining him. Naruto's eyes widened as the chakra seeped into the girl.

Moryo laughed, "Its over. Once my chakra enters her soul, she will cease to exist, and you will lose your only way of defeating me. I guess I will have you stay here to witness it."

Naruto glared at the dragon-demon. Then everything turned grey as an unfamiliar female voice was heard, 'You can still win.'

Naruto looked around and saw that time had stopped, he looked up and asked, "What do you mean? Kakashi, Hinata-chan and Fuu-chan can't win. Kasumi-chan is unconscious and Shion is..."

The voice agreed, "Indeed, you cannot rely on them. I want you to go all out."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But, Shion might die!"

The voice spoke again, "Don't worry, I won't let my daughter die. But if you do not do it now, you won't have a chance."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, protect her."

The blonde couldn't see it, but he could feel the voice smile as everything returned to normal.

Naruto glared at Moryo and spoke, "Moryo. Get ready, the real battle..."

Naruto glowed a greenish yellow and roared, "STARTS NOW! QUANTAM!!!!! BURSTTTTTT!!!!!"

Naruto unleashed a massive burst of energy that completely blew the chains to pieces and sent Moryo crashing into the walls. Naruto looked at Shion and saw a pinkish dome like barrier surrounding the girl.

GN particles floated in the air as Naruto glared at Moryo, still glowing greenish yellow. The Namikaze drew his GN Sword V again and charged.

At the same time when Naruto unleashed his Quantam Burst, Shion heard her mother's voice, "Shion, its not over yet. You're friend is fighting hard for you. You must not give up."

The blonde opened her eyes, "Okaa-san?"

The voice finished, "Combine your chakra with his, you can defeat Moryo. Good luck, my daughter. I love you."

Shion called out, "Okaa-san! Wait!"

She received no reply as she stared into the darkness. Then suddenly, a ray of light shone through the area. Shion looked at it as it started to increase and purged the darkness.

Shion looked around to see a huge plain. Then something caught her eye. She saw multiple bubbles floating in the air, more importantly, they were filled with scenes of Naruto fighting, many versions of them, including the one she knew.

Shion wondered aloud, "What is this?"

A voice answered, "This is the world of possibilities. Its what could happen."

Shion turned to see a pure white being, "Possibilities?"

The being nodded, "Yeah, that's what your chakra is about. Possibilities. Your eyes peer into the door of possibilities to look into people's futures, don't you?"

Shion looked away, "But I only see their deaths..."

The being seemed to smile, "That's because you only think of seeing deaths. Fate can be changed, if given enough effort. Nothing is not within the realm of possibilities."

Shion's eyes widened at the being's words. The blonde nodded, "I think I get it. Thank you."

The being nodded, "Then go, win against Moryo."

Shion nodded as she started to vanish, going back to her body. As soon as the white being turned into a man with short black hair. A woman with long brown hair appeared beside him, "Are you going to just let her go, dear?"

The man chuckled, "Yeah, if I revealed myself to her, I doubt she'd go. But, I guess we were right to seal our chakra here, Miroku."

Miroku giggled, "Indeed. Its time. All we can do is leave it to them."

The man nodded as the two vanished from the world of possibilities.

Back in reality, Shion's eyes opened and quickly noticed the pink barrier around her. She smiled, sensing the familiar chakra of her mother as the barrier slowly faded.

The girl looked further and was pleasantly surprised. Naruto, still transformed as 00 Qanta, was thrashing Moryo all over the place, glowing greenish yellow.

As Naruto sliced Moryo into a dozen pieces, the demon dragon just reformed from the pieces and continued the fight. The blonde grunted in annoyance as he blocked a slash from Moryo.

Shion shouted, "Naruto-san! You must use my chakra!"

The blonde heard her voice and nodded. Moryo's eyes widened, "Shit!"

The demon sent multiple chakra blasts at Shion, only to be blocked by the pink and slowly fading chakra barrier or cut by Naruto's blades.

Naruto landed in front of Shion, the amount of power he exterted sending chills down her spine. The Uzumaki asked, "So, how do we do this?"

Shion let a smile grace her face, "You're going to attack, and I'm going to infuse it with my chakra. Okaa-san told me that."

Naruto nodded, "Then hold on tight."

Shion blinked, "Eh..."

In an instant Shion found herself high above the ground. Naruto willed his GN Sword Bits to block any incoming attacks as he held Shion by the waist in the air.

The priestess quickly realized their current position and blushed slightly before she focused on their current task. Naruto drew his GN Sword V in rifle mode and sent several blasts at Moryo.

He turned slightly to look at Shion, "Let's go. Focus your chakra into the blades."

He held his sword up as the sword bits combined to form the buster sword. The tip if the sword opened as a huge beam saber formed.

Shion nodded as she held onto the hilt and focused all her chakra, willing them to enter the swords. The beam saber took on a pink hue as both Naruto and Shion roared and swung the massive blade down.

Moryo raised tails to block the attack, confident that even if it rips him to shreds, the pieces would still reform him. But he realized his mistake a second too late, forgetting Shion's presence and letting his arrogance get the better of him.

The blade sliced through the demon like butter. Dispersing his chakra into the air, leaving no trace of it.

After confirming that Moryo was defeated, Naruto descended down onto the ground, his arm still around Shion's waist.

Then just as he touched the ground, Kakashi, Fuu, Hinata and Taruho entered the cave.

Kakashi looked around, seeing the destruction around. He looked at the pair, "So, where is Moryo?"

Shion gave him a small smile, "He's gone. Its thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

The blonde looked at Naruto as she said that last part. Her change in suffix was lost on him, but everyone else had caught it. Hinata shook her head at that.

Taruho quickly looked over Shion, "Shion-sama, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shion smiled at her surrogate brother, "I'm fine."

Naruto cracked his neck and said, "Well, mission complete, can we go?"

No one disagreed as they didn't wish to stay in a cave that would collapse at any moment.

The group quickly exited the chamber and headed back for a nearby town, with Naruto's clones carrying Shion and Taruho again.

Timeskip, a few days later, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Fuu stood in front of Shion in her castle. Shion had insisted they rest in her castle for a few days before they headed home. Kakashi thought a few days wouldn't hurt and agreed.

Shion smiled, "I thank you for helping me defeat Moryo, you are all heroes."

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well, it was part of our mission."

Shion looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I'm not sure about Moryo truly dispersed. So I will need to ensure my descendants are all strong priests and priestesses, can you help me?"

Naruto pondered a while and decided it was to help her find a suitable husband and nodded. The other team members of Konoha sighed inwardly as Shion beamed at him.

Kakashi, still the team leader, said, "Well, I believe it is time for us to leave. Thank you for your hospitality these past few days."

Shion smiled and nodded. She then said, "By the way, would you mind giving this to your Hokage?"

Kakashi blinked and nodded, accepting the letter. With that, the team said their goodbyes and left the country.

Taruho said from beside Shion, "Shion-sama, are you sure this is fine?"

Shion smiled and nodded, "Well, Naruto-kun IS a clan head, I do not mind either."

Taruho nodded, accepting her decision.

The team reached the village rather quickly since they were all rejuvenated. Plus Naruto used his GN Armor to serve as a ride, with Hinata and Fuu on top and Kakashi sticking below upside down of the armor while Naruto flew as Exia.

Later in the Hokage's office, Tsunade said, "Well done, I've gone through most of your reports and frankly, this should be an S-class mission. So I'll upgrade it to S-class and give you the pay tomorrow. Take the next two days off too, you deserved it."

Kakashi then handed Tsunade a letter, "Shion-sama wanted me to give you this."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and opened the letter before she placed the letter down and sighed, "Naruto, you are gonna be the death of me."

Naruto blinked and asked, "What? Why?"

The others had an idea what was going on and just kept silent. The Hokage threw the letter to Naruto who caught it and read, "Alliance between Konohagakure and Oni no Kuni... with marriage between Priestess Shion and... me?! Da fak?!!!"

XXX

Done. Review please. So that's the end of the Shion arc, next arc is the Akatsuki Wipeout arc, with Transient Gundam debutting. After that, the 'The Last' movie arc, the Kaguya arc and the final arc.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys. So I've posted the SAO/Naruto fic, its called The Black Swordsman : To Protect Those He Loves... so yeah. I'm gonna focus on building that story, so this might be a bit slow. But anyways,this will be the start of the Akatsuki wipe out arc. And I have a bit of a block. So I had some trouble busting out a chapter.

XXX

A week later, Shion had decided that they would officially marry at the age of 21. Naruto had accepted it defeatedly while his girls laughed at him.

Now, in the Akatsuki hideout, Pein spoke, "We will now commence planning to invade Konoha. As you all know, Orochimaru invaded it a while ago, but failed to demolish the village. Regardless, he still proves to be a valuable asset, thus I have brought him back to our organisation."

The Rinnegan user looked around for any reactions and continued, "We shall start planning, and when the time comes, we will take the Kyuubi, Niibi and Nanabi Jinchurikii."

As they started to plan, Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu all thought, 'I need to tell Naruto.'

Back in the village, Naruto was slurping down ramen like his life depended on it. Hinata, Tsuki and Haku were sighing as they ate their own ramen.

Then, as they ate, Jiraiya appeared via Shunshin. The toad sannin spoke seriously, "Naruto, I need you, Fuu and Yugito with me. Now."

The Namikaze blinked in confusion.

A while later, the three of the Jinchurikii and Jiraiya were in Tsunade's office. The Hokage said, "Just now, we just received a message from Itachi. The Akatsuki are officially moving to attack us, to capture the three of you."

Jiraiya nodded, "Now, Bee and Gaara are on their way here as we speak. Its gonna be the finally battle. We're currently mobilizing our forces as we speak, everyone is on standby, but discrete not to tip the enemy off."

Naruto nodded, "I see, the time is finally here."

Jiraiya nodded, "Its either them or us now. I want to tell you though, the three of you, do not under any circumstances engage them alone. Naruto should be fine, but we must consider that they may have anti-bijuu or anti-jinchurikii tactics. Once Bee and Gaara are here, we'll be setting up our defenses as much as we can."

Yugito sighed, "I understand. But we won't stay out of the fight."

Tsunade nodded, "We know. Gaara proposed that we have you two join. We weren't keen on it, but now, we might need everything we have."

Jiraiya nodded, "I've finally managed to identify who the Akatsuki are. Apart from Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu, Orochimaru is back with them, along with a man with the Rinnegan."

Kasumi, Choumei and Matatabi immediately appeared. The redhead asked seriously, "Who is this person?"

Jiraiya sighed, "He was my student, his name is Nagato. Now, he goes by the name Pein and seems to have several clones."

Kasumi nodded, "I see. Then we have to be wary of him. I fear he will summon the Gedo Mazo."

Choumei and Matatabi nodded. Naruto said, "Then, we need to be ready. I'll talk to Belial-sama about it."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll also talk to Bunta and the toads. We need to be prepared for anything."

Tsunade nodded, "So, what members are we facing?"

Jiraiy nodded, "Apart from Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein and Orochimaru, we have Deidara and Sasori. They also have a woman called Konan, she specialises in origami jutsu. We know Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu will help us, but we still need to be careful. Pein has six clones that acts as his... other eyes."

Kasumi nodded, "The paths. If he has power over that, then we need to take them all down and... if I am correct, pull out the rods on them."

The others nodded as they continued to discuss plans on how to fight the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile, Haku, Hinata, Tsuki and the other girls were in the Namikaze compound, all sitting on the sofa. Tsuki wondered, "I wonder what Hokage-sama wants with Naruto-kun?"

Haku nodded, "Well, sincr Fuu-chan and Yugito-chan also went, I think it has something to do with being Jinchurikii."

Hinata nodded, "By the way, don't you all have training or missions?

Lacus smiled, "Well, we didn't have much to do, so we're done for the day actually."

Cagali nodded, "Yeah."

Hinata sighed, "Fine."

A day later, Naruto, Fuu, Yugito, Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing in front of every Jounin and Chunnin in the village.

Tsunade looked at everyone, "Everyone, you must be wondering why I called for a meeting, right?"

The Hokage spoke, "Yesterday, we received confirmation that the Akatsuki are officially moving to attack us, to capture the three Jinchurikii of our village."

The Jounin started to mummer amongst themselves until Tsunade spoke again, "They will launch a full blown assault against us, it will be war. As of now, it is confirmed that the Akatsuki consists of S-class nuke nin."

The mummers got louder before one brave soul asked, "Then, what are we doing here? Since they are targeting the Jinchurikii, should we hand them over?"

Tsunade looked at the man and the audience, "I will say this once. The Akatsuki won't just be aiming for the Jinchurikii, they will destroy the village regardless. That's why we're here. I'm giving you a choice, gather your family and leave now, or stay here and defend the village to its last. If you want to leave, leave the meeting now."

The mummers got louder until Naruto spoke, "I won't tell you to stay, it'd be unfair to you, after all the Akatsuki are after us. I will fight on the front lines, to protect those I care for. Because of me, the ones close to me will be targetted, they won't hesitate to attack anyone for information, that's why I must fight. I ask of you, to fight with me."

The shinobi all stood there in silence. Then, Kakashi spoke in the middle of the crowd, "Are you stupid, Naruto?"

Everyone looked at the Copy ninja as he spoke, "This is our village, its not just yours. This village also contains all our loved ones, not just yours. Of course, I'll fight with you."

The shinobi all looked at each other before Asuma spoke, "Me too. If we don't stay to fight, then everything we've done till now will be all for nothing."

Kurenai nodded, "Me too."

Then, slowly, all the shinobi in the meeting nodded and said, "Me too."

Soon, no one left the meeting. Naruto grinned and looked at Jiraiya who nodded. The Toad Sannin spoke, "Good. We'll double our defenses, do border guarding missions double time. And train your asses off, the next opponents are all S-class ninja. We will defend this village!"

Everyone roared in agreement as a response as the planning started.

A week later, everyone was on guard. Jiraiya had reported that the Akatsuki had officially began to move and they were coming now. Itachi had also sent a crow to tell Naruto.

Now, Naruto, Fuu, Yugito, Bee, Gaara and Jiraiya, Ay and Tsunade were standing on the top of the walls. The other girls had been stationed with other platoons from the two other villages.

Then, they saw it. The group of S-ranked ninja clad in black robes with red clouds. Kasumi saw the Rinnegan in Pein's eyes, "Its true. But, it feels unnatural."

Naruto nodded. Pein exerted a force that was artificial. It wasn't natural, more man-made than anything.

With the Akatsuki, Pein spoke, "Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, take the left. Kakuzu, Deidara, Orochimaru, take the right. Konan, you're with me. We will take the front."

The members all nodded as they split off. As they rushed off, Pein spoke as his five other bodies followed him, "Konan, stay sharp. According to Zetsu, the Raikage, Kazekage and the Jinchurikii of the Hachibi are here. This is a chance, we will take all the Bijuu here."

Konan just nodded as they charged. As they closed in, seven figures landed before them. Tsunade, Ay, Bee, Naruto, Gaara, and Jiraiya landed before them.

Naruto spoke, "I'll take two of them, you guys choose whoever you want."

Ay hmph'd, "Damn brat. Fine, just don't die."

Naruto nodded as he faced the Deva path and Asura path. Gaara faced the Animal path, Jiraiya faced the Preta path, Ay faced the Human path, Tsunade faced the Naraka path while Bee faced Konan.

The Deva Pein spoke, "Now, we will be taking the remaining Jinchurikii."

Naruto smirked, "I'd like to see you try. But before that, let's change the scenery a bit."

Then, before they could start, all seven of them drew a Hiraishin kunai and threw them onto the ground.

The six paths of Pein and Konan couldn't react in time as they were all transported away.

Everyone opened their eyes to find themselves in a green plain. Naruto smirked, "Here, we can fight to our hearts content."

Pein nodded, "Indeed, innocent bystanders won't be caught in the cross fire. A wise choice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

The Deva path spoke, "Do not misunderstand me, everything I do is for long lasting peace. That is why we need the Bijuu."

Naruto glared at the dead face of Yahiko, "Even so, all you're doing is cause chaos across the land. You threaten my family, I won't let you do as you please."

Pein retorted, "We were already expected to fight. Let's stop talking."

Naruto raised his GN Sword V, "Yeah."

The Namikaze charged the two paths of Pein, intent on fully destroying them.

With Gaara, no words were needed as he summoned his sand around him. The Jinchurikii of the Ichibi shot the sand at the Animal path.

The extension of Pein dodged the sand as he flashed through handsigns and summoned a three headed dog and a two headed parrot.

Gaara glared at the two summons as he formed an imitation of the Shukaku with his sand. The only difference was the lack of the seals on the body.

Gaara stared down at the two beasts as the Shukaku imitation charged. (For simplicity's sake, I'll refer this as Shukaku-X)

The Shukaku-X swung its arm at the three-headed dog and sent it flying. Then before Gaara could turn to the second summon, the parrot flew down and clawed a huge chunk of sand off the beast.

Gaara tch'd as he quickly regenerated the part as he sent a stream of sand at the bird, grabbing it as he swung the bird onto the ground.

Gaara quickly flashed through handseals and yelled, "Ryusa Bakuryu!"

A huge sand tsunami flowed out of the Shukaku-X as it engulfed the two summons and the Animal path before he could do anything.

Then, taking advantage of the time, Gaara roared, "Sabaku Daiso!"

The sand pressurised and crushed everything in it, dispelling the two summons and crushing the Animal path to minced meat, leaving a splat of blood.

XXX

Done. A small chapter. Sorry, but this was all I could bust out. The next chapter will be the continuation of the fights. Review please.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey... **Guest** , I did that before. This is actually a rewrite of that one. It failed. Well, you could try it, and probably will succeed where I failed.

Thanks **Dreadendor** , good to know, that means a lot to me.

And sorry guys, for the late update. I know its been some time, but I had a block on this story. But I think I'll be able to return to my original pace after the Pein arc, since the fights were the ones that gave the blocks. Anyways, here's the 51st chapter.

XXX

As Pein, his six paths and Konan went straight head on towards the village, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were moving casually towards the side gates.

The fish spoke quietly to his partner, "Itachi, so what do we do?"

The Uchiha looked ahead, where a group of Konoha ninja were waiting, he responded quietly, "If I know Naruto, he will teleport Pein and his paths to a secluded area. We need to defeat Orochimaru and Deidara. But before that..."

He glanced at Sasori who was ignoring their conversation as they closed it to the gates. Itachi subtly nodded at Kisame as they approached the gates.

Then they moved. Kisame drew his Samehada and swung it at the unsuspecting Sasori. The massive sword crashed the Hiruko puppet as the real Sasori jumped out and landed.

The puppeteer glared at them, "What are you doing?"

Itachi stood in front of Sasori, between him and the village gates, "Sorry, but I can't let you destroy the village or capture any of the Jinchurikii. I can't have my future brother in law die just like that."

The Uchiha said that last part with a small smile. Sasori just narrowed his eyes at them. But then Kisame spoke, "Itachi, go help Kakuzu. I can handle him, my sword is perfect for that."

The Uchiha stared at his partner before he nodded, "Thanks."

Itachi leaped away as Kisame drew his Samehada and stared at Sasori. The puppeteer spoke, "So, you never really were on the Akatsuki's side."

Kisame grinned, "Sort of."

Sasori sighed, "You know, if you just told me up front, I would have considered helping you. I don't really like Pein's god complex much. But, you destroyed my Hiruko..."

Kisame laughed, "I've been iching to have a bout with you to be honest. Let's just get started."

Sasori didn't reply and instead took out a scroll, "I would be lying if I didn't want to, let's start. Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen."

The scroll rolled open and in a huge cloud of smoke, a hundred puppets in red appeared, all tied to Sasori with chakra threads.

Kisame grinned, "Heh, LET'S GO!"

The swordsman charged as the hundred puppets all swarmed at him. Kisame used the massive sword in his hand to cleave the puppets apart while willing the Samehada to absorb the chakra from the chakra strings.

Sasori cursed as he saw his puppets get cut down one by one. The master puppeteer couldn't even reconnect his threads to those puppets with Kisame in the way.

Kisame smirked, "Pay attention!"

The shark man charged the puppeteer with his sword raised to strike. But Sasori wasn't an S-ranked ninja for nothing.

The redhead leaped up and dodged the earth shattering strike. He landed and ripped off his cloak, revealing his puppet of a body.

Kisame whistled, "Wow, I knew you loved puppets, I even betted that you fucked puppets, but to turn yourself into one... That's just... Wow."

Sasori glared at the shark, "You're one to talk, shark man."

Kisame laughed, "At least I turned into something that lives, but a puppet, man, that sucks. How do you even feel things?"

Sasori spoke coldly, "My art is endless. It is immortal. I am immortal."

Kisame shook his head mockingly, "Immoral more like it, but I guess I can't judge. But this makes things easier, I just need to find your source of chakra."

The circle on the left side of his chest with the kanji for 'scorpion' (蠍) was a huge hint, and Kisame knew it.

The shark man charged the puppet. Sasori responded by shooting out four wired blades from his back. The swordsman easily parried the blades away with his Samehada before he reached Sasori.

The human puppet jumped away and unsealed yet another puppet. This one surprised Kisame. The former Kiri nin leaped away just in time to dodge a wave of black sand, more specifically, iron sand.

Kisame said, a bit impressed, "The Sandaime Kazekage, how the fuck did you get your hands on that?"

Sasori smirked, "That would be telling, but you cannot deny, this is a very good puppet."

Kisame didn't reply and just charged, swinging the Samehada at the puppet. Sasori responded by sending a spike made of iron sand, clashing against the sword.

To Sasori's frustration and Kisame's glee, the Samehada easily absorbed the chakra in the sand, making them fall to the ground before Kisame continued his onslaught.

Sasori growled before he shot a stream of flames from his arms. Kisame countered with a water wall before a burst out of the water and swung his sword at the puppet.

Sasori cursed as the Samehada struck his arm. Kisame smirked before he pulled back hard, shredding the synthetic arm to pieces.

Then the shark man thrust his sword at the circle with the kanji for scorpion, draining the sphere of the chakra as the artificial eyes of the puppet lost the spark of life.

Kisame huffed before the Samehada spat out the sphere, growling slightly in satisfaction from the chakra it absorbed. The shark man looked around at the fallen puppets before he turned and headed for Konoha.

Meanwhile, with Itachi, the man had arrived at the gates, where the battalion of shinobi were prepared to face him. Itachi raised his arm, "Wait, I'm not here to fight."

One brave soul yelled, "Yeah right! We'll take you down here!"

Itachi frowned before a familiar voice yelled, "Wait!"

From the crowd of ninja, his sister came out and stepped in front of him. Tsuki stared at her brother, "Itachi..."

The Uchiha slayer looked at his sister, "Tsuki, there's no time. Orochimaru, Deidara and Kakuzu are on the other side, Kisame has taken care of Sasori, this side is safe. But the other side is not."

A random ninja shouted, "Shut up you traitor! Why should we trust you?!"

Itachi stared at the man, and the man flinched upon seeing the Uchiha's cold eyes, "I won't ask you to trust me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if any of you stab me in the back."

Itachi turned to look at the group, "But, there are more important stuff now. Kakuzu, Deidara and Orochimaru will rip through the defenses like paper."

By now, Hinata, Haku, Tayuya and Kin had also made it to the front. Hinata stared at Tsuki, "Tsuki-chan, what do you wanna do?"

The female Uchiha stared at her brother, "I think, we can trust him."

A random ninja snapped his head at her, "Are you serious?!"

Tsuki nodded, "Yeah, just this once. If anything happens, I'll take responsibility."

The crowd began to mutter among themselves before they agreed. Itachi nodded, satisfied for the results. The nuke nin spoke, "Keep the majority of the group here, I don't mind if you send people to monitor me. But I need to get to the opposite side of the village gates."

Tsuki nodded and extended her wings, "I'll bring you there."

Itachi was slightly surprised at the wings before he nodded. And before anyone could object, the girl grabbed her brother's hand and they shot into the air.

Tayuya commented as they watched the pair of siblings fly away, "Well, that's not something you see everyday."

Meanwhile, back at the field, Jiraiya was facing the Preta path. The sage looked at the dead body of path, "Nagato..."

The Preta Pein stared back, "Jiraiya-sensei, its been a while."

Jiraiya said, "I never thought I'd face you like this."

The Path smirked, "Neither did I. Its time to see if the student has surpassed the master, no?"

Jiraiya smirked back, "Took the words out of my mouth, brat."

The man bit his thumb and smeared his palm with blood, going through a set of seals before he slammed his palm onto the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, the toad sages of Mt Myoboku appeared. Fukasaku looked at Jiraiya, "So, its time, Jiraiya-boy..."

The man nodded as the pair of toads jumped onto his shoulders. Then he began focusing nature chakra into his body, activating the sage mode.

Preta Pein stared at his master. He had heard of the sage mode, but he had yet to face his master in his strongest mode.

Jiraiya vanished, appearing above his student's puppet. The Preta path's eyes widened as he jumped away just in time to dodge the sage's drop kick, creating a huge crater.

Preta Pein stared at Jiraiya passively, surprised he had that much strength, since he had Zetsu keep tabs on the man, and he never said anything about that strength. Apparently the plant man had neglected to tell him of the strength part of sage mode.

The Rinnegan user was then broken out of his musings as Jiraiya shot out of the crater. Preta Pein prepared to create a chakra barrier, and to his surprise, a Rasengan the size of a boulder manifested in Jiraiya's palm.

The massive sphere of chakra slammed into the barrier that was meant for physical attacks. For a moment, the jutsu seemed to grind against the barrier, slowly burning it off. Then Preta Pein managed to change it into a barrier that absorbed chakra, sucking in the Rasengan.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise as Pein started to absorb the chakra, then he got an idea. Instead of using his chakra to maintain the Rasengan, he started using nature chakra.

He got the desired affect as Preta Pein suddenly started turning to stone. The corpse of the Kusa ninja gasped in shock as he realized he was absorbing nature chakra, but he was a tad bit too late as his legs had turned to stone, fortunately just until his calves.

But that was what Jiraiya needed. As Preta Pein stopped absorbing the chakra, he could maintain the Rasengan in its full form, and that allowed him to smash the sphere into Preta Pein's chest, sending him flying away skidding across the ground.

The attack had also broken Preta Pein's legs, rendering him immobile as he laid there, struggling to move.

Jiraiya approached the fallen path, "Nagato, you won't succeed, especially not when Naruto is around, you can feel it, right? Your clones are slowly falling."

The path stared at his teacher, "Even so, I have to try. We both wanted peace."

Jiraiya nodded, "But, fear is not the way. No, only when we fully understand each other, can peace be obtained."

Preta path laughed humourlessly, "Maybe. Whatever, I've lost this battle anyways."

The path focused and purged the body of the black receivers, letting the body fall limp onto the ground.

Jiraiya sighed as he turned and left the area.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Kakuzu's mind was racing as he was thinking of ways to deal with Orochimaru and Deidara. They were almost at the gates, and while he had no qualms with killing the Konoha ninja, he didn't want to upset his daughter.

As they walked, Orochimaru spoke up, "Hey, its been on my mind for a while. Kakuzu, the Nanabi Jinchurikii, she's your daughter, right?"

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly, 'He knows?'

The pseudo immortal turned his head to the snake, "Hmm, daughter? Are you joking?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Not really, no, I had some of my men do some research on the Jinchurikii, and I managed to find that little interesting bit of information."

Deidara tch'd, "Oi oi, what are you two babbling about?! Let's hurry up so I can blow up some shit!"

The Konoha nuke nin ignored the mad bomber, "So?"

Kakuzu stared at him, "And if she was my daughter?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Nothing much, I suppose. I have no interest in the Jinchurikii, with how things have gotten to this stage. Its either Pein wins, or he loses. He wins, well, I get to destroy Konoha. He losses, I have nothing to lose to be honest. But you, you interest me. You fought the Shodaime Hokage, yet you're still alive. I'm quite interested in that Jiongu of yours."

Kakuzu stayed silent before Deidara yelled, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Without warning, Orochimaru whipped out his Kusanagi and extended it at Deidara, piercing the man's forehead without warning, killing him directly on the spot. The mad bomber never saw it coming, even though he knew to stay on guard around both of them, yet he was killed easily.

The former snake sannin smirked, "Now that annoying piece of shit, let's begin our experiment, shall we?"

No more words were needed as Kakuzu immediately shot a blast of lightning at Orochimaru, the immoral man smirking as he met the blast head on.

XXX

Done. So that's the 51st chapter. Sorry it took this long. I had no idea how to proceed with the fights. But with college over for me, my mind cleared up a bit. So I guess I could bust out this chapter. So yeah, review please. Until next time.


End file.
